Bedtime Story
by Muttzrock
Summary: Harry and Draco live a happily married life with their two sons. They tell them the story of how they got together. Chapters 41-55 are best viewed on my website. Chapter 56 and onwards are only posted here
1. Realisation and Acceptance

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Realisation and Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco both find an attraction for their captains and find out things about themselves as Oliver and Marcus hide their relationship from the rest of Hogwarts.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comments.**

"How did you and daddy get together dad?" Daniel asked as he cuddled further into his warm snug bed. Harry was sat on the bed, playing with his 11 yr old son's hair.

"That's a very long story, maybe next time"

"But dad, I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow" Harry knew that, he hated it, he'll miss his sons like hell and he's not sure how'll he'll be able to cope.

He looked at the older of his twins. Daniel had jet black hair, warm smile and he wore glasses like Harry but he had sharp grey eyes like Draco's.

"Please dad, I really want to know" just then Draco opened the door and smiled lovingly at his son and husband.

"We're not the only three here" Draco said "Thomas I know you're here"

A sigh came from the side of the room, then Thomas took off the invisibility cloak and glared at Draco, he walked forward and sat on the bed.

"Well I want to hear the story too" Thomas was the spitting image of Draco apart from his green eyes that he inherited from Harry.

Both Harry and Draco knew exactly what houses the twins would be in, Dan would be in Gryffindor, he was brave and loyal, while Tom was sneaky and cunning, definitely a Slytherin.

"Please dads tell us" Dan asked as he got out of the covers, sticking out his bottom lip and giving his dads 'puppy-dog eyes'.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and with the eyes decided of the answer. Draco sat on the bed, pulling Dan in for a hug, he was sad that the twins were leaving but he was trying to be a bit more discreet about it.

"Ok, but you two have to go to sleep straight after" Harry told the twins, Dan nodded happily as he rested his head on Draco's chest, Tom shrugged , attempting to hide his jealously of his brother's attention. Harry saw this and he moved closer to the young blonde and kissed him on the cheek while pulling him closer, Tom didn't let on, that he liked the contact.

When the four were settled on the bed, Harry started to tell them the story. "Well it all began in our 3rd yr when we found out that we…you know"

"Liked blokes" Tom smirked.

"Well yes, but it was in our 4th yr when we started to notice each other" with that Draco winked at his husband making him blush "But it wasn't until our 7th yr when we finally got together".

At the age of 13 Harry knew he liked boys, ever since he saw Oliver Wood's sweaty naked body after Quittich training, the beautiful Scott with muscles rippled through his skin, his lightly tanned body, made Harry feel weak in the knees. Harry could feel himself beginning to get aroused by the sight and without warning Oliver turned round and caught Harry ogling him. Harry blushed wildly and couldn't believe he could get anymore embarrassed then he was at that moment. He expected Oliver to hide himself, to look away in disgust, but he surprised Harry by smiling knowingly at him, then continued to change into his clothes.

That night Harry looking at the Marauder's map, feeling restless, he watched as the footmarks walked across the paper. Harry's eyes flew wide open seeing Oliver and Marcus standing closely together with what looks like Oliver's back to the wall. Harry guessed that they must be fighting or something, the Gryffindor in Harry made him get out of bed and help Oliver, it was his way of thanking him and maybe seeing why Oliver was so accepting of Harry's lust for him.

As Harry walked fully clothed through the corridors of Hogwarts minding not to run into Mrs Norris or Filch or worse Snape. Harry started to hear moaning, he started to walk closer to the sound. It sounded like Oliver, Harry peaked round this one corner and his jaw dropped to the ground as his eyes popped out of his skull. Oliver Wood had his back leaning against the wall, with his shirt undone having Marcus Flint of all people sucking his neck. Harry then realised that Marcus's hand was down Oliver's trousers.

"Marcus…" Oliver moaned "I need you" Marcus crushed Oliver's lips with a searing kiss and it was only then did Harry realise that there was a door near them, because Marcus opened the door and practically shoved Oliver through it.

Harry at the moment wanted to feel disgusted, they were arch-rivals, they hated each other, every time he seen them shake hands before a match it looked like they were trying to break each other's fingers. Yes, Harry did want to feel disgusted, disturbed, mortified or even angry but he didn't instead he felt horny, really, really horny. That was possibly the hottest thing he ever saw. Harry knew from that moment he was gay or bi at least, because no straight man would get so turned on by the thing that he just saw. He quickly made his way back to his room and wanked himself off silently, thinking about the two gorgeous captains he saw going at it.

Draco had the same experience but he noticed Marcus. Like Harry noticing Oliver after practise, after the Slytherin practise, Draco couldn't help noticing how well built Marcus was and how masculine he looked compared to a lot of other players. Even though Marcus's dental record was much to be desired for, his smile always gave him a predator's nature, which made Draco's blood run down to his other brain. Marcus turned round and saw where Draco's eyes had previously been, Draco would have blushed but Marcus winked at him, leaving Draco stunned.

A couple of nights later Draco went out to the Quittich pitch hoping to get some practise in, but when he got to the changing rooms, his heart stopped as he saw the most unbelievable thing ever. Marcus and Oliver were dressed only in their boxers, rolling around the floor, kissing passionately. Draco was mesmerised by the sight, his mouth went dry as his pants got painfully tighter. It looked like Marcus was dry humping Oliver, and by the moans passing Oliver's lips, he sounded like he was enjoying it. Draco then realised that he better leave now and ignore practise, he left quickly leaving the two 7th years to express their rather surprising fondness for each other privately.

Getting into the shower Draco stroked himself remembering the sight of the two men together. If Draco wasn't gay before he definitely was now.

"So dad you liked Uncle Oliver and daddy you liked Uncle Marcus?" Dan asked feeling slightly surprised by that

"Yeah but not as nearly as much as we like each other" Harry explained then kissed Draco to prove his point.

"So what did you see when you saw Uncle Oliver and Marcus?" Tom asked as he hugged his pillow and rested his chin on it for comfort.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and then looked back at the twins.

"We saw them hugging each other and kissing each other nicely" answered Draco, unwilling to tell his very innocent children the whole truth.

"Ok" Dan and Tom said in unison "Continue" Tom said.

"Well…" Harry continued.

Harry contemplated talking to Oliver, he needed some advice. Everyday it became clearer each passing moment that Harry preferred boys, especially after when he saw two girls kissing and he felt nothing, well maybe a bit nauseous but that might be from that thing he ate at Hagrid's. On the whole, not one woman did anything for him, he contemplated the thought, that maybe because he was only 13 he was too young to fancy girls, maybe he was slow at maturing, but then he remembered Oliver and Marcus together and some of the other boys, and that always got him excited.

"Hey Harry" Oliver said as he walked passed smiling. 'Obviously had a nice night with Marcus' Harry thought to himself.

"Oliver, can I ask you something?" 'Damn, learn to control your mouth Potter' Harry scolded himself as he realised he said the words. Oliver looked at him then walked to the couch to sit by him.

"What's up Harry?"

"Well I think I might be gay, and I know you are too, because I've seen you kissing Marcus Flint, not that I go out looking for you, and it's not like I'm a pervert because it was only that one time I saw you, and I've been thinking about lads and it turns me on, and I thought about girls and they don't turn me on, so it seems that I must be definitely gay, or maybe not, I mean I don't feel gay, I'm just Harry, who likes blokes, and you don't seem gay when you don't have Flint's hand down your pants and you begging him, but you don't seem gay, but you must be, and oh my god how will Ron and Hermione take the news that I'm gay and what about…" Harry screeched without taking a breath, he only stopped when he was interrupted because Oliver put his hand over his mouth.

"Harry, breath!" Oliver removed his hand and looked warmly at Harry, Harry was his friend and he cared about him "It's ok"

"It is?"

"Of course"

"You're not mad at me for seeing you and Flint together"

"Only if you had told someone"

"I haven't told a soul"

"Good, because me and him want to be secretive"

"Secretive! You two were practically doing it in the middle of the corridors!"

"Harry, keep your voice down!" hushed Oliver. Even though there was no students in the common room, there could easily have anyone walked in on them.

"Sorry" Harry blushed, and he felt Oliver put a hand to his shoulder.

"Its ok, if you're gay Harry, there's nothing wrong with it. I don't know how muggles view gay relationships, but it's mostly accepted in the wizarding world, we have pregnancy spells and potions so that men can have babies, don't worry Harry, I'll look after you" Oliver smiled and Harry smiled back, he felt calmer and he was glad that he had someone to talk to.

"Thanks Oliver and you should know, if you have any problems with you know…Flint and you have no-one else to talk to, I'm all ears" Harry told him as he figured Oliver didn't have any one to talk to about his relationship with the Slytherin seeker.

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it, oh and thanks for not freaking out about me and Marcus" The memory of Oliver and Flint popped into his head and he blushed slightly.

Draco acted a lot different when he told Marcus he was gay, Draco basically said.

"Look Marcus I know your having it off with that Wood bloke. I'm gay too, so unless you want me telling the whole school, you won't tell anyone about me and listen to me go on about hot blokes I've seen" If Marcus was surprised by Draco's statement he didn't show it in his facial features. They were in Slytherin common room, it was empty, Draco was resting in his favourite leather chair, while Marcus was lounging on the couch.

"So you know about me and Oliver then?"

"Yep"

"And you've kept it to yourself?"

"Of course"

"Thanks" Draco was stunned.

"You said thanks!"

"Did I?" Marcus grimaced "Oliver's wearing off on me"

"Since when was it 'Oliver'"

"Since the first time he opened his legs out for me. And don't pretend the thought of that doesn't turn you on"

"I'm not saying anything" Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. When did you realise you were gay, you don't look the type"

"When I was 16, Oliver was 15. I remembered fighting with him in the corridors, with his annoying Gryffindor friends, and I saw him get really angry, his eyes were dilated, his face was bright red and I just thought, God, this bloke is so gorgeous" Draco snorted and Marcus glared at him.

"Do you want me to tell you this story or not?"

"Fine, please continue, you're story of how you realised you were a shirt lifter"

"Prick. Well after the incident, I just kept noticing him, and I wandered why I never noticed any girls. I kissed a girl once, it was awful, she wanted it to be soft and romantic and all the shite that comes with it. She was such a…girl. She allowed me to touch her breasts, they felt odd, it made me feel physically sick, they were just so…pathetically soft and squishy. It confirmed I was gay"

"Interesting enough, so how did you start your degrading affair with the Scottish Gryffindor"

"We had a fight, I slammed him against a wall, and he was looking at me with those eyes, he was just so angry and so was I, and the next thing I knew, I had his tongue down my throat and my hands on his arse"

"Nice"

"Very"

"I'm guessing you haven't told your parents the delightful news"

"No but I'm going to" Draco cocked an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"I want my parents to know, they have a queer for a son. I know exactly what I'm going to write in the letter. Dear mum and dad. Fuck you, I'm gay. Stick your money up your arses. You'll probably get this letter when I'm shooting in my boyfriend's hole. Love from Marcus. PS my boyfriend's a Gryffindor" Marcus grinned at the sight on Draco's face.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I just hate my parents"

"Clearly, but can you live without money"

"I'm sighed up to join the Falmouth Falcons after Hogwarts"

"Assuming you don't have to repeat a year again"

"Fuck you, you know I don't have to talk about this with you"

"Of course you do, I'm your favourite seeker. Admit it I'm the only one on the Quittich team you can even stand"

"Nice ego Draco!"

"Thanks, I pride myself on it!"

"Git!"

"Yet you're still talking to me"

"Only because I can't be arsed getting up"

Harry was feeling very depressed, he had found out that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he betrayed his parents, and he was wanting comfort, but he tried hard not to let anyone know. He went to the Quittich changing rooms, he wanted to get change and practise, he liked flying, it was a time where he didn't have to think about anything.

"What are you doing here Potter!" 'Oh how the powers that be, must hate me!' thought Harry as he heard Draco's voice.

"Get lost Draco!" Just then they both heard a faint shouting.

"What's that? Sounds like Marcus"

"Sounds like Oliver"

They both walked to the changing rooms where the arguing was going on. When they saw sight of the couple, they his hid and watched them unnoticed.

"What is your problem?" Oliver asked, he looked so confused, like he didn't understand why they were even in this situation, but he also looked close to tears.

"You want to know what my problem is do you?" Marcus was red in the face, getting ready for a fight.

"Yes! That would be nice to know!"

"My problem is that you'd choose loyalty over you're fucking house over me!"

"What!"

"You heard!"

"If this is about me breaking up with you, it had nothing to do with my friends!" Oliver didn't even believe his own words.

"Fuck that! It had everything to do with that!"

"No it didn't!"

"Then why did you end it! Decided you were straight did you? That Katie Bell has always been sniffing around you! That dirty slag!" Marcus spat the name.

"Shut up! And what the fuck are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about the fact that the minute your mates saw us kissing, you dumped me like I was nothing to you!"

"You weren't" whispered Oliver, lying through his teeth.

"You don't mean that" the normally cold Slytherin captain was close to tears, and all Oliver wanted to do was hold him and tell him that he didn't mean, that he didn't mean any of it. But he couldn't, yes he was a coward and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes I do, Flint" Oliver quickly walks away, leaving a stunned Marcus behind him. As he leaves, Harry follows him as Draco walks to a shocked Marcus.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review!**


	2. Poor Uncle Marcus

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Poor Uncle Marcus**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry tries to persuade Oliver to talk to Marcus, while Draco persuades Marcus to take revenge. This has a lot of Oliver and Marcus in it.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment. **

"Poor Uncle Marcus" Dan sighed sadly.

"Gryffindors never had their priorities straight" Draco sneered.

"I'm sitting right here" Harry wined

"I know love" Draco sniggered.

Harry ran after Oliver.

"Oliver!" But the 17 yr old ignored him and continued walking "Oliver, please talk to me, what was that all about?" Harry was still being ignored "For Merlin's sake! You love him!" That made Oliver stopped "I'm right, you love him. Why are you leaving him?"

"Because there are more important things" Harry could hear the sadness in Oliver's voice

"What's more important than what?" Oliver turned round.

"My friends, my reputation, my family, they are all more important than Marcus"

"Why do you have to choose? You told me being gay is accepted!"

"I LIED!"

"What?" Harry asked shocked at the outburst

"I lied; I said that gays are mostly accepted. Pure bloods hate us, the Ministries not so fond of us, my parents will never speak to me, and I don't know how my friends will take the news. I want to be a professional Quittich player, do you know how much shit I have to intake, when they realise that I'm gay!"

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, it's all my fault. I have to keep away from him!" Oliver turned back and continued running.

"Oliver, Oliver!"

"Go away! Draco!" Marcus yelled, He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands

"You're being pathetic!" Draco told him while itching his arm that was in the swing.

"You really know how to cheer someone up"

"You are a Slytherin, you get what you want. He had no right to walk away!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"I suggest you get your revenge" Marcus looked up curiously at Draco.

"Maybe I should! He's the bastard! He's the one that doesn't love me!"

"Marcus?"

"What"

"You don't….you know…like Wood"

"Of course I don't, it's only for the sex" Marcus knew in his heart that he was lying, he hated love, he despised the whole essence of it, it made him weak, and yet for over 2 years he let himself drown in it. He did love Oliver, because everything about him was so perfect and Marcus wouldn't change a thing about him. But as he remembered Oliver walking away after calling him Flint, it was breaking Marcus, he hated that and for the first time he believed that he can actually hate Oliver, for not giving him the love he desperately needed.

Draco looked on to his friend in sympathy, an emotion he thought he had got rid of long ago, but Marcus was a friend, Draco didn't usually have friends. Crabbe and Goyle were bodyguards, Pansy was a love-sick puppy and most of the other Slytherins only stayed around him, to feel strong and powerful. Draco thought it was typical of a Gryffindor to do that, always doing the right thing, even if it does involve treading on a few people to do it, he knew Marcus wasn't going to be a dark wizard, granted Marcus did like tormenting and bullying younger students, but Marcus was bad not evil, Draco had yet to still figure which of the two he is because there is no way that he was good.

"I suggest you out him!" Draco said triumphantly.

"You what!"

"Out him, he broke up with you because he doesn't want the school to know he's an arse bandit, it's the perfect revenge, tell the whole of Hogwarts about him"

"He could tell the school about me"

"No-one would believe him, because you don't look even in the slightest bit gay, Wood has that "innocent-boyish" poofter look"

"I don't know"

"I thought you don't even like him"

"I don't!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing!"

"Then do it!"

"I'll think about it" Marcus whispered, Draco was right it would be a great plan, to crush Oliver that would make him happy, to hurt him, to embarrass him, that would be so much fun. Oliver would be tormented for the rest of his existence, as a Slytherin, Marcus should be excited by this prospect. So why wasn't he? Why did he want to protect Oliver?

The weeks had gone by and both men were miserable, Marcus still hadn't given Draco an answer to whether he should out Oliver. Neither of the two had been eating properly, and it was making Harry worried and Draco angry.

Harry was sat next to Oliver on the Gryffindor table in the great hall, he watched as the older boy played around with his food without eating it.

"Why can't you keep your relationship hidden, I mean you did it for two years and nobody found out" whispered Harry in Oliver's ear. Oliver sighed and put down his fork.

"Because it's too risky"

"What's too risky?" asked Ron with a mouthful of food, Ron was sitting next to Seamus and was eavesdropping on his two friends conversation.

"We're talking about Quittich tactics" answered Harry, it looked like Ron was going to say something else but Seamus got his attention and they started talking about some nonsense. He turned back to Oliver "You're miserable, I have never seen you so depressed"

"Harry, leave it"

"Do you know what's wrong with our Oliver then?" asked Fred walking on the right side of Harry.

"Yeah what's up with his game?" asked George on the left side of Harry. The team had noticed that Oliver just wasn't caring anymore, and with a Slytherin game coming up, that was never good.

"I don't know" Harry lied

"Yes you do" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Bugger off!" he shouted at the twins and strode ahead.

"I'm confused" Dan said, scratching his scalp.

"Aren't you always" Tom laughed earning a smack from his brother. He glared at Dan earning a glare back.

"Don't start, or we won't finish the story and you two have to go straight to bed" Draco told them in his authority voice. The twins stopped glaring and looked back at their dads.

"I'm still confused though"

"What are you confused about?" asked Harry

"Well if Uncle Oliver and Marcus are so sad without each other, why aren't they together?"

"Because they're idiots" Draco answered.

"Draco" Harry said warningly, then looked at the kids "Well yes they are, but everyone acts like idiots in love"

"Except me of course"

"Shut up Draco"

Harry was getting tired, he had so much to think about; Sirius, Dementers and Oliver. He was in his own world so he didn't notice when he was pushed roughly to the side by Draco.

"Watch your step Potter!" Draco sneered.

"Fuck off Malfoy" countered Harry

"Ooh look, little Potter's standing up for himself, and all this time I thought you Gryffindors hide behind your friends when the going gets tough"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said even though he knew he had a good guess by what Draco meant.

"You know what I meant, Wood's a total coward. He has taken a low that I thought even you Gryffindors wouldn't take"

"Can't Flint fight his own battles then" Harry spat at Draco

"We're not joined at the hip, not like you and Wood!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just to torment you, it's my favourite hobby don't you know?"

"You're a git Malfoy" Harry paused as he realised something "How did you know about Oliver and Flint anyways" Draco was stunned.

"That's non of your business" he paused then asked "How did you know about Marcus and Wood?"

"Not saying"

They paused as they looked at each other in disbelief

"You're…" they said together as there eyes grew wide and realisation hit them like a tom of bricks.

"We never speak of this again" Draco told him

"Never and we wont tell anyone" Harry offered

"Of course" Draco confirmed, they both walked in opposite directions, not looking back.

Oliver felt a hand grab his arm suddenly, then shoved him in an empty room.

"What the…"

"Sh" whispered Marcus

"Flint?"

"My name's Marcus"

"You're Flint to me"

"Since when?"

"Don't do this"

"Why not?" Marcus gripped Oliver's arm tightly

"Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me, why you're doing this?"

"It's because I don't feel anything for you"

"I know you're lying" Marcus's hand automatically gripped tighter

"You're an ugly troll! How can anyone want to be with you!" Oliver couldn't believe those words passed his lips "God I'm so sorry" Marcus's face was stone cold.

"You're right, who could care for a troll like me" Marcus left, leaving Oliver alone, until a couple hours later when Harry found him.

"Oliver what happened?" Oliver burst into tears. Harry held him, as Oliver's tears soaked his top.

After Oliver calmed down he told Harry what he had told Marcus.

"I didn't mean to call him that. Oh for the love of fuck's sake, I want to take it back, because I don't think he's ugly, I think he's beautiful, I know he gets a hard time about his looks, how could I say that at him"

"Do you love him?" Harry asked out of the blue "Why can't you say that you love him?"

"Because it'll only make it harder"

It was the Quittich match Gryffindor VS Slytherin, the game was full on anger and rivalry. Adrian through the chauffel to Marcus, who shot the ball hard at one of the hoops, sadly Oliver blocked it and through it to Katie Bell. The game continued but Oliver and Marcus seemed to be stuck in time, they stared at each other. Oliver felt a sickening chill up his spine as he saw the hatred in Marcus's eyes, eyes that used to fill him with warmth and love but now is shooting daggers at him.

"I've decided something that might interest you" Marcus said spitefully

"What?" Oliver cautiously asked

"I'm going to out you, you fucked up twat" Marcus laughed an evil laugh, it was fake to his own ears

"You wouldn't!" Oliver was shocked, how could he do that to him, after everything they shared.

"I would, you think you could treat me like dirt and not get away with it" Marcus knew he wouldn't he just wanted to hurt Oliver.

"You're such a bastard"

"And you're a gayboy and everyone in the school will know"

"Drop dead!" as the words flied through the sky, not a moment later, a bludger collided sharply to the back of Marcus's head and he fell off his broom, all the way down "MARCUS!" cried Oliver as the man that he loved landed heavily on the ground.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter, I love you guys!**


	3. Common Goal

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Common Goal**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Oliver is heart broken and Marcus is seriously injured. Harry and Draco have an agreement.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

Dan wiped his tears away, Harry held his son close, and he should have known that Dan would get upset after hearing about his uncle. Tom cuddled his knees to his chest, trying to stop the tears from falling. Draco sighed sadly remembering seeing his friend lying on the ground with blood pouring from his skull.

P/)

"Marcus!" Oliver flew down as fast he could, he got down on the ground and ran to the unconscious body, he fell to his knees and touched Marcus's bloodied head "I'm so sorry" Tears were falling freely from Oliver's eyes as he choked on his words "I'm SORRY! Marcus I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it! Wake up! Please baby wake up! I love you!" The last line was echoed across the field, and Oliver cried gut wrenching tears over his love "I love you" it was only a whisper.

Eventually he was pulled away, by professors as they quickly carried the Slytherin's body to the ward, where Madam Pomfrey can heal him. Oliver watched as they took Marcus away from him, he was still kneeling there, when everyone left. He didn't notice when Harry kneeled down beside him and held his hand.

"He's going to be ok" Harry told him

"I love him Harry"

"I know"

"And so does the whole of Hogwarts"

"Yeah"

"Good"

P/)

Draco sat beside the bed, looking down on his friend, he held back the tears that were threatening to flow, he didn't want to cry, he never cried, but he worried. He heard the doors opening and closing and turned round to find Harry and Oliver walking towards the bed. Draco stood up and stopped the two Gryffindors in their track.

"What do you two want?" Draco glared daggers at the pair, then his gaze focused on Oliver "The last thing he needs, is you here"

"Move out of the way Malfoy" Harry warned him

"Make me Potter!"

"Malfoy I know you don't want me near him, but please I need to be with him" Oliver told Draco with tears in his eyes "Please"

Harry caught the slight glimpse of humanity in Draco's eyes, and realised just how much Marcus meant to Draco and he couldn't help feeling sympathetic.

"Fine but make it quick" Draco stormed out.

"I'll leave you two alone" Harry told his friend then left them alone.

Oliver stared at Marcus; he cautiously sat down on a chair next to the bed. Apart from the bandage around Marcus's head it would have looked like he was just sleeping. He looked peaceful; he looked so young and innocent that it was tearing Oliver into pieces.

"Hey, it's me" Oliver whispered, lifting a hand up and brushed a finger across Marcus's brow, he travelled his hand down to stroke his ex's cheek "I love you, you know and so does the whole school" He looked thoughtful at the man, then smiled sadly "You're beautiful I always thought that. From your dark soft hair, to your strong hands, from your rather strange laugh to the scar on your left thigh" Oliver's voice got hitched at the back of his throat "From your unrealistically perfect chest, to your really over large, crooked teeth" he leaned down and kissed Marcus's lips gently. He sat back just watching the Slytherin's chest move up and down.

P/)

"You ok?" Harry asked Draco

"What does it matter to you?" Draco bit back

"I was only asking" Harry countered "He's your friend it's alright to admit your worried"

"I'm not worried!"

"Ok you're not it…"

"It's just so weird" Draco interrupted Harry "I mean Marcus is unconscious. Bloody hell! He was alright, he was an alright Slytherin, yeah he bullied Gryffindors, but every self-respecting Slytherin does. I can't believe he let Wood get to him so much"

"Oliver's in love with him" Harry told him forcefully "And the whole school knows it, he chose Flint over everything, don't you understand that"

"Yes Potter I'm not stupid. Merlin Marcus, he's such a…" Draco paused as he found the words "He's so unbelievably pathetic when it comes to Wood. I mean even though Wood's obviously the pillow biter of the pair, but he's got Marcus wrapped round his finger, it's just not right"

"What's wrong with you! They care about each other, that's all that matters"

"Yes they seem to care about each other, but between Wood breaking it off and Marcus having a bludger blown at his skull it shows caring for each other has got them far hasn't it!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"This is ridicules, grow up!" they stood in silence staring each other down, until again, Harry saw a flicker of emotion in Draco's eyes , this time it was sadness "You're really worried about him" Harry told him and saw the cold eyes, fill with emotion for that one moment.

"It wasn't right" Draco slumped down on a chair

"I know" A moment had passed between Harry and Draco, an understanding, and as they looked at each other there was a flicker of something special, but they quickly ignored it.

P/)

"That's so cheesy" Tom wined, his head was on Draco's knee, his hair was being idly played with.

"What is?" asked Draco

"The flicker in the eyes" he rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky beggar" Harry laughed softly

"I think it's cool" piped up Dan

"You would" Tom mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing"

P/)

"Mr Wood you have to leave now" Madam Pomfrey told him

"Can't I stay just a bit longer?" Oliver pleaded with the mediwitch.

"No, you have to go" She told him forcefully, then her voice softened slightly "He wont be awake till the morning, you can come back then"

"Thanks" Oliver said to her. He stood up but before he left he kissed Marcus on the forehead, then he whispered in his ear "I'll be back first thing. Love you"

P/)

Oliver didn't sleep a wink that night, he tossed in his bed, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw a picture of Marcus lying on the Quittich pitch ground with a pool of blood around his head. Sadly the hours that was spent when he was the only person in Hogwarts still awake, he began to think, now he was thinking not about the issues he'll have to face when he went home after Graduation, but of what it'll mean to Marcus, when the school found out he was gay too. Oliver knew that some people just thought he was Marcus's stalker or something, but the Gryffindor would prefer that because now he thought about it, Marcus had far much more to deal with, if he came out. He would be disowned and hated by his family, leaving him with no money at all. Also Oliver couldn't see that the Slytherins would take to kindly to have their best chaser as a queer. He sighed loudly, he looked over to the bed where Percy slept, he smiled fondly, Percy was really supportive of him, well the being gay part but the being in love with Marcus Flint, made Oliver's ears hurt from all Percy's screeching.

"Oh Merlin, this is all my fault" he whispered to himself "What am I going to do?"

The night ended, and it was time for breakfast, Oliver wanted to go straight to Marcus but Percy and Harry convinced him to got to the great hall for something to eat.

They did manage to get Oliver to the great hall, but getting him to eat was whole different story.

"Look you two I'm not hungry" Oliver told his friends

"You have to eat something" Harry argued

"Oliver, I just have to say, how brave I think you are, it's not easy admiting to being gay, but they are right, you need to eat!" Hermione said suddenly from where she was reading a book

"Fine" Oliver picked up his fork and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth "Happy, because now I feel sick"

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry mumbled to himself, the only person who heard him was Hermione, who raised her eyebrow but never said anything.

P/)

Draco wasn't sat in his usual place in the Slytherin table, he was still asleep in his bed, since he spent the whole night thinking about things, as he suddenly wondered what his parents would say when they found out he was gay. He knew Narcissa would love him no matter what, and he was grateful, he loved his mother, she always told him that however he turned out, she'll always love him. But Luscious was a different matter, Draco knew that being gay wasn't really accepted, but his father never really mentioned, he was too busy drilling in his head about Harry Potter, The Dark Lord, and Death Eaters etc. Draco knew he was gay before the night he masturbated thinking about Marcus. He knew a year before that, granted at the age of 12 is a bit early to realise your gay, but Draco knew, after he had got turned after "accidentally" saw two blokes kissing down Knockturn Alley, when he was with his father. He was confused, but he read some books about it, and after more experimental research, he concluded that he definitely was gay. His research consists of the following findings, he had written it down in a notebook.

_Woman with breasts? No_

_A woman with nice body features? No_

_Any features that would make a human a woman? No_

_Two women kissing? No_

_Man with muscles? Yes_

_Man with nice bottom? Yes_

_A human would have to have all features of a man? Yes_

_Two men kissing? YES!_

It was concluded that Draco was gay.

P/)

After feeling a bit sick after eating that piece of bacon, Oliver spared no time in getting to Marcus as fast as he could. Once there, he saw Marcus had hardly moved an inch since he last saw him. As soon as he was close enough to him, he held his hand and looked down on him.

"Hey it's me again, just wandering if you're planning on waking up today, only that I'm really, really missing you" Surprisingly Marcus breathing changed and he started to slightly moved his body to the direction of Oliver.

"Oliver" mumbled Marcus sleepily, he slowly opened his eyes, to find his ex sitting on a chair right next to the bed he was lying on "Oliver?"

"I'm here" Oliver gripped Marcus's hand more tightly

"What happened?" Marcus asked lazily.

"You took a bludger to the head, but you're alright now" Oliver reassured him

"I feel like I have the mother of all hang-over" the two laughed lightly, Marcus then realised that Oliver's hand was still holding his "We back together?" asked the Slytherin with a smirk

"Only if you want us to be"

"I'll think about it" Marcus joked.

"Do you remember much before the accident?"

"Na, my head's all weird" he smiled, Oliver smiled back , with his other hand moved he used it to stoke Marcus's hair.

"What was the last thing you remember?" The Gryffindor watched as Marcus thought about his words

"Just after you broke up with me" Marcus told him sadly

"I'm so sorry"

"I guess I forgive you" Marcus rolled his eyes, Oliver smiled happily and kissed Marcus on the lips. When they parted, Oliver watched as winked mischievously at him, then he noticed, Marcus's features changing "You said I was nothing to you" Marcus was remembering.

"Marcus?"

"You called me Flint"

"Marcus, please I…"

"You called me an ugly troll"

"I didn't mean it" Oliver's eyes were beginning to water, while Marcus's stayed cold.

"You said 'how can anyone want me'"

"I want you!"

"You told me to drop dead" Marcus moved away from Oliver "Get away from me"

"Marcus" whispered Oliver, pleading with his body language for a second chance

"Get away from me Wood. Now!" Marcus shouted then turned away from his ex. Oliver felt his heart breaking that little bit more, he kicked himself for thinking that everything could just go back to normal, after everything he had done.

"Goodbye Marcus" Oliver told him, then quickly walked out.

Marcus wiped his tears angrily, then nuzzled his face in the pillow, a part of him wishing he didn't wake up or better yet, just wishing that he didn't remember.

P/)

"Potter, a word!" Draco had visited Marcus and had found out what happened between him and Oliver. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously and yet curious "Now Potter!" Harry still didn't move, they were standing alone in a corridor, Draco got tired of waiting and grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him into an empty class room.

"Malfoy, what's the matter with you?" Harry asked angrily, not at all pleased that he had to be manhandled.

"We have to get Marcus and Wood back together"

"I thought you were against them being together"

"I was never against, just cautious. Look Marcus is so bloody depressed that it's unreal, and I've noticed you're little friend is not far off that either" Harry sighed Draco did have a point.

"Fine, we'll have to get them back together" Harry paused "But wont that mean we'll have to work with each other"

"Never thought of that. Oh Merlin, I do have to work with you"

"It's for a good cause"

"They owe us big time for this"

"Tell me about it" Harry mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review**

**Again Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapter you're all brilliant and so lovely.**


	4. Working Together

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Working together**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Both Oliver and Marcus are miserable and not talking to the other. Harry and Draco work together, to get them together**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Wow, so this was like the first time you two worked together, from your own free will?" Tom asked surprised

"Yeah" Harry confirmed.

"But what about Uncle Oliver and Uncle Marcus, surely they do know that they love each other" Dan said, lying on his front with his feet in the air.

"Marcus was really hurt and he didn't listen to anyone when they told him about what Oliver said that day with the bludger. He didn't even listen to me, I mean me, he didn't even listen to me, me…"

"Yes Draco, he's got the point" Harry interrupted with a shake of his head.

P/)

"You know Harry if you have something on your mind, you can always talk to me about it you know" Hermione told him and they were sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ok" Harry said slowly "Thanks Hermione?"

"Only that what ever you want to get off your chest, I will understand 100 and I won't think any differently of you" she assured him

"Great, thanks"

"And the thing that is on your chest…what ever it is…I'm sure that it could bring us closer together"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it'll mean we have something in common…I'd imagine"

"Come again?"

"Only that I believe the thing you want to say…what ever it could be…is a perfectly normal way of life…or something like that"

"Hermione?"

"And I'll love you no matter what and I'm sure that Ron will understand as well seen as his brother is that way as well… what ever that way is"

"Which brother is what way?"

"Charlie he's you know"

"I know what about him"

"That he's, he's, he's…Ron's brother"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great, but not perfect, I'm not fulfilled because you wont say what's on your mind…whatever it is"

"Hermione, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I know you're gay Harry" Hermione said quickly

"What! How!" Harry felt a cold chill running down his spine

"I don't know I just knew, call it woman's intuition or something, but Harry I love you no matter what, and I will support you" she told him kindly

"Thanks Hermione" Harry hugged his friend warmly, when they parted he realised something "Wait, Charlie's gay?"

"Yep, but he hasn't come out yet"

P/)

Marcus lied in his bed staring into space, he ignored the tears that slithered from his eyes, there was no point to them. They were just there, to soak his cheeks, but he refused to acknowledge that they were there, that he felt his heart broken and empty. He didn't want to listen to his friends, when they told him about what Oliver said, because it wasn't true, it couldn't be and Oliver didn't love him. And he didn't love Oliver, well that's what he kept telling himself. Marcus turned around in his bed covering his face with the pillow.

"I feel like a twat" he mumbled into the pillow. A cool breeze eased itself into the room as a strange owl, flied threw the window and onto Marcus's bed "Go away!" shouted Marcus at the bird, but the owl just cocked it's head to the side and just hooted annoyingly at Marcus.

Marcus sat up on the, and took the note that was tied onto the Owl's leg. He read the letter

_Marcus for Merlin's sake, get out of bed. Go to the great hall and eat something before you vanish into nothing!_

_You don't have to worry about running into Wood because he's not there!_

_Also you need to go to your lessons!_

_You don't want to re-sit AGAIN!_

_Severus is not happy and I think your classmates are getting suspicious_

_Adrian Pucey is constantly on at me because I know where you are_

_Now stop being a big baby and stop hiding from the world._

_Yours sincerely_

_Draco_

_P.S. can I borrow your green shirt, you know the one that's too small for you! It'll look great on me and I want it when I go to Hogsmeade._

Marcus rolled his eyes, he got a piece of paper and a quill and wrote his reply, he tied the reply on the bird's leg and watched it fly away to his owner. Marcus fell back on the bed with a huff.

P/)

Harry watched as Draco's owl, flew down and landed gracefully in front of the Slytherin seeker, Draco took off the note, and the bird flew off. The two looked at each other, and simultaneously got up and quickly left the great hall. The two walked into the nearest empty classroom. Draco opened the letter as they both read it.

_Draco, sod off! I don't care what everyone thinks about me!_

_Tell Adrian that it's none of his business _

_And I don't care about Oli…I mean Wood. _

_And I'm not re-sitting my year again if I fail, I just won't come back, I'm not going to be the oldest student in this school_

_Also it's up to me if I want to go to lessons or not._

_So there!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Marcus_

_P.S. no you can't borrow my green shirt because you won't bring it back! I'VE ALREADY LENT YOU TWO OF MY OLD GREEN SHIRTS YOU'RE NOT BORROWING ANYMORE!_

"You asked to borrow his old green shirt, and you always make fun of Ron for wearing hand me downs"

"In my defence, Marcus has good quality silk shirts. I only wear them once and then I never wear them again"

"Then why don't you give them back?"

"Because I lose them"

"Whatever, also what are we going to do about Flint"

"More persuasion, he's going to give up and talk to Wood eventually, also why isn't Wood getting off his arse and making an effort to go and talk to Marcus?"

"He feels like he's not worthy enough for Flint"

"Well that much is true"

"No, it's not!"

"Fine! So what do we do now?"

Harry thought about the question.

"Send Flint another letter"

"Yeah because the first one went so well"

"How about trying to be a bit more sympathetic"

"Explain?"

"I don't know say like 'I'm here if you want to talk to me' that sort of thing"

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Why?"

"Slytherin's don't sympathise"

"Well you better start now"

"Fine then but you better send a letter to Wood and get him to make a move"

"Fine"

"Fine! Potter?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow your quill?"

P/)

Marcus opened the letter the second letter he got from Draco.

_Marcus look if you want someone to talk to, I'm all ears._

_And I know this is hard for you, so you don't have to put on a brave face_

_Also I'm just worried about you and Wood does love you_

_He said it in front of everyone, come on give him a chance._

_Hope you'll be alright_

_Yours sincerely _

_Draco_

_P.S. please, please, please can I borrow your green shirt!_

Marcus nearly fell off the bed in shock; he narrowed his eyes as realisation hit him. He answered the letter then sent it off.

P/)

Harry and Draco read the letter down an empty corridor

_Draco I know Potter dictated that letter for you!_

_Can't you both leave me alone!_

_And I am alright!_

_You know with my boyfriend telling me he didn't care for me then suddenly waking up and seeing him there sitting near me, pretending to be all sympathetic and shit, I'm absolutely FINE!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Marcus (That's Flint to you Potter)_

_P.S. No you can not borrow the shirt! Give me 5 good reasons for why I should lend you it!_

"You asked him again for that shirt?" Harry asked incredulous

"It's a really nice shirt"

"You're unbelievable" Harry quickly re-read the letter as he suddenly noticed something "Hey he still calls Oliver 'boyfriend', that's got to mean he still considers Oliver as his"

"Oh yeah, I have a plan" Draco said triumphantly

"Oh no" mumbled Harry as he shook his head disbelievingly.

P/)

Marcus growled at the owl as he yanked off the letter ad read it.

_Fine, whatever Marcus!_

_Plus you must be right about Wood, seen as though he's got a new boyfriend!_

_Yeah, he's quite hot you know._

_And he has the straightest whitest teeth in the world_

_Well apart from my teeth of course_

_Oh and he's smart!_

_I think even smarter than that Weasley in your year._

_Well seen as though you're alright, I'm guessing you don't care!_

_Yours sincerely _

_Draco_

_P.S. My five reasons for you to let me borrow you shirt_

_1. I'll look gorgeous in it_

_2. I'll buy you a shirt that's better quality and fit you better_

_3. You don't wear it anyway_

_4. I am your good friend!_

_5. I'll look gorgeous in it!_

He wiped the tears from his eyes, he breathed in and out heavily as he wrote the note.

P/)

Oliver was reading on his bed, he was trying to forget about Marcus, trying to take his mind off him, but it wasn't working; looking at the pictures in his book, images after images of Marcus filled his mind. He was only knocked out of his thoughts as Hedwig flew into the room. He read the note that came with the owl.

_Oliver, hi, it's me Harry._

_Look I know that you're really sad but look at it this way you could do much better than Flint._

_I mean Flint has already got a new boyfriend_

_Ok so his boyfriend is known as one of the best Quittich Keepers in the whole of Hogwarts history. _

_And even though he's attractive and he worships the ground Flint walks on._

_He's still not a scratch on you_

_Don't worry Oliver_

_Take care_

Oliver felt his heart sink to the ground, as he replied to the letter.

P/)

Harry and Draco opened their letter simultaneously

"I'll go first" Harry said

"Why do you have to go first?" Draco argued

"Fine you go first" Harry sighed.

_I don't care whether he's got a boyfriend._

_No skin off my back!_

_I don't care one bit!_

_And what the fuck is this smart and perfect teeth bloke anyways!_

_Who is he?_

_He can't have Oliver! He's mine!_

_Yes I admit it, Oliver is mine and he can't go out with anyone else apart from me_

_I'll be down in the Great hall tomorrow to kick his head in._

_Yours sincerely_

_Marcus_

_P.S. fine you can borrow my shirt even though, you repeated one of your reasons twice._

A green shirt fell on top of Draco, and an owl flew off. Harry started to read his letter.

_Hi Harry, _

_What's the name of the bloke Marcus is dating?_

_I'd like to meet him_

_Actually I'd like to kill him_

_I'll meet you in the great hall tomorrow_

_From Oliver._

Harry and Draco shook hands in congratulations, a moment passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes. They felt themselves moving closer to each other until they realised what they were doing and they jumped apart suddenly and quickly ran away.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review**

**Again special thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters, all your comments meant a lot to me. Thank you x**


	5. Thinking About It

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Thinking about it**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Did Harry and Draco's plan work? Will Oliver and Marcus forgive and forget and get together? This chapter will tell all.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Merlin dads, how on earth was that a good plan!" Tom asked in shock

"Hey it was his idea" Harry pointed at Draco

"I didn't hear you complaining" Draco countered "Much" he mumbled

"Well did the plan work?" Dan asked

"Of course it did, to some extent"

"What were you trying to gain from the plan? For our Uncles to hate you" Tom asked still in disbelief.

"No it was to get them to talk to each other and at the very least to get out of their beds" Draco told his sons

P/)

Harry and Draco both walked to the great hall, not too close together because to passes by, that would look suspicious. Harry and Draco both walked into the Great Hall seeing Oliver and Marcus standing very close to each other shouting.

"I'm not seeing another bloke, I was told you were seeing someone else!" Oliver shouted at his ex

"Don't twist it you bastard, I was told you were seeing some smart bloke with good teeth, you must have found him a complete relief compared to me, me who's stupid Marcus Flint, raised in Slytherin who had to repeat a year with crooked teeth. Oh he must be a bit of delight for you Wood!" Marcus screamed at him

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who's going out with this perfect Quittich Keeper, yeah Quittich Keeper, Flint, kick me when I'm down why don't you" Oliver wanted to cry and hit Marcus, he felt so betrayed.

"What Quittich Keeper?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"The one, you've probably got waiting in your room on his hands and knees with his arse sticking up in the air"

"I don't know what you're talking about, where did you get that from, or was that the position you were in when you and your fella were f…"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, the two captains stopped arguing, they looked to the side and saw Harry and Draco standing side by side looking totally gob smacked and embarrassed.

"You two?" Marcus and Oliver said together while looking at the two 13 yr olds. Harry and Draco looked at each other, then ran away out of the Great hall doors, with Oliver and Marcus hot on their tales, the four completely ignored Dumbledore's protests.

"I don't think the plan worked too well" said Harry as him and Draco were being chased down the corridors

"Why Potter, what ever you gave you that idea" Draco answered sarcastically.

They felt before they saw, Marcus grabbing Draco and Oliver grabbing Harry. The two boys were pushed roughly against the wall with Oliver and Marcus holding them steady and tightly

"Look, we only did it to help you two" Harry told them, looking at the murderous glint in Oliver's eyes.

"You call that helping us!" Oliver for the first time ever, really wanted to smack some sense into Harry

"Well you're both out of your beds and you were talking with each other" Draco said defensively

"We were arguing and accusing each other!" Marcus growled

"You're not now" Draco countered

"No we're both getting ready to kill you two" Marcus gave Draco an extra shove against the wall to emphasise his comment.

"We only did it, to get you two together!" Harry shouted at the pair "You two love each other and here you two are, after you were both seething with jealousy, for Merlin's sake can't you two see what's beyond the end of your noses" Oliver lets go of Harry and looks down on the floor.

"I wasn't jealous" Marcus denied

"You weren't?" Oliver asked his voice shaking. Marcus lets go of Draco and stands before Oliver, looking defiant.

"No, no I wasn't" Oliver looked like he had been shot down.

"Of course you were that's why you were so angry" Draco intervened

"SHUT UP!" Marcus yelled.

"Marcus" Oliver sighed sadly.

"What? Is it 'Marcus' again then?"

"Why are you such a prat? I told you I'm sorry and that I want you, why are you doing this?" Oliver screeched helplessly.

Just then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came rushing towards them.

"What is going on with you four?" she asked sharply with a hint of worry in her voice

"Do you four know just how much trouble you're in" Snape sneered.

"Wood, Potter, follow me to the Gryffindor Tower"

"Malfoy, Flint you better come with me to the dungeons"

P/)

"Then what happened dads?" Dan asked excitedly

"We four had detention together for a week for disrupting breakfast" Harry explained

Tom was sat on Draco's lap, while his hair was being finger combed

"Are those two ever going to get together?" Tom asked irritably, he seemed to be getting bored with the story

"Not long now" Draco reassured the younger out of the twins

P/)

Harry and Draco were walking side by side they were talking in mumbled voices.

"Malfoy I have a plan" Harry told the Slytherin

"Yes" Draco drawled carefully.

"Well I can't explain, you just have to follow my lead" he assured him.

"Oh Bollocks!"

"Thanks for the reassurance of trust" Harry said sarcastically

"No problem"

Harry got out his wand and chanted a spell into the classroom that they were serving detention. Draco knew the spell as an openness spell, meaning people who got hit by it would automatically answer any questions they were asked.

Entering the classroom where the four were spending their detention, Harry and Draco already saw that Oliver and Marcus were sitting at opposite ends of the room from each other. The two boys looked at each other and shook their heads in annoyance; those two really did need to get a clue. The two boys sat on a table between Oliver and Marcus.

"So Oliver, how did you and Marcus get together?" Harry said suddenly, there was a groan heard from Draco and a bang as he dropped his head onto the table

"Potter don't do this" Draco warned him as he predicted all the terrible things that Marcus and Oliver would do to them

"Be quiet Malfoy, so tell us Oliver how did you two get together?" Oliver only glared at Harry then took a deep breath.

"We were fighting down a corridor in our fifth year, Marcus slammed me against the wall and then we were kissing like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it was real" Oliver said seemingly somewhere else entirely, but he soon realised what he said and moaned loudly while covering his face with his hands. Marcus will never admit from this day forward that the sound of Oliver moaning reminded him of being with him, and he will never even consider admitting that the sound went straight to his groin. Draco looked at Harry angrily, and giving him a look that read 'you better know what you're doing'.

"So Flint…" Harry started

"Don't talk to me Potter" Flint snapped. Harry turned his eyes towards Draco and raised his eyebrow; Draco rolled his eyes then turned to Marcus.

"Marcus come on it's your turn; tell us when you two shagged for the first time"

"That's was subtle" Harry sarcastically mumbled.

"Draco, bugger off"

"Oh come on Marcus, all you need to do is give me a time and a place, no deeper information needed" Draco argued successfully as e saw Marcus sigh irritably.

"It was a month after our first kiss and it was on the Quittich field" Marcus told them as Oliver went red in the face.

The two 13 year olds looked at each other in shock, then looked at their captains.

"The Quittich field!" they both said together, both Oliver and Marcus looked down at their tables "How?"

"We both were kissing and we forgot where we were as we got hornier and it sort of happened" Oliver explained, he tried to stop himself from talking but he couldn't stop "You two put a spell on us!" he pointed accusingly at the pair.

"Of course we didn't" the two screeched in unison.

"Yes you did!" Marcus got up and advanced towards the seekers.

"We only did it to help"

"Stop talking at the same time" Marcus growled, Harry and Draco were about to say something but quickly decided against it.

"All you've two have done, has made this harder that it already is" Oliver shouted as he stood up and walked dangerously towards the boys

"FLINT WHY WONT YOU TAKE OLIVER BACK!" Harry screamed desperately, completely random "WHY?"

"Because I don't trust him" Marcus growled, when the words sunk into his own brain, he looked up and saw tears in Oliver's eyes, that moment Marcus hated himself, because part of him knew that Oliver did care and that he was hurting because of him, but the larger part, the part he had to grow up with, told him that no-one could love him.

"Why?" Oliver's voice gave away just how hurt he was.

"Because I don't believe that you love me" Marcus replied.

The four became silent; the older boys moved into their seats and didn't say a word for the rest of the detention.

"Great idea, Potter"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

At the end of the detention, Harry and Draco left the room together, and agreed to meet up tomorrow to think up plan C, they then went their separate ways, but Oliver and Marcus were still in the classroom.

"Marcus" Oliver called him then stood before him "I do love you" Marcus looked at him in surprise, this was the first time Oliver ever told him he loved him.

"No you don't" Marcus countered

"Yes I do" Oliver leaned in to kiss Marcus, their lips met and Oliver sighed happily as Marcus returned the kiss. Oliver lifted his hands up and cupped the back of Marcus's head letting his finger run through the short hair. Without warning Marcus pushed Oliver away roughly "Sorry" Oliver gasped.

"Wood, leave me alone, I need to think about things" Marcus left quickly leaving a broken Oliver standing helplessly in the middle of the room

P/)

Thinking was not one of Marcus's strong suits, apart from when it came to Quittich tactics then he was a genius, but he was thinking about a decision he needed to make involving his love like, he reminded himself of a headless chicken, running around and around without sense of direction and no thought to where he'll end up. But Marcus thought about Oliver, he loved him, he hated that he did, it was making him weak. The kiss they shared made Marcus feel complete and happy, like Oliver was the only man for him. But he had to stop it, before he had lost his senses and just went with it. 'I love you' that's what Oliver told him, but does he believe him, he still wasn't sure, maybe he did, and he was just scared of the consequences. He groaned loudly, he would have to spend the whole night thinking about it.

P/)

Oliver walked the grounds of the Quittich field; he was remembering that day when he gave everything to Marcus, his body, heart and soul and Marcus was willing to throw that away. He sat himself down and watched the grass move in the direction of the wind, the sight was calming, it made him feel…well it didn't make a difference, he still felt empty.

"It's only grass, it's not that fascinating" a voice from above his head said to him. Oliver looked up and saw Marcus standing next to me "Mind if I join you?" Oliver nodded and watched as the Chaser sat before him.

"Marcus I'm so sorry for yesterday" Oliver told him sadly

"Good, because I'm sorry to" Marcus answered looking Oliver in the eyes "I'm sorry but it's not going to work out" Oliver felt his throat swell as he tried to holdback the tears as he looked back at the grass "I'm really sorry but I can't live with that repulsive jumper you're wearing" Oliver looked at Marcus in shock

"What?"

"I love you" Marcus told him

"I love you too" Oliver told him then kissed him hard, causing them both to be knocked over. "Is my jumper really repulsive?"

"Completely" Marcus laughed as Olive straddled him and threw off his jumper "Much better" They kissed with everything they had and Marcus rolled them round so he was on top. They parted slowly, and looked at each other

"I love you" Oliver told him, with his eyes dilated and his breathing heavy.

"I love you too"

P/)

Somewhere in England, a middle aged man and woman read the letter that they had received from their son.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Fuck you, I'm gay_

The woman spat out the wine she was drinking and the man's eyes practically bulged out of his head

_Stick your money up your arses_

A high screech came from the back of the woman's throat as the man turned red in anger and embarrassment.

_You'll probably get this letter when I'm shooting in my boyfriend's hole._

P/)

Marcus and Oliver reached their climax, and they felt like they were flying higher and faster then any broom could take them, after they got back down to Earth, Marcus collapsed on top of Oliver, who wrapped his arms around his waist holding him there, letting their afterglow consume them and keep them warm as they fell asleep in the middle of the Quittich field completely naked to the whole world

P/)

The woman fainted as the man continued to read.

_Love from_

_Marcus_

_P.S. My boyfriend's in Gryffindor and he love me and I love him too_

The man ripped the note up angrily

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review**

**Thanks again to everyone who comment on my chapters. I love you all and please continue to review.**


	6. A Father's Advice and A Potion Mistake

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: A father's advice and a potion mistake**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Draco has a talk with his father, Harry and Marcus come out to their friends and what did Oliver just drink?**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"At bloody last!" growled Tom

"Thomas!" Harry said

"Sorry" he mumbled back

"What were they doing in the Quittich field anyway?" Dan asked

"Chess" Draco told him confidently

"Chess?"

"Yeah, of course, me and your dad always play a good game of chess" Draco smirked when Harry blushed.

P/)

"Where are they?" Harry asked as him and Draco walked towards the Quittich field.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be looking for them now, would we?" Draco answered dryly

"Very funny" he rolled his eyes "Wait, oh my…"

"They're back together"

"Obviously"

"Do you think we should leave them?"

"No we have to get them out of here before anyone else sees them like that" Harry told him, he could tell Draco was staring at them when he didn't reply back "Draco stop staring"

"I'll stop when you've stopped" he replied. The two 7th years were lying on the field in all their glory, Oliver was lying on his side with Marcus spooned around his back.

"We need to get their clothes" Harry shook his head trying to concentrate at the job at hand. He quickly walked to the pile of clothes which luckily haven't blown off in the wind, him and Draco had a pile of clothes in their hands, they nodded to each other and threw the clothes on the naked couple, waking them up they slowly opened their eyes and saw the two seekers standing over them.

"What the?" Oliver squeaked and pulled some clothes to cover him up.

"Hey get lost!" Marcus ahouted dangerously at the two.

"You were lying in the middle of the Quittich field completely naked! You still are! You need to get dressed" Harry said then turned around taking Draco with him to give their captains some privacy.

The two boys heard rustling and moving clothes behind them, Harry felt a hand nudge his arm, he looked at Draco who nodded his head to the couple with a smirk and raised eyebrows, Harry suppressed a giggle and smirked back.

"We're ready" the two boys turned round to find the other two, fully dressed "Thanks" Oliver said

"For what?" Harry asked confused, as he actually believed that all he and Draco had done was cause trouble for the two.

"For attempting to help us and for obviously saving us from embarrassment if anyone else found us" Marcus wrapped an arm around Oliver, pulling him closer.

"You want to head back?" Marcus asked

"No, we want to know all the dirty gossip" Draco said unashamedly "I mean we did help so I think we deserve to know what happened"

"Yeah I think we deserve to know how you two got together" Harry agreed

"And what happened during the getting together" Draco mumbled suggestively

"Fine we'll tell you two" Oliver told them "Though I'm not telling you about the sex"

"Spoil sport"

"To cut a long story short, yesterday I told Marcus that I loved him, and today he told me he loved me…"

"And that you have a repulsive jumper" Marcus added

"And that I have a repulsive jumper, and then one thing led to another, and here we are"

"Crap story" Draco said earning a smack from Harry.

"Never mind, him, I'm really glad that you two bucked your ideas up at long last" Harry smirked.

"We know, we know" Oliver tuned to Marcus and hugged him, kissing him lovingly, Marcus kissed back, they pulled apart "What do you suggest we do when we go into Hogwarts, should we tell everyone about us?"

"I think during lunch, we'll walk into the great hall, hand in hand, then snog each other, in front of everyone, then sit in our respectable seats" Marcus smirked and kissed Oliver again.

"The novelty is wearing off, now it's just annoying" Draco commented, Marcus gave him the finger and continued to kiss Oliver. Harry and Draco looked at each other then looked back at their friends who were obviously enjoying each other's company.

"Guys please!" Harry told them. Oliver parted the kiss, but Marcus had other ideas and nibbled Oliver's neck.

"Sorry" he giggled and moaned then landed his lips onto Marcus's.

"Looks like it" Harry rolled his eyes "Let's go Malfoy" Draco nodded and they walked away together, leaving the other two to play tonsil tennis.

P/)

Just as Marcus had said, the couple walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, the whole class went silent and watched them kiss as they separated. As Marcus sat down at the Slytherin table, he grinned at his friends who were sitting with their mouths wide open.

"Oh by the way I'm gay" Marcus told them.

"Faggot" Draco mumbled with a smirk

"Watch it" Marcus teased knowing Draco didn't mean it

"So you're gay?" Adrian asked

"Yeah"

"You're gay?"

"Yes I'm gay"

"You're gay?"

"Yes!" he started to get annoyed of being asked the same question, like Adrian was a broken record player.

"So you fancy blokes not girls?"

"Yes I prefer blokes"

"You don't fancy me do you?"

"No, you're not my type"

"And Wood is?" Adrian was pretty confused, he always thought that Marcus would end up with a Slytherin.

"Course"

"How?"

"He's fucking gorgeous" Adrian went red in the face and kept his eyes to the table.

P/)

"Ron, I want to talk to you" Harry had decided that day, after the revolution of Oliver and Marcus, and that Hermione already knew about him, he felt it was only fair that he told his best friend.

"Sure Harry" Ron answered looked up from his game of wizard's chess

"Well there's no easy way to say it but I'm just going to say it, I'm…"

"Wait, let me guess" Ron said

"Guess what?"

"Guess what you are"

"Why?"

"Want to" Ron told him with a shrug.

"Fine go on" he sighed inwardly

"You're a…a…a…"

"A what?"

"Don't know, I had a guess before, but I've forgotten it now"

"Does that mean I'm aloud to tell you yet?"

"Go on"

"Ron I'm gay" Harry said quickly, Ron's features stiffened and it looked like he was frozen because he didn't move a inch, it was hard for Harry to tell if he was breathing or not "You still there?"

"Yes" he answered strifly

"You even breathing?"

"Yes" he choked out his answer as he breathed in sharply

"Ron, I know this comes as a bit of a shock"

"No, not at all" Ron said awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"Ok yes I am, sorry Harry it's just a bit weird" Ron nearly kicked himself in the head seeing Harry's crestfallen face.

"I see" Harry whispered looking down in his hands

"No! Not I don't mean being gay is weird, I mean the situation is weird, you being gay is cool, it's great"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thanks Ron"

P/)

That night Snape created a rare potion, for what cause he didn't know, he didn't have control of his body and after the potion was made and it was taken away by some house elf, his memory of the action had completely vanished.

The house elf who took the potion away was non other than Dobby he too was acting against his will, but he didn't have the imperio curse on him, he was being threatened to do so, under pain of crucio. So Dobby had to sneak through the great hall to get to his desired place, luckily for his master, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Getting to the Gryffindor table, the little elf wanted a rest so he quickly put the potion on the table, so he can have a rest, when the little creature had gathered his breath and reached up to grab the closest thing to his hand believing it was the potion then made his get away.

Oliver picked up his drink without looking and drank it down with a grimace.

"Yuck!" Oliver gagged but he had swallowed it. He didn't feel any different, so whatever he drank it wasn't lethal.

"Yuck what?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" Oliver answered, then looked to his side to see Ron and Harry walking towards them "Everything ok?" he asked the two

"Yeah everything's fine" Harry answered with a smile, him and Ron sat next to Hermione.

"Hey Harry does Hermione know?" Ron asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded

"You told her before you told me?" Ron looked hurt and betrayed, Hrry quickly tried to reassure him on his loyalities towards him

"I didn't tell her, she just knew"

"I'm sitting right here, right here" Hermione told them annoyingly.

P/)

Draco had went to the Slytherin common room to do some homework, only to find that it was empty apart from one person, his father.

"Draco I would like a word with you" Lucius told him politely like they were back at the Manor rather than in the middle of the Slytherin common room.

"Father what do I owe this pleasure" Draco asked cautiously

"As I said Draco, to have a word with you"

"What about?" Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well I'm guessing you have heard about the revolting news about Flint" Lucius spat the boys name in disgust, Draco gulped deeply and attempted to keep his posture straight and confident.

"I may have heard something spread around the dungeans"

"It's disgusting, filthy Queer, Draco you must never go near that boy again" Draco stood back a bit as he held his breath and nodded "You know of I had found you were a bum boy I would have thrown that curse at you as soon as I could" Draco knew exactly what curse he meant and he held back the tears.

"Yes father" he managed to say.

"Good" his father apparated before his very eyes and felt everything crashing down.

P/)

"Oi Wood!" Marcus called loudly down Oliver's ear, making him practically jump into his arms.

"You bastard!" Oliver smaked his boyfriend on thew shoulder, but soon fargave him as Marcus pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly.

"Am I know?" Marcus asked fondly

"Yes you are, complete, total bastard and you know it" Olive told him before kissing him deeply.

"And you love it" Marcus told him, then held his hand as he took him to the room of requirements.

As they got in, Marcus launched himself at Oliver and threw him on the bed that appeared in the room.

"Feisty?" Oliver asked while wrapping his legs around Marcus's waist.

"You make me like that"

After their lovemaking they lay curled up together blissfully unaware that there was now something forming inside Oliver, something that will change their lives forever

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my last chapters and an extra BIG THANKS to everyone who's reviewed more than once. It makes me feel special.**


	7. Shocking News

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Shocking news**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Oliver has stomach pains and has to tell Marcus some shocking news. Harry gets angry with Draco for not coming out.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Where you really upset after what Grandfather said to you?" Tom and Dan were hugging Draco.

"Yeah, I was scared, but nothing to worry about" Draco told his sons then looked up at Harry's guilty face "You didn't know Harry, don't feel guilty about it"

"I know, but I still treated you badly after it"

"Only because I was acting like an idiot" Harry gave Draco a small smile and kissed him on the lips.

P/)

Marcus woke up first, pulling Oliver closer towards him, he ran his fingers threw his hair, he gazed adoringly at his boyfriend, he knew he was pathetic but he couldn't help it. Oliver was just so perfect in everyway, Marcus couldn't believe he could be any happier, for once in his life he had found someone who loves him, actually loves him for who he is. The Slytherin watched as his boyfriend shifted closer towards him with a mumble, the boy's eyes opened slowly, he smiled sleepily.

"Hey" Oliver said snuggling further into Marcus

"Hey" Marcus kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

"You were really, really good" Oliver told him wrapping an arm round his lover's waist.

"Aren't I always" Marcus teased with a smirk.

"Course, but that time it was really, really, really good"

"Glad you enjoyed it" Marcus laughed and kissed his boyfriend again. Oliver pulled away quickly

"No we can't do it again"

"Why?"

"Because we need to get back" Oliver was on his back with Marcus trailing kisses down his chest. Then a sudden pain in his stomach burst through him "Fucking shit!" In a flash Oliver was sat up, hugging his knees, clenching his teeth and keeping his eyes firmly closed as he tried to fight the pain.

"Oliver, you ok? What's wrong?" Marcus hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"My stomach is trying to kill me" Oliver was close to tears, but the pain was starting to ease off and had gone as quickly as it came "It's gone now"

"Is it my fault?" Marcus asked worriedly, Oliver looked him in the eye in disbelieve.

"Of course it wasn't! Why would it be?"

"I don't know, I kind of feel guilty but I don't know why" Marcus explained.

"Not unless you poisoned my food" Oliver then realised something "Or drink even" he mumbled

"What?"

"I drank something yesterday, I thought it was my drink, but it tasted awful, maybe that's what's causing the pains" he suggested.

"Ok, but let's take you to Pomfrey" the two boys quickly got changed and they left the room together.

P/)

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry yelled at Draco when they were alone in one corridor, Draco looked a t the smiling Harry with a sneer

"What do you want Potter!" the smile on Harry's face quickly faded

"Just wanted to see if you knew where Oliver and Marcus where" Harry explained

"Since when was it Marcus to you Potter?"

"Since we became friends! For fuck's sake Malfoy what's wrong with you? We worked together why are you being an arse?"

"Fuck off Potter!"

"You haven't come out, have you Malfoy?" Harry had the wind kicked out of him as Draco through him against the wall

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again! I'm not a cocksucker like you and your two friends!" Draco spat in Harry's stunned face

"What! You taking the piss?"

"Leave me alone Potter!" Draco gave Harry one final shove then stormed off.

P/)

Madam Pomfrey was very confused by Oliver's condition, she looked between the two boys, then just to Oliver then to Marcus then looked at them both again, then looked to their joined hands. Her eyes went wide as she realised what happened.

"Mr Wood have you taken any potions?" she asked curiously

"Not that I know of" he answered

"Oh?" she asked unconvinced

"Well I did drink something odd yesterday" he confirmed

"I'm sorry to embarrass you two, but have you two had sexual intercourse any time after you had the strange drink?" they both nodded their heads "I'm very sorry but I have to ask this to confirm my theory but did Mr Flint penetrate you in the full sexual intercourse without using protection Mr Wood?"

"Yes" his face went bright red

"Well I have some news for you, Mr Flint I would much prefer it if I got to talk with Mr Wood alone, it would make this far more easier for Mr Wood and myself" Marcus glared at the woman defiantly.

"Marcus I'll be ok" Oliver told him. Marcus smiled weakly at him, he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend's forehead then walked out of the ward.

"Well Mr Wood, simply you're pregnant" she said plainly

"I'm what?" Oliver gasped

"You had accidentally taken a pregnancy potion, making you fertile to another man's sperm, why you're having these shots of pain is because you're body is forming in a way to hold the baby as men aren't naturally built to carry babies"

"So oh my...what am I going to tell Marcus? Oh Merlin I'm going to have a baby?"

"We can get rid of it Oliver if that is your wish but it's your decision whether to tell Mr Flint or not"

"Oh Merlin, this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, take as long as you need, I think you will need to tell Mr Flint as this is his baby too, but saying that don't let him swing you to a decision that isn't right, because you will be the one giving birth to the baby"

"Right" Oliver nodded looking down at his hands "Can I go now?"

"Yes" she told him kindly and watched the boy leave the room.

Marcus had waited patiently for Oliver, as soon as he saw his boyfriend coming out of the ward, he grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know" Oliver answered, Marcus hugged him and Oliver buried his in the crook of Marcus's neck

"What did she say?" that was the moment Oliver knew he had to either tell the truth or lie, but he felt the warm body holding him and he knew he'd never feel safer, he looked at his lover and smiled sadly at him.

"We have to speak in private" Oliver told him

When they were alone in a deserted classroom, Marcus pulled Oliver in a fierce hug and whispered reassuringly in his ear. Oliver pulled and moved away from Marcus.

"Do you remember that drink I told you about?"

"Yeah" Marcus was getting really nervous now and it made Oliver's heart melt.

"Well it was a pregnancy potion. I'm pregnant" he tried to laugh but it came out as a sob, Marcus didn't make a move.

"You're pregnant, with my baby?"

"Yes" Marcus's brain shut down, his eyes moved to the back of his head as he fainted on the floor "Oh Bollocks" Oliver kneeled down to his unconscious lover and nudged him until he awoken.

"Oh please tell me I'm dreaming" Marcus said opening his eyes up

"No it's happening, you got me pregnant you idiot" Oliver joked, he was relieved to see Marcus laugh.

"What's going to happen?" Marcus asked, his hand held up to Oliver's belly and touched it lightly.

"I could get rid of it, if I wanted to"

"I don't want you too" Marcus told him "It's something growing inside of you, it'll be ours and no-one else can touch that" he looked at Oliver "But you are the one that'll be giving birth, you're the one it'll be growing inside of you and feeding off you, it's up to you"

"I want to keep it" Oliver confirmed putting his hand over Marcus's.

"You're not just saying that, because I want to keep it are you?" Marcus sat up straight and looked into Oliver's eyes to make sure he was telling the truth.

"No, I really want to keep it, I want it because it's ours" they hugged tightly as their decision was made, they laughed loudly, they were going to have baby.

"We're going to have a baby, I can't believe it"

"You better had! Oh Merlin I hope I don't have to breast feed it.

P)/

It had been a month later, Harry and Hermione had freed Sirius, everyone in Gryffindor knew about Harry and no-one knew about Draco. That still really annoyed Harry that Draco had not come out as well as being the cause of Buckbeak's near execution and that now he was denying ever being gay. Harry told this to his friends, Marcus tried to talk to Draco but he kept being blocked out, he at one point broke down and screamed at Draco, all his friend did was walk away without a sound, after that Marcus was convinced that Lucius must have seen him.

"But he can't get into the school grounds" Ron said

"Haven't you noticed something?" Hermione asked "Dumbledore hadn't been round for a week, when Draco went completely closeted, it must have been a great chance for Lucius to get into the castle, I'm surprised something else hasn't already happened, like something contaminating our drinks or something" Oliver and Marcus looked at each other, they still hadn't told their friends yet.

"Maybe" Harry was thinking about it, it made sense.

"What's the plan?" Oliver asked putting his hand over his belly, no-one else apart from Hermione noticed that Marcus puts his hand over Oliver's.

"Talk to him some more, make him realise that there's no reason for his father to find out, if it's kept in Hogwarts, the only reason why Lucius found out last time was because my parents told him" Marcus answered.

"We'll have to get him to realise this soon, we're graduating in a few weeks" Oliver told the group.

"Ok, we'll have to do it, Marcus you're the best person to talk to him" Harry said

"Not anymore I'm not, his father must have gave him strict instructions to not to go near me, I'm probably a bad influence" he snickered.

"Then I'll talk to him" Harry concluded, Ron looked him strangely.

"Why do you even care"

"I don't, I just think it's important for people to tell the truth about their sexuality" Harry said looking down at his hands, Hermione knew he was lying, she began to wonder why he felt the need to lie to his friends about Draco. Hermione also knew that Oliver was pregnant, she knew everything and she loved it.

**You Like? You don't like? Read and Review!**

**Thank you loads to everyone who has reviewed before, it means alot to me! x**


	8. Goodbye Captains

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Goodbye Captains**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Oliver thinks about coming out to his parents. Harry and Marcus tries to get Draco to come out**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Wow, you didn't know Uncle Oliver was pregnant" Dan asked, he had grabbed his new wand and was looking at it in fasination, Draco took the wand from his son's hand before he blew something up with it.

"Yeah wasn't it like obvious" Tom did a quick check round just to see if he had everythgin for school.

"You two look very interested in the story" Harry rolled his eye, the twins jumped onto the bed.

"We're waiting for you two to get together" Tom answered with a pout.

"Stop it" Draco told his son, the pout disappeared instantly.

P/)

"You think we should tell them?" asked Marcus while he gave Oliver a shoulder rub.

"We'll have to we only have another week to go before we graduate" the Keeper leaned back into his lover's arms

"We'll have to sort this thing out with Draco as well"

"Hey do you know why Harry's so intent on Malfoy coming out"

"I think he fancies him" the Chaser smirked.

"Don't be daft. Then again, maybe he does, but they hate each other"

"So did we"

"Yeah but...wow...you could be right. Imagine that a Potter and a Malfoy dating each other, then again it took us a while to realise that a Wood and a Flint go very well together" Marcus kissed Oliver's kneck "Mmm I like that"

"I know"

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Oliver, his lover wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't know. Have you told your parents about us?" Marcus felt Oliver stiffen in his arms "You are going to aren't you?"

"Of course I am"

"When?"

"When I'm ready" Oliver could tell that it was unfair on Marcus keeping their relationship a secret but he wasn't ready yet "Sorry"

"It's ok"

P/)

"Malfoy" Harry called Draco who stopped and glared at the boy.

"What do you want now?"

"You're father's not going to find out"

"You what!"

"I mean no-one in Hogwarts is going to tell him"

"You don't know anything about my father!" Draco stormed off.

P/)

"Marcus it's your turn to talk to Malfoy"

"Fine!"

P/)

"Draco!"

"Fuck off arse licker"

P/)

"Didn't work, it's your turn again"

"Damn"

P/)

"Nothing bad will happen to you if you'll come out"

"Yes it will"

"What?"

"None of your buisness!"

P/)

"Over to you"

"Fuck"

P/)

Marcus grabbed Draco and threw him into a classroon.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco pushed the boy off him

"Draco you're gay, there's nothing you can do about it, nothing at all!"

"I'm not gay, I can't be!"

"I know that Lucius has threatened you, but he wont hurt you, your mother wont let him"

"How do you know! Maybe she'll hate me if she finds out" As Draco's voice broke, Marcus realised just how much pain it woul be if Draco did come out. He knew Draco loved his mother and the thought of her hating him would break his heart.

"Draco..."

"I can't...just leave me alone" the boy stormed out of the classroom.

P/)

"He's worried about what his mother would think"

"Let's leave him for a few days, give him some time" Ron suggested

"In a few days it'll be the end of school, and we'll have graduated" Oliver told the group "And I've got something to tell you are"

"You going to tell them now?" Marcus asked

"Yes, I think it's time. Guys I'm pregnant, I accidently took a pregnancy potion a month ago and now there's a little Oliver/Marcus inside me"

There group were all delighted and shocked, well Hermione wasn't shocked.

"What are you two going to do when you leave" the girl asked

"I've got myself a flat from the money I have left, I've got a place with the Falmouth Falcons" Marcus answered

"I'm going straight back to my parents house, I had a place with Puddlesmeade United" Oliver told the group

"What do you mean had" Marcus asked

"Well they wont let me in with me being pregnant"

"Of course they will, they have girls on the team, that obviouly would or will or might get pregnant"

"We'll see" Oliver replied.

"Why aren't you two going to be living together" Harry questionned.

"I haven't told my parents yet" Oliver shrugged, Marcus sighed quietly.

"I'm going to have another talk with Draco, I want him to know about the baby" changing the subject, Marcus got up and started his search for his Seeker.

P/)

"I have something to tell you" Marcus walked up to Draco and the seeker looked at him in dispair.

"Why wont you leave me alone"

"Because I have news, Oliver's pregnant"

"What! How!"

"He accidently took a pregnancy potion"

"Only a Gryffindor would be that stupid to do that" Draco laughed and Marcus joined in.

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Wow you're going to be a dad. How does that feel?"

"Really strange, but right at the same time"

"How long has he been pregnant"

"A month, eight to go"

"That's amazing"

"Yeah it is"

"It doesn't change anything" Draco said seriously

"I know, but I will be leaving forever tomorrow, I hope you know"

"Yeah I know, but it still doesn't change anything"

"Ok, bye Draco"

"Goodbye Marcus, I hope that everything goes well for you and I know you'll be a good dad"

"Thank you" they parted sadly, they believed that their frienship was beyond fixable now, and they both refused to cry about it.

P/)

Oliver was alone, not in the room alone, but he was alone in his bed, Marcus wanted some time alone, to gather his thoughts. The Gryffindor felt the cols chill run up his spine, it was the feeling of being alone, he wouldn't if he could even cope without Marcus by his side, he didn't believe he could, he knew he had to tell his parents eventually, but he was scared that his parents will disown him, like what happened to Marcus. Oliver thought about what Marcus would feel living alone in his flat, with no-one beside him and no family to support him. It was wrong of Oliver to make his lover go through that, he picked some parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to his parent telling all, including his affair with Marcus and the baby he'll be having.

P/)

It was the day of the graduation and Draco was sitting alone in an empty classroom, he coulsn't bare to watch his friend get ready to leave, he didn't want to see Marcus leaving. He heard the door opening.

"Go away Potter" Draco was not expecting Harry to walk to him and kiss him on the lips, he didn't know what to do but kiss back. It wasn't a particulary good kiss, it was a virgin kiss, but they still both enjoyed it, they parted slowly "What was that?"

"To show you that you're gay, coming out you'll get to kiss blokes but staying in you'll end up kissing girls" Harry told him with a smirk "Do you want to kiss girls Draco"

"No"

"You want to kiss boys?"

"Yes" then something occures to Draco "Wait did you just call me Draco" Harry's eyes widened

"Crap"

"Oh"

"Please Dra...Malfoy, come out today, be friends with Marcus before, he leaves, you'll regret it forever if you don't"

"K" there was a long pause "You can go now" Harry made his get away, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts

P/)

Oliver and Marcus were walking towards the trainstation hand in hand.

"So is there room for two in your flat" Oliver said, Marcus looked at him in surprise "And soon for three" they grinned at each other "I told my parents that I'm not going to teirs, I'm coming home with you" Marcus hugged his boyfriend and kissed him fiercley.

"I love you so much"

"Love you too"

When everyone was at the trainstation , just about to get on the train, they heard someone shouting

"Just thought if anyone would like to know, I'm gay!" Draco shouted everyone looked at him in surprise "But if anyone here tells their parents I'll bloody well hex them to the middle of next week" The blond walked towards Oliver and Marcus. Harry walked towards them too.

"Bout time Malfoy!" Harry joked

"Oi leave it" Draco told him

"Typical Slytherin can't make an announcement without threatening everyone" Oliver laughed earning a smack from Marcus.

"So what made you change your mind" Marcus asked, as Draco smirked.

"I had a good incentive, and I better be made godfather of your little one when you two kick the bucket"

"No I'll be godfather" Harry argued.

"You'll both be the baby's godfathers when you leave Hogwarts but if anything would happen to me and Marcus" they both knocked on wood "The baby will go to Mr and Mrs Weasley"

"You're going to let your baby go to the Weasleys. Marcus Flint I'm ashamed at you"

"Tell me about it" Marcus mumbled, with Oliver elbowing him in the ribs "You got my new address?"

"Yes I have" Draco answered

"You going to tell me who gave you the incentive"

"Not in this lifetime" the two Slytherins laughed and the Grythindor shook their heads.

"We have to go now" Harry told the boys "Quittich be the same without you two"

"Here, here"

"Of course it wont, now we'll be gone, you have to fight dirty, and Draco learn to catch the bloody snitch" Marcus told the Seeker

"I will!"

"The day you catch the snitch before me, is the day that we'll love each other"

"Fuck off Potter"

"Why don't you?"

"Make me!"

The four finally got on the train and the two captains said goodbye to Hogwarts forever and began their lives together getting ready to start a family.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review. Lots of love to everyone who's reviewed my other chapters.**


	9. Noticing the Enemy

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Noticing the enemy**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Coming back to Hogwarts Harry and Draco notice something new about each other.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"It's your fourth year now right?" Dan asked eating a biscuit.

"Yes, it is, now this is the time where me and your father finally realised we were meant to be together" Harry answered then kissed Draco's lips.

"Then why didn't you two actually get together until your seventh year" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

"There were complications" Draco told the blond boy.

P/)

Harry walked down the train's corridor he wasn't looking where he was going until he knocked into someone, he looked up to apologise, but he saw Draco, but it couldn't be Draco, because Draco never had such beautiful eyes and angelic innocent face.

Draco was annoyed when he had been knocked, he looked up to threaten the person, but he saw Harry and Harry was just beautiful, but he didn't use to be, did he.

"Oh sorry" Harry said, he had hold of Draco's arm.

"Yeah" Draco wasn't making a move to leave

"How was your holiday?" Harry asked

"It was ok, how was yours?"

"Fine"

"About the Quittich cup match..."

"It doesn't matter"

"Good"

"I have to go"

"Yeah me too"

The two parted, Harry walked into the stall him, Ron and Hermione where, he couldn't hide the smile that crossed his face. Merlin that boy looked hot.

"Harry, what are you smiling at?" Ron kicked his friend's shin.

"Ow, what?"

"What are you smiling at? Did someone catch your eye" Ron winked earning a kick from Harry. After the summer holiday Ron became totally comfortable with Harry's sexuality.

"No, just happy to be back on my way to Hogwarts" Ron was unconvinced but made no move to disagree. Hermione was reading a book, trying to keep out of the conversation.

P/)

In the great hall Harry kept looking to the Slytherin table, as Draco kept looking to the Gryffindor table, more than a few times, their eyes met and when they did, they quickly looked away. They were soon introduced from the students Beauxbatons and the students Durmstrang, Ron was practically drooling seeing his ideal in the same room as him, but Harry was seething with jealousy when seeing Viktor Krum sit next to Draco and smiled seductively at him.

"Bastard!" Harry growled.

"I beg your pardon" Hermione said slapping him on the arm, she followed his line of vision "Oh Harry you don't..."

"No I don't"

"You don't fancy Malfoy do you?"

"No, of course I don't, I mean it's Malfoy, for crying out loud, of course I don't fancy him" Harry scoffed but still didn't take his eyes off Draco and Viktor.

"Harry I would never judge you if you did"

"I don't"

"Then why are you staring"

"Because he's very pretty" Harry sighed defeated "And by the looks of things Krum thinks the same"

"Hey did you two notice how well Malfoy and Viktor are getting along" Ron commented earning a smack from Hermione "Ow, what did I do?"

Draco couldn't deny just how attractive Viktor was, he was just so muscular and is the god form of Quittich itself. Draco could tell Viktor was interested in him, so chatting him up and making him his boyfriend would be a cinch, then why did he feel wrong about it, he stole a quick look to the Gryffindor table just in time to see Cedric Diggory lean over to Harry, to have a word with him, Cedric smiled at him, and Harry laughed back. Draco knew that it was wrong for him to get jealous but he couldn't help it, he looked back to Viktor, he smiled at the man who gave him a seductive wink.

P/)

"Are you two kidding us?" Tom screeched

"Nope" Draco laughed hearing his son's voice reach an octave higher

"Did you fancy him?" Dan asked sulking at the thought that his daddy could like anyone more than his dad.

"Nowhere near as much as I fancied your father"

"I should think so" Harry grumbled, Draco kissed his cheek and Harry couldn't help smile at the gesture.

P/)

When Harry's name was called out from the Goblet of Fire the first thing that Harry thought of was 'Oh Bollocks'. Ron was not talking to him and Hermione had officially gone on 'Ron's side', and to make matters worse for Harry, he could hardly turn a corner without the sight of Draco and Viktor chatting each other up. Right now Harry was on his way to find Cedric, to warn him, but to make his day unbelievably worse, he saw Draco with his back to the tree and with Viktor standing extremely close to the blond with his left hand on the tree and his right hand touching Draco's arm.

"Kill me, kill me now" mumbled Harry, as he made his get away, he didn't notice that Draco had pulled away from Viktor said his goodbyes and followed Harry so he can 'accidentally' bump into him.

Draco was nowhere near prepared for the sight of Harry whispering something in Cedric's ear, they were practically in each other's personal space, everyone in Hogwarts knew about Cedric being gay, and it was plainly obvious that he fancied Harry. Draco stormed off with a huff, Harry saw this from the corner of his eye and became very confused.

P/)

_Marcus, I think I'm sick, I think I'm dying _

_because there is no way as the powers that be as my witness_

_is me finding Harry Potter attractive is normal._

_Is this what you felt when you realised you wanted to get inside Oliver's pants._

_(Yes I said Oliver no need to get all excited about it)_

_I mean yeah I admit, the-boy-who-is-a-pain-in-my-arse was never ugly_

_But this is the first time, I ever thought of him as fanciable material_

_I mean bloody hell, at the moment he's just so gorgeous _

_But you know Viktor Krum, the mouth watering seeker from the Bulgarian team,_

_well he's been chatting me up_

_No lie! He really has!_

_But I don't feel right doing anything with him, because I like Potter._

_I really like, the stupid scar-head wonder!_

_Oh but you remember _

_Cedric 'I'm so gay that rainbows are coming out of my arse' fucking Diggory_

_He's been chatting up Potter, oh you should see them too, all close and all that._

_Makes me want to vomit all over them. _

_So I wanted my revenge and I end up being a ferret, can you believe that!_

_But your alright aren't you, you have nothing to worry about now you've left Hogwarts_

_Yours sincerely _

_Draco_

_P.S. How is life, living with a pregnant man?_

After reading the letter once, Marcus had to read it again, and when he did, he fell off his chair with laughter, tears were pouring from his eyes. Once he got his breath back he sat up seeing Oliver looking down on him, holding a cup of tea.

"You ok?" Oliver asked amused by the sight before him.

"Read the letter" Marcus told his lover breathlessly, he collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. He watched Oliver read the letter, he giggled watching him read it again.

"Oh my..." Oliver didn't finish the sentence as he collapsed on the floor with laughter, his cup of tea completely forgotten and spilt all over the floor, Marcus laughed again because Oliver was laughing. Once they both calmed down, they looked at each other and smiled "Wish I was back at Hogwarts right now"

P/)

_Draco Bloody hell!_

_I've never met a person as fucked up as you!_

_And thank you so much, I haven't laughed so hard in ages!_

_But seriously yeah I know how you feel._

_I felt the same way when I was first seeing Oliver_

_(Which by the way I couldn't care either way what you call him, but thank you all the same)_

_Gorgeous? You called Harry Potter gorgeous, Draco you have fallen for him_

_Yeah right, Viktor Krum's a god, possibly the hottest thing on this plant_

_Apart from Oliver of course! Like fuck he's chatting you up._

_But wow, you'd choose the-boy-who-is-a-pain-in-your-arse over Viktor Krum_

_Your MAD Draco completely and utterly lost it!_

_As for Cedric 'I'm so gay that rainbows are coming out of my arse' fucking Diggory_

_Fucking ignore him, he had been sniffing around Oliver for two years now he's gone onto Harry_

_And Draco A FERRET. YOU WERE TURNED INTO A FERRET!_

_But you know I can see the resemblance. _

_And I'm alright am I, I bloody well work my knees to the ground, so I can keep food on the table!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Marcus_

_P.S. Life is fine, mood swings haven't started yet_

Draco growled at the letter 'some friend' he thought.

"Message from a...admirer" Viktor's voice made Draco jumped a foot in the air, when Draco became familiar of his surroundings again he glared at the Bulgarian.

"Don't do that" he said, he regretted it seeing Viktor's face fall from a grin to a sulk.

"Sorry" he looked down at his hands, Draco sighed.

"No I'm sorry" Viktor looked up at the blond with a smile

"Thank you" Viktor leaned into Draco and kissed him.

Harry had walked into the library he was getting ready to write a letter to Oliver to tell him what has been going on, he heard some noise and followed it, his heart sank to the floor seeing Draco and Viktor kissing in the corner of the library.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, cakes and biscuits to you all. Love you x And if anyone would like to Beta my terrible Spelling and Grammar, please get in contact!**


	10. Asking the Question

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Asking the question**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco have a question to ask each but things and people just keep getting in the way**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comments.**

"Why were you kissing Viktor!" the twins shouted at Draco.

"I did not, he kissed me!" Draco yelled back.

"Why didn't you push him off?"

"I did!"

"You should have done it quicker" Harry mumbled.

"Oh don't you start"

P/)

Draco quickly pulled himself away from the Bulgarian; they looked at each other, apologetically.

"I'm...so. So...sorry" Viktor said.

"It's alright; it was just a bit of a shock" Draco told him, feeling guilty. "I have to go now"

"Yeah course" Viktor watched as the blond walked away.

_Hey Oliver, how are you?_

_Why do the powers that be hate me?_

_I'm a good person, why do bad things happen to me?_

_Not only have I found myself being attracted to Malfoy, now I have to watch him kissing Viktor Krum!_

_Merlin, how I HATE Viktor Krum!_

_I want to hex him so much and I want his balls to drop off!_

_Draco's mine, he can't have him!_

_I mean Malfoy!_

_But you should see him now! He's so beautiful._

_He's the essence of beautiful!_

_In the dictionary under the word beautiful there would be a picture of_

_Malfoy!_

_Do you remember Cedric Diggory, well he's been chatting me up._

_I know I should take him up on it but I can't because how can I go out with him when I'm bloody horny for Malfoy 24/7!_

_How can I fucking fancy a Slytherin? It's unnatural!_

_Well I'll leave you now; tell me how you're getting on._

_Love Harry_

Oliver read the letter with wide eyes.

"Marcus!"

"What?" asked Marcus as he walked into the room.

"Read this letter" Marcus picked up the letter and read it. After reading it, he looked at Oliver and when their eyes met, they burst into laughter.

"Bloody Hell! Draco wasn't lying!"

"Harry's so fallen for the ferret!" The two laughed until their sides hurt.

"Those two need to get together and soon!"

"Can't believe we used to be like that!"

P/)

_Hi Harry!_

_The powers that be don't hate you._

_And yes you are a good person, you're just unlucky._

_You're attracted to Draco are you? _

_Yeah like I didn't see that one coming (sarcastically)._

_He kissed Viktor Krum!_

_I HATE Viktor Krum seen as though Marcus used to fancy him!_

_Maybe you should hex his balls off, _

_Draco wouldn't want him then but that might seem a bit cruel._

_Draco's yours, is he? Bless Harry, it's alright to admit it._

_And yes I got the point he's beautiful! _

_Cedric Diggory is lush! Don't tell Marcus I said that, he hates him._

_But seriously, Harry, only go out with Cedric if you feel it's the right thing to do._

_And I didn't need to know that you're horny for Draco. I sort of gathered it._

_Oh yeah, fancying a Slytherin is unnatural, is it?_

_Is that why the father to my child is a Slytherin then?_

_I'm fine, by the way, Marcus is being really supportive._

_Love and hope for the best Oliver_

Harry grumbled and watched as Cedric sat beside him.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Cedric asked idly.

"Fighting a dragon has been known to worry me slightly" Harry replied.

"Yeah" they smiled at each other "Well good luck and thanks for warning me again."

"No problem"

Harry watched Cedric leave, he kicked himself for being so stupid, he could easily have him, but Harry was too obsessed with Draco to even want Cedric.

Harry groaned life would be so much simpler if he was normal.

P/)

It had been a month later; Harry was still smiling remembering hearing Draco root for him. But sadly, Harry knew he had to find a date for the Yule Ball, and he knew without a doubt that Viktor's going to ask Draco to the dance. It was a bit of obvious when he 'had' to ask if he could bring another boy as a date which he 'had' to have said when Harry was standing right next to him. He huffed loudly when he saw from the corner of his eye, Draco walking down the corridor, well it didn't really seem like walking, it was more like floating. Harry thought again about the cheering, he remembered hearing the worry in Draco's voice when he shouted 'look out'. Harry decided with himself he was going to ask Draco to the Yule Ball before Viktor Krum has a chance to. Harry made his way toward Draco, until Cedric appeared before him.

"Hi Harry!"

"Oh hi Cedric." Harry looked behind Cedric and saw that Draco had left.

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" 'Yes you bloody well have!'

"Course not!"

"I was wandering if you were any closer to solving the golden egg clue."

"No, sorry but I just remembered I have to go somewhere" Harry quickly made his get away in an attempt to find Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.

P/)

The next day, Draco made it his quest to find Harry and ask him to the Yule Ball. He saw him a few times, but every time he went near Harry someone would either talk to him or Harry. At one point Draco did get close enough to speak to Harry until he was taken away by Viktor as he wanted to talk to him. It was not his day!

Harry tried again to find Draco to ask him to the ball, but each and every time, somebody got in the way. Harry was threatening to commit murder if this went on any longer.

P/)

"Potter!" Draco ran up to Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Would you..."

"Draco, a word" Draco was pulled away by Blaise.

P/)

"Malfoy I..." called to Draco as he walked by.

"Harry, how are you doing mate?"

"Seamus, I...wait where did he go?"

"Where did who go?"

P/)

"Ron, I have to go" Harry said as he saw Draco again walking by.

"No you have to tell me who you're taking to the ball. I was thinking maybe I should ask Hermione."

"Yeah that's great, Ron." Harry still saw Draco and was trying hard to get away from Ron without hurting his feeling.

"Really, so you think I should ask her?"

"Yes, please do!"

"Ok Harry I will! Thanks!" Ron left and when Harry looked to see if he could find Draco he was nowhere to be seen.

"Why me! What did I do to deserve this!" Harry cried.

P/)

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"I really need to ask you something."

"I really need to ask you something too."

"Draco." Viktor walked towards the two boys.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry sighed.

"Draco I need to ask you something in private" Draco nodded sadly and followed his friend to a corner. Harry watched broken heartedly as he watched the conversation between Draco and Viktor. Viktor had said something, Draco had nodded and Viktor seemed very happy about that. Harry knew what they talked about as he walked away quickly, thinking his chances were ruined.

P/)

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure Cedric. Why not?"

"Harry would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry looked at the Hufflepuff in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Well yes."

"Sure, that'll be great" Harry said with a smile, well if he can't be with Draco he might as well go with the next best thing.

P/)

"Harry." Draco called his name and Harry was stunned.

"You called me Harry."

"Yeah I did." They smiled at each other.

"Ok Draco. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd care to go to go to the ball with me," asked Draco with confidence.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in shock. 'No, no, no! This can not be happening!'

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Draco's confidence went down faster than a ton of bricks, and it made Harry's heart bleed.

"Sorry but I'm already going with someone else" Harry answered quietly "I thought you were going with Viktor Krum."

"No" Draco shook his head and looked like Harry had ripped his heart out.

"I really am sorry. I mean I would have gone with you, but..."

"Someone else gave you a better offer" Draco suggested.

'No, no, no! That's not true at all' Harry's mind cried. "Sorry"

"Stop saying that!" Draco snapped and walked off leaving Harry alone and guilty.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and extra thanks who found it in the kindest of their hearts to review again. Extra extra thanks to me new Beta!**


	11. Yule Ball

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Yule Ball**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Cedric and Viktor/Draco eventually young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco go to the Yule Ball with their dates, but can't seem to take their eyes off each other. Marcus is having problems with Oliver's strange mood swings.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Dad" Tom and Dan whined.

"I know, I know" Harry sighed

"As you can imagine it was a wonderful feeling for me" Draco said sarcastically

"I'm sorry" Harry said sadly.

P/)

"Harry Potter, you are a idiot" Harry scolded himself looking into the mirror, his reflection nodded sadly

"Harry?" Hermione asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm an idiot" Harry sighed

"Well look on the bright side, Cedric is very attractive"

"Not like Draco" he mumbled "Hermione you should have saw him, I may as well have kicked him in the balls. Do you think Viktor will ask him?"

"Maybe" Hermione answered uneasily.

"Why did I assume it, I could be going to the Yule Ball with Draco!"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah" Harry admitted.

P/)

_Dear Marcus_

_He's going to the Yule Ball with someone else_

_I bet you all the galleons in the world that he's going with_

_Cedric 'I'm so gay that rainbows are coming out of my arse' fucking Diggory_

_It hurts like a kick in the bollocks_

_I mean I really like him, I thought he liked me!_

_But no he rather have the Hufflepuff King than me!_

_How are you anyway?_

_Not long until the baby!_

_Thought of any names?_

_Draco's a GREAT name!_

_I HATE MY LIFE AND I HATE POTTER!_

_Sincerely_

_Draco_

_P.S. How are Oliver's mood swings?_

Marcus read the letter and shook his head. He got up to show Oliver the letter, but when he walked into the kitchen, he had to duck quickly as a plate was thrown at him.

"You fucking bastard!" Oliver shouted, throwing another plate at his boyfriend.

"Baby, please breath and calm down" Marcus said quickly while ducking another flying plate.

"Don't 'baby' me you twat! I hate you!"

"Oliver, I know you think that it's all my fault that your pregnant"

"Really? What ever gave you that idea?" Oliver spat sarcastically "It could be because you had to shoot your cum into my arse!" suddenly Oliver dropped the last plate onto the floor and bursts into tears. Marcus moved quickly to Oliver and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok love" Marcus told him softly.

"Marcus I love you, I love you so much! Don't ever leave me"

"I'll never leave you" Marcus reassured him

"Marcus, fuck me!" Oliver ordered taking off his shirt

"Here?" Marcus asked then had his shirt ripped off by his pregnant boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm so fucking horny!"

"But wouldn't it be better if we did it in the bedroom"

"Doesn't matter now. I'm not horny anymore" Oliver was back to normal "What's in your hand?" Marcus sighed disappointedly , he hasn't had sex in 3 months which is making him ready to explode.

"It's a letter from Draco" Marcus gave the letter to Oliver who read it quietly.

"Poor sod" Oliver commented "I do not have mood swings"

"Of course you don't" Marcus sighed.

P/)

_Dear Draco_

_Sorry to hear about Harry, you are far the better man than _

_Cedric 'I'm so gay that rainbows are coming out of my arse' fucking Diggory_

_I know it hurts but hey I had a bludger hit my head, now that HURTS!_

_I'm sure he does 'like' you Draco!_

_I'm doing terribly by the way, I haven't had sex in 3 months!_

_We haven't really thought of any names yet._

_We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet._

_And no, me and Oliver will not call our child Draco!_

_You'll get over the hate eventually!_

_Sincerely_

_Marcus_

_P.S. The mood swings are getting worse, I can't afford to keep buying new plates!_

"Poor bastard" Draco sighed, he laid back on his bed and hugged the covers closer to him, he wasn't use to being rejected.

P/)

"Do you know if everyone's got a partner for the Yule Ball?" Ron asked stuffing food in his mouth.

"Not sure, but I know who hasn't got a date for the Yule Ball" Seamus answered with a smirk.

"Who?" Ron asked, even he had a date for the event, now he asked Hermione.

"Malfoy" Seamus said and Ron spat out his drink in laughter. Harry kept his head down and has never felt so guilty in his life. Hermione patted him on the back, reassuringly.

"Who's Viktor going with?" Harry asked quietly.

"Someone in Raven claw I think. I also heard that Viktor had asked Malfoy to the Ball, but Malfoy reclined the offer". Seamus and Ron laughed loudly, while Harry felt like a total shit.

"No, Viktor only asked him if he was going to the Ball and Malfoy said yes" Hermione told them, feeling a bit sorry for the blond with apparently no date. Harry then thought of when Viktor asked Draco a question, so Viktor was only asking if Draco was going. Harry slammed his head on the table, how could he have been so stupid.

P/)

_Hi Oliver, how are the back aches?_

_I'm a total and utter bastard who needs cursing._

_I can't believe I did that to Draco!_

_I should never have just assumed he was going with Viktor!_

_He looks so sad! And I've heard that he hasn't got a date!_

_I don't know who I hate more, me or Krum!_

_I just want to hold Draco and everything will be alright!_

_Well I have to go, I'll be visiting over Christmas!_

_Lots of love Harry!_

Oliver read the letter as he laid with his back on the wooden floor, Marcus walked in and laid down beside his lover.

"That a letter off Harry?" Marcus asked

"Yeah" Oliver handed the letter to Marcus watching him read it.

"What a twisted web we weave" Marcus smirked "How is your back anyway?"

"I have to lay on this floor because of it, how do you think it's going" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to give you a back rub?" Marcus offered innocently.

"Don't you thin you've done enough" Oliver spat then got off the floor with his hand on his back, trying to ease the pain.

"Sorry" Marcus mumbled sadly.

P/)

"Merlin, I look terrible! Hermione's going to be embarrassed to be seen with me!" Ron looked in horror at his reflection. Harry couldn't even bring himself to reply, he was still feeling bad about the whole Draco thing. The two boys walked down the stairs and waited for Hermione.

"Here she is" Harry said with a grin, his best friend was beautiful today "Ron stop drooling"

"I'm not!" Ron wiped his mouth with his hand "Hi 'Mione you look...you look...you look..." it was hard for Ron to put words together

"Beautiful" Harry whispered in his friends ear

"Beautiful" Ron concluded. Hermione laughed and took his arm "You going to be ok Harry, while you wait for Cedric"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Harry lied

"You sure" Hermione asked worriedly

"Course" she was unconvinced but nodded her head. Harry watched as his two best friends walked away. It didn't take long for him to see Cedric walking down the stairs, the older boy was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but he wasn't what Harry wanted. He heard a few gasps from girls standing near him, commenting on how beautiful his date was.

"You ready?" Cedric asked. Harry was about to reply, but his gaze was caught by Draco walking down the steps, Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of how gorgeous Draco was, absolutely perfect. His face was like an angel, new and innocent, his hair looked like a silk and probably felt like it too. His dress robes were tight fitting and showed everything good about the Slytherin, which actually was everything "Malfoy scrubs up good" Cedric's comment knocked Harry out of his gaze.

"Yeah, he does" Harry smiled to himself, he looked to the side to see Viktor talking with someone else, Harry recognised the person as a Ravenclaw, did this mean Draco really doesn't have a date. It obviously didn't when Harry watched Draco walk up to Viktor who smiled warmly and lifted his hand and kissed it. Harry was feeling both angry and jealous, but he reminded himself that it was his own fault

It was time for the dance and Harry shuddered, he can not dance to save his laugh, he whispered an apology in Cedric's ear, they started the dance and Harry did his best to keep up and do well, but he kept on getting a few steps mixed up, it was a good thing he allowed Cedric to take the lead. Maybe his bad foot work had something to do with him constantly looking at Draco, who was dancing like a swan, light and graceful. Harry was thankful that everyone else was now dancing. But he had to still keep dancing, Harry wanted to scream when a slow song came on, but he still danced with Cedric, he looked over the boy's shoulder and watched as Viktor and Draco danced together, Draco was looking at him, they kept their eyes locked as they danced with their partners after a little while, they broke the gaze and made their excuses to their dates to have a little walk outside. The music went upbeat and everyone was enjoying themselves. Harry walked outside and saw Draco leaning against the wall.

"You're a crap dancer" the comment made Harry giggle.

"Don't I know it"

"Have you never been taught?" Draco asked walking slowly to Harry

"No" Harry answered and shivered excitedly when Draco stopped in front of him

"Do you want me to show you?" Harry nodded, Draco held Harry's hand in his right hand and put his left hand on Harry's waist. Harry cautiously put his left hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco leaned into Harry's ear

"Follow my lead" he whispered. So Harry did and he realised that he could dance, with the right person "You need to look in my eyes, to make it a proper dance" Harry did, the two smiled together as the snow fell down on them "Do you prefer Diggory from me?"

"No" Harry answered "Do you prefer Krum from me?"

"No"

"Then why aren't we kissing?" they looked at each other and kissed each other deeply.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my Beta!**


	12. Christmas Visit

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Christmas visit**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Cedric and Viktor/Draco. Secret young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco try to keep their feelings at bay, the two visit Oliver and Marcus during the Christmas holidays.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"At last" Tom smirked. Dan had jumped into his fathers arms in excitement.

"That's so sweet" the eleven year old laughed.

"Yes it was" Harry sighed and smiled happily at his husband.

P/)

The two boys kissed hotly, Harry slid his hands up Draco's body and neck then tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair, it was silky, soft and totally addictive. Draco's hands ran over Harry's back, feeling the muscles under his palms, he licked the boy's bottom lip, and nibbled on it Harry moaned loudly. Draco gently pushed Harry into the wall the raven hair pulled the blond closer to him and just drowned into the kiss.

P/)

Cedric poured himself a drink, Viktor walked up to the punch and poured himself a drink too.

"Seen you with Malfoy" Cedric commented

"Draco?" Viktor asked a bit confused with the comment

"Yeah"

"Yeah he's my date, but he's sort of gone missing"

"Yeah mine's gone missing too"

The two laughed at that. They caught each other's eyes while laughing they soon stopped, a moment passed and they looked away quickly.

"So Draco looks nice tonight" Cedric said awkwardly.

"Yeah, Harry does too" Viktor replied

"That he does" the two smiled at each other, but again quickly stopped "I wonder where they are, hope they're not fighting"

"They fight a lot?"

"Yeah Harry and Draco have been mortal enemies since day one.

P/)

Harry moaned loudly, feeling completely engrossed in the kiss, sadly for the couple, Harry was struck with a of wave of guilt as his conscience reminded him that Cedric was inside waiting for him to come back. Harry pulled away suddenly, looking back at a confused Draco.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked half worried, half angry.

"Cedric and Viktor are waiting inside for us, we can't do this" Draco sighed and had let go of Harry.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we should go back inside" Harry nodded, they walked back in together.

As they walked in Cedric and Viktor looked up from their conversation and watched as their dates wandered towards them. The place was nearly empty apart from a few couples still on the dance floor, Ron and Hermione were still dancing closely, also Hagrid and Madam Maxine, but quite surprising so were Neville and Ginny. It was a good thing that Ron was so entranced by Hermione, or Ron would have threatened and tortured Neville by now.

"I'm tired" Harry announced yawning.

"I have to admit I am too" Cedric agreed "Hey do you want me to walk you to the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yeah sure" Harry agreed uneasily.

"We better go too" Viktor said wrapping an arm around Draco

"Sure" Draco nodded.

The two couples left each other, without looking back.

P/)

A week later, Marcus was wide awake during the night, he watched as Oliver slept on his back with his hand on his belly. Oliver was big now, and yet he didn't look any less beautiful. Marcus kissed the belly and whispered to it.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy, you're a very special kid, you want to know why? It's because you have two dads and we are both going to teach you how to fly a broom and spoil you with attention and love" he lifted a hand and stroked the bump "You must be really giving your dad a hard time, he's been a bit short with me, and the mood swings are dreadful, do you have any idea how many plates, he has broken over the last 3 months? It's been a lot, but I shouldn't complain, it's not his fault. But well...ok I know you have never felt this before but I'm kind of feeling rejected, for reasons that you are far to young to know about it, but the rejection I've been having it makes me feel not so good, plus it's keeping me awake at night" Marcus snickered "You'll be the most beautiful baby I'll ever have seen, your made from Oliver and me, you'll be gorgeous, just as long as you don't inherit my teeth, oh please tell me you wont inherit my teeth. But all I really want from you is you know, give your dad a break, before and after you are born, he's given up a lot for us, I love him very much and I love you too. Talk again soon" Marcus kissed the belly then slowly and carefully got up to go to the bathroom. Oliver wiped a tear from his eye.

P/)

Next morning had come far too quickly, it was the beginnings of the Christmas holidays, Harry and Draco were getting ready to floo themselves to Oliver and Marcus's flat. The two had kept well away from each other for the entire week, but as soon as they found themselves alone with each other, they fell into each other's arms and kissed each other madly, they parted quickly.

"We can't do this" Harry said crossing his arms closely so they wouldn't suddenly let his hands stroke Draco's hair

"I know" Draco nodded "Can I nibble your neck?" he said quickly, Harry nodded without thinking

"No" Harry stopped Draco from advancing towards him "We can't do anything, well I could you know kiss you in a friendly way" Draco nodded, they kissed passionately, but pulled away quickly.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean that friendly"

"We have to keep calm! Let's just make our way to Oliver and Marcus's place ok?"

"Ok, I'll go first" and so off he went, Harry shook his head and grabbed the floo powder himself, he left in a puff of smoke.

P/)

"What are you two doing laying on the floor?" Draco asked as he saw the two men lying on the wooden floor.

"Oliver has back troubles, so he has to lie on hard surfaces" Marcus explained and Harry walked towards them, keeping an arm's length away from Draco.

"Then why are you lying on the floor too?"

"To join him" Oliver smiled secretly at that.

"Does this mean we all have to lie on the floor?" Harry asked

"Not if you want to" Oliver replied "Actually I'll sit up now"

"You sure?" Marcus stood up quickly, ready to help Oliver as he carefully got up.

"Yes thank you" Oliver sat down on the couch with a huff.

"Wow Oliver you're big!" Harry gasped at the size of Oliver's belly, then he blushed hearing what he said and seeing Marcus's glare "It's not a bad thing, I didn't mean it as a bad thing, well doesn't that mean the baby's going to be a healthy size and all. I'll shut up now" he looked away embarrassed, Draco smirked, but it soon vanished seeing how adorable Harry looked when he blushed.

"It's ok Harry" Oliver told him "It looks like I'm having triplets rather than one" he laughed unconvincingly, he felt Marcus hold his hand.

"Anyway" Draco said changing the subject "We've bought presents"

The four swapped presents, Harry and Draco have both spent a lot of money on toys for the little baby, and so there was a big bag full of presents for when the baby is born.

"Thanks you guys" Oliver said with a happy smile "I know he'll love it"

"He? I thought you two didn't know if it's a boy or not" Draco questioned

"Well I can't explain it, but I can just tell, it's going to be a boy" Oliver told them, Marcus grinned, he's always wanted a boy.

"Ooh have you thought of any names?" Harry asked excitedly

"No, not yet"

"Hey what about…" Draco started but was soon interrupted by Marcus

"No, we aren't calling him Draco" Harry was opened his mouth to say something "Or Harry for that matter" the boy shuts his mouth quickly.

The four had a nice, small Sunday Dinner together. Oliver had eat twice as much as everyone else. The men didn't realise that the two boys occasionally touched each other's hands under the table or linked fingers. Harry explained what it was like going against a dragon, and Marcus looked depressed that he had missed it, and he knew he would have loved to see it, after the meal. They were separated by the Slytherins in the kitchen and the Gryffindors in the living room, Oliver laid down on the floor as Harry was sat on the couch.

"Does it hurt when the baby kicks?" Harry asked fascinated by the child growing in Oliver.

"Only when he kicks hard" Oliver smirked.

"Marcus does a lot for you, he really cares about you"

"Yeah I know" Oliver said sadly, Harry frowned.

"You don't seem happy by that, have I missed something?"

"I've been really horrible to him, with my mood swing and basically not letting him get close to me" Oliver stroked his belly "It's hard for me to feel turned on and sexy with this"

"Oliver, why don't you tell Marcus this, he'll understand"

"That's the thing he's too understanding, I want to give him what he needs, I want to let him touch me but at the moment I really I can't do that" he sighed sadly.

"You need to tell Marcus"

"I know"

P/)

Marcus was cleaning the dishes with Draco sat on a chair reading the paper, Draco looked up at Marcus.

"Have you and bent boy had sex, or are your balls about to pop?

"My balls are about to explode!"

"Aww, poor Marcus has had no cock play" Draco mocked

"Very funny"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"What and have more plates thrown at me?" the two sighed in unison "Anyway, how is Sex God Viktor?"

"He's fine" Draco smirked but it was fake and Marcus knew it

"Something happened?"

"Nope" Draco lied but Marcus let it be.

After the two had left, Oliver and Marcus agreed to an early night, Oliver was lying on his bed, when he watched Marcus walk in the bedroom, he could see the obvious erection in his boxers.

"Marcus" Oliver said sitting up.

"Yeah" Marcus answered attempting to hide his heard member while he sat down.

"I know we haven't had sex for a while.."

"Three months"

"Yes three months, and it's just because I don't feel sexy enough to do it" Marcus frowned

"Why?"

"Because of this" Oliver pointed to his belly "How can I look sexy with this?"

"Oliver you are the most fucking gorgeous man on this planet, you are so hot, then we were in Hogwarts, it took me all my will power not to jump you. And now I just find you the most beautiful person ever, because you're mine and you're carrying my baby. I love you and I'll always want you more than anyone else" Marcus kissed Oliver softly, and was happily surprised when Oliver kissed him back more forcefully, the Scott got hold of Marcus's hand and led it to his groin. The dark haired boy smiled inwardly feeling his lover's hard erection pointing out towards him.

"I love you too, and I want you to fuck me good and proper" Oliver whispered seductively. Marcus grinned and continued the kiss as he pushed his lover onto his back, they removed each other's clothes, Marcus kissed the bump a few times, then turned Oliver softly to his side, he got behind him and began to prepare him. Oliver moaned loudly when he was finally prepared and he felt Marcus's cock inside him. Marcus fucked Oliver good and proper liked he was asked and cried out loudly as he came, Oliver found his climax at the same time. They laid together in the afterglow of the love making, Marcus was about to get out of Oliver when a hand stopped him "No, I want you there"

"Ok" Marcus cuddled further behind Oliver and wrapped his arms around him, they smiled and kissed each other, they fell asleep.

P/)

Harry and Draco didn't know hoe they got there but they were kissing fiercely in a empty classroom. But once again they pulled away and quickly left each other, knowing what they were doing was wrong, they were enemies, they knew they were going to fight against each other, and if a war may come then one or both will die, it would be very unlikely that both of them would survive, and also Cedric and Viktor were supposed to be now their boyfriends, as Cedric asked while dancing with Harry if they could and Harry foolishly agreed, the same thing happened between Draco and Viktor. So now the two boys tried to control their desire for each other.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed love you all!**


	13. Ending the Affair

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Ending the affair**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Cedric, Draco/Viktor secretly young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry feels bad fore Cedric and can't break up with him, Draco's jealous and decides not to break up with Viktor. Harry has to figure out who he wants to stay with**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Dads!" the twins shouted in horror

"Look we didn't mean to cheat" Harry explained

"Why couldn't you two break up with them?" Tom asked

"Because I don't want to become second" Draco mumbled

"I don't get it" Dan said with a shrug.

"He was jealous and trying to make dad jealous" Tom explained with a smirk.

P/)

Harry was shooting daggers across the great hall. 'How dare Viktor touch Draco like that?" he thought to himself, he growled watching Viktor rest a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry?" Ron asked for the hundredth time.

"What?" Harry frowned at Ron, and then looked back at Draco, just in time to see Viktor whispering something in Draco's ear.

"Have you any idea about the egg?" Ron asked.

"Huh?"

"The egg Harry"

"Uh well no" Harry kicked himself he knew he should have been trying to work that out, instead finding out hiding places for him and Draco to kiss in.

"Harry"

"I know, I know, I'll figure it out"

"No I'm not talking about that, Harry why are you staring at Malfoy?" Ron asked to Harry's surprise, Harry looked at his friend quickly.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you were I saw you, you've been looking at him all day, in fact you've been looking at him that way for this whole year!"

"Keep your voice down"

"Harry you're going out with Cedric, how can you be fancying the ferret?"

"I don't fancy him"

"Harry I'm stupid, but no that stupid"

"You're not stupid Ron"

"And you've been staring at Malfoy" Draco's eyes widen with shock "You fancy him!"

"Fine, yes I fancy him!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why do you fancy Hermione?"

"I don't" Ron screeched in denial.

"Yeah of course, maybe you two dancing together at the Yule ball, might have thrown me off"

"And maybe you going out with Cedric and at the same fancying Malfoy, might cause a slight problem" Ron countered.

"Look, leave it Ron"

"Harry, have you and Malfoy kissed?" Harry went bright red "You have!"

"Nothing is going on between me and Dra…Malfoy"

"You were going to call him Draco!"

"Ron, please shut up!"

"You're a cheat Harry, you're cheating on Cedric!" Harry slammed his hand onto Ron's mouth.

"I know Ron, I'm not proud of it but I can't help it" Ron mumbled through Harry's hand "Sorry" Harry removed his hand

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll have to end it with one of them"

"Isn't Malfoy going out with Viktor?"

"Yeah"

"Why isn't he ending it with him?"

"Don't know"

"Well I think you should stick to what you already have, Cedric's a good lad, and Malfoy is scum"

"I guess" Harry thought about his situation, he knew it would make more sense if he broke up with Draco, in fact he knew that would be the better judgement considering who Draco's father was and everything. Harry agreed with himself that he would end it with Draco.

P/)

Harry was meeting Draco on the Quittich pitch, it was likely to be empty as it was the 5th of January and it was still cold. Harry walked up to the pitch and saw Draco standing waiting for him, he was shivering. Harry swallowed and walked up to the blond and tried to remember his lines, Draco's hair was falling over his eyes, his beautiful silky hair.

"Harry" Draco said as the Gryffindor got close enough "What's up"

"I…" 'Sod the lines' Harry decided as he reached over and kissed Draco hotly, warming them both up.

P/)

"Well?"

"I couldn't do it"

"Why?"

"Well he's just so, so, he has the nicest hair"

"Harry"

"I know, looks like I'll have to end it with Cedric then"

"Fine, though I think you're making a big mistake"

"I probably am, but guess what I have no will power"

"Good luck then"

P/)

"Harry, have you any luck with solving the egg?"

"No, listen Cedric"

"Only, that the girls prefect bathroom, is a good place to bath" Cedric whispered in Harry's ear, Cedric smiled warmly and Harry couldn't find it in his heart to break up with him.

P/)

"Harry you have to break up with one of them"

"I know, but I just don't have the heart to break up with Cedric and I don't have my brain in the right place to break up with Draco"

"Well I guess you'll have to keep juggling"

"Yeah"

"You know it's going to come back and bite you"

"Oh yeah"

P/)

Harry and Draco were sitting by the lake, as they tried to think about what the clue meant. Draco was resting his head on Harry's lap

"It obviously means you have to go into that" Draco pointed to the lake

"Yeah, for an hour" Harry nodded and idly played with Draco's hair.

"What you going to do about us?"

"Huh?"

"You, me, Cedric ring any bells" Draco sat up straight so he could look at Harry.

"Well what are you doing about Viktor" Harry argued, angry that Draco had to spoil the mood.

"I'm willing to break up with him, if we're going to be a proper couple"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't want to hurt him"

"But it's alright to hurt me" Draco snapped.

"You know that's not true, plus you have Viktor"

"I don't want Viktor I want you! You think this is easy for me? I like Viktor he's alright! He's a nice bloke and I don't like hurting him, but when it comes to things like this, I'll have to be cruel to be kind" Draco shouted "You'll have Cedric following you like a lost puppy because you think it wont hurt his feelings, Harry make a choice now! It's either me or Diggory"

"I…Draco that's not fair, you can't make me choose"

"Me or Diggory?"

"I don't know" Harry looked sadly at Draco, but the blond stood up quickly.

"I'll choose for you, I'm going now, don't go near me!" Harry quickly stood up too.

"Draco please"

"You've made your decision"

"No you just assumed what my answer is"

"Because you can't decide! I'm not going to become second place and I don't want to turn around and see you in the arms of another when the next minute we'll be snogging me like there's no tomorrow!"

"I feel the same way, I hate seeing Viktor anywhere near you"

"You obviously don't because I'm willing to break up with him for you! But you're not willing to break up with Diggory for me!"

"It's not like that!"

"It's exactly like that!"

"Mr Malfoy" a voice shouted the two turned around to see Professor McGonagall running towards them "Can't you two ever be civil with each other? Mr Malfoy, Dumbledore needs to talk to you. Come with me" Draco looked at Harry for an answer, Harry shook his head with a shrug. Draco just walked away behind the professor, leaving Harry alone.

P/)

Marcus handed Oliver a chocolate frog, and laid down beside him on the floor.

"Ow" Oliver put a hand on his belly as the baby kicked.

"He's kicking?" Marcus asked as he rolled to his side and put a hand on Oliver's belly.

"Yeah" Oliver put a hand over Marcus's hand. He ate the chocolate frog hungrily, after his final swallowed, he felt another pain and he felt something dribbled between his legs "Marcus, I think my water's broke"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Love all of use who have reviewed before x**


	14. Precious Things

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Precious things**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Cedric, Draco/Viktor secretly young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Oliver is having the baby while Harry is in the lake. When Harry does do the 2nd trial, he realises just how much he cares for Draco.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Dad why didn't you choose daddy?" Dan asked he was sitting in between Draco's legs and was resting his head on his chest.

"It's not like I didn't choose him, I was just confused. I mean I wanted your daddy so much, but I felt bad for Cedric"

"Sod Cedric, you should have thought of daddy first" Tom huffed, then turned away from his dad.

"Don't be mean you two, look at us, it all worked out in the end" Draco said defending Harry.

"It was still wrong" Tom sulked

"I know it was" Harry said while turning Tom back to face him, Harry gave his son puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. Tom rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed.

"You're still not forgiven"

"But what's happening with Uncle Oliver did his water's break?" Dan asked

"Among other things" Draco replied.

P/)

Oliver was lying in the bed where the mediwitches were making sure he was comfortable. Marcus walked in with some water for his lover.

"Everything ok?" he asked, then handed Oliver the water.

"Yeah" Oliver sighed.

"We'll leave you two alone, let you talk it through" one of the mediwitches said, all of them left, leaving the couple alone. Marcus sat down next to Oliver on the bed, Oliver rested his head on Marcus's thigh.

"Talk about what?"

"How the baby's going to come out"

"Huh?" Marcus frowned "I thought you were having a cesarean. What other way is it going to come out?"

"Well I found out that it could go out the…well through the other way" Oliver explained

"Not through the arse surely!"

"Afraid so"

"Well wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yep"

"You're being very calm about this"

"I've got a very strong calming potion inside me"

"Well what will happen if he did go through the arse?" Marcus was getting worried.

"My hole would be stretched by a lot, you've been there you know how wide it stretches before it hurts, well it's going to be stretched a lot wider than that, and I don't know if it'll go back to what it was, next time when you and I have sex, I wont be as tight, imagine that, my hot tightness will be no more" Oliver hid the smirk as he knew what Marcus's answer will be.

"Have the caesarean"

"Ok"

P/)  
After Neville had told Harry about the gill weed. Harry went upstairs to the Gryffindor tower, he was hoping for an early sleep, so hopefully he'll be at top form for tomorrow, and Harry groaned and wished for the billionth time that this never happened. Getting into his dorm, he saw Seamus and Dean wrestling on the floor, Dean and Seamus in a headlock, the Irish boy tried to get free but he was laughing too much, Harry smiled inwardly, then made his way to the bed, he laid on it drifting off to sleep. It wasn't unusual for Harry to have dreams and nightmares; he always had them, but never a dream like this. He dreamt that he was drowning, Draco was tied up completely unconscious, Harry wanted to save him but the only way Harry would survive would be to save himself and leave Draco alone. He tried to find away to save Draco but it was too late he was falling, he was dying. When Harry woke up, he wanted to cry, the dream really got to him, he wanted to find Draco and make sure that he was alright but he couldn't do that, Harry looked to his side and saw that Ron wasn't in bed. He quickly sat up to see if everyone else was still in bed, yeah they were. Harry got up and went for his shower, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. As he got into the shower, he wondered what happened with Ron and hoping with everything he had that his dream was not a prophecy. 'Merlin, Oliver is so lucky' he thought to himself.

P/)

"Shit!" Oliver shouted as the contraptions were starting to become very close to each other. Marcus had hold of Oliver's hand "Have I told you how much I hate your guts and I want you to die!" Oliver said to Marcus.

"Not recently"

"Well I tell you this now, you and me are never having sex again! If you go near me with that thing again…" Oliver indicated to Marcus's manhood "I'll fucking chop it off!" Marcus himself was in pain as Oliver was crushing his hand.

"Ok, I know, but I also I know I told you to squeeze my hand as hard as you like, but you're crushing my bones"

"What?" another contraption kicked in and all their room heard was bones breaking.

"Ow" Marcus whimpered, Oliver lets go of his hand, and Marcus looks at the damage to his limb.

"Yeah it's broken" a mediwitch informed them.

"You don't say" Marcus snapped sarcastically.

"I would feel sorry, but because of you, I feel like I'm going to have a hippogriff burst through my belly"

"I know, I know" Marcus sighed as a mediwitch gave him a potion for his broken hand.

P/)

The 2nd task was about to start but Harry was looking for a glimpse of Ron and Draco, Hermione had ran up to him and told him that she couldn't find Ron. Neville gave the gilliweed to Harry, and now the Raven hared boy was going to jump into the lake. Luckily Neville was right about the gilliweed and now Harry was swimming through the black lake and knew what Dumbledore meant about missing treasures, he saw four people tied up, but two of those people caught his attention at once, one with red hair and one who was blond. Harry quickly swam up to them, he looked at Draco then at Ron, he wanted to save them both but he could only save one. He put a hand to Draco's cheek, he looked dead and cold, Harry swallowed and decided that it didn't matter what the task was he was going to save both, he undid Ron first then was about to undo Draco, until the other's came, Cedric came first and used his wand to cut the rope that was holding Cho, a good friend of his, he patted his watch and indicated that Harry needed to hurry up. Cedric swam up and Harry was still undecided if he needed to save Draco too. He turned around and saw a shark heading towards him, but it wasn't a shark it was Viktor, Harry watched as the Bulgarian saved Draco. A part of Harry was angry; Draco should have been his to save not Viktor's. Harry remembered that Fleur wasn't continuing the trial, which meant that no-one was going to save her sister, so being the Gryffindor that Harry was he used his wand on the rope and caught the young girl in his other arm.

P/)

Oliver was lying still, he had a numbing potion before, and he was just trying not to look at his stomach being opened, he kept his eyes on Marcus, who smiled reassuringly at him.

"Marcus"

"Yeah"

"I'm cold" Oliver's voice was weak, Marcus looked worriedly at the witch, she shrugged.

"It's normal, no need to worry" she reassured the two.

"I'll know when to worry or not" he bit back at her; he then turned his attention to Oliver.

"Bollocks Marcus what have we done?" Marcus could see the worry in Oliver's eyes "I'm too young to be a dad"

"You're going to be a great dad, I promise you"

"So are you" Marcus kissed Oliver on the forehead

"Thanks"

"He's here" a voice told them, and they heard the baby crying. Marcus stood up to look at the baby "It's a boy"

"Told you" Oliver giggled and sighed, he was getting tired now.

"He's kind of gross" Marcus quietly laughed "He's really small" One witch passed the baby to another "What's going on?"

"She's just going to do some checks with the baby. It'll be ok, stay with Oliver" the witch told him, Marcus nodded and sat beside the bed with Oliver on.

"Where is he?" Oliver mumbled nearly falling asleep.

"He's fine. They're taking him for tests"

"I'm scared"

"I'm not"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm absolutely terrified" they laughed together and Marcus watched as Oliver drifted to sleep.

P/)

After the 2nd task was over the first thing Harry did, was look for Draco. He found him sitting by the lake, exactly where they were sat yesterday.

"Hey" Harry called, Draco turned round.

"Hi" Harry sat down next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, bit wet still"

"Just as long as you're ok"

"That was very brave of you, saving the girl"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and blushed under the complement. He looked seriously at Draco "It hurt you know, seeing you being rescued by Viktor, I wanted to do it"

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I want you to be mine to save" Harry answered honestly, Draco smiled at him and lied down on the grass.

"Yeah?" Harry laid down beside the blond

"Yeah"

"I wanted you to save me"

"Good"

"Will you break up with Cedric, and I'll break up with Viktor"

"Yes", the two looked at each other, Draco pounced on Harry and kissed him passionately, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco pulling him closer "I promise, I'll break up with him"

P/)

Oliver was sat up in the bed with the baby in his arms, Marcus had an arm wrapped around Oliver's shoulder and the other hand stroking the baby's cheek.

"We did good" Marcus told him.

"Yeah we did good" Oliver smiled at the baby "What do you want to call him?"

"Jamie?" Marcus suggested

"Jamie" Oliver kissed Marcus then looked back at the baby "Yeah, he's Jamie"

"Jamie Flint-Wood"

"Yeah" Oliver kissed the baby's head "I'm still scared"

"Me too"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Love everyone who's reviewed! Hope you have a nice day!**


	15. Godson

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Godson**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Cedric, Draco/Viktor secretly young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry breaks up with Cedric, and Draco breaks up with Viktor, then they go to visit their godson.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment. Not much goes on in this chapter, but there are hidden stuff that will come up in later chapters.**

"So does this mean you're going to break up with Cedric and Viktor?" Dan asked. Harry and Draco nodded in unison, making Dan smile.

"Bout time!" Tom smirked.

"But wait I thought you two don't get together until the seventh year" Dan said curiously

"Well we don't, there were other complications" Harry explained.

"You're taking the piss" Tom mumbled.

"Don't swear" Draco scolded his son.

P/)

"Cedric, I've got something to tell you" Harry walked up to Cedric

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I like you, I really do but I only like you as a friend…"

"Oh I understand…" Cedric interrupted him "…I saw it coming, you want to break up with me"

"Sorry" Harry sighed guiltily.

"It's ok"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I like you and everything and I am a bit sad, but I'm cool with it"

"Thanks"

P/)

"Viktor!" Draco called out to the Bulgarian who was exercising near the lake.

"Yeah" Viktor stopped his exercising and walked up to Draco.

"I'm sorry, but it's not working out"

"What's not working out?"

"Us, I want us to break up"

"Oh"

"I do like you, just not in the way I thought I did"

"It's ok I get it" Draco was starting to feel guilty of Viktor's easy acceptance to the predicament.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well that's ok then" Draco stepped away "See you around some time"

"Yeah, see you around" Viktor watched sadly as Draco walked off.

P/)

That night Harry and Draco met up in the room of requirements, they spent their first few hours in their just kissing each other and holding the other close. After that they parted and sat down to talk to each other, Harry had one hand in Draco's hair and the other one holding his hand.

"So what was it like breaking up with Diggory?" Draco asked.

"It was horrible, I never want to do it again" Harry sighed "What was it like breaking up with Viktor?"

"I felt like shit, he's a mate I didn't want to hurt him" he admitted quietly and cuddled closer to Harry "This feels nice though" he sighed.

"Yeah"

"Can't believe we're here, like this"

"Tell me about it" Harry laughed "I thought you were a right horrible spoilt brat when I first met you, and I was right you are a right horrible spoil brat"

"You're winning yourself any points you do know that" Draco replied sarcastically.

"But what I have learnt is that you are possibly the most attractive boy in the whole of Hogwarts"

"Try the world"

"Ok then, the world" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Much better"

"I also know that you're kind of sweet"

"Sweet?"

"Course" Draco hid his smile

"I guess you're nice too"

"Gee thanks" Harry replied dryly

"Well you are very warm" he cuddled further into Harry

"So I'm a radiator to you?"

"No, because you do kiss good"

"I'm a good kisser" the Gryffindor smiled proudly.

"Don't let it go to your head" Draco told him

"You think I'm a good kisser"

"Yes I do, now shut up and show me why I think that" Harry kissed the bossy blond and shut him up.

P/)

Oliver was having a snooze in bed while Marcus fed Jamie. Jamie was a beautiful baby with Oliver's eyes, Marcus smiled at that and kissed the baby's head and put him back into his cradle, the baby soon fell to sleep. Marcus went to the bedroom and gently shook Oliver.

"Time to wake up, Harry and Draco will be here soon"

"Tell them to get stuffed" Oliver groaned

"Now come on, don't be daft"

"I'm not being daft, I'm just tired"

"Yeah and our friends are coming round"

"To see Jamie, not me"

"They'll want to see you"

"Fine" Oliver sighed, he slowly sat up "Kiss me"

"Yes sir" Marcus kissed Oliver.

P/)

After ten minutes Harry and Draco had arrived. Marcus had taken Draco into the kitchen, to talk to him privately. Oliver and Harry were in the lounge and Oliver had shown Harry his scar.

"They actually cut you open?"

"Yep" Oliver nearly laughed at Harry's horrified face "Well it was either that or out of my arse"

"Being cut open seems less painful"

"I had numbing potions" Oliver told him

"So was it pretty painless for the both of you?" Oliver blushed

"Well I did have painful contraptions" Oliver explained "And I also broke Marcus's hand" he mumbled

"You broke his hand?" Harry asked in shock

"I didn't mean too, I was in a lot of pain"

"Funny isn't it, that before you were going out you used to break each others fingers when you had to shake hands. And now you actually did break his hand while you're going out. It's almost ironic"

"Yes that's exactly what we were thinking" Oliver said sarcastically.

"I guess not" Harry said "Can I tell you something, but you have to keep it to yourself?"

"Do I want to know?" Oliver raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, but don't tell Marcus"

"I'll try"

"Ok, I and Draco are sort of seeing each other" whispered Harry

"Yeah like I didn't see that coming" Oliver rolled his eyes

"Ok. A) I was hoping for a big surprise than that, and B) What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry, I'm just so tired, I haven't had any sleep in two day because I'm so worried in case something happens to Jamie while I'm asleep, that I stay awake and watch him, until the day, when I know Marcus is watching over him" he sighed sadly

"Oliver you should have told me, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm getting better" Oliver seriousness turned into a smirk "So you and Draco, interesting"

"Why?"

"Well you always seemed to hate each other" Oliver shrugged

"Oh here's the kettle calling the pot black" Harry countered

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Jamie really is a beautiful baby"

"Yeah he is"

"You scared he's going to inherit Marcus's teeth"

"Not as much as Marcus himself" Harry and Oliver both looked into the kitchen and saw Draco and Marcus talking in low whispers

"Wonder what they're talking about?"

"Me too" soon Slytherin and the ex-Slytherin stopped their talking and walked into the lounge.

"We better go now, we can't stay long" Draco informed the pair

"He's right" Harry sighed then stood up "I'm so happy for you two" Oliver and Marcus smiled at each other

"We'll see you two again soon right" Marcus said to them

"Sure" Harry and Draco said. The four walked to the fireplace.

"Cheerio" Draco said in the Queen's English "See you again soon"

"Not too soon, we hope" Marcus said, then saw Draco moving his hand in a 'wanker' gesture, then he flooed out of the room.

"Tell me if you need any help with Jamie" Harry told the pair

"We will" answered Oliver, and watched Harry disappear in a puff of smoke.

**You Like? You don't like? Read and Review? I apologise greatly to Hyper Hippie, I told her that I was going to send the fic yesterday. So, sorry sweetie, I got addicted to Haru wo Diateita clips on youtube. (If anyone has the translation to that please do tell me) Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	16. Secret Keeping

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Secret keeping**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, secretly Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco are keeping their relationship a secret, and Harry knows that Draco is keeping his own secret from him, when they send notes during lessons. **

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"That was boring, what was the point of telling us that, nothing happened, except you two breaking up with Cedric and Viktor" Tom grumbled

"And I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story" Draco sighed sarcastically.

"Tom, stop being a brat" Dan said pushing Tom off the bed.

"Dan, don't push your brother off the bed" Harry scolded, as Tom got back on the bed.

"I didn't mean to, he just has no sense of balance" Tom smacked Dan on the arm who smacked him back.

"Stop it!" shouted Draco, while pulling his sons away from each other "Or we wont finish the story and you till will have to be separated.

"Fine" the twins said in unison, they pulled their tongues at each other

"Can't you two behave for two minutes?" Harry asked irritably

"He started it" they pointed to each other

"What? You were the one who pushed me off the bed" accused Tom

"You were the one who was being a cocky brat" countered Dan

"Boys" Harry warned

"Sorry" the twins said, and then got settled to listen to more of the story.

P/)

_You want to meet up later?_

_Harry_

Draco read the note and then replied sadly.

_Can't I'm busy_

_Draco_

Harry frowned at the letter

_With what?_

_Harry_

_Got some Slytherin stuff to do_

_Draco_

Harry rolled his eyes

_What like torturing some defenceless 1st year Gryffindors?_

_Harry_

_No!_

_Draco_

_Then what then? Why can't you tell me about it?_

_Harry_

_Because it's a secret_

_Draco_

_Why won't you tell me? _

_Harry_

_Because then that would take away the whole objective of it being a secret_

_Draco_

_Come on tell me, I won't tell anyone_

_Harry_

Harry got two notes back that time

_Really you won't tell anyone? I don't believe that somehow_

_Draco_

_Harry I know that you broke up with Cedric, does this mean you're still with the ferret_

_Ron_

Harry replied the first letter to Draco

_Why can't you trust me, I am your (secret) boyfriend after all_

_Harry_

Then the second to Ron

_Yes, but don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know, so definitely don't tell Hermione_

_Harry_

Again the raven haired boy got two notes in return

_Oh so Weasley doesn't know about us then? _

_Draco_

_Bad! Choice! What was wrong with Cedric? He was tall, good looking and is really nice!_

_Ron_

Draco received the note

_He doesn't! What do you think of me?_

_Harry_

Then Ron received his

_Sounds more like you want to date Cedric! _

_Harry_

Harry got three notes this time

"They're bloody breeding" he mumbled.

_Really? Then why does he keep looking at me weirdly, then sending you notes?_

_Draco_

_I'm straight! Unlike you and the ferret! _

_Ron_

_What are you doing sending notes to Ron and Malfoy?_

_Hermione_

Hermione got her note

_Nothing _

_Harry_

Ron got Draco's

_You're imagining things _

_Harry_

And Draco got Ron's

_Whatever, look I want Draco not Cedric_

_Harry_

Harry got three notes back.

_It's obviously something, I can see you, you know?_

_Hermione_

_What I'm not imagining things! I am STRAIGHT!_

_Ron_

_I knew it! You did tell him about us!_

_Draco_

Harry groaned annoyed at this and quickly wrote the notes.

Hermione looked at her letter in confusion

_The letter was for Draco not you! Know need to get all defensive about it_

_Harry _

Draco rolled his eyes reading his

_Look I'm sorry, he figured it out he's smarter than he looks!_

_Harry_

_Ron scratched his head_

_It's nothing important_

_Harry_

Again Harry got three returns; his desk was starting to look like he was writing a novel.

_What letter? And why would I be getting defensive about it? _

_Hermione_

_I don't get it what's not important, are you trying to change the subject because you think I am gay?_

_Ron_

_Yeah my arse (which your hands aren't going near for a week now!)You well did tell him!_

_Draco_

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and counted to five then replied to the notes when he felt calmer.

Ron went bright red at the letter

_Look I'm sorry! Please don't deny my access to your tight arse_

_Harry_

Hermione became more confused

_I sent you the wrong note again, I know that you're not gay, since you're pinning over Hermione all the time! And stop making it sound that there is something wrong with being gay!_

_Harry_

Draco tilted his head with a raised his eyebrow

_That letter was supposed to be for Ron_

_Harry_

Four more letters appeared on Harry's desk

"You've got to be kidding me" he grumbled

_What! Are you mad? You are going nowhere near my arse!  
Ron_

_Was that letter for Ron? Is he really pinning over me?_

_Hermione_

_So you meant to send that note to Weasley did you? I'm smarter than I look? As in I look thick!_

_Draco_

_I need to speak to you! I think I'm gay, I'm starting to have feelings for Dean, but he's my best friend! I know that you're gay! Please help me! And don't tell anyone!_

_Seamus_

Harry had the idea of putting people's names on the notes.

Draco held back a laugh as he read the letter

_Seamus_

_Have you talked to Dean about it?_

_If you really like him, try and see any signs if he likes you_

_I'm here if you want to talk_

_Don't worry I wont tell anyone I'm a great secret keeper_

_I'm always here if you want to talk_

_Harry_

Hermione stared at the note in shock

_Draco_

_Baby no, I've been sending the notes wrong_

_You are very intelligent and you look it_

_You're also gorgeous!_

_Harry_

Ron went even reader

_Hermione_

_Yes Ron is pinning for you, and you are for him_

_But don't let on that I told you it's supposed to be a secret_

_Harry_

And Seamus nearly fainted in his chair

_Ron_

_That letter was for Draco not you! It's his arse I want to touch not yours!_

_Yuck, I don't want to go near your arse, you're like my brother!_

_So stop worrying! _

_Harry_

Harry was close to crying when he got the letters back

_So Finnegan is a poof then? _

_Knew that he fancied that Thomas lad_

_Oh what fun it would be to tease him for that!_

_Or maybe just tell Thomas that he's wanted for fucking_

_By Finnegan_

_Draco_

_You're going out with MALFOY!_

_You thing he's gorgeous and intelligent!_

_Harry why didn't you tell me!  
I knew you liked him!_

_But you never told me you two were an item!_

_Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me?_

_Hermione_

_You told Hermione!_

_How DARE YOU!_

_I thought you were my friend and you TOLD HER!_

_I HATE YOU!_

_Don't ever talk to me again!  
Ron_

_You want to touch Malfoy's ARSE?_

_Since when?_

_Seamus_

Harry tried this one last time to sort it out

Seamus was near to tears as he read the note

_Draco_

_Don't you dare, say anything to Seamus!_

_Or Dean, don't tell anyone_

_And don't be mean to him!_

_Harry_

Ron stopped breathing as he read

_Seamus_

_Never mind about Dra…Malfoy_

_Tell me about Dean!_

_Look as I said before it's alright that you fancy him!  
And there's nothing wrong with being gay_

_I personally rather enjoy it_

_Harry_

Hermione gasped

_Ron_

_I'm sorry that I told her, it was by accident!_

_Look I'm very, very sorry_

_And you are my friend_

_I mean you were the first person I told about me and Draco_

_Harry_

And Draco growled

_Hermione_

_Yes I am going out with Draco_

_But don't tell anyone_

_It is supposed to be a secret_

_Harry_

Harry banged his head on the table as the notes came back to him

_Malfoy KNOWS!_

_How could you do that to me?_

_I thought you were my friend!_

_I thought I could trust you?_

_And you do this to me!_

_Leave me alone! _

_And Malfoy better not say anything to Dean!  
Seamus_

_Seamus is GAY!_

_And he FANCIES DEAN!_

_But I don't think Dean's GAY!_

_Fucking bloody shit!_

_Is everyone turning gay?_

_Ron_

_You told Ron about you and Malfoy!_

_But you couldn't tell me!_

_I thought I was your friend too_

_How could you?_

_I'm obviously not worthy enough to be your friend!_

_Hermione_

_SO NOW GRANGER KNOWS!_

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE TAKING THE PISS!_

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR ME!_

_YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET_

_YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD!_

_FUCK OFF_

_MALFOY_

"Mr Potter, I see you've been happy sending notes around my class, instead of taking notes from this lesson" said Professor McGonagall "Give me the notes" Harry reluctantly gave her the notes "The five of you will have a detention, in this classroom, 5 points will be taken from each of you" Harry was really having a bad day. The lesson had finished, and the three Gryffindors and the Slytherin glared at Harry.

"Well the moral of the story is that the-boy-who-lived can't multi-task" the four didn't laugh at Harry's joke "Or keep secrets that well" he mumbled

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Ok I'll start off by saying that I know that I spelt contractions as contraptions in my last two chapters, I am very sorry bout that, but sadly I spell words the way I say them and my accent is very strange, as I live in the Wirral which is a total mix of English accents, so mine is a bit of a mix. I like to thank everyone who has reviewed and hope that you'll review again!**


	17. Forgiving

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Forgiving**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, not so secretly Harry/Draco and mentions of future Ron/Hermione**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry and Ron agree to help Seamus to find out how Dean feels about him, and Harry also has to get Draco to forgive him. **

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Dad you are really, really dumb" Tom told his dad earning a glare from Draco "What he is"

"I'm just not very good at multi-tasking" Harry countered back

"Hey leave dad alone" Dan told his twin

"I'm not doing anything" Tom said

"Shut up, you two!" Draco told them sternly.

P/)

Harry sighed loudly; the five of them were sat in silence, on different tables. Ron and Hermione were avoiding looking at each other, but both Hermione and Draco were doing homework to keep them busy, Seamus was sat with his arms crossed over the desk with his head resting on them. Harry turned to Ron and smiled awkwardly, he was happy to see that Ron sort of smiled back. Harry believed that this was the best time as any to talk to Ron; he quickly got out of his chair and walked towards his friend.

"Hey" Harry said weakly

"Hey" Ron nodded

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure" Harry pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I'm sorry about the notes"

"I know"

"I'm sorry that I mixed them up" Ron smirked

"I guess it's not your fault"

"Well I think it would be a good idea to look at the bigger picture" Harry whispered, specifically so the others didn't here

"Which is?"

"That you and Hermione have feelings for each other"

"That isn't proved"

"What?"

"We only know that's what you think, we haven't talked about it" Ron hissed

"Maybe you should"

"Maybe"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not ready at the moment"

"Okay" they smiled at each other "We ok?"

"Yeah guess so" Ron answered with a smirk

"I'll have to make up with Seamus now" Harry said indicating to the Irish boy in front of them.

"I'll help, I want to talk to him" they nodded to each other, and then got up and walked to Seamus's desk

"Hey" they said in unison to the Irish lad who looked up and shrugged

"What do you two want? He asked grumpily

"I want to apologise" Harry said, Seamus nodded, so Harry sat on the chair beside him as Ron, knelt down so he was level with his two friends.

"I'm sorry about the notes; I didn't mean to do it"

"I know" Seamus sighed "Can't afford him to find out, he's my best friend after all"

"Don't worry. I wont say anything to him, and I don't care that you're gay" Ron told him

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean my best friend is gay, and is going out with my worst enemy"

"I don't think he is still going out with me, he doesn't look like he's liking me at the moment" Harry sighed sadly

"Hey Harry out of interest, and for gay friend's sake, what have you and he actually have done" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry laughed, it was good to have another gay friend, since Oliver and Marcus were now parents and hardly have time to talk to them, anymore.

"Well we…"

"No!" Ron interrupted "I said I was ok about it, still doesn't mean I want to listen to it"

"Suit yourself" Harry smirked and started whispering in Seamus ear. The Irish lad did the appropriate sound effects, the occasional 'oh yeah', 'Really?', 'You didn't!' and the very popular "Oooh was he good?' eventually the curiosity got the better of him and Ron finally broke down.

"What, what is it?"

"Thought you didn't want to know?" Harry teased

"I do now, I hate being left out" Ron whined. Harry and Seamus laughed, so Harry gave Ron the 'censured' version of his and Draco's activity "That wasn't that interesting, but woah you kissed a bloke, that's…well, considering that you're gay it was very likely to happen" Ron said

"Yeah, actually I kissed him last year" Ron and Seamus quickly took notice "Yeah it was our last day, it was just before he came out" Harry told his friends

"What do you see in him?" Ron asked confused, Harry rolled his eyes, and then looked to Seamus, they shared a smirk

"Well what can I say Ron, I think I have a soft spot for blonds" Harry winked, Ron rolled his eyes.

"You going to talk to him?" Seamus asked

"I better talk to Hermione first, wish me luck"

"Good luck" the other two Gryffindors said, Harry stood up and walked to Hermione, and Ron moved to sit in the empty seat.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said she looked up, he could see how sad she looked "I'm sorry"

"Harry why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, her was voice was full of hurt

"Because we had to keep it secret, Ron figured it out" then he added softly "surprisingly" the girl giggle at that, and finally smiled.

"You happy with him?" she said indicating at the blond

"Well I was, before he started ignoring me" he sighed, she looked sympathetically at him

"You should talk to him"

"I know" Harry nodded, he quickly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, we ok?"

"Obviously" Harry grinned at her, with his new found confidence now that his friends have forgiven him; he walked up to Draco, who scowled at him, making his grin fade instantly.

"Go away" Draco snapped

"I need to talk to you" Harry sat down next to Draco

"We have nothing to talk about"

"I'm really sorry I…"

"Leave it!" Draco interrupted Harry

"We still together?" Harry asked, feeling rejected

"Don't know" Draco said softly

"Draco I can make it up to you, I really can" Harry said holding Draco's hand.

"I don't think you can" Draco scowled and wrenched his hand away from Harry, now that did hurt the Gryffindor.

"Draco I'm sorry" Harry repeated "I'm sorry"

"You know how dangerous it would be for the both of us, if people knew that we were together, but you still blabbed off. Telling Weasley obviously means that Granger will now, and now that Finnigan knows, Thomas will know! You don't understand it do you, there's a chain reaction if you tell someone a secret even if you trust them" Draco looked away from Harry and continued with his homework "Go away" Harry sighed rejected ad walked back to Hermione, he sat beside her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I hate my life" he said sadly.

P/)

"Hi Dean" Harry and Ron said in unison, Dean looked up from the magazine and was slightly disturbed by the overly cheery grins on Harry and Ron

"Hi?"

"How are you?" Harry asked sitting in front of him

"Fine" Dean watched as Ron sat next to Harry.

"So have you noticed anything about Seamus lately?" Ron asked

"Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow

"Only have you found anything different bout him, have you started to look at him in a different light?" Harry asked

"No, is he ok?" Dean asked and the other two heard the worry in his voice

"Well yes and no" Harry explained "He has feelings for someone, and he thinks that, h…they don't like him back"

"Well that's just stupid"

"Is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, he's a good looking lad like that, any girl would be falling over themselves to get too, and all the girls fancy him" Harry and Ron knew that it was a good sign that Dean thought of Seamus as a good looking lad, but it was also a bad sign that Dean talked about girls fancying the boy. Harry decided to ask the next question.

"What would you say, if I said I fancied Seamus" 'Harry knew if Draco was here, he would have torn off Seamus's balls by now 'jealous little git' he thought affectionately.

"Well I…I don't know? Do you?" Dean asked, it was curious not jealousy, Harry sighed sadly at that

"Maybe"

"Well it's up to you who you fancy, but Seamus is straight" Ron nearly laughed at that, but kept himself in check, again though there was no jealousy in Dean's voice or features, Harry knew if anyone said that they fancied Draco he would be running after them with his wand getting ready to curse them 'Guess I'm a jealous git too'. Harry and Ron shared a look and agreed that they got the information they needed

"Don't worry I don't fancy him, we ere just taking the piss" Dean relaxed instantly. Harry and Ron got up and went out to find Seamus, to tell him what they discovered.

P/)  
Seamus was in the library, pretending to read, he heard two pairs of feet walking towards him, he looked up and smiled to his two friends, they didn't smile back, realisation hit him, he sighed sadly.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Seamus sighed

"Well he thinks you're good looking" Ron told him attempting to be positive

"Maybe you should tell him that you are gay" Harry suggested

"No I can't!" Seamus shrieked

"You don't have to tell him you fancy him, just tell him your gay, and see what is reaction is" Harry told him calmly

"Oh I guess that won't be too bad" Seamus answered uneasily

"Of course it won't" Harry told him with a grin "Now I have to find a certain blond boy and beg for forgiveness" Harry told them, then went on his way

P/)

"Draco" Harry pulled the blond in a closet

"What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry"

"So you keep saying"

"I want us to be a 'secret' couple"

"It's hardly a secret now is it?"

"Only five people know, out of the whole school" Harry tried to reason

"That's still too many"

"I know and I'm deeply, deeply sorry, how can I make it up to you"

"Nothing you can do will make it up to me; let me hate you in peace"

"For how long"

"I don't know, maybe a month"

"A MONTH!!!"

"Maybe"

"I can't last that long!!"

"Tough luck!"

"I know!" Harry shouted triumphantly

"You know what?" Draco asked curiously

"What will make you, forgive me"

"I'm listening" Draco said in a very bored manner.

"You'll see, I'll knock your socks off"

"You better not, and off what?"

"Muggle saying"

P/)

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are blue_

_Right now I feel dead_

_Because I'm without you_

_Love Harry_

Draco stared at the awfully poor attempt of a love poem, he wrote something quickly down, and then gave it to his owl.

P/)

_Potter that was an atrocious poem!_

_Bugger off!!_

"What was the poem you sent him?" Ron asked, Harry gave him a copy of it "Oh that really is bad"

P/)

Draco was reading a book, when a bouquet of flowers fell in his lap, the message on them said.

_You are very, very, very beautiful_

_Love Harry_

"Oooh Draco who gave you the flowers?" asked Blaise

"No-one they're for my mother" Draco told him confidently

P/)

_Potter!!!!_

_You are so fucking thick!!!_

_You would have caused great suspicion, if I didn't take the note off those flowers and gave them to my mum._

_(Who was very grateful for them by the way)_

"Hermione, I give up, you have to help me" Harry groaned and he fell back onto the couch. Hermione huffed acting as if she was annoyed but really she was quite happy to help.

"Well first be subtle, don't send things to him"

"Right"

"Do things more personal"

"How?" Harry asked, starting to get confused

"Talk to him face-to-face" she suggested

"I've already tried that"

"Try again" Harry groaned in response earning a smack from Hermione

P/)

"Potter why have you just pulled me into this closet"

"I've got you some chocolate" Harry gave Draco a big bag of chocolates

"Thanks" Draco nodded taking the bag "I still don't forgive you" Draco walked off

"Next plan"

P/)

"This is getting stupid" Draco growled as he was pulled into the closet again. He felt Harry lunge at him and kiss him on the lips; he pulled back sharply "What the fuck?" Harry tried to kiss him again, but all that happened was the sound of a Harry shouting 'ow' as he was punched in the face.

P/)

"Did you really think that would work?" Hermione asked feeling very annoyed that Harry had not listened to her in the slightest

"At the time yes" Harry was sat there, nursing a black eye, as Hermione continued to preach him "And this time decided to listen to her"

P/)

"Do you live in this closet or something??" Draco was really getting annoyed now.

"I have something to tell you"

"What that you're 'sorry'?"

"Yes, and I want to tell you something else"

"What?"

"The ten reasons on what make you perfect" Draco perked up instantly

"I'm listening"

"1.You have the most stunning grey eyes, any one could ever have" There was a smile forming on Draco's face

"Keep going"

"2. You have the most silky, soft blond hair that's so addictive to touch"

"You're getting warmer"

"3. Your whole face is absolutely beautiful! You have the most stunning smile. 4. You are ALWAYS right!"

"Oh that's a good one"

"5. You have the best style in clothes"

"Of course"

6. you are extremely smart 7.You have the best body ever, you are so toned"

"Well one can't just be brain"

"8. You smell amazing, because you are so clean and fresh 9. You have a fantastic, magnificent backside, its just poetry"

"You have a thing for my arse don't you" Harry nodded

"10. You are perfect with no faults at all!" Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulder and kissed him roughly, Harry happily kissed back.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! That was a long chapter me thinks! Ok question for all of you lovely readers, I want to find out who you think will be dominant and who would be submissive in lovemaking between Harry and Draco. Me and my friend believe that Harry would be dominant and Draco would be submissive, but what do you think??? Thanks to all the lovely readers!!**


	18. Beauties and their Beasts

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Beauties and their Beasts **

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione and (secretly) Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco are quite happily spending some 'secret time together'. Ron attempts to talk to Hermione, Seamus comes out to Dean. Marcus has low self-esteem issues. This has a lot of mentions of Oliver/Marcus and few Harry/Draco just because it's important to the story.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Dad, did you really have to make that list?" Dan asked

"Oh yeah he did" Draco answered, Harry rolled his eyes

"I would never write a list of how perfect a person is, to get them to forgive me" Tom told them.

"And neither should you, it's pathetic and worthless, and it just makes you seem like a wimp" Draco told his son.

"You said you thought it was sweet" Harry wined

"Of course it was, but only because the list was about me"

P/)

Oliver laid baby Jamie gently in his cot, Oliver was now getting a bit more sleep, but he was still really tired in the mornings, with all his worrying and stressing himself out about looking after Jamie, and what will happen when he has to start practicing with Puddlesmere United. He smiled happily at the baby and kissed him on the head. Then turned off the light but left the door a jar, so he would be able to hear him if he woke up.

Oliver walked into his bedroom, he saw Marcus reading the note that his parents had sent him, and he wouldn't let Oliver know what it said.

"Marcus you have got to stop reading it" he told his boyfriend, who just shrugged and put it in his draw.

"I'm not" Marcus lay back on the bed, Oliver got a wicked smile that crossed his face; he slowly walked up to Marcus then pounced on him laughing. Marcus had the wind punched out of him, Oliver was still laughing as Marcus got his breath back.

"Ow fuck!" screeched Oliver after Marcus has slapped him hard on the arse "What was that for?" Oliver wined

"For jumping on top of me you bastard" Marcus spanked Oliver again, but this time Oliver let out a moan. Marcus rose his eyebrow "You liked that didn't you?"

"No" Oliver denied, he sat up, still being on top of Marcus "You're just a sadist"

"And you're just a Masochist we're a perfect couple" he winked and Oliver laughed at that.

"Yeah maybe" he admitted then collapsed back onto Marcus who wrapped his arms around his lover "Marcus can I ask you about the letter?"

"I'd rather you didn't" he answered honestly.

"It's obviously bothering you"

"It isn't" The ex-Gryffindor lifted his head and stared at the man underneath him, squarely in the face "I love you, you know, no matter what"

"I know. I love you too" Oliver laid back down and nuzzled his head at the crook of Marcus's necks.

Oliver fell asleep on top of him and Marcus, kept his arms tightly around Oliver, to hold him there. He thought about the letter, it was written by his mother but his father dictated it. It went on about him being a disgrace to the name Flint, and all about money, which Marcus found particularly boring, but then the letter went on to talk about his choice of partner, he expected it, but it still mad him angry, that they called Oliver a disease ridden whore, but what really got to Marcus was what they said about Jamie, making him sound like a freak of nature, and they rubbed it in about Marcus's appearance and saying that the baby will inherit his looks. Marcus always had trouble with looking in the mirror, he hated his looks. He didn't mean to, but his hand quickly went up to feel at his teeth, the jagged horrible teeth, they were 'troll teeth'. He didn't want Jamie to inherit that, he would hate that, he wanted his son, to look like Oliver, Oliver was beautiful and special, it would be tragic for the boy to inherit Marcus's looks. Oliver had told him at numerous of times, that he wouldn't care if Jamie had Marcus's teeth, he still would think he was beautiful, like he thought the ex-Slytherin was beautiful. Marcus knew what he was, he was a beast not a human, a twist of fate made him like that, it made him think of the story beauty and the beast, how the beauty fell in love with the beast. That's what Marcus always considered it was like with him and Oliver, Oliver being the beauty and him the beast, but in the story the beast turned into the prince, but the Chaser knew, he'll never turn into the prince, Oliver had to settle with the beast, and he knew it wasn't fair.

P/)

"You look happy Harry, and it's late" Ron said as Harry walked in, looking rather pleased with himself "You've been with Malfoy" he accused and Harry looked weirdly at him

"Well no shit he is my boyfriend after all" Harry answered, he sat himself down on his bed.

"Harry" Seamus said as he appeared at Harry's side "Tell me about it"

"Tell you about what?" Harry said feigning innocence. Seamus gave him a meaningful look.

"You've done something?"

"All we did was kiss" Harry said.

"No you did something else" Seamus told him with a wink, Harry rolled his eyes and whispered something in Seamus's ear

"Hey, hey, hey no whispering, I want to know" Ron intervened

"Fine, we were groping each other"

"No!" Ron shouted and hid his head in the pillow "that was a horrible mental image"

"So did you feel anything good" Seamus asked ignoring Ron, Harry nodded making him and Seamus laugh. At that moment Dean and Neville walked in.

"Alright guys" Dean said slapping Seamus on the back when he went pass him.

"You need to tell him Seamus" Harry whispered

"I will just not yet"

"He's right you really should" Ron agreed

"That's funny, how's your secret crush on Hermione going? Made any progress" Seamus snapped at the redhead

"No" Ron looked down; Harry huffed and laid flat on his back.

"This is a really long year"

"Yeah and you've got the third task to do soon" Seamus reminded him. Harry put his pillow over his face which muffled his scream.

P/)

The next night Harry and Draco met up with each other in an empty classroom, they had started kissing as soon as they got in and after 20 minutes they were still kissing.

P/)

Ron watched as Hermione did her homework, she looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back, she looked back down to continue with her homework.

"Hermione"

"Yeah" she looked up

"At the prom you looked very pretty"

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly, the sound made Ron melt and all he wanted to do was kiss her, but any words he should say just didn't come out

P/)  
Jamie was crying a lot that night, well he was crying when either of his dads weren't holding him, otherwise he was peaceful. Oliver was holding Jamie, talking to him softly hoping that his voice was soothing him, but the baby was still awake, Oliver yawned, so Marcus decided to take over.

"Here get some sleep" Marcus had hold of Jamie and was rocking him gently

"Thanks" Oliver kissed Marcus on the cheek and lay down in their bed. Oliver listened to Marcus's soothing voice and it made him smile

"I think he's gone to sleep" Marcus told him "I'm going to put him to bed"

"You do that" Oliver said as Marcus walked out. As he laid flat on the bed he saw in his eye line the draw where the letter was hidden, Oliver wanted so much to find out what was said in that letter, that really depressed Marcus of late, but it was wrong, he should not be considering going through Marcus's private thing, it was an evasion of trust. Luckily Marcus came back before Oliver made a decision. "Is he asleep?" Marcus nodded, and fell into bed. Olive cuddled into him "I actually had a good night sleep, last night" he smiled happily feeling as though he's beat his insomnia.

"Yeah you looked really peaceful, so beautiful" Marcus told him

"How long afterwards did you sleep after me?" he asked curiously. He was not expecting Marcus to have a long pause before he answered

"Bout five minutes" the dark haired boy lied, Oliver was beginning to get irritated, so he sat on top of Marcus and looked at him unblinking.

"Something's wrong and it's changing you, what's going on, I have a right to know" Oliver told him forcefully, all Marcus did in reply was turn his head away

"Nothing" the ex-Gryffindor was starting to get annoyed, he grabbed his boyfriend's wrists and forcefully held them above his head, so it was hard for his body to move, Marcus stared at him in shock "What are you doing?"

"What's going on? Something is, something in that letter really got to you, tell me what it is. I am your boyfriend, you should feel safe to talk to me, you should trust me" Marcus just stared angrily at his boyfriend and Oliver knew that this was a bad idea, with all his force, Marcus flipped them round, so he was on top of Oliver and he was pining his wrists down.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch" he left after getting a blanket and a couple of pillow, Oliver was alone in the room and felt a chill run up his spine,

P/)

"And you're really pretty now, you're always pretty"

"Thanks Ron, do you want something off me?" she asked a bit confused

"No, just thought you'll like to know, wow look at the time, got to run" he quickly made his get away

P/)

It had been another 20 minutes and they had just finished their kissing session.

"So how have you been today?" Harry asked sighing heavily

"I've been good, you?" Draco replied with a smile

"Great"

P/)

That morning, Oliver got up and got dressed, he had possibly the maximum sleep of half an hour last night, the room felt cold without Marcus there, and he felt a bit guilty, thinking that he came far too strongly on the matter, which was obviously far too sensitive. The Keeper walked towards the kitchen, and he saw Marcus feeding Jamie, Jamie was laughing and it made Oliver smiled. Marcus looked up to him.

"Morning" he said absently "Made you a cup of tea" Oliver saw the sup of tea on the counter, he was happy knowing that Marcus didn't hate him for last night, he picked up his drink and started sipping at it.

"Thanks, how long has this one been up for?" he asked indicating to the baby

"Since 5 in the morning"

"You haven't slept" he pointed out

"Neither have you"

"I have"

"For how long?"

"Half an hour or less" they both laughed quietly at that "Sorry"

"It's ok" Marcus smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him to show it really was.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Do you think he'll have your dark hair?" Oliver asked changing the conversation to his favourite topic which was Jamie

"Na I think he'll look the spit of you" Marcus told him, hoping it was true, Oliver frowned at that

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he's beautiful and you're beautiful, it's obvious he's going to look like you"

"But you're beautiful too" Oliver argued

"A lot of people will disagree with you about that" Marcus mumbled quietly, but Oliver still heard it "Here" Marcus passed Jamie over to Oliver "I'm off to get changed, I've got practice with the Falcons today" Marcus told them, then left them to get changed, Oliver looked at Jamie and tried to see any hints of Marcus in him. But he knew the babe will have Marcus's hair, because Marcus was born bold too, when Oliver was born with blond hair. The Scott was beginning to worry himself about Marcus's attitude towards himself, it wasn't unusual for Marcus to have low self-esteem issues but never this bad.

"What am I going to do hey?" he asked Jamie, who didn't reply just giggled and dribbled on his shirt "Yeah that's the best idea I've heard"

P/)

"Dean, can I tell you something?" Seamus asked before him and Dean got ready to go down

"Go on"

"Well I think you should sit down for this" Dean sat himself down "I have something really important to tell you, and I need you to promise me that you'll still be my friend not matter what"

"I promise, Seamus what's going on?" Dean was starting to get worried

"Ok, this doesn't change anything between us, but I'm well I'm kind of gay" Dean was in shock and tried to comprehend

"You're kind of gay?"

"Yeah"

"As in you're bisexual"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I don't like girls, so that makes me half bisexual"

"So you're gay then?"

"Yeah that's right"

"So you're gay, like Harry?"

"Yeah"

"You gay with Harry?"

"If that means 'am I going out with him?' then I'd say no"

"Ok"

"Dean"

"Seamus I have to go" Dean quickly stood up and was walking away

"Dean we need to talk about this"

"Seamus I can't do this right now" Dean was about to walk out the door

"But you're only in your boxers" Dean looked down and realised that walking out in only his boxers could cause some people quite a shock "Ok, can you leave please?" Seamus was already fully dressed, so Dean figured that he'll be ok leaving, but he didn't realise just how much pain he caused his friend and didn't watch him leave.

P/)

Oliver looked at the draw; Jamie was lying on the pillow which he found very comfortable. Oliver was arguing with himself about whether to read the letter.

"It's for the best isn't it?" he nodded with himself and opened the draw, he found the folded up letter, and looked to Jamie "Promise me you wont tell Marcus about this, this is for his own good" Jamie made no reply as he hasn't learnt how to talk yet "Ok" Oliver opened the letter and started to read it.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review! The vote is still open! Do you think Harry Dom Draco sub or do you believe it's the other way round. Please do not vote twice because it wont be accepted. Anyways thank you all!!!! Its midnight in jolly old England, so I thought I'll send this chapter before I go to bed!**


	19. Bad Decision

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Bad decision**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus and (secretly) Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry does the third task. Oliver reads the letter and Marcus finds out**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Uncle Marcus isn't going to be happy" Dan said, as he drank his pumpkin juice

"I'd beat up anyone who'd look through my stuff" Tom told them forcefully

"Sure you would" Dan mumbled sarcastically

P/)

Oliver sat down on the bed as he read the letter. Jamie was sucking his thump watching him, he looked round in confusion, and it almost looked like he was looking for something or someone. Oliver read the letter teary eyed.

_Marcus Flint_

_Though you do not deserve to have the title 'Flint' anymore, you disgusting perverted creature._

_From now on you will have no money from us; your inheritance will go to your cousins in America._

_We are appalled at your choice of partner, who is not only a man, but in fact a Gryffindor, we found his name,_

_Oliver Wood isn't it. We found out after the news spread. You a pure-blood are fornicating with a disease ridden whore._

_I curse on Salazar's Slytherin's grave that you and your repulsive whore will burn._

_We also had heard of the freakish act of that Wood boy giving birth to a child. Oh the poor, deformed child, to be _

_Born of two disgusting men, oh and he will be deformed, remember Marcus of your natural inheritance_

_The beast blood inside of you, you were always the one who looked ugly, the rest of us looked like the beings we were_

_When you looked like the beast you are, you're so called offspring will look exactly like you. _

_An ugly troll, I hope that this child does look like you, so that he'll never be happy_

_Goodbye Marcus, you were once our son, but now you are the dirt under our boot_

_Ursula Flint._

Oliver wiped the tears from his eyes, a wheeze sound came from Jamie, he was looking distressed, and Oliver picked him up.

"What's up Jamie?" Oliver asked softly, his voice sounded like it was about to break, as he kept himself from crying, Jamie was looking round and burst into tears. Oliver held the baby close; Jamie was still looking around "You want your dummy?" Oliver got the baby's dummy; Jamie covered his mouth declining the dummy. "What's wrong sweetie?" Oliver was getting confused, Jamie was looking like he lost something "Are you missing daddy?" Jamie was sill crying, Oliver picked up a photo of him and Marcus, Jamie pointed to Marcus "I miss him too" this was the longest Jamie has been without seeing one of his parents and it was stressing him out "He'll be back home soon" he told his son "We'll have to get used to this you know" Jamie was still looking at the picture, he didn't understand why his daddy wasn't with him.

P/)

It was another hour before the third trial started but Harry was with Draco. They were in a deserted corridor, and they were holding each other

"Good luck" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'll need it" Harry answered, he buried his face in Draco's shoulder "I don't want to do it"

"You'll have to, but remember be careful, you won't be nearly as much fun with an arm or a leg missing" Draco joked sadly, the two boys kissed softly.

"You want to do the task instead of me" Harry offered

"Rather not"

"Thought so" they smiled at each other "Will you be there? Watching it?"

"Course, I'll be cheering you on, well I'll be mentally cheering you on" they kissed again slowly "Good luck, come back safe, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but winning isn't that important, staying alive is"

"Thank you" Harry was tired of everyone wanting him to win, it was a relief that at least one person just wants him to stay alive and nothing else "I've got to go"

"Ok" the two let go of each other, and Draco watched as his boyfriend walked off.

P/)

It had been two more hours and Jamie had finally cried himself to sleep, Oliver still held him in his arms, the man had a new hatred and that was towards Marcus's so called parents.

"How dare them?" he said sadly, cuddling Jamie to his chest, he felt some movement then realised Jamie was waking up "Go back to sleep Jamie" whispered Oliver, but Jamie wasn't listening, he started sucking his thumb and looked around, then stared miserably at Oliver "I know, I know, he'll be here soon, should be back any minute now" Jamie began crying again, Oliver felt himself start crying too, he tried to stop himself, but the tears still fell from his eyes "Please Jamie don't cry, you're starting to make me cry" Oliver held the baby close as he cried.

"Honey I'm home!" Marcus shouted dryly, Oliver wiped his eyes, and tried to make it look less like he'd been crying, Jamie looked up to the familiar voice as Marcus walked through "Jamie, what's up?" Marcus asked concerned as Oliver past his son to Marcus. Jamie was gripping onto Marcus's shirt; he was beginning to calm down "What's happened?"

"He was just missing you" Oliver answered, Jamie had stopped crying now, but still clung onto his daddy, he looked up sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jamie" Marcus cuddled hi son and kissed him on the head "He really did miss me" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah course he did, it was the longest that you've been away from him" Oliver told him "I missed you too" Marcus looked lovingly at him, as he held Jamie with his right arm he used his left arm to pull Oliver into a half hug, the Keeper rested his head on the Chaser's shoulder.

"You look like you've been crying too" Marcus commented "Everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, you look tired"

"I'm knackered, so is this one" indicating to Jamie, he had fallen asleep on his chest "Shall we move his cot to our bedroom?"

"Yeah we better had" Oliver took Jamie off Marcus

"Does this mean, you want me to be the one who moves the cot?" Oliver nodded vigorously "Typical" Marcus walked into Jamie's room, Oliver watched in amusement, as Marcus opened the door and pushed the cot through "I'm so happy you're enjoying watching my pain" Oliver laughed as Marcus awkwardly moved the cot to their bedroom. Then something occurred to Oliver

"The letter" he mumbled, then realised he left it on the bed. He quickly rushed into the bedroom, straight behind Marcus then flopped onto the bed, covering the letter with his body.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Marcus asked as he took Jamie from Oliver and put him gently into the cot.

"Nothing, just laying here" he said and lazily stretched and relaxed his body.

"On my side of the bed?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't have your name on it" Oliver argued, he knew it was pathetic "Can you make us a cup of tea please"

"You have got to be kidding me; all I want to do is sleep"

"Please" Oliver stuck out his bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes

"Fine" Marcus sighed and left the bedroom, Oliver sprung into action and throws the note back into the draw unfolded and ripped in the middle. He moved to his side of the bed and took his clothes so he was only wearing his boxers, Marcus walked in with the two cups of teas "Oh so you've decided to go back on your side then?"

"Sure" Oliver took his cup and starting sipping at it "How was practise?" Marcus started taking off his clothes

"It was ok" Marcus was only clad in his boxers, he stretched and yawned

"You're beautiful" sighed Oliver

"You only love me for my body" Marcus laughed, he looked down on a quiet sleeping Jamie "He's so adorable"

"Yeah he is" Oliver said as he got under the covers

"I'm so tired" Marcus moaned as he flopped down onto his said of the bed, he got under the covers and yawned again

"So what did you do at training?"

"Oliver let me sleep"

"Sorry" Oliver said as he cuddled into his lover "Love you"

"Love you too" mumbled Marcus, he fell fast asleep, but even though Oliver was tired he couldn't find the need to sleep, he was torn between three emotions; anger, sadness and guilt. He didn't mean to betray Marcus's trust, but he just had too, and now he felt horrible, he watched his boyfriend sleep.

P/)

Harry Potter and the other contestants were walking out onto the field in front of the maze; Harry looked up to see Draco actually sitting next to Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled and knew that was a big step for Draco to show his support. Dumbledore told the four contestants about what they will suspect in the maze, and lucky felt more worried then he did before.

"You think he's going to be ok?" Hermione asked worriedly

"I hope so" Draco mumbled, Hermione smiled at him. It was obvious that Draco cared a great deal about Harry, and she was happy at that.

"He'll be fine, it's Harry we're talking about" Ron told them

"I wish I had your faith" Draco said

All too soon Harry made his way through the maze, he was running fast as he can one minute, then very slowly, it was race not against the other contestants but a race for his own life. He heard Fleur scream, she was out. Harry turned a corner and was faced with Viktor's wand pointing at him in the face, he looked angry, like he wanted to hurt Harry as if he had done something to hurt him. Did Viktor know about Harry and Draco, if yes is that's why he looks so angry. Harry watched as after hearing a noise Viktor looked up and lowered his wand, Harry turned around to see Cedric there, Harry was confused to why Viktor lowered his wand, but he wasn't going to argue about it, as he quickly made his get away.

Soon Harry felt like he was about to go mad, every twist and turn he made, just felt like a new trap, until he finally saw the goblet unfortunately so did Cedric, they raced to get it, it looked like they were going to grab it at the same time, but they heard a scream from Viktor and Cedric suddenly stopped and looked back, but Harry kept going and grabbed the Goblet spinning round until he landed in the graveyard of his nightmare.

It really was a nightmare for Harry, he saw Wormtail the traitor, and Harry's arm was cut to provide an awakening to a killer. Voldermort had arisen, the deatheaters came, one of them being Lucius Malfoy. Harry was in a daze and yet being fully alert, it was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare, but when he felt the Crucio curse run through his body he knew it was all too real. The fight continued, Harry thought he was going to die but the ghosts of the people Voldermort had killed came out of their wands, and that's where Harry saw his parents, they two people Harry needed to be with him and yet they were just ghosts, they wont come back from the dead, and it was breaking Harry. He didn't know how it happened, but Harry got to the port key and he was safe for now.

P/)

Marcus and Oliver woke to the sound of Jamie crying, they groaned and got up, Oliver picked him up and took him to the kitchen. Marcus stretched lazily, he sadly looked to his draw where the letter was kept, and he opened it up and reached in for the letter. Marcus looked at the rip in the middle and knew he didn't do that.

"Marcus, do you know where…" Oliver cut what he was about to say short as he saw Marcus look at him, as held the letter in his hands.

"You've read this" Marcus said and Oliver nodded sadly.

P/)

That night Harry cried in Draco's arms, the blond didn't say anything to him, he just held him. It was all too much for Harry and when he remembered Lucius being a deatheater, he wondered if Draco will still hold him after Harry tells the truth. Harry held onto Draco and nuzzled his neck as he cried, just wanting to stay there and be held until the pain goes away.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review!! Short chapter I know!! The vote is still open!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and voted!!!**


	20. Trust and Respect

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Trust and Respect**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Cedric/Viktor and (secretly) Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: It's the end of the year; the gang are getting ready to leave. Oliver and Marcus have a long talk.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Told you Uncle Marcus wouldn't be happy" Tom said

"Don't be a smartarse" Dan pushed him

P/)

Oliver carefully put Jamie down in the cot; he walked out with Marcus close behind him.

"Why did you do it?" Marcus asked calmly

"I didn't mean too"

"Bollocks of course you did"

"Marcus please don't get angry" Oliver pleaded sadly

"Too late"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I"

"About what?"

"That I believed I could trust you" he growled

"Don't be like that"

"There was a reason to why I didn't show you it, but sack that off, doesn't matter what I do"

"It does"

"You betrayed my trust"

"I know"

"And what, didn't you think I would find out? You thought that because I'm so fucking stupid I wouldn't find out!"

"I don't think you're stupid at all! I didn't think. Can't we forget this?"

"What like play families while you don't even respect me enough to keep out of my stuff, even though I specifically told you that I didn't want you to read it?"

"I do respect you! You were keeping a secret from me, a secret that made you really depressed and I wanted to know what it was! But no you were too busy covering it up to realise that I knew something horrible was wrong and you just kept this secret to yourself! I'm your boyfriend, the father of your child, we should not be keeping secrets from each other!" the two men heard Jamie start crying, Marcus was closer to the door as he walked in, Oliver felt his knees give way and he collapsed onto a chair.

P/)

"Dean?" Seamus said as Dean walked into the common room "Please talk to me" Dean walked off into their dorm "He hates me"

"He doesn't he's just getting used to it, he'll come round" Hermione answered

"He's my best friend" Seamus sighed

"It's going to be ok" she told him, he nodded but still looked miserable.

"Ron" Hermione called out as he walked through the door, she rushed to him and whispered in his ear "Talk to Dean when you go up, make him see that he's being an idiot" Ron nodded and made his way to the dorm.

P/)

"Cedric" Viktor said as he walked towards the Hufflepuff "Glad I caught you"

"What for?" Cedric asked curiously

"So I can give you this" Viktor cupped Cedric's head and kissed him softly, even though Cedric was surprised by the kiss, he soon melted and kissed back, when they parted Cedric looked strangely at Viktor

"What was that for?"

"For turning round to help me" Viktor explained, Cedric did feel a bit disappointed, that it wasn't for something else "And if you'd like to go out with me sometime, I'd really like that" Cedric grinned and nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice" he leaned into kiss the Bulgarian who happily kissed back

P/)

"Dean?" Ron asked when he walked into the dorm

"Yeah" Dean answered; the boy was lying on his bed, looking at nothing

"Why are you being so mean to Seamus?" Ron asked, he wasn't the subtle type

"It's none of your business"

"No but it is his" Ron walked closer towards him "Is this all because he's gay?"

"My parents told me not to get too close to someone who's gay"

"Why?"

"They just don't want me to be like them"

"I don't think you can catch it, I mean I spend all my time with Harry and I'm still straight"

"Goody for you" Dean replied sarcastically "Seamus can't be gay" Ron remembered overhearing conversations Harry and Seamus had about Draco.

"Oh I think he is"

"We can't be friends anymore"

"Why what have I done?"

"No I mean me and Seamus can't be friend's anymore"

"Why?"

"Because it won't be the same, he'll want to talk about guys, and that will really freak me out"

"Harry never talks to me about guys, why should Seamus talk to you about that, he actually talks about that stuff to Harry"

"Why? Why is he gay?"

"It's in his DNA" Ron shrugged, some of Hermione had rubbed off on him

"That's not what I heard"

"I think it's been proven that it is in the DNA. Hermione told me"

"Don't they choose? Why would they choose?"

"I don't think it's a question of choosing" Ron was starting to get tired having to repeat himself.

"It changes everything"

"Only because you are not talking to him"

"And what, go down there and pretend it never happened"

"You're making too big a deal with this, so what Seamus is gay, it doesn't change anything"

"He can't be gay" Dean denied, Ron rolled his head back and sighed, this was harder than he thought.

P/)

Marcus was sitting on his bed, feeding Jamie; he didn't look up when the door opened and in walked Oliver

"Don't ignore me Marcus" Oliver told his firmly "We better talk about this"

"We've talked about it"

"I think we should talk about the letter"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well tough luck we're going to, whether you want to or not"

"Fine"

"You're not a troll, Jamie is not a freak and I do not have any diseases, and I'm not a whore. Jamie is going to inherit your dark hair, and I think he's got your ears. He is lucky to have us as fathers and I am lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And to me you are beautiful and everything that I need. You shouldn't read into a word they say, listen to me, listen to your son. We love you" Marcus had listened he lifted Jamie up and gently landed him in the cot; he got the letter and slowly ripped it up. Oliver walked towards his boyfriend putting a hand onto his shoulder; Marcus looked at him with tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry" Oliver took hold of Marcus and the dark-haired man cried in his lover's arms.

P/)

"It's two more days till we're leaving Hogwarts for the summer" Harry said as he and Draco walked quickly to the closet door

"So?" Draco said feigning ignorance

"So we better make the most of the time, before the summer starts" Harry quickly kissed his boyfriend and the walked into the closet.

"What the!!!" Draco shouted as the two walked in on Cedric with his shirt undone while kissing Viktor who had his hands on the Hufflepuff's backside. The two men quickly turned round to see Harry and Draco staring at them in shock.

"Harry" Cedric screeched

"Cedric" more screeching from Harry

"Draco" Viktor had a lot more manlier screech

"Viktor" Draco could have broken glass with his screech

"Malfoy"

"Diggory"

"Krum"

"Potter

"Cedric and Krum"

"Harry and Malfoy"

"Viktor and Diggory"

"Draco and Potter"

"I don't think we're getting very far, apart from we've established everyone's names" Harry was still screeching in shock "Let's start by not screeching"

"Okay"

"That's still screeching Draco"

"You called him Draco; you're going out with him!" Cedric accused

"And you were snogging Viktor!" Draco snapped

"Yes but we're not enemies" Viktor countered

"You were rivals" Draco argued

"Starting an argument, will not help the situation" Harry reasoned "Lets just breath in" they inhaled "And breath out" they exhaled "Ok, start from the beginning, so you two are going out"

"Yeah" Cedric and Viktor both answered awkwardly

"And you can't tell anyone about me and Draco too many people already know"

"Ok deal and don't tell anyone about us"

"Fine, now you can leave" Draco told them

"Why should we leave, we were here first" Viktor never argued with Draco before, but he was having fun

"We've been using this closet the longest"

"Wait when did you guys get together?" Cedric asked suspiciously, Harry and Draco looked at each other remembering that they started the affair when they were still going out with Cedric and Viktor; they agreed to run away very quickly, so they did. "Hey come back you two!"

P/)  
"You know what I use to do, when we first starting seeing each other" Marcus had his head lying on Oliver's chest who was stroking his hair affectionately

"What?"

"Use to watch you sleep, still do actually, I use to think that it wasn't real, it didn't make any sense, why would you want to be with someone like me, and I still kind of think that now"

"You shouldn't, with me I use to think that you were winding me up because I never thought you noticed me. I've wanted you ever since I got on the Gryffindor team"

"You were 12 and I shot a Bludger to your head"

"I admired you, you were so strong and powerful, when I turned 16 I hated you and yet I never wanted you to leave, you were a year older and I didn't want you to leave"

"We were going out then"

"Well not really out, more like inside an empty classroom or the room of requirements"

"Adrian and Terrence are okay about us, they're cool about it"

"Where did that come from?"

"Thought you'd like to know"

"They still hate me, don't they?"

"Hate's a strong word"

"Ok, dislike me intensely"

"Bout right"

"I was jealous of both of them, they were always with you, three fucking musketeers that no-one else can touch"

"They never had me, nor did they touch me, because I wanted you, always wanted you"

"How did we get here?"

"I'm insecure, I need you, always need you"

"You have me, I think you're beautiful, to me you're perfect"

"Thank you"

P/)  
It was the last day of Hogwarts and everyone was saying goodbye, Harry and Draco said their goodbyes last night, it was hard for Harry to watch Draco go, he wanted to say goodbye properly, he hated that he couldn't do that. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Seamus walk up to Dean.

"Dean, I just wanted to say, I hope you have a nice summer holiday" Seamus told Dean who didn't look at him "Dean, will you ever talk to me again?" there was no reply and Dean walked off leaving a broken Seamus to himself.

"Poor Seamus" Hermione whispered, she quickly rushed over to Dean and hugged him tightly

"Yeah poor Seamus" Harry agreed, there was a sudden big round of gasps, Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise, then looked to where everyone else was staring at "I guess they do want people to know about them" he watched as Viktor and Cedric parted from the kiss, and smiled sadly, he wished he could have that with Draco, but as the boy thought harder he remembered Seamus and knew he had it better.

"You know next year everyone will be having a vote about which one is a hotter couple. Oliver/Marcus or Cedric/Viktor" Hermione said as she and Seamus walked to their friends.

"Oliver/Marcus" Harry said, remembering how turned on he was last year finding them groping each other

"Cedric/Viktor" the three looked at Ron in surprise "What Viktor is the Bulgarian Quiddich Champion, Cedric is a great bloke" Hermione laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek and walked off happily.

"I think she's shocked him" Seamus told Harry as he waved a hand over Ron's face

"Maybe there's hope for these two yet" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron, who didn't even blink "If Ron comes back to the land of the living"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! I am very, very, very sorry. Internet had been cut off by accident and I haven't had it for a week! As I've looked over my work I've realised I spelt a lot more words wrong then I first believed again I will say this. I spell things the way I say them, I have a weird accent, and so ergo weird spelling. In other news, my sister gave birth on the 23rd October at 2.30pm to a boy called Jacob! This is my first Nephew!! So I'm really excited!! The Vote for Harry and Draco Dom/Sub vote will still be going On and also who do you thinks a hotter couple Oliver/Marcus or Cedric/Viktor**


	21. All goes to Pot

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: All goes to pot**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Sirius/Remus**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit. No young Draco in this chapter (sorry couldn't fit him in)**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together. **

**Summary 2: Harry does underage magic out of Hogwarts, then talks with Ron and Hermione. Remus and Sirius get properly reacquainted. Marcus plays wizard poker with the lads**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Dean was really horrible back then" Dan said

"Yeah but that was only because he didn't understand" Harry told him

"I thought you said you and daddy don't get together until the seventh year" Tom asked

"Yeah that's right" Draco answered with a nod

"But you were together in your fourth year"

"We broke up again"

"Why?"

"Because you're dear old dad here forgot to mention something to me"

"Oh like you would have taken the news well" Harry argued

"I would have"

"When you found out you punched me"

"You deserved it"

"What did he forget to mention?" Dan intervened before an argument starts.

"You'll find out later"

P/)

"I am in so much trouble" Harry groaned.

"It's going to be ok cub" Remus said affectionately with a black dog sitting at his feet

"I'm still in trouble" Harry watched the dog moved towards him and licked his hand.

"It's going to be ok Harry" Molly Weasley reassured him.

"Please no-one else say it's going to ok, I'm in so much trouble" he patted the canine on the head.

P/)

"It could have been worse" Molly sighed "At least you can go back to Hogwarts"

"Draco's going to hate me" he whispered so quietly that only his godfather heard it because of his canine hearing senses.

"You can come home with us Harry" Arthur said "Ron missed you and Hermione's with us too" Harry smiled at that and was lead out the door

P/)

Getting into his grubby flat, Remus took off his jacket and watched Sirius transform back into his human state. Remus smiled at the man who loves him, it had been too long between them.

"This place is a pig sty Mooney" Sirius told him cheekily as he headed to the bathroom

"You don't have to stay here you know" Remus stretched, he headed off to his bedroom for a change of clothes. His body was getting old, too much, all the stress and tears it had all been too much for the werewolf. He decided to make something to eat, he wanted to make something good, but all he had was small pieces of chocolate, some bread and cheese.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Sirius joked, he was happy alot maybe it was just relief, everything was falling back to place, they were together and Harry was going back to Hogwarts.

"Nothing, here make yourself useful and make us some cheese sandwiches while I have a shower"

"We could have had one together, save water, shower together and all that" the animagus wrapped his arms around the werewolf and kissed the back of his neck

"Yeah but we would have been twice as long in there, so it doesn't count" Remus twisted round, so he was face to face with his boyfriend "Make the sandwiches, I'll have a shower, we'll eat them together, then have some chocolate and then I'll do whatever your filthy one-track mind wants me to do" Remus kissed Sirius tenderly

"You better be careful for saying such things, I have a very, very dirty mind, are you quite aware about what you're letting yourself into" he smiled suggestively as his hands ran down to cup Remus's bum, who quickly shimmied out of the touch before he got distracted.

"I'm going for that shower now" he quickly kissed Sirius on the tip of his nose then quickly got into the bathroom

P/)

It was wizard poker night at the Flint-Wood flat as Marcus, Adrian and Terence were playing poker in the kitchen, Marcus was winning but it was close scoring between the three. Terence had found out about Marcus and Oliver the day after Adrian had found out, he had an owl post from Marcus telling him the full story. He accepted Marcus instantly as he told him he expected it especially noticing how obsessed Marcus was at beating Oliver at Quiddich. Adrian was fine with Marcus's sexuality, but was still dubious about Oliver; it was more of a brotherly protectiveness than anything else. Both Marcus and Adrian didn't mention it but they both starting to worry about Terence, he had been very quiet and been keeping himself to himself, they didn't even know if he was working, he was still living with his parents and just seemed rather miserable.

"Alright lads" Oliver said cheerfully, he walked behind Adrian and got a glimpse of his hand.

"Hey" Terence answered politely; Adrian didn't say anything only grumbled.

"Hi Oliver, is Jamie asleep?"

"Not yet, I'm just getting his milk" Oliver leaned slightly over Marcus to look at his hand "Who's go is it?" He asked as he petted his boyfriend's hair

"It's mine" Marcus answered as he leaned into the caress.

"Is it? You've been thinking so long I've lost track of time" Terence teased. Marcus looked through his cards, not a good hand this time, he was about to put down the three of diamonds until Oliver tugged lightly at his hair, he then chose a different card and threw that one down, Adrian growled angrily while Marcus smiled triumphantly, he felt before he heard Oliver walk away to get the milk ready.

"When's your next practise with the Falcons?" Oliver asked while making the milk, he had a chip of his own bone, to make a breast milk substitute.

"This Wednesday" Marcus watched Adrian's expressions, thinking about why he still had a problem with Oliver.

"I've heard you've been upgraded to being the proper Keeper instead of the backup at Puddlesmere" Terence commented as he picked up the card that Adrian threw down.

"Yeah, stroke of luck really" Oliver was modest about the whole thing, Marcus grinned.

"No luck about it, you were just the much better Keeper, you were just that good" Oliver kissed Marcus on the cheek for his compliment

"Or the other Keeper was just that bad" Terence kicked Adrian hard in the shin "Ow!"

"I better go and give Jamie his milk" Oliver left quickly and Marcus glared harshly at Adrian.

P/)

In the burrow, Harry and Ron were sat on the same bed, side by side. They were both really tired but they both had too much on their minds, Harry was worrying about Draco, funnily enough Harry knew he had much more important things but he couldn't take his mind off a very angry Draco who will probably kick his head in, for sending his 'beloved' father off to Azkaban. Ron was worrying about Seamus, they've sent notes and all Seamus could say was that Dean still hadn't wrote to him. Ron was getting angry, he personally could and would never do that to Harry and he didn't, admittedly he was shocked but he wasn't disgusted or anything likes that, he wanted Harry to be happy, he deserved to be happy.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked idly, there was a knock on the door

"Can I come in?" the voice asked, Hermione poked head from the door

"Sure" the two boys said in unison, she walked in the room, she was wearing a nightgown that ended just below her knees. Ron couldn't help noticing how curvier she was from last year, she had a look of a beauty queen and her smile made him melt, he wondered if she had done anything different. Ron planned on asking Harry if he thought Hermione was becoming very attractive, and then he remembered that Harry wouldn't have an opinion on the matter. Hermione squeezed herself in between the two boys, she flicked her back and Ron smelt her hair, he admired from the corner of his eye.

"We should be asleep" she told them, too tired to make her voice sound bossy.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep" Harry said, he scratched his scalp, then rested his head on Hermione's shoulder

"You're thinking about Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked sympathetically

"He's going to hate me so much"

"You did the right thing, Lucius deserved that, it's not fair on Draco but he'll have to forgive and forget"

"Easier said than done" Ron commented "I'm worrying about Seamus"

"Yeah me too" Hermione agreed sadly

"Has Dean not written him back?" Harry asked lifting his head off Hermione's shoulder, grabbing a pillow and putting that behind his head

"No, he's being a prick about it all" Ron yawned he got a blanket and put it over the three of them, Hermione couldn't help herself cuddling into the warm heat of her red headed friend, Ron wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her gently closer

"Please talk him round" she whispered then fell asleep cuddled into the comfort that was Ron Weasley, he smiled and kissed her hair

"I will"

"You do know I'm still here" Harry whispered so he didn't wake Hermione up

"Sorry mate" Ron whispered back he rested he rubbed small circles on Hermione's back to keep her warm

"Why aren't you two together again?"

"Don't know, Merlin Harry when I look at her, her beautiful warm face and her smooth curvy body, her beautiful long thick hair and her little belly, she's just beautiful. And it's times like this I wonder..." Ron was serious and then when he looked at Harry his expression changed instantly "How the fuck, can you be gay?" Harry held back a snicker

"Funny that because all the things you mentioned, are the things that make me wonder how the fuck you can't be gay" they laughed quietly

P/)

Oliver lied on the bed, he was waiting for Marcus to kick the other two out and come to bed. He listened closely; he heard some muffle noises then an explosion, more muffed noises then another explosion. He sighed with relief now that the Adrian and Terence had left, the bedroom door had opened as Marcus walked in, stretching lazily and took off his shirt.

"Do I get a strip-tease?"

"Not tonight" he took off the rest of his clothes then dived clumsily on the bed "I'm knackered" he mumbled then manoeuvred himself until he was under the covers.

"So who won in the end?"

"I did, with a little help from you" he kissed Oliver softly

"Did you play for money?" Oliver asked he snuggled into Marcus's side.

"Course"

"How much did you win?"

"50 Knuts"

"Not bad"

"I'm sorry before about Adrian, he just…"

"Hates my guts" Oliver finished

"He's protective over me"

"He thinks I'm going to hurt you?"

"It's not really like that, I don't know, Terence promised he'll have a talk with him"

"Ok" Marcus cuddled him as began to comfort him.

P/)

Sirius and Remus were lazily kissing each other on the couch; Remus had said he wanted to take it slowly as he wanted to savour the moment. Sirius agreed with that and was trying his hardest not to just to fuck now, he hadn't done it for ages and he had missed the werewolf for so long, it was becoming impossible for him to keep his cool. He decided to push Remus so he was lying on his back, he waited fro some protests but when he got none, he leaned down and kissed his lover of many years. Remus was a careful and sensitive man, he could only give himself up to only a person who loved him and he loved, he has never been touched by anyone else apart from Sirius, he was forever thankful for that. The two men kisses started to become more passionate as Sirius began to rub his groin against Remus's, they moaned loudly as their covered hardness rubbed together. Again Sirius risked himself to go further; he undid the shirt buttons in front of him, still no protests about going too fast, that was good.

"I love you" Sirius whispered honestly "I've never stopped loving you"

"I love you too; please don't ever leave me again"

"I wont, I will never leave you, ever"

Sirius kissed the exposed chest, he planted some more kisses until his lips met an erect nipple, he sucked on it lightly, then moved his face to the other nipple giving it the same attention. Remus's hand were wrapped up in the long black hair, the werewolf sighed excitedly, he pulled at Sirius T-Shirt indicating that he wanted it off, the shirt was taken off in a matter of seconds, they felt skin on skin. They kissed, licked, sucked each other, they were naked and as horny as ever. Sirius slowly entered his lover; the love making was slow, tender and totally erotic. They came together; being part of one another again, after so long apart. They held each other and fell asleep.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Sorry for the no young Draco show, this was more focused on friendship and old love. The votes are still open!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my previous work. Halloween tomorrow!!!! I still have no internet (cry) **


	22. Train Ride

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: The train ride**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco and (secret) Harry/Draco, mentions of Sirius/Remus, Seamus/?**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: The train ride to Hogwarts turns into a very interesting one.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Now do we find out, about what dad should have mentioned?" Dan asked

"Yep" Draco answered.

P/)

"Seamus hi" Harry said as Seamus walked into the carriage where the trio where.

"Hey" Seamus answered cheerfully

"Has Dean got in contact?" Hermione asked hopefully, but she saw Seamus's features change instantly "Guess that's a no"

"No, he still hasn't spoken to me" He sat down and smirked at Harry "Guess what though?"

"Don't know" Harry saw a little glint in the Irish boy's eye "You've met someone"

"Yep"

"Who?" Hermione asked excitedly

"Can't say, just thought I'll tell you that" he walked out leaving the three in shock

"Woah" Ron said

"I know" Harry agreed

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione asked practically bouncing on the seat

"Who else is gay, apart from me, Draco and Seamus?"

"No-one else has come out"

"We can narrow it down, to all the boys in our year that are definitely straight" Ron suggested

"But what happens if it's not someone in our year?" Harry asked

"Bugger that then" Ron sighed

"Well I think it's obviously someone we know" Hermione suggested "Harry put on your invisibility cloak later and follow Seamus"

Harry saluted, earning a playful smack across the head.

"Oh there you are?" a voice came from the opened door; Draco was leaning against the door frame.

"Draco" Harry shrieked, he stood up, and then realised Draco was not angry "You're not upset with me?"

"No, not particularly" Draco raised a questioning eyebrow "Should I be?"

"We better go Ron" Hermione said quickly while pulling a confused Ron out of the door

"What's going on?" Draco asked suspicious

"Nothing" Harry said unconvincingly, he kissed Draco, who chose to kiss back "I missed you" he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

"I missed you too" more kissing "Tell anyone and you're dead"

"Ok" even more kissing "Draco"

"Mmm"

"Do you know anyone else who's gay?"

P/)

"I hope Harry is actually telling Malfoy the truth and not covering it up by kissing him" Hermione said as she attempted to look for Seamus

"Oh look who it is" he whispered seeing Dean walking towards them, Hermione saw him too and charged angrily towards him "Hermione no"

"I can't believe you could do that to your own friend" Dean looked up in shock and took a step back from the onslaught.

"Calm down" he told her, earning a slap across the face

"Don't tell me to 'calm down'!" she screamed "You cowardly little man"

"If this is about Seamus then I…."

"Of course it's about Seamus"

"It's none of your business"

"He was your best friend!! He hasn't changed!! How could you do that to him?? Blanking him out for the whole summer, how cruel can you get?"

"We can't be friends if he's gay, it's alright for you and Harry, girls and gay boys get on great, but not het boys and homo boys" he got another slap across the face

"RON IS STRAIGHT AND HE'S STILL HARRY'S BEST FRIEND!"

"Yeah but that's Ron, he'll follow Harry where ever he goes"

"Ron is standing right here, in hearing distance" Ron told him

"Sorry, but it's true. I can't be friends with Seamus, the whole gay thing with him, makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Why? It's not like he's going to jump you" she said with disgust in her words

"Thanks" Dean replied sarcastically

"Look Hermione this is getting nowhere, just leave it" Ron told her, and pulled her away

"You have better talk to Seamus before the day is through, or you'll be sorry" she screamed as she was dragged away. After Ron finally got the crazed Hermione to calm down, they sat down together, thinking about the matters of today

"What do you think Harry and Malfoy are doing?"

"Well if Harry has told Malfoy the truth, which I hope he has. Malfoy would be giving him a new world of pain"

P/)

"Yeah Draco do that again" Harry moaned as Draco licked his ear, and then started sucking on it.

"You like that huh?"

"Yeah, feels good"

P/)

"What about Sirius and Remus, I hope they're getting along ok"

"Yeah they really are very close friends" Hermione agreed

P/)

"Fuck Sirius" Remus growled and pulled Sirius into their heated kiss.

P/)

"Are we sure Lucius Malfoy was taken to Azkaban?" Ron asked curiously as he looked through the papers.

"Yeah he must be, Harry told the ministry that he was a deatheater" Hermione told him confidently

"Then why isn't it mentioned in the papers?" the young girl snatched the newspaper off him.

"What! This is impossible; it should be all over the front page!!!"

"Do you think, they didn't listen to Harry?"

"They mustn't have, and why else wouldn't Malfoy know about it! How could they have not believed it?"

"I don't know. Well look on the bright side at least Malfoy won't give Harry a hard time"

"Oh no, he'll still give him a hard time" Hermione sighed.

P/)

The two 15 year old boys found themselves shirtless, after Draco admitted he wanted to feel skin on skin, chest on chest. Draco was pale, but Harry thought he was glowing, a warm glow radiating off the boy's body, the skin was smooth and flawless, the raven haired boy kissed a shoulder blade, and he nuzzled his face affectionately at the crook of his lover's neck. Draco also thought that Harry glowed, a sort of golden glow, it was rather appropriate really, seen as though Harry is golden boy. They hugged each other, they felt warm together, and the blond buried his face in the Gryffindor's messy hair. The Gryffindor's hands caressed the Slytherin's back, and he heard a hum down his ear that almost sounded like a purr, he grinned happily and started sucking and nibbling Draco's neck.

"Harry" Draco moaned lovingly "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Are you hiding something from me?" Harry groaned and just kept doing the task at hand, trying urgently to take Draco's mind off it.

"Course not" 'that's going to come back and bite me on the arse'

"Ok" amazingly Harry felt guiltier because Draco believed him, but there was something nagging on Harry's mind.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked after he kissed Draco's cheek.

"At home" Draco kissed from the jaw to Harry's swollen lips.

"Where you?" Harry asked confused

"Yeah" the Slytherin leaned away "Why?"

"No reason" the Gryffindor tried to continue the kiss, but he knew he was done for when Draco just stood up.

"What's going on?"

"Just wanted to know what you were doing yesterday" 'liar, liar, liar, you're about to get hexed'

"What?" the blond shivered as the cold hit him, Harry stood up to hold him, but Draco pushed him away, it was scary how then the Slytherin stared in Harry's eyes like he was reading them, finding the truth "What have you done?"

"I…I told the ministry that your father's a death eater" Harry couldn't have lied, but he wished he could of, Draco sat down and stared at his hands "But it looks like the ministry didn't believe me" Harry said trying to show Draco the bright side, but all he got in return was an angry look from his boyfriend.

"How could you do that to me?" he asked in disgust "He's my father!"

"They didn't listen to me!"

"But what if they did?!"

"They didn't"

"You would have sent my father to Azkaban"

"I'm sorry"

"Fuck off" Draco grabbed his shirt and stormed out.

P/)

Seamus kissed his boyfriend, before he left.

"I'll see soon"

"Yeah see you" the male said, one more kiss and Seamus left.

P/)

Ron and Hermione saw Seamus walking out of one the compartments, looking quite pleased with himself they looked squarely at each other, then quickly rushed to the compartment he came from and opened the door.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Sorry the chapter was short, I had to get it out of the way! Sorry that it mostly was talking! I'm really feeling ill, so therefore humour isn't up to scratch, so sorry for that too. Thank you all that has reviewed and voted! Tell me who do you think Seamus is going out with and you will find out soon if you are right!!**


	23. Draco's confession

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Draco's confession**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco and (secret) Harry/Draco, mentions of Seamus/Justin and Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Ron and Hermione find out who is Seamus's lover. Draco drops a bomb shell on what little of his and Harry's relationship there was left.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment. **

Dan and Tom stared in silence at their fathers; they looked at each other then back at them. Moments passed between the four, Draco cocked an eyebrow at his sons, who cocked their eyebrows back. Harry tilted his head and the twins tilted theirs while still cocking their eyebrow. The husbands looked at each other then back at their sons, Dan and Tom closed one of their eyes and their fathers repeated the motion, while tilting their heads and cocking their eyebrow. It wasn't long before Dan snorted and started laughing quickly followed by Tom, Harry and Draco laughed at their sons humour, then as it had started the boys laughter stopped, they were silent and pounced on Draco ruffling his hair, while Harry fell off the bed laughing.

P/)

"JUSTIN!!" screeched Ron and Hermione. Justin Finch-Fletchley stared in shock at the pair.

"Yes" he asked calmly

"JUSTIN!!" screamed the Gryffindors.

"Yes it is me" the Hufflepuff was beginning to get worried "Why are you being so scary?"

"We were just surprised to see you here" Hermione answered feigning calmness

"As opposed to who?"

"No-one" Ron hit an octave higher; the noise went down Hermione's ear.

"Ow" she whimpered

"Sorry"

"We'll just be going now" Hermione pushed Ron out of the door and shut it behind her.

P/)

He was cold, Harry was very cold, even with his t-shirt, jumper and coat on he felt cold. He wanted to try and find Draco to explain to him, but what could he say that will make the pain go away. The Gryffindor smacked himself, this wasn't supposed to happen and it wasn't his fault. It is Draco's father that is Voldemort's right hand man, he had no choice but to expose him, Lucius would kill him. But Draco won't listen to that, he'd follow his dad to his grave, and Harry was jealous of that commitment and faithfulness. The Gryffindor let his body just collapse on this seat and buried his face within the cushion. He hated knowing that a bit of Draco's anger was totally his fault; he should have told him straight out, instead of kissing and touching the blonde, taking advantage of his ignorance. It was time for him to get changed into his school robes; he sighed, huffed then finally took his clothes off, to get ready.

Getting into the great hall, watching the new student become Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Harry took his eye away from Dumbledore; he knew what he was going to say 'Forbidden forest, blah, blah, blah. The third floor blah, blah, blah.' The Gryffindor turned his attention to Draco, closely watching him, the blonde looked tired and betrayed, and he also looked like he was hiding something. He didn't like to admit it but Harry was getting worried.

P/)

"I thought Justin was straight" Harry said just after Hermione told him the story.

"We thought so too, but he obviously isn't, he's going out with Seamus" Hermione answered

"Woah" Harry rested down on the chair

"I wonder how long they've been going out"

"Don't know" they heard Seamus walk through the door "But let's find out" he grinned "Seamus!"

"What?" the Irish boy walked to wards the other two Gryffindors.

"Me and Ron saw you coming out of one of the compartments looking rather happy, we looked in and saw Justin, and I told Harry" Hermione said guiltily, Seamus grinned at her.

"It's ok" he reassured her "So you two know about Justin then" he sat next to the two

"Quite a catch Seamus" Harry winked

"Isn't he just?"

"Oh how did you two get together?" the teenage girl asked excitedly.

"It started really weird, he wrote me letter just saying how I was, and if I was enjoying the summer, we don't usually talk but I had to admit I was taking a little bit more notice of him last year, we started sending letters to each other, then he admitted that he knew I was gay and then told me he was too. Then as you can imagine our letters became a bit more talkative in other things, we met up and one thing led to another" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

P/)

Oliver cuddled closer to his lover's side; they were both lazily lying on their couch. Marcus was reading his book and his arm around Oliver, who lay with his head against his chest. Oliver was nodding off as Marcus kissed his head and put the book down; they settled closely together, they were both closing near to sleep until the baby started screaming.

"You go" Oliver moaned

"No you" Marcus groaned

"I'll treat you if you do it"

"What's the treat?" Marcus grinned

"You'll find out soon enough" Oliver watched smugly as Marcus got up to sort out Jamie.

P/)

"Draco I need to talk to you" Harry said softly as the blond walked towards him.

"Fine, speak" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked sternly at the Gryffindor.

"I had to tell them about your father, he would have killed me, and it doesn't matter anyway because they didn't believe me and I missed you so much and I feel so shitty" the two were alone so Harry held Draco's hand "I'm really sorry"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I guess" Draco shrugged, a small smile crept on his face "You missed me"

"Yeah" Harry nodded; he grinned then looked to the closet door that was near them "Want to go inside and I can show you how much I missed you" the Gryffindor's features became serious again "If you're alright with me"

"Suppose so" Draco smiled

P/)

Dean was thinking about what Hermione had said, she was right and if Dean admitted it, he was really missing Seamus, he missed the way the sandy haired boy would laugh, would make a joke at everything just to cheer his friends up, he was always so vibrant and full of life. Dean couldn't help remembering a time when he nearly kissed Seamus, it was one of those times when they were play fighting and Dean had pinned Seamus on the floor, they were both laughing until the mood quickly changed and the two Gryffindors stared at each other, Seamus looked so innocent that all Dean wanted to do was kiss him, he was about to, until the other young lad pushed away, looking embarrassed. The two never spoke about it again and Dean never considered that he might fancy his friend, he read in a magazine that Hermione had bought that it's normal for even straight men to want to kiss their other male friends. So Dean happily went on believing that he had only platonic feelings towards his best friend, but when Seamus had come out, it all came back about the kiss, he thought about how Seamus moved away from him, meaning that he obviously didn't fancy him, he was going to fancy some other bloke, and Dean really didn't want that knowledge to make his blood boil but it did. That's why he deluded himself believing that he was just homophobic or something like that, but it's not that at all, Dean was jealous and he hated himself for putting Seamus through the pain, but he had to protect himself. Now he was tired of protecting himself he needed to talk to his old friend and make peace, that's how he found himself walking down the corridors trying to find his friend, but as he turned one corner he saw his worse fears realised.

He saw Seamus and Justin kissing, unashamedly and lovingly, the Hufflepuff had his hands in the sandy brown hair, his fingers scraping the boy's scalp, Justin let Seamus take control and relaxed as Seamus's tongue dominated his mouth. Dean watched his best friend's hands roamed up and down the submissive body and he felt angry because it was his friend, his friend that he had nearly kissed. He had lost him now, it was over. Dean left the lovers to their kissing.

P/)

"Bloody hell" Marcus collapsed after he had came from the pleasures Oliver inflicted on him.

"You like?" Oliver smiled at the sheer bliss in his lover's face

"Yeah" the dark haired man pulled the Scot on top of him "Love you so much right about now"

"Should think so too" he smirked then rested his head on the chest in front of him "I'm practicing tomorrow"

"I'll take Jamie to watch you practise"

"No you won't"

"Why not"

"Because it'll distract me"

"He'll keep quiet"

"I was thinking more about you"

"Hey I can keep quiet"

"My arse"

"Oy"

"Love you really"

P/)

The two boys were sat together in the closet, even though Harry had explained himself and said sorry a few hundred times. But he could see something wrong with the blonde.

"Draco, are you still angry with me?" Harry asked, resting his head on his lover's shoulder,

"A bit, you're such an idiot"

"Hey, be nice"

"Can I do something and it will make me feel a lot better?"

"Ok" the Gryffindor said nervously

"Stand up" the two boys stood up. Harry was to in shock to feel Draco punch him right in the cheek.

"Ow" now Harry could feel the pain "That hurt"

"Now I'm happy"

"Oh I am so glad" he said sarcastically, while rubbing his cheek

"Sorry"

"No you're not, you're grinning"

"Yep"

"Git" Draco's smile evaporated from his face "I didn't mean it. I have something to say you to Harry"

"Go on"

"Well you know that my family would expect me to marry a pureblood"

"Yeah"

"Well my parents choose my wife and they choose before I'm born"

"Draco who are you going to marry?" Harry was getting angry, how could he have not told him about this "Who Draco?"

"Pansy Parkinson, I'm engaged to marry Pansy" Draco stood a step back as Harry clenched his fists

"When did you find about this?" Harry was gritting his teeth

"Last year" Draco squeaked

"Was that what you and Marcus were talking about when we first went to see Jamie?"

"Yeah" the blond took a step back from the force of the punch on his face "Ow!"

"Tell me about it" Harry glared at his boyfriend "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because what would it have mattered?"

"It matters a fucking lot!"

"I can't change it" a ghost of a tear ran down the blonde's cheek "I hate this, I don't want to marry her, I have no choice" Harry hugged Draco so hard he might have broken his back "She knows about this, she wants it, I don't, I don't want it, everyone does, except me"

"And me, you should have told me sooner you bastard"

"I know, I know" they continued to hold each other "What do we do now?"

"I can't stay with someone, when I know that they'll marry someone else" as the words came out of Harry's mouth he realised that he had fallen for the blonde and it hurt knowing that one day he will be married to another "I just can't"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah" they still held each other "I'm sorry"

"So am I"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Wow serious chapter, sorry still feeling ill, so not very funny chapters. I hope I surprised you with the Seamus's boyfriend and Dean's reaction. Please don't hate me, for Harry and Draco breaking up AGAIN! My votes are still open and they will be until I say so. Thanks to all of you, who have voted and reviewed. Love you all!!! I wish you a belated happy 5th November (Bonfire night)!! Loads of thanks to Dray-kun my beautiful beta**!


	24. Things that Harry Potter Hates

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Things that Harry Potter hates**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Seamus/Justin, Oliver/Marcus, Sirius/Remus and Cedric/Viktor**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Harry's bitter and angry, so he writes a letter to his godfather then writes why he is very bitter and angry.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Not liking us?" Harry asked the twins.

"Nope" the boys said.

P/)

_Hi Sirius,_

_How's life living with Remus?_

_Well, sadly, I have something to tell you._

_Sirius, last year I started dating Draco Malfoy in secrecy._

_We had been going out for a while now but I ended it, last week._

_He's going to marry this pug-faced bitch because that's what his parents say and I care for him, a lot._

_It hurts, Sirius. I want him, but he's already engaged against his will. I don't know if you've ever felt like this._

_He cares for me too and you know what? I'm angry. I'm really angry._

_Because I look around and everyone is happy._

_I mean look at my friends._

_Every time I turn around, Seamus and Justin are always locking lips._

_Me and Cedric have kept in contact and I know for a fact that him and Viktor are at it like rabbits._

_And Oliver and Marcus are always happy because they're together and they have Jamie._

_Well I just had to get that out of my system. I'll talk to you some other time._

_Harry _

Sirius read the letter again and sighed sadly. "Poor thing."

Sirius was lying on the couch since Remus was due to be back from a little shopping trip. Ever since Sirius was living with Remus, things have been better for the both of them. Remus has a new found pride in himself. The flat was cleaner and the werewolf had been buying himself and Sirius some new clothes and he's also been a bit more confident but still has the slight shyness that makes him so adorable. Sirius was becoming restless with life. He's been bored because he can't get out of this flat and the only thing that keeps him from going insane is Remus's presence and Harry's letters. With that thought in mind, Sirius got a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing.

P/)

_Hi Harry,_

_I have a confession to make, I had already known about you and Draco. It was a bit obvious._

_I'm sorry to hear about him already being engaged but I know that purebloods still do arranged marriages. _

_It's a really sad thing, but Harry, if you can find any way to help him, I suggest you do._

_I can't tell you it will all end up all right in the end because I don't know. I'm sorry._

_If you ever want to talk some more, I'm all ears._

_Sirius_

_PS I think your being a bit paranoid, not everyone is happy._

Harry sighed when he read the letter. After he had finished, he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. The raven haired boy watched his two best friends sit beside him.

"You ok Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well put it this way Hermione, I've had to break up with my boyfriend because in some stupid law thing he has to marry the queen bitch" Harry snarled.

"Can't argue with that" Ron said.

"I hate this and it doesn't help that everyone is so fucking happy with their boyfriends, I can't stand it."

"It'll be ok" Hermione held his hand comfortingly.

"How?" he asked weakly.

P/)

_Things I hate, by Harry James Potter_

_I hate sex, granted I have never done it but I still hate it. _

_Because it is supposed to be this great fantastic thing that lovers get to experience, but I can't because my ex-boyfriend has to marry a bitch. Ok even if we were together, we wouldn't have sex because I'd like to be a bit older before I do it, but hey I'm 15. I'm bloody curious. _

P/)

Viktor slammed Cedric into the wall, kissing him roughly. The Bulgarian seeker left Cedric's mouth only to nibble his neck; the ex-Hufflepuff dug his nails into Viktor's scalp and pulled him closer. Viktor found his shirt and ripped apart in a matter of minutes.

"Hey I liked that shirt!" the smaller man protested, but soon shut up when Viktor leaned down and started sucking his nipple. "Oh."

Viktor had made love to Cedric up against the Bulgarian's home. After they had climaxed and collapsed onto the ground; they held each other and lazily relaxed in their afterglow.

P/)

_I hate couples; I mean do they really have to stay together ALL the time? _

_They are always so bloody happy, like nothing bothers them and why do they have to shove their relationship right in your face? I mean they have no respect or feelings to people who had to break up with their boyfriend. I call it selfish and insensitive._

P/)

Seamus and Justin walked hand in hand towards Herbology even though Justin didn't even take that subject; he still walked to it just so he could spend more time with his boyfriend. Seamus knew that he was going to be late, he and Justin were walking so slowly but he didn't care. It was really nice being with someone especially with someone who cared so much about him as Justin does. The Gryffindor gave the Hufflepuff a kiss on the cheek, Justin looked back at him with a smile and Seamus smiled back and gave him a cheeky wink making the innocent Hufflepuff blush.

P/)

_I hate Wood; I really, really hate Wood!_

_Because he is so lucky, he's with the man he loves and he has a son. I mean he's just a fucking jammy dodger. Everyone makes out he's so great, when really all he ever did was play Quiddich, drink a potion 'accidentally' and have a shag with a stupid Slytherin. I mean it's not that impressive! He's got everything in the world and it isn't like he's done anything that special!_

P/)

"Is Jamie asleep?" Marcus asked as soon as Oliver walked out of the baby's bedroom.

"Yeah," he answered and headed towards the couch which Marcus was laying on.

"Good." Oliver squeaked in surprise as he boyfriend pulled him on top of him and kissed him hotly, but soon ended leaving the Keeper breathless.

"Wow," sighed Oliver in total bliss. "Ow!" A sharp pain hit the poor man's arse. "You spanked me!"

"That's for not telling me about this." The dark haired man whipped a magazine from under him and gave it to Oliver. It was a Quiddich magazine with Oliver on the front cover.

"Oh the embarrassment," sighed the brown haired man.

"What embarrassment? You are fucking hot in this picture." it was a photo of Oliver concentrating on catching the Quaffle with the wind blowing at his hair and robes and then catching the Quaffle in swift movement.

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"No. I'm saying it because it's true." Marcus opened the magazine to the page he wanted "'Could Oliver Wood be the best Keeper that Puddlesmere United have seen in a century? Even though he's a young man, Oliver Wood has proven to be an extremely talented Keeper who maybe able to rival the best'." The dark haired man threw the magazine away. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," groaned Oliver and continued to kiss boyfriend.

P/)  
_I hate love. All it gives you is pain._

_Well it just seems to give me pain, not that I'm in love with Draco. Really, I don't love him, and I just care about him a lot, really! But why is everyone else in love, how come some people are still with the people they loved and still love them after how many odd years. Its crap and unfair, why are they able to stay so long and in love with their partners? And I'm stuck here alone, and the person I lo…I mean care about is with someone else. It hurts again. Not that I love Draco. No way. Nope. Never… Ok, maybe a bit._

P/)

"I love you." Remus sighed as he stood with his arms wrapped around the animagus' shoulders.

"Love you too." Sirius slipped his arms around the werewolf's waist, petting him threw his clothes. They kissed each other warmly and softly.

"This feels so good."

"Imagine if the last 14 years didn't happen, we would have been doing this all that time."

"Yeah." Sirius pulled his long-term lover into an embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

P/)

_I hate Parkinson, she's a stupid bitch._

_I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE THE UGLY FUCKING BITCH! How come she can have Draco, when she's a fucking girl (sometimes it's hard to tell) and Draco's gay, meaning if he were to marry anyone it would be a bloke i.e. ME! Ahh I hate her! She's enjoying it! She really enjoys getting him to marry her, she knows he's gay, everybody does, but she thinks she can change him, which is a load of crap. Even if there was a way to change someone's sexuality, which there isn't, the only thing she could change will be to make straight men gay and gay women straight!!_

P/)

"Drakey," Pansy squealed in Draco's ear, making him shudder in disgust.

"What!" He snapped at her. "What do you want now?" He picked up his drink and put it to his mouth.

"I want to tell everyone about the wedding," she shrieked, the enormity of what she said hit Draco as he spat out his drink before he chocked on it. "That was rather vulgar, Draco."

"No, you can't tell anyone about the wedding!" He glared at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know!"

"Why?"

"Because it's 'rather vulgar'," he said imitating her voice.

"Well it's really up to me, I'll think about it. I just want everyone to know that you and I will soon be a happily married couple."

"'Happily married couple'? For the billionth time I'm gay! G-A-Y! As in I don't like you as you are a girl, I like guys!"

"Well it's just a phase, I can change that."

"Oh my life." Draco sighed and banged his head on the Slytherin table.

P/)  
_I hate Draco, because…because…I don't know._

_Maybe because he made me care, and he made me love. Ok yeah I love him, give me a break already. He made me love him, and if I didn't this wouldn't hurt, I wouldn't be hurting so much. I guess I also hate him, because he's hurting too, really hurting. I hate seeing him so sad, I want to hold him, and I hate that I can't. I only hate Draco, because I hate myself._

P/)

Harry and Draco stopped as they saw each other in a deserted corridor and walked towards each other.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Draco."

"How've you been?"

"Terrible, how are you?"

"Worse."

"Don't think that's possible."

"I've got a lesson."

"Me too."

"I'll see you around then."

"Yeah."

They parted without looking back.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and voted and an EXTRA big THANK YOU to my beta Dray-kun. I love you all! I know my writing hasn't been so good recently, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**I did a spin off fic with an Oliver/Marcus pairing! It's called 'Take notice to what you have'. PLEASE check it out, if you're an Oliver/Marcus fan!**


	25. Weekend Visit

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Weekend visit**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Pansy is constantly at Draco's side, driving him mad. So he escapes by visiting Oliver and Marcus coincidentally when Harry is visiting too, the boys find out that the two parents' friends have troubles of their own**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Oh daddy" Dan sighed sadly and hugged Draco.

"Then what happened?" Tom asked curiously.

P/)

Draco Malfoy was impatient, irritable, and has a short fuse. Pansy Parkinson is annoying, irritating and can test the patience of a saint. So basically the blond Slytherin was in hell, especially when it was breakfast and Draco was trying to catch a glimpse of Harry and all he could hear down his ear was Pansy squawking all day long. It had seemed Lady Luck was out to get him when he chose to be a Prefect and so did Pansy, which meant he had to share duties with her. Oh, his life couldn't get any worse. Malfoy also hated seeing Harry looking so lonely, he hoped that the Gryffindor didn't know this, but the blond would watch him intently when they were in the Great Hall and he always noticed that Harry wasn't feeding himself properly and he did look really thin.

"Drakey when are you planning to kiss me?" Pansy asked affectionately, Draco was getting ready to run for the hills.

"Never" he answered, edging slightly away from the girl and knocking Blaise in the side.

"Draco, what are you doing pressing against me?" Zabini asked.

"Trying to escape." He mumbled then made his get away by running out of the hall.

Without noticing, Draco ran right into Ron knocking them both over onto the floor. At that moment, the Slytherin was lying right on top of the Gryffindor.

"Sorry to break the news to you Malfoy but I don't swing that way."

"Fuck off Weasley." Draco jumped off him and stormed ahead, hoping to get somewhere where other people weren't.

P/)

"Harry, don't listen to her." Hermione urged her friend. Pansy was telling the Slytherin girls loud enough so the whole hall could hear her about how she was going to marry Draco and all that. The sound of her voice was driving the poor dark haired boy mad so he ran out of the hall without a second look back.

P/)

One month had been and gone, Pansy was going on and on and on and on and on some more about the wedding. And Draco basically hated his life. He missed Harry so he was going to spend the weekend with Oliver and Marcus. He needed his friends right now as cheesy as that sounded. He did need them and also he wanted to see baby Jamie since he hasn't seem him for a while. He sent a letter to Marcus telling him that he was coming round on the Saturday but what Draco didn't know, was that Harry had sent the same letter asking to come for the same weekend.

P/)

"Oliver, Draco and Adrian are coming round Friday night then leaving Sunday daytime, is that alright?" Marcus asked Oliver from where he was laying on their bed.

"Wait no, Harry and Percy is coming round the same day" Oliver explained, he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"We'll just have to invite all four of them."

"Are you kidding me??? Pucey and Percy hate each other!"

"Hey that rhymed!"

"Don't go off topic!"

"Sorry."

"And plus where would we put them?"

"Move Jamie in with us, put Harry and Draco in Jamie's bedroom and Adrian and Weasley can go onto the couch."

"That would really seem insensitive for Harry and Draco seeing what's been going on with them."

"Well they can take turns sleeping in the bath then." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"And what about Percy and Pucey?"

"Weasley can sleep outside."

"No he can't!"

"Ok, I get Adrian to sleep on the chair and Weasley on couch, everybody's happy."

"Apart from everyone."

"Well I'm happy because I get you in my bed." He winked mischievously.

"With Jamie in the room."

"Oh bollocks," sighed Marcus in defeat.

P/)

Saturday morning and Oliver and Marcus's limbs were tangled with each others. Oliver woke first; he was lying on his side with Marcus spooned around him. Oliver turned slowly onto his other side to see his boyfriend fast asleep. Marcus was letting his hair grow out and his fringe was nearly long enough to cover his eyes. The Keeper brushed away the hair and was meaning to get Marcus to cut it because the Chaser had lovely eyes. After a while of staring at his boyfriend, the ex-Gryffindor decided to get up so he carefully sat as not to wake his lover and slid off the bed and started to get changed. He tried so hard to be quiet but it all went to pieces when he tripped over an old sock and went flying backwards with a loud thump.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Marcus asked sleepily seeing Oliver clad in his boxers with his trousers half way up his legs as he lay on the floor looking back at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Trying to be quiet and not wake you up" he answered while standing up.

"Well you did a fantastic job of that." Just then Jamie started crying.

"He's probably hungry. I'll get him while you make the milk." Oliver threw on a shirt and walked out of the door.

"Hi guys," he said as he walked into Jamie's bedroom. When he got Jamie, he realized what he just said. He slowly walked out to see Harry, Draco, Percy and Adrian glaring daggers at him in the middle of the living room.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Marcus asked as he walked out of the bedroom to find 3 of his friends and Percy standing in the living room. "Hi guys you're early."

None of them answered they just continued to glare. "I'll go make the milk"

"No this was your idea, I'll make the milk. You sort this out." Oliver told him then quickly made his get away.

"Explain." Adrian snapped at his friend.

"Well basically all four of you are staying round for the weekend." The four stared at each other in shock then back at Marcus. "I'm just going to check on the milk.

An hour later and after a lot of explaining, the four visitors finally calmed down, and three Slytherins were in the kitchen while three Gryffindors were in the living room with baby Jamie getting all the attention. Harry sat in the chair giving the baby lots of attention while Oliver and Percy were sat on the couch.

"I hate him" Percy growled.

"Do you mind he is my boyfriend" Oliver got defensive.

"Not him, Pucey."

"Oh I see, well I am sorry but the bed that goes into the spare room can only fit Harry and Draco in unless you want to cuddle up with Pucey in there."

"I don't even want to be in the same room with him," growled Percy.

"I think its sexual tension," Harry joked.

"No! I mean no offence to you two or anything but I'm straight and there's no way I would ever fancy Pucey. I mean he was a Slytherin." He earned a pure evil glare from Oliver.

"Sorry but you have bad taste."

"Hey leave Marcus out of this; he's been good to me and Jamie," growled Oliver.

"I know I'm sorry," sighed Percy.

"It's ok."

"Do you think Jamie will be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?" asked Harry out of the blue.

"Don't know yet. I'm hoping Gryffindor obviously, but I think Marcus has his heart set on him being a Slytherin." Oliver told them.

In the kitchen the three Slytherins were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"How's work?" Draco asked taking a sip of his small butterbeer.

"Good actually, they're doing try-outs to find out who's going to be the next Chaser. One of ours has been bought by another team."

"Does Oliver know about this?"

"Na, I don't want him to get all excited then let down if it doesn't happen."

"I still don't see what you see in him," mumbled Adrian.

"What is your problem?!" shouted Marcus.

"For fuck sake man, you two were rivals and pure enemies for a very long time, and then you went against your parents and went off and had a baby with him. And look where you're living. You were brought up to have so much more. How could you let this happen? And how long do you really think Wood is going to stick around, it's a known fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins never stay together, and they are born to hate each other…" Draco sunk into the chair trying to hide his hurt while Marcus was practically boiling with anger. "…why can't you see this? Your son, what do you think this is doing to him, think about how he's going to turn out. How can one fucking Gryffindor who was your mortal enemy for so many years have you living on a leash? Don't you see? You could have so much better." There was a moment silence, until Draco stood up.

"I have to be somewhere else." And the blonde quickly left. Marcus stood up and so did Adrian they were staring each other down.

"I love Oliver and he loves me. That is why I'm here. That's why I have a baby, and that's why we'll never be apart. And if you say anything else, you can leave and I'll never want to see you again." Adrian looked at Marcus pleadingly. "Just act civil to Oliver and keep your opinions to yourself or else our friendship will be nothing and I will never speak to you again. You don't understand anything." the dark haired Chaser spat at his friend who looked broken heartedly at him.

"I'm sorry," Adrian whispered.

"I'm not the one you are supposed to be apologising too." Marcus left Adrian and walked into the living room where he sat on the floor in between his boyfriends legs. He rested his head on Oliver's knee and sighed happily when his lover fondled and played with his hair. 'Adrian doesn't understand a thing,' he thought to himself. He looked to where Harry had passed Jamie over to Draco; he didn't miss the look they shared. It was obvious that they had strong feelings for each other whether or not they know it.

Adrian walked in looking very guilty as he sat down near Marcus and didn't realize how insecure he felt about losing Marcus as a friend. He should have known sooner seeing as though that was the real reason he didn't like Wood. It was childish. He didn't want to lose his friend.

"So what are you doing now you've left Hogwarts Percy?" Harry asked he smiled affectionately watching Draco make Jamie laugh.

"Don't know yet, thinking about leaving," Percy answered solemnly.

"Leaving? Where and when?" Marcus heard the fear in his boyfriend's voice and squeezed his knee in reassurance.

"Don't know it's just an idea, no need to get upset about. If I do I'll come and visit." Percy smiled and patted Oliver on the shoulder. Adrian looked at Percy in mild surprise, he didn't realise he would have the guts to move away.

"Have you told your parents?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet, but I might talk it through with my dad. I don't want to know how my mum will take it."

"Hey Draco I remember what happened when you and your father told your mum about going to Durmstrang." Draco groaned, Adrian and Oliver laughed, while Percy looked in interest and Harry was starting to hyperventilate, the thought that he might not have ever met Draco was too sick to think of.

"What happened?" Oliver asked in amusement.

"She went absolutely insane and she actually did a locking spell around the country so I couldn't leave it. I eventually gave in, she really didn't want me to leave and I understand that now."

"Yeah I can imagine mum being like that, she nearly did that when Charlie went to Romania. Luckily, I was there to calm her down; if I go then Ron will have to look after her." Draco opened his mouth to say something snide.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry warned. Oliver snickered and began to message Marcus's shoulders.

"Are you still going out with Penelope?" asked Oliver. Last time, he heard Percy and Penelope were having some problems.

"Na we broke it up yesterday," he sighed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oliver looked disbelievingly. "Really I'm fine"

"She was a bitch anyway," Marcus told him. For the first time ever, Percy actually smirked at something the Chaser said.

"Thanks." Oliver grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Love you," whispered Oliver in Marcus's ear.

"Love you too."

"Get a room." Draco joked, Jamie giggled in response. "See even your son agrees with me."

A long time went by and the six caught up with each other. Adrian kept mostly quiet, he did strike a conversation with Draco once or twice but that was mostly it. Eventually he decided to talk to Oliver, and to explain himself if for anything just to get Marcus to talk to him again.

"Oy Wood, want a word." Adrian pulled Oliver to the kitchen.

"Ok, what's up?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Look I don't like you, and Marcus is my best friend and if you hurt him I will rip your balls off. But he seems to like you and I'm sorry for being like this but…I…I am really sorry. I'm just protective over my friend alright?" Adrian's confession surprised Oliver to say the least but Oliver did understand.

"It's ok, but really I won't hurt him. I love him more than life itself, one day you will see this. But thanks for saying that you're sorry."

"Ok." They both nodded and they were both silent.

"This is awkward."

"Yeah." They quickly left each other.

P/)

That night Harry and Draco lay side by side not moving and breathing very slowly.

"Draco." Harry said as his hand slipped under the covers.

"Yeah." His hand slipped down to and got in contact with Harry's.

"I miss you." Harry sighed as he held the blonde's hand tightly under the covers as his voice broke.

"I miss you too." A couple of stray tears slipped down the blonde's face. "A lot."

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed all have you guys have been great. Thanks to Dray-kun my beta! I already know what house baby Jamie is going into but which one do you think its going to be? And also thanks to everyone who has taken the time to vote as well.**


	26. Percy and Adrian come out of the Wardrob

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Percy and Adrian come out of the wardrobe**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus and Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco can't stop touching each other while Percy and Adrian can't stop torturing each other.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Aww dads" sighed Dan sadly

"Why couldn't you just not marry her?" Tom asked angrily

"Because it was one of those things I had to do, I'd lose everything if I defied my parents. There would have even been risks of me being killed for defying my father" Draco explained calmly

"You two could have run away together, to a place where no-one can fid you" Dan added eagerly.

"Well let's jut say we had to get school over with before we elope" Harry told them.

P/)

"Yeah" Harry sighed as he squeezed Draco's hand that little bit tighter, he turned his head to face him and saw the tears that were in the blonds eyes, he lifted the hand that was not holding the Slytherin's and stroked Draco's cheek lightly "I know" the blond shifted towards the Gryffindor, until the noses were touching and their mouths were just lightly brushing against the other.

"Maybe we shouldn't, it'll make things harder" sighed Draco but he still didn't move his head.

"Or maybe we need to do it, because maybe this might be the last time we get the chance and it'll be the last time you'll get to kiss a bloke" Harry meant that last bit as a joke until he saw real sadness in the blonds eyes and nearly kicked himself for being so insensitive "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" without warning Harry leaned in and kissed Draco but was quickly pushed away.

"Please Draco, I need to kiss you" Draco turned his back in him.

"You can kiss my arse then" he sighed. Harry got a wicked smile on his face and he sunk his head under the covers "Potter what the…" Draco felt a slight wetness on his bum cheek, he squeaked in horror, and pulled up his pyjama bottoms that were slightly pulled down at the back "That's sick"

"You told me to do it" he grinned cheekily, the grin disappeared as Harry had to guard himself from the pillow that hit him right across the face "Ow"

"You're a wimp Harry" Draco at last finally grinned he jumped on the bed laughing at the Gryffindor's surprise. Harry was about to say something but he was hypnotised by Draco's sleek black silk pyjamas, that didn't leave much to the imagination "Don't drool like that" Draco rolled his eyes and laid on the bed. Harry was still looking at him in 'that way'.

"You're pretty"

"Yes I am, but you are definitely not kissing me after you kissed me arse" Harry stuck out his bottom lip and flutter his eye lashes "You're such a poof"

"So are you"

"Guess I am"

"I don't want you to be with her" Harry's mood dropped, he rested his head on Draco's shoulder "I want you to be with me"

"I want me to be with you too. You stupid Gryffindor"

"Thanks"

P/)

"You're snoring Pucey. Shut up!" growled Percy

"Piss off Weasley!" shouted Adrian

"Fuck you"

"Twat"

"Bastard" Adrian threw himself to the couch and punched Percy in the face, The Weasley punched back, within a matter of moments, the two men were wrestling with each other on the floor throwing punches here and there. Percy grabbed his wand as Adrian grabbed his, they pointed them at each other and casts a spell, they were both trapped in a small four wall wooden place, it was to dark to see but only for a little hole, and a long but thin line going threw the middle of the wall in front of them.

"I think we're in a wardrobe" Adrian whispered, Percy was going to say something that would demean his enemy's intelligent, but when he felt the man rest a hand on his knee for balance. Percy shook off the weird feeling and heard some familiar voices that sounded painful or pleasurable, he looked threw the slit between the two doors. He saw Oliver lying on his front moaning happily, Marcus was on top of him, Percy didn't realise how muscular the ex-Slytherin really was, it really did make the difference seeing him with a bare chest he saw the larger man look down on his lover affectionately and kiss the Keeper's shoulder.

"What are they doing?" Adrian asked irritated that he couldn't see.

"Flint is massaging Oliver" sighed Percy in relief.

"Thank Merlin" whispered Adrian "Please tell me their wearing clothes"

"Only boxes"

"Let's hope it doesn't go any further from touching"

"Why would they have an empty wardrobe in their bedroom?" asked Percy in confusion "Oh my…" Weasley's eyes widen when he saw what was going on.

"What, what's going on?"

"Oliver has turned over and now their kissing"

"Oh please tell me they aren't going to go further" begged Adrian. A loud moan was heard "What was that??"

"Flint has his hand in Oliver's boxers"

"Don't go any further" whimpered Adrian, hearing the Keeper's moans.

"And now they're naked" groaned Percy wondering why he was still looking, he felt like a pervert, watching his best friend get off with his worst enemy, well second worst, his first worse he was stuck with in a wardrobe,

"Don't go any fur…" Adrian whispered then interrupted by Percy shushing him

"Stop saying that"

"Fine, are they going further though"

"They're just kissing" the red head reassured him "Wow Flint's big" he said impressed.

"You what?" Adrian quietly exclaimed "That's my friend you're talking about" Percy had the decency to look ashamed "I'm bigger" Adrian mumbled but Percy heard it. They heard Jamie burst into tears "He's definitely going to be Slytherin"

"Gryffindor"

"No way"

"They put their boxers back on and now they're trying to get Jamie back to sleep" Percy informed Adrian.

"What did you say to Pucey?" asked Oliver with the baby in his arms.

"I told him that if he couldn't accept you then he and I can't be friends" Marcus answered

"Wow" Oliver sighed in amazement "You'd do that?"

"Yeah for you" Oliver shook his head.

"I'd never want you to get rid of one of your friends for me" sighed the Scot

"It's ok" Marcus reassured him and hissed his lover on the cheek.

The couple heard noise from their wardrobe.

"Do we have a boggart?" The dark haired man asked. Adrian and Pucey looked at each other in horror "I'm going to check" Marcus picked up his wand and pointed it at the wardrobe, he opened it quickly "Ridik…" he didn't finish what he was about to say, he watched as the two men come out of the wardrobe.

"Hi" Percy and Adrian waved feigning normality.

"Explain, this looks interesting" Marcus told them.

So Adrian and Percy explained what happened, afterwards Oliver and Marcus just bursts into laughter and even Jamie let out a giggle.

"Well why didn't you just knock on the door and let us know that you were there?" Oliver asked in amusement. The pair that were in the wardrobe looked at each other as they tried to think why.

"They just wanted to be close to each other" Marcus roared with laughter at the look that the pair gave him after he said it.

P/)

Harry and Draco locked their lips together, kissing and groping each other eagerly. Their kisses were full of love and sadness. They didn't want it to end, but when Draco felt Harry's hand run up his thigh, over his crotch, then slightly stretch the elastic on his PJ bottoms to put a hand in. The blond jumped away.

"I can't do this" he said quickly and walked out.

"Neither can me" whispered Harry to himself as tears fell from his eyes.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review!! Sorry for the short chapter and I didn't have it betaed so sorry for that and I'm sorry to Dray-kun for not sending him this. I just had to get it out of the way before I went crackers. Love everyone who has voted and commented. Please don't hate me xxx**


	27. The Art of Conversation

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: The Art of Conversation**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Seamus/Justin, Harry/Draco and a surprise pairing (granted not much of a surprise, but I still wont tell you)**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: The gang have to carry a very sick Ron to the hospital wing. Harry and Dean have a heart-to-heart. Draco and Hermione make peace.**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment. The word Fecking or Feck is an Irish term, it's swearing without being too bad.**

Tom and Dan were still laughing.

"I can't believe Percy and Adrian were stuck in a wardrobe all that time!" Tom was clutching his belly, still laughing about the two men.

"Yeah when we found out about it, we couldn't look at either of them without laughing," Harry told them.

"Well you have to continue the story, so what happened when you two got back into Hogwarts?" asked Dan as he calmed down from laughing so much.

P/)

"Morning all!" Seamus shouted cheerfully to wake the other four up. The four groaned in return, Neville stood up slowly as he stretched and yawned.

"Since when do you get up so early?" asked the accident-prone boy.

"I don't, I'm just in a really good mood!" The Irish boy told him with a grin.

"Whatever." Neville just fell back on the bed, the others groaned.

"You're a miserable lot," laughed Seamus; he had a wicked thought and jumped on top of Harry.

"You bastard!" Harry shoved Seamus off him. "Go and annoy someone else!" But the sandy-haired boy didn't listen and instead of going off to annoy someone else, he got under the covers of Harry's bed. "Seamus, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to tell you what me and Justin are going to do tonight," whispered Seamus, but all the other boys heard it; Dean hid his head under the pillow so as not to listen to this.

"Go on then."

"Well he and I are going to sneak off to the Room of Requirements and…Harry, are you listening?" asked Seamus impatiently seeing the raven haired boy's eyes shut.

"Yeah I'm listening," yawned Harry.

"Well what we're going to do is go to the room and we're going to suck each other off." Harry instantly opened an eye and stared at Seamus.

"Big step."

"Yeah, it's great." The Irish boy was bouncing making the bed shake.

"Well I wish you good luck, now get out of my bed." Harry pushed the boy hard making him land on the floor with a thump.

"Ow!"

"Now go annoy someone else."

"Well if you don't, you'll miss breakfast." With the last comment, the three boys stood up. "Did you hear me Ron?" A groan came from the red head.

"You ok Ron?" asked Harry, he walked towards his friends bed, another groan came from Ron. "It's time to get up, it's time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," grumbled the red haired. The room fell silent, and all that was sounded was Neville falling on the floor as he fainted.

"Are you sick?" Harry asked, staring at Ron as his head popped out from under the covers.

"A bit." Ron looked pale and slightly green, it had look like he was trying to stop himself from throwing up, Harry put a hand to his best friend's forehead and felt the heat and sweat against his fingers.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing, can you stand?"

"I don't know."

"We'll need to get ourselves dressed before we can do anything." Seamus told the three who were still fully conscious. Dean, Harry and Seamus were quickly dressed.

"Ron can you dress yourself?" asked Harry.

"I think so," groaned Ron, the redhead slowly sat up. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Seamus, pass us those trousers on the floor," Harry said, the boy passed him the trousers.

"Can I help?" Dean asked walking closer to the three boys.

"No!" snapped Harry.

"Harry, I think I'm going to throw up." Ron whined.

"It's ok Ron, now turn slightly, so your feet are hanging off the bed." Ron slowly did as he was told. Seamus lifted the boys feet as Harry put the trousers on him.

"I think I'm going to collapse," Ron groaned as Harry and Seamus put their arms around him and pulled him off the bed.

"I've got him, Seamus wake Neville up." Harry gripped his best friend tightly.

"Wake up Neville." Seamus clapped his hands in front of the Gryffindor.

"But I'm sleepy Nan," moaned Neville.

"I'm not your fecking Grandmother, now get up!"

"Oh hi Seamus."

"Open the door, while I and Harry help get Ron out of the door." Neville nodded and jumped into action as Seamus goes back to help Harry handle Ron.

"I can help," Dean pressured, "he's my friend too."

"Sod off!" Harry growled. "Come on Seamus." Dean looked to the floor to hide his hurt, Seamus looked sympathetically to him.

"Harry don't tell Hermione, she'll only worry," Ron said as they had walked through the door and now down the stairs to the common room.

"I've been waiting for you for ages and I…" Hermione started to nag until she saw Ron "Ron are you ok?"

"I'm great." Ron took his arms away from his friends and pretended to be ok. "I'm fine," but his ankle gave in on him and he nearly fell until his friends got hold of him again.

"You two must take him to the hospital wing!" She was starting to get really worried for her friend.

"That's what we're doing Hermione." Harry rolled his eye.

"Well do it faster!!" she screamed nearing hysterical.

"Ok, ok we're going," the two Gryffindors said quickly.

"I'm fine Hermione." smiled Ron unconvincingly.

"He's not Hermione, he doesn't even feel hungry." Neville butted in.

"GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WING NOW!!" she shouted so loudly that she might have disturbed the whole castle. Harry and Seamus looked at each other in fear as they dragged Ron quickly out of the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Dean and Neville close behind.

"Fuck we have stairs," groaned Dean.

"No shit Sherlock," growled Harry.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Muggle saying," Hermione told him softly.

"What's happened?" a voice asked that was coming closer, Dean glared seeing who it was.

"Justin, Ron's ill we need to get him to the hospital wing," Seamus told his boyfriend.

"Is he going to be ok?" Justin looked at Ron closely "He looks terrible."

"He is terrible." Seamus agreed.

"I'll go tell Madam Pomfrey." Justin kissed Seamus quickly before making his way down the stairs.

"Sorry about this Seamus," groaned Ron clutching his head, as the sound from his own voice made his brain rattle in his skull.

"Nothing to be sorry about mate," Seamus grinned. "Justin's a good bloke." the group walked off leaving Dean a few feet away.

"Justin's a good bloke…" Dean mimicked childishly. "…he's rich, he's pretty and I'm going to suck him off later today," he scoffed, and then quickly followed the group.

"Wait I need to sit down." Ron gasped, Harry and Seamus slowly slid him down to sit on the stairs.

"You can't stay there for long Ron." Hermione told him affectionately. "You need to get to the hospital wing."

"My arm's gone numb," Seamus moaned as he slid his arm from under Ron's.

"So has mine." Harry agreed, also taking his arm out from under Ron's.

"What's happened to Ron?" a female voice asked this time.

"Hi Ginny," smiled Neville shyly, everyone turned to look at the little redhead. But as they did, they all turned their heads to the screech of Ron. Who was now rolling down the stair case.

"RON!" They all screamed and ran after the descending boy.

"Ow! Fuck!" shouted someone else; the male who had been shouting in pain was under a collapsed Ron. "Weasley get the fuck off me!"

"Draco?" Harry whispered quietly in surprise as he continued to run down the stairs.

"Sorry, can't move," groaned Ron still on top of Draco.

"I think you've broken something, you idiot!"

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, she got down first and carefully lifted the redhead off the blond "You ok?"

"Feel sick." Ron screwed his eyes up.

"Draco, you ok?" Harry looked down on the blond, Draco looked at him and smiled softly.

"I'm ok, though I'm in a bit of pain," he groaned, over exaggerating a bit.

"Poor thing." Harry stroked Draco's forehead and his hair. A moment passed between them.

"I'm the one who's sick!" Ron told them.

"Sorry." Harry apologised, as he helped Ron stand up.

"What's going on anyway?" asked the blond as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Ron is really sick. Can you help us get him to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, there is no way I…" Harry looked pleadingly at Draco. "Fine, just don't give me those puppy dog eyes." The raven haired grinned happily.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled back. The four other Gryffindors had got to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean spitefully.

"Fuck off Thomas!" growled Draco.

"Ay up, here comes Justin," Seamus told them, when seeing his boyfriend running towards them.

"Madam Pomfrey knows he's coming." Justin walked up to them.

"Good." Hermione sighed wiping Ron's brow.

"Seamus you go with Justin, Malfoy's going to help," Harry told the Irish lad.

"Are you?" Seamus asked in surprise.

"Apparently so." Draco groaned and glared at Harry as he took Ron's arm.

"Thanks guys." Seamus and Justin grinned at each other and headed off together.

"The rest of you guys don't have to come either, go and get something to eat," Hermione told the other Gryffindors. Ginny looked a bit worried but agreed as did Neville and Dean, who headed to the Great Hall.

"Things you get me into Potter." Harry only grinned at Draco's remark.

The four continued their journey; Harry and Draco were practically dragging Ron as he lost all strength in his legs. Hermione was storming ahead but always looking back to make sure Ron was still conscious. Draco was looking very uncomfortable with Ron's arm around his neck, to keep him up. Harry had his arm around Ron's waist.

"We have to be quick!!!" Hermione urged them.

Harry and Draco were moving as fast as they can but it was rather hard for them to move when Ron weighed quite a lot. They finally got to Madam Pomfrey, and when she saw Ron she managed to drag him to bed, but with the extra weight lifted from Harry and Draco's shoulders they collapsed from the relief. After Pomfrey poked and jabbed the sick boy a few times with a hyperactive worried girl by his side, she came to the collusion that Ron was sick.

"And?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"He needs rest and to not be moved. By the way, why didn't you two just levitate him?" The nurse witch asked the boys still lying on the floor. They groaned in unison, as realisation hit them.

"You idiot," scolded Draco, "you utter idiot." He got up and watched Harry get up slowly.

"I had to check if Ron…Ah…" Because Neville was walking so quickly he tumbled over Harry who was half standing up, making them both collapse on the floor. The door opened again.

"Ron I…" Ginny said as she also went flying on the two boys.

"I couldn't just go…" Seamus started as he ran threw the open doors and onto the pile of people.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Dean as he walked in on Harry piled on by Neville, Ginny and Seamus, with Draco looking at them in disbelief.

"Please can you four get off the floor?" asked Pomfrey, Seamus got off Ginny, then Ginny off Neville, then Neville off Harry and Harry was painfully standing up getting off the floor, he put his hand on Neville's shoulder for support.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Ok, we can't have all you people in here, most of you lot have to go." She ushered them out with her hands.

"Harry, I want to speak with you." Dean grabbed the raven haired boy's arm.

"And I want you to go fuck yourself!" Harry snapped.

"No bad language in here please, now Mr Weasley can only have two visitors, and I'm guessing Miss Granger isn't planning on going anywhere," she told them harshly.

"Actually I want Malfoy to stay here." Ron gasped, everyone looked at him as if he grown a second head, but something clicked to Hermione, as she turned to the others.

"Me too." She nodded. Harry frowned at them, having a sneaking suspicion to what they are up too. "Is that ok Harry?" The hero looked away from his friends and looked to his ex.

"Are you ok with it?"

"I guess so." Draco shrugged a bit wary.

"Ok." He nodded, he turned back to his friends. "See you in a bit guys." He walked out with the rest of the crowd, Draco looked at the two Gryffindors in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

P/)  
As Harry walked out of the ward he saw Dean waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I know you don't like me for the thing that happened with Seamus, but could you please stop acting like a dick, I want to explain myself." The raven haired boy stared at him critically, even though he still didn't trust Dean, he couldn't help feel a bit sorry for him, after he had argued with himself for a few minutes, he finally nodded.

P/)  
Draco was sitting next to Hermione, twiddling his thumbs, it was taking all Ron's energy not to fall asleep and Hermione just sat in silence thinking what she should say next.

"That's it, Hermione just talk to Malfoy, I'm going to go to sleep." Ron yawned and fell asleep straight away.

"Again I'll ask what do you want?" Draco asked staring at Hermione.

"It's about Harry." She told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"He really misses you." Hermione looked at Draco and was generally surprised that Draco looked really sad.

"I know I miss him too," he sighed sadly.

"I can tell."

"I just…I want to…I just want things to be different."

"You know he thinks about you, all the time. He watches you eat, he steals glances at you in potions, he always wants to go up to you and ask you how you are, when he walks past you in corridors. He'll always writes letters to you when we're in the Gryffindor common room but he always changes his mind. He cares for you so much, and I can see you care for him too" she said softly.

"I go to bed dreaming about him, and then I wake up thinking about him. I hate it that I can't kiss him, that I can't hold him, because I have a stupid bitch on my tail. I want him to be in my space again, so that I can hug him, if either of us needs comfort. I feel so alone at night, because believe it or not I don't have many friends, Blaise and Theodore are kind of my friends, my only true friend is Marcus, but he's living with Oliver. I miss Oliver and Marcus not being here, it seemed that they were the ones who got all the crap, me and Harry would be the ones to sort it out. But it's not like that now, it's me and Harry who have all the problems and no-one can sort it out for us, we can't even sort it out ourselves," sighed Draco feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"I don't hate you, you know? Ron doesn't either." she said out of the blue.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because Harry cares for you, and you care for him, that's all we need."

"I never really hated you, or Weasley, just my father wanted me too, guess I'm kind of jealous, because you two got to spend so much time with Harry and I had very little time."

"It's like Oliver being jealous of Pucey and Higgs."

"Terence is a good bloke; Adrian isn't so bad when you get to know him."

"I'm still not pleased with you about that song you made up about Ron."

Draco snorted. "That was one of my better works."

"Whatever."

"Do you fancy Weasel-bee? Remember I saw you two together near the Shrinking Shank in our third year, looked very cosy."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Na, I'm being very serious."

"He's just a friend."

"Is that why you look at him the same way I look at Harry."

Hermione shook her head and hid her face in her hands. "What if he doesn't fancy me?"

"Of course he does." Draco scoffed in disbelief. "I thought you were smart." For the first time, Hermione smiled at something Draco had said.

"At the Yule Ball, even though he was wearing those terrible robes, I still thought he was so adorable."

"You blind as well?"

"Don't joke."

"Can't help it." The two smiled warmly at each other.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being a complete arsehole."

"I try."

P/)  
Harry and Dean were sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"Go on, I'm listening," Harry told him patiently.

"I'm not homophobic."

"Could have fooled me."

"I know, I've been a twat and all, but I care for Seamus."

Harry frowned at this. "Do you?"

"Yeah a lot."

"Like a friend or more?"

"A lot more."

"Then why? Everything, why?"

"I nearly kissed him once but he pulled away, so I gathered that he didn't fancy me and the thought of him being with someone else, especially a bloke made me feel really jealous, so when he came out, I had to keep away to protect myself, so that's the reason." Dean told the story and Harry was looking at him in complete shock.

"You are such an idiot."

"I know."

"No, you don't know, Seamus does fancy you."

Dean looked at the other Gryffindor in shock. "What?"

"He realized he was gay because he really fancied you."

"Oh bollocks."

"Oh yeah."

"He's with Justin now." Harry nodded "Do you think he might leave him, if I tell Seamus the truth?"

Harry shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest."

"You must know."

This time the raven-haired boy was generally feeling sympathetic for the tall lad. "I don't know sorry, but put it this way, I doubt he's forgotten you."

A small smile was on Dean's lips. "He's so cute sometimes, miss him so much, it hurts seeing him with someone else."

"I know how it feels."

"Yeah, I know you have feelings for Malfoy, bit obvious."

Harry smirked at that. "Is it?"

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone."

"Doesn't matter if you did, he's still going to marry Parkinson, whether everyone knew I love him or not."

"Love?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"You broke Seamus's heart that day he came out to you."

"I know." Dean's voice broke slightly. "I hate myself, and I'm selfish."

"No you not."

"Are we cool?" asked Dean, Harry nodded with a sad smile.

The two Gryffindors didn't realise that a certain Hufflepuff heard them in their conversation. Justin began to worry about his relationship with Seamus, he liked the lad, he really liked him, and he wanted to stay with him. But now he knew he had competition, the Hufflepuff shook his head and walked off in search for his boyfriend.

Harry and Dean stood up as Draco walked through the door.

"Granger is my new fag hag," he sniggered, Harry laughed too, and Dean smiled awkwardly not really knowing what a fag hag was.

P/)  
"Ron?" Hermione said as she saw the red-head beginning to stir.

"Yeah?" he answered weakly.

"I…" She didn't know what to say but she kissed Ron on the lips very quickly, they were in silence for a while as she remembered the words she wanted to say. "I like you and I…" She was cut off when Ron kissed her.

"I like you too," he whispered. "A lot but I'm going to have to go to sleep now. Night." He mumbled then fell asleep, Hermione laughed quietly to herself

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! This was a rather long chapter, took me long enough anyway. Thanks to all you dedicated and patient readers, reviewers and voters. Hope you're still liking the story, I should have the net on Monday, so that's mean I can update like every or other day like I use to (Yippee) Thanks to Dray-kun my beta**


	28. Hermione Granger VS Pansy Parkinson

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Hermione Granger vs. Pansy Parkinson**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Seamus/Justin, Ron/Hermione, Oliver/Marcus, slightly Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Pansy goes too far, and Hermione fights back**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"So Dean wasn't that bad after all" Dan said as he finally realised what had happened.

"Course he wasn't, just confused" Harry told him

"Aw, Ron and Hermione are together" the small dark haired boy sighed happily.

"You're so sad" groaned Tom, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start on your brother" growled Draco warningly

P/)

Hermione Granger is basically a sweet, beautiful, intelligent, young woman, who believes in fair play and no violence.

"I'm going to kill the bitch!" but she doesn't believe in it now. Hermione wanted to strangle Parkinson; she hated that girl in all intensity, especially since she has been throwing her relationship with Draco in everyone's faces. And the light brunette girl was getting sick of it, the pug faced cow, was ruining Harry and Draco's life, and recently Hermione's found herself becoming fond of Draco, realising that he really wasn't as bad as he once seemed.

"She's not worth it" Ron shook his head, and rubbed her back to sooth down the anger, Hermione sighed out in relief as her anger was slowly slipping away.

"Hey Granger" Pansy sneered as she walked passed Hermione, the Gryffindor girl, felt her whole body stiffen, and her fists clenched as she unconsciously got ready for the fight response.

"Parkinson" she growled in return.

"I heard about you and the _Weasel_" she scowled at Ron, making Hermione very angry that this girl had the nerve to say things about her boyfriend in front of her "And I just wanted to say, how great it is that you two have found each other, because who else would want a mudblood, know-it-all and a poor, stupid tramp boy" it was more the offence on her boyfriend rather than herself that made the intelligent girl explode, she slapped the dark haired Slytherin girl, who covered her cheek in shock. Ron stood in between them before Pansy could have a chance to retaliate, but instead Pansy ended up smacking Ron across the face, and because of Ron's teachings of manners, he would not hit the Slytherin back even though right now, he really wanted too.

"Come on Hermione lets go" he told his girlfriend, who looked sympathetically at his red cheek.

"Ok" she nodded, while she stroked his cheek, forgetting where they were.

"Go get a room before you make me sick" the Parkinson girl scoffed.

"Bitch!!" Hermione growled lunging at Pansy tackling her to the floor, throwing punches at her, as Pansy did to her, Ron grabbed Hermione, luckily Blaise was passing by and he grabbed Pansy the two men pulled the two females away from each other. Just at the moment as the two girls were thrashing in the boy's arms. Harry and Draco walked by, from opposite directions, they noticed each other, instead of noticing the hell that was breaking loose in front of them.

"Hi" Harry said first with a slight smile

"Hello" Draco answered politely

"How are you?" the raven-heard boy asked nervously

"I'm fine, you?" the blond replied.

"I'm ok…so…you look good"

"Thanks, so do you" they stepped slightly closer to each other "So what have you been doing with yourself lately?" he asked, the two boys still hadn't noticed the two girls trying to claw each others eyes out and didn't hear the faint 'You Slag!' shouting even though they were standing so closer to it.

"I've been you know practising Quiddich and this Saturday I'm going to be babysitting Jamie, if you'll come too"

"Sure, I'll come"

"Great…I mean that's cool. What have you been doing?"

"Quiddich practise like yourself" as second later and thought passed threw Harry and he glared at the older boy.

"I heard about that song you made up about Ron" growled the raven hired boy, the blond had the decency to look embarrassed and let's out a nervous laugh.

"Oh right yeah, sorry" Harry's heart melted instantly at the tone of the Slytherin's voice

"It's ok" they shared a smile at each other, their eyes captured and they moved instantly forward.

"GUYS for fuck sake HELP US!" shouted Ron and Blaise at the same time, the two boys looked at their friends just realising they were there. They stared wide eyed at Hermione and Pansy clawing, punching, kicking and slapping each other. They ran to the pair and stood between them.

"How did this happen?" asked Harry as he was holding Hermione steady and away from the female Slytherin.

"She started it" the two screeched and pointed accusingly at the other.

"Yeah and we're finishing it" said Draco "Come on Blaise" the two Slytherin boys dragged the girl in their arms towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Time we went as well Hermione" Ron whispered to her girlfriend, he wrapped an arm round her waist and gently led her to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sorry guys" she apologised feeling ashamed in herself.

"It's ok" grinned Harry

"You didn't even do anything, you were just standing there talking dirty to Malfoy" Ron accused half teasingly

"I was not!" Harry shouted horrified at the accusation

"Ok fine but you still hardly did anything" Hermione rolled her eyes at the two

"So are you babysitting with Malfoy" though she was friends with the blond she hasn't quite got the use of calling him by his first name.

"Yeah" Harry answered with a grin

P/)

The next morning as the golden trio walked towards the Gryffindor table, and sat down in unison, Hermione sat so close to Ron that she might as well have been sitting on his lap, when Harry sat down he looked straight before him, and he saw a pair of silver-grey eyes looking back at him, they shared an embarrassed smile. Ignoring the murmurs going on around them, Harry and Draco kept their eyes fixated on each other. Their gaze was solely connected onto each other, and Harry had never such an urge like this, to run over to the Slytherin table and just grab his ex by his school robes and ravish him right there in the hall. His own breathing started to get heavy as the thought entered his mind of him and Draco kissing each other passionately, memories of the feel of that blonds tongue in his mouth made the boy shudder in readiness and excitement. Harry could tell that the same thoughts were in his ex's mind, which turned him on that little bit more. He allowed his imagination to go further, him and Draco on black silk covers on a king size bed, Harry lying there, in total bliss as Draco would indulge him in some wickedly dirty pleasures, it was so amazing and weird it was like the two teenagers minds were connected, as they both could feel their erections tightening their trousers. They didn't seem to be like that they were still in the great hall, their joint thinking has brought them to that bed, they felt so close, so loved and adored. That nothing could stop them.

"Hi Harry, how are you mate?" asked Seamus as he sat directly in front of Harry, he pilled on the food on his plates after a few bites of his meal, he could feel two pairs of eyes on him, he slowly looked up at Harry and could have sworn that he could never had been as scared as he was at this moment. The usually friendly and thoughtful boy looked like he was getting ready to strangle Seamus in his bare hands, the Irish boy sat back, but he still could feel eyes at the back of his head, he turned round and saw Draco glaring at him with a knife in his hand, now this was the scariest moment in the teenager's life "Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently, he felt like he was sinking under the table just to escape the deadly glares.

"What's Seamus doing?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Don't know, I think he might be melting, like that witch in the film you told me about Lizard of Roz?"

"Near enough it was Wizard of Oz"

"Oh right" he sighed still watching his friend now fully hiding under the table "Maybe he's ill"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Hermione screamed jumping up in the wall with her wand at the ready; everyone else in the Hall stared at the prefect in shock.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry stood up quickly to look at what Hermione was looking at. He just stared at it in confusion; Ron was also looking at it in the same way "What is that?"

"It's a fake animal they usually last about a few minutes" Ron answered, just then the repulsive creature 'if it could be classed as a creature' Ron thought idly to himself. Just popped and all green blood sprayed in Hermione's face. There was a moment silence until a female voice started laughing which set off the majority of the students. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick or burst into tears. She stared at Pansy Parkinson who was laughing the loudest and she knew that the bitch had something to do with this.

"It's war" she whispered wickedly.

P/)

In the library, there came aloud scream of horror, everyone that was at one point silently reading, stared at the culprit of the screaming. Pansy Parkinson was lying on the floor; she had her hand on her chest and was puffing in and out. She glared at the book that jumped out in front of her scaring her to death. The book turned to her and started laughing, the Slytherin glared and kicked the book away, and everyone was still watching her as she stormed out of the room.

P/)

Hermione was sat in Ron's lap, in the Gryffindor common room; she was snuggled into his chest with her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers threw Hermione's beautiful locks, after a few more strokes of the long soft hair, he felt something weird, he soon realised that the hair he was playing with was still on his hands when he pulled it away.

"Hermione" he whispered getting a bit worried

"Yeah" she mumbled in the crook of his neck

"I think there's something wrong with your hair" he felt his voice shaken as more hear was falling out, the teenager looked at her boyfriend in horror for a second, she stood up and looked in the mirror, and sure enough her hair was falling out, it had looked like she was moulting, a few tears escaped her eyes. A moment passed and even more was falling out, she didn't know what to do, she collapsed on the floor and began to cry, Ron was at her side in a flash, holding her. But as her hair was coming out in lumps now, she started to get angry.

P/)

The dark haired female Slytherin was getting ready, she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, she washed herself, grinning inwardly to herself how feminine and beautiful her body was, there was no-way in her mind that Draco could reject her, after her wash, she got a towel and wrapped in round her. She wandered to the mirror to admire herself, but when she looked at herself the colour drained from her face, she had shorter hair, it looked like her hair had been replaced with Goyle's, her face was not as slender, more rounder, her neck was thicker, her shoulders broader, she pulled off her towel and saw that her breasts were non existent, she feared to look down, but she knew she's have to, she looked and saw a rather small penis looking down with her, she looked up in the mirror and screamed so high pitched that the mirror actually cracked.

P/)

Thankfully Hermione found a spell and now her hair had fully grown, but she was still pissed off because of the pug faced bitch, when the two girls came in contact they attacked each other, no-one could have stopped them, apart from Harry and Draco who were stood right beside them, but they were too busy talking to each other to notice what was going on in their environment.

"I can't believe the gay couple are having seconds thoughts about us baby sitting their son, next week" Draco huffed irritated.

"Tell me about it, I mean we're so observant of everybody's problems, we wouldn't ignore Jamie" Harry agreed, the two didn't notice that Hermione just cried out in pain.

"Yeah, and it's not like we'd be so self absorbed with each other that we don't see anything else in our lives" Another cry of pain and a mini explosion later and the pair still hadn't realised what was going on.

P/)

"Marcus I can't do it" Oliver told his partner, while he was sitting on the couch with Jamie sitting in his lap.

"Can't do what?" Marcus walked in from the kitchen with a small plate with soft foods to feed Jamie.

"I can't leave Jamie in the hands of Harry and Draco. I just can't" The Keeper gripped the one year old tighter. Marcus sat next to him and wrapped an arm round his shoulder.

"Yes you can, they'll look after him, and we deserve a break, and Mrs Weasley can't look after him, neither can my friends or yours. It'll be ok, they know how to contact us" the Chaser kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm still terrified"

"Yeah me too"

P/)

Seamus and Justin were kissing lovingly at the back of the library, neither of them seemed to notice Dean's pained look as he walked passed them and got the book, he wanted he refused to look at the pair, because if he did, he might actually throw Justin off his Seamus. His? Wow that's possessive.

Dean continued his journey out of the library and he gave a slight hello nod to Harry, who responded with his own nod.

Harry was sitting on a table with Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Draco. He was sat on the end with Draco in front of him; Hermione was sitting next to him, Pansy next to the blond, Blaise next to Pansy, Ron next to Hermione. This was surprisingly Ron's and Blaise unison idea, they were getting worried that the situation between the two girls was getting out of hand, well Ron was worried, and Blaise was just pissed off. Hermione and Pansy looked like they were having a glaring contest.

"Ok say what you want to say 'Mione" Ron told her affectionately, she nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Thanks" she kissed him on the cheek, earning a gagging sound from Parkinson.

Again Harry and Draco were completely oblivious to this as they were talking about babysitting again. The other four didn't realise that Draco's calf was rubbing seductively against Harry's. They sat a bit closer to the table, because their legs were quite long because of their continues growth spurts Harry found his knee in Draco's inner thigh. A secret smile crossed their lips.

"Are you two paying attention?" Hermione's voice broke their lustful daze.

"Yes" they both replied, moving their legs away and staring at the bossy brunette.

"Thank you"

It was a long and boring time was spent listening to Hermione and Pansy arguing about bugger all, during this time Ron and Blaise were playing chess, with Ron winning of course and Harry and Draco were back with flirting with each other. At the end of it, the two girls had reluctantly agreed on a truce. The chess game finished, Ron had won and Blaise grudgingly gave him 10 knuts for it. The two love-struck boys said that they'll meet up just before they leave to go to the Wood-Flint's residence next Saturday. But just before she left, Pansy had to say one more thing.

"I hope you and Weasel don't catch anything, but luckily I don't think you could catch tramp disease with already having dirty blood virus" Hermione said nothing; she lifted her head high, wrapped an arm round her boyfriend's waist and walked off.

P/)

Two days later.

"Draco do you know were Pansy has been for the last two days?" Blaise asked as he played chess with Draco, determined to get some practise in so he could ask Ron for a rematch so that he can win his money, not like he needed it, it was all about pride.

"I don't know and I don't care" he told him, Draco moved his chess piece "Check mate" Blaise growled and threw the chess bored in the corner of the room and stormed off "Poor loser" the blond mumbled.

P/)

"Help!!! HELP ME!!! Damn you GRANGER!!" Pansy screamed in a locked closet.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Sorry it takes me so long to update, next chapter should be up the day after Boxing Day, or on Christmas Eve. I'm hoping for the latter. This was not betaed because I was so desperate getting it uploaded. Hope you all enjoyed it!! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!**


	29. BabySitting Part 1

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Babysitting (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus and young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Ron admits his worries for Harry. Dumbledore tells Draco a few things about his mother**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Go Auntie Hermione," laughed Dan.

"Remind me never to make her angry," Tom gasped in amazement. Harry and Draco smirked at this.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"So did Uncle Oliver let you baby sit Jamie?" asked the blond child.

"Yeah, because he had total faith in us," Draco said proudly.

P/)

"Oliver, bloody hell everything's going to be fine!" Marcus told his boyfriend, who was still finding reasons for why they shouldn't leave Jamie alone with two boys. Even though Oliver did trust Harry and Draco to some degree, he'd trust them with his life but not the life of his baby. He knew that he and Marcus needed some special adult-rated time alone together but Jamie was still an innocent young baby. The last thing any baby would need is two babysitters at the age of 15 who probably will spend the whole time humping each other to notice anything wrong with the child. No, he was being too cynical of the pair. Harry wouldn't let anything happen to Jamie, and Draco…well, Draco would be too scared of Marcus killing him to ignore Jamie. But it still kept Oliver on edge; Jamie has never had both his parents away from him. It was quite frightening.

"Oliver, you're making a hole in the floor, with all your pacing," Marcus sighed.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Oliver as he sat next to his lover.

"Trust me, I'm really not!" Marcus told him wrapping an arm round his shoulders.

"I can't do it, I can't, I can't, I just can't," The Keeper chanted, "I just can't do it…"

"Oliver, look at me." The two men looked at each other intently. "Everything's going to be ok, if there's anything wrong, we can be here quicker than the speed of light, literally. And we won't be gone for long, nothing will happen to Jamie."

"Of course something's going to happen to him Marcus, we have Harry and Draco looking after him, and trouble practically follows those two wherever they go," argued Oliver.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit," the brunette said to the dark haired boy with a deadly glare that said, "Don't kill me."

"Maybe we can take him with us."

"Then there would be no point in us going. The whole point is for you and me to spend some time together, just the two of us."

"I know."

"I mean it'll just be the two of us alone. Aloud to do whatever we want." A mischievous smirk crossed his face. "As loud as we want."

Oliver grinned, and felt a thrill run through him. "Yeah?" he asked, moving his lips closer to his boyfriend's.

"Oh yeah…" They leaned close to kiss, their lips nearly touching until Jamie decided to wake up and cry.

"I'll get him," sighed Oliver; he kissed Marcus on the cheek, then left to sort out Jamie.

"I really need this night off."

P/)  
Ron was watching Harry get ready with a bored expression. There was something playing on the redhead's mind. He wanted to ask Harry something but he was worried that it might upset him and the last thing he wanted was Harry to go away angry with him. Even when Harry finished his packing, Ron still hadn't decided.

"Ron why don't you tell me what's wrong and get it over with?" Harry asked offhandedly, sitting on his bed facing Ron.

"Ok, but don't get angry. I'm only thinking about you, ok?"

"Ok." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, are you going to look for a new boyfriend?" Ron asked quickly, Harry just looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem to be just so attached to Malfoy that it's like you don't want anyone else. But Harry, you broke up with Malfoy for a reason, a very good reason that no one can blame you for. And no one blames Malfoy, I don't envy him, really, I'm straight and the thought of having to marry against my will to that thing, and to be gay must be dreadful, but I digress the point is, that Harry, you have been flirting and following Malfoy like a love sick puppy, when there's no future for you, that was the reason you broke up with him in the first place, because at the end of the day, he's going to marry someone else, he's forced to. You know that. So why are you still hanging on?" Ron hated himself for this, but he didn't want his friend to be following someone he can never be with. He wanted his friend to be happy.

"See you when I get back Ron." Harry grabbed his bag and walked toward the door.

"Harry." Ron went after his friend, to only have the door slammed into his face.

P/)

Draco was waiting in Dumbledore's office for Harry; he was standing up leaning on the wall that was inches from the fire. Draco was lost in his own world until he heard footsteps heading towards him. He looked up expecting it to be Harry, but it was only Dumbledore.

"Hello Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Hello Headmaster," Draco answered politely.

"Do you want a lemon drop?" the old man offered.

"No thank you sir."

"How are Mr Flint and Mr Wood doing?" he asked curiously.

"They're fine, suffering from loss of sleep, but fine," Draco smirked.

"Very good! They created a beautiful baby between them. I am very proud of them as I am for all my students who followed their hearts and to make a better life for themselves."

Draco nodded, though he was slightly taken back that Dumbledore was telling him this. "Yeah," he just agreed.

"Draco, I remember quite well, you know. I remember the day she gave birth to you, and when she saw you for the first time. I had never seen her so happy. She loves you more than you can believe, my boy. You are more like her than you realise."

Draco just looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She was and is a proud woman. She is headstrong and doesn't take orders. She will not be controlled and has never had a master. She has never been a Death Eater and never will be. Because of the way she is, the way you are, you are proud and let's say uncontrollable like she is and there's nothing wrong being like that. You don't need a master, Draco, you will never need one. You are smart enough to make your way around the world without someone to tell you how to do it or what to do."

"I don't understand, sir."

"Yes, you do Mr. Malfoy, deep down you understand perfectly. But I warn you, if you fall and follow, you will destroy the one person that can't bear to live without you."

"My mother?"

"Not quite, Draco, not quite." Dumbledore smiled happily. Then they heard bricks scraping and they looked at the doorway to find a rather miserable Harry Potter walking towards them with his bag over his shoulder. "Something wrong Harry?" asked the headmaster.

Harry looked at him and gave him an unconvincing smile. "I'm fine Headmaster," Harry told him.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Have fun." Dumbledore smirked, and wandered up the winding stairs.

"That is one strange man," whispered Draco under his breath.

"I heard that young Malfoy!" shouted Dumbledore from the top of the stairs. Harry couldn't help laughing at the sheer shocked look on Draco's face.

P/)

"Ok they're late! I'm not going," Oliver concluded while holding Jamie in his arms. He was sitting on the couch, up straight and very tense. Marcus looked at him curiously and then looked at his watch.

"Your watch is fast," he yawned, relaxing on 'his' chair.

"What time do you make it?"

"Just gone seven."

"Told you they were late."

"By a minute, Wood," as Marcus spoke, first Draco appeared in the fire place, then Harry short after.

"You're late," Oliver snapped at the pair, Harry looked at his watch.

"By a minute," the raven haired teenage argued.

"Ignore him," Marcus told Harry, he gently took the sleeping baby from Oliver. "I'm putting this one to bed."

As Marcus walked to the baby's bedroom, Oliver stood up. He wasn't exactly a tall man, especially compared to Marcus. Oliver sometime looked like he had an average height but at that moment, he towered over the two boys. Either that or they were shrinking under his death glare.

"We're sorry we're late," Harry whimpered.

"It was his fault," Draco pointed at his ex. "He was the one who was taking forever."

"Thanks Malfoy," he replied sarcastically.

"Ok." Oliver's expression softened. "Just take care of him ok, if he wakes up, there's some milk on the side of his bed. I've charmed it to stay warm so give him that. Also he likes being sung to or having a story read to him. Ok?" The two boys nodded.

Marcus walked out of Jamie's bedroom and picked up the bag containing his and Oliver's stuff. Oliver watched as Marcus walked behind him and wrapped an arm round his waist and kissed him lovingly. The Scott grinned inwardly; this was going to be a very special night for the both of them, no interruptions and the freedom to do whatever they want alone together all night. Oh the stuff they'll get up too.

"Ahem," coughed Draco.

"Sorry." Oliver rolled his eyes and grinned at his lover, not at all sorry. He turned his attention back to the pair. "We'll be back first thing in the morning. You know how to contact us if anything goes wrong?"

"Yeah," they both nodded.

"Ok. Bye and good luck" Oliver apparated first. The two teenagers expected Marcus to apparate next but they did not under any circumstances expect that within the space of five seconds for Flint to drop the bag and have Harry and Draco pinned to the wall while holding them by their throats.

"If anything happens to Jamie," Marcus growled menacingly, "I will break your legs and beat you to death with them."

Harry and Draco just stared at the man in complete fear.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The two boys could only nod quickly.

"Good." With one last shove, he dropped the two and walked to the bag and apparated in front of them.

"Scared Potter?" asked Draco getting his breath.

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded, still rooted to the spot. "You scared Malfoy?"

"Completely."

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Runs away from angry fans! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it would have been a really long chapter if I didn't make it into two parts! I'd like to say thank you to everyone still reading, reviewing and voting, I love you all and my beta Dray-kun, who is the best. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	30. BabySitting Part 2

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Babysitting (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Cedric/Viktor and young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco baby-sit Jamie. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Notes: First time Harry Potter fic, please be nice when sending comment.**

"Scary, Uncle Marcus," gulped Dan making a mental note to never get on Marcus's bad side.

"Yeah." Harry and Draco both nodded, remembering how really terrifying that moment was.

Tom just scoffed. "Uncle Marcus doesn't scare me." Tom laughed.

Harry got an evil look in his eye. "If that's the case, maybe I should tell Flint what really happened to his favourite broom."

Tom stared wide eyed at his father, then glared sceptically. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

P/)

Harry and Draco sat side by side on the grotty couch in the middle of the living room. They hadn't moved since Marcus's threat was still hanging in the air. But what they really wanted to do was snog each other stupid and enjoy this time they have on their own. Yet there was something stopping them. Or rather someone. Jamie.

Harry wasn't liking the awkward silence and knew if he aloud this to continue, he'll be thinking about what Ron said to him and that was something he really didn't want to think about. He looked at Draco who simultaneously looked at him. Their eyes met and a smile crossed their faces.

"So…" Harry started, just staring into Draco's eyes.

"Yeah, so what did take you so long to get ready," the blond asked playfully, but quickly regretted it seeing the look on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." The raven haired boy sighed. "What do you want to do now?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.

"We could talk about Quiddich?" the blond asked hopefully. He could have kicked himself after realizing what he said. "Sorry." It had only been recently that Harry was banned at Quiddich.

"It's ok." With a shared reassuring smile, they threw themselves at each other as they rolled off the couch still kissing each other.

P/)

Oliver fell on the bed with Marcus flat on top of him, kissing him passionately. The Keeper wrapped his legs round his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer rubbing their groins together. They gasped in unison as they could feel the other's arousal.

"I love you," mumbled Oliver, "but we have to stop."

Marcus pulled away staring at him critically. "Why?"

"Because I have to check on Jamie."

The Chaser groaned and rolled off Oliver. "I was going to give you this afterwards…" Marcus reached into his bag that he dropped on the floor earlier; he got a small round present out of it and handed it to his boyfriend. "Here…"

"Thanks babe, but you didn't have to get me anything," said Oliver, feeling guilty that he didn't get Marcus anything.

"Oh I did, trust me."

Oliver quickly opened it, feeling excited about what was in it. When he opened it, he stared at the gift curiously. It looked like a rememberal but instead of being clear or red if he forgot something, it was white.

Marcus probably guessed what he was thinking, as the dark haired man chuckled lightly "It's an infantal."

"Come again?"

"It's like a rememberal but when there's something wrong with our baby, it'll go green. But as you can see it's just pale white, so he's fine."

Oliver broke out in a big grin. "I love you," he told him honestly and pulled his crooked teeth lover into him and kissed him furiously.

P/)

Harry still wasn't completely sure how he got to be laying on the carpet with Draco on top of him. Their tongues wrestled and danced with the other. The Gryffindor liked having Draco in control; he was able to lose himself to the blonde. Draco pulled out the kiss just to look at Harry, he wouldn't admit this out loud and will deny it later but Draco just loved Harry's hair. He loved how messy and mad it was. It was like the perfect bed hair look and the Gryffindor unbelievably suited it. With that thought in mind, Draco ran his fingers in the boy's hair while Harry happily returned the favour letting his fingers comb threw the blond silky hair. Their lips met again only to be interrupted by Jamie crying. They looked at each other in slight fear as they jumped to their feet and ran to the baby's bedroom.

"What do we do?" asked Draco feeling slightly worried.

"I'm not sure." Harry thought it was best if he picked up the baby, rocking him in his arms. Jamie had stopped crying but was still wide awake. The two teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"Maybe we should give him the milk?" Draco suggested picking up the milk bottle. Harry looked at it and nodded, grabbing the bottle out of his ex's hand and carefully directed it to the one-year-old's mouth. They both sighed with relief as Jamie began to drink the slight warm milk with the two just staring intently at him until he the finished the white beverage. In return of the drink, Jamie vomited on Harry's shirt.

"Thank you Jamie," sighed Harry sarcastically. He passed the baby to Draco who held him stiffly, bracing himself in case the baby thought it was a good idea to throw up on him as well since caring is sharing.

"I have to change my shirt," groaned the raven haired boy. "Try sing him a song."

"I don't know any songs," argued Draco stubbornly.

"You must know one," countered Harry. Draco looked like he was thinking about it until an idea came to mind.

"You're right I do know one."

Harry just nodded and made his way out the door.

"_Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in _

_Weasley is our…_Ow Harry that hurts," whined Draco as Harry threw a book at him.

"Don't sing that song to him."

Draco glared at Harry. "It's not going to harm him."

"It's inappropriate." Harry took Jamie off Draco and sat down on the floor. "Anyway let me try and think of a story."

Jamie was looking at the pair in interest as Draco was looking rather bored and stubbornly didn't sit down on the floor as well.

"Have you thought of a story?" asked Draco finding a small chair to sit on. As soon as he found one, he carefully sat on it.

"Yeah, well sort of. I'm going to make it up as I go along." Harry smiled at Jamie who was sucking his thumb adorably. He sat the baby on his crossed legs. "Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a young prince and he lived…"

"What's his name?" interrupted Draco, interested in the story.

"Erm…Tim?" Harry suggested, the blond shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, I don't know what do you think he should be called?"

"Draco," he told him confidently while Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, Draco lived in a big castle in the middle of nowhere …"

"That's impossible, how can there be a castle in the middle of nowhere?"

"Draco, it's just a story. It doesn't have to be logical," argued Harry. "In this castle, the young prince lived on his own…"

"Why?" Draco asked annoying the Gryffindor.

"Because he just did."

"You have to explain why," argued the blond defiantly.

"Because he ran away from home," Harry thought up quickly, in hope that it might shut the Slytherin up.

"Why?" Obviously he was wrong.

"Because his parents were threatening to kill him, because he asked so many stupid questions," growled Harry. He looked back at Jamie who was looking at the two in amusement. "Draco was lonely and wanted a wife."

"Wife? Why would he want a wife? Come on, Potter. Jamie's dads are gay. You might as well give your prince a future husband." Harry couldn't help grinning at that statement even though he was interrupted AGAIN!

"Ok, he wanted a husband, someone who was beautiful, funny, caring, and will be able to live with his annoying habits. Soon Draco's wishes will be answered. In a far off place in the town of…erm…of Erm there was a young warrior who…"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know…Harry?"

"That's very vain naming the main character after yourself, Harry," joked Draco. Harry just stuck out his tongue.

"Harry had heard about the Prince Draco and…."

P/)

"Bloody hell," moaned Marcus, lying on his back with an exhausted Oliver heap on his chest.

"Wow," sighed Oliver, still getting down from his high.

"We needed that."

"Yeah, and now I need a new arse-hole. You fucked this one way too much!"

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Oliver just nodded. Marcus kissed his hair, and the Keeper smiled sleepily. "Love you."

"Love you too." Then the mood was wrecked when the Chaser's tummy interrupted with the rumble of wanting food. "You hungry Marcus?"

"Yeah."

"Does this mean I have to move?"

"Yep," laughed Marcus as Oliver effectively rolled off his lover and cuddling into the soft pillow, watching sleepily as his boyfriend stood awkwardly up. Oliver to admire his boyfriend's back at how muscular and firm it was. When they were still in Hogwarts, Oliver would write invisible messages on Marcus's back with his finger. The Keeper smiled dreamily as he watched his lover get changed.

"Don't think you're going to stay there all night, you're coming with me."

Oliver groaned in response. "You'll have to make me first." He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He was pulled out of the bed and fell on the floor with a loud thump. "You bastard," he growled as he rubbed his bum from landing on it.

"Stop being a baby." Marcus helped the fallen boy up and hugged him with a kiss to the neck. Marcus pulled away and grinned, lovingly at the Keeper. "Get ready, I'm hungry!"

P/)

"…The End" Harry said finally but Jamie was not impressed. "Give me a break," sighed the dark haired boy.

"I think he wasn't happy because they didn't have a happy ending," said Draco, sulking away in his small chair.

"That's the thing, they could only be together if the Prince would run away from the evil witch and turn his back from all royalty."

"He would have done that anyway. Draco loves Harry," argued the Slytherin until the words sunk in, they looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"Do you know any other ways to make him go to sleep?" asked Harry, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Maybe we should tire him out or something," suggested the blond.

"That could work."

They watched and directed Jamie as he crawled round on the floor, observing his toys and playing with them. After about twenty minutes, the baby still didn't get tired.

"Maybe we should find some food for him."

Draco nodded and they got up together, leaving Jamie to crawl round his bedroom.

When the teenagers got to the kitchen, they stopped in their tracks and stared at each other in horror.

"I don't think we should have left Jamie on his own," Harry said, rushing back to the baby's bedroom but when he got there Jamie was nowhere to be seen. "Oh Bollocks."

P/)

Meanwhile, the two Quiddich players were sitting in a little muggle restaurant. The two talked with each other while staring and admiring each other like it was their first date. The people around them either ignored or didn't notice that Marcus was holding Oliver's hand though the moment wasn't for long. Marcus pulled his hand a way, looking apologetic to Oliver. It wasn't like the Chaser was ashamed, far from it in fact. He just wasn't good at being the romantic type but luckily, the Keeper understood this and just smiled at him.

"I love you," Oliver told him.

"I love you too." Marcus grinned and felt himself melt when he saw Oliver blush lightly. They leaned in slowly and kissed lovingly seemingly forgetting that there were people in the room as well. Oliver moaned quietly as he felt Marcus's hand stroke his cheek gently. They were so wrapped in what they were doing; they never realized that the waitress was standing there with their food in her hand. She cleared her throat the first time but they still didn't notice her so she coughed louder, which finally got their attention. She looked at them in amusement.

"Two fish and chips?" she asked as they both nodded with Oliver looking embarrassed and Marcus looking very smug with himself.

The waitress put the plates down and winked at them, "Don't stop on my account." She walked off to serve the next table. When the two caught the other's eyes, they burst into laughter.

"Wow, that was so embarrassing," gasped the Keeper.

"No, it's not," argued Marcus playfully. With one last smile, they began to eat their food.

P/)

Harry has been met by a lot of fear in his life. The first time, he was really scared was when he was six and broke Auntie Petunia's plate while washing it. His true fears were met when finding out Quirrel was being a willing body for Voldermort to habitat in, then when he had to fight the Basilisks, then hearing about Sirius having his soul taken out, and finally, seeing Voldemort in the first time. But none of those incidents could have prepared him for the horror that is now. They had lost Jamie and he was going to die.

"Jamie," called Harry nervously.

"Was the door closed because if it was, then he must still be in here, right?"

Harry just looked at the boy in total fear. "I don't remember…" At least a minute had passed as they stared into nothing as the situation began to sink in. "Ok, make sure the door is locked and let's search this room, as you said he must be here. He's a baby all he can do is crawl and not very fast."

Draco locked the door and the two searched frantically around the place. Harry mostly searched the floor while Draco searched cupboards and the top of shelves. It would have been rather amusing if Harry would have pointed out to Draco that Jamie can't even stand up so it was very unlikely that he could climb, but because they were both nearing heart attack stress level, humour wasn't on their forefront mind. After about an hour of repeatedly searching the small room, the two stopped looking and agreed that Jamie had wandered off somewhere. They sped up and left the room searching the living room.

P/)

After the meal, the couple walked out the 24 hour mini-restaurant and headed to the off-license to get chocolates for dessert and other things. They shared a mischievous smile and could feel themselves getting excited but as they walked through the doors, another couple was just walking out. They bumped into them and the four fell very ungracefully on the floor.

"Cedric," said Oliver, realizing who he bumped into.

"Oh, hi Oliver," replied the ex-Hufflepuff as he got his senses back.

"Alright, Viktor," Marcus scowled, as he stood up.

"Marcus…right?" Even though Viktor had never seen the Chaser before, he had heard lots of stories about him. Mostly good ones from Draco and bad ones from Cedric. "So you're a couple?" he asked untactful, it was sort of a rhetorical question but he wanted to hear it from their own lips.

"Yes." Marcus admitted that he used to hold a candle for the Bulgarian beauty but he couldn't tell if he was being funny or not.

"Cool, so are we." Viktor grinned, Marcus smiled back at Viktor's honesty.

"So how have you two been?" Cedric asked, generally interested to find out what his two ex-rivals were up to.

"We're great." Oliver quickly smiled warmly at his boyfriend. "We're really great, we have a baby."

"Aww, I heard about that, what's its name?" Viktor put in.

"He's a he and his name is Jamie," said the Keeper as he answered the questions. "So how are you two? First time I've seen you together."

"We're good; we were just heading off to our hotel, just down the road."

"Yeah we're staying there too," Oliver said. As happy as he was to see the pair, he really just wanted to get the chocolate then rush back to his room so his boyfriend can lick the said chocolates off his body. "I'm guessing you guys want to head back."

"Yes, it was great seeing you. We'll meet up some other time," Cedric answered grabbing Viktor's hand as they quickly walked off.

P/)

As the two searched the small flat from top to bottom, there was no sign of baby Jamie at all. Harry was on the verge of tears, he was feeling like a complete idiot and he felt so bad and scared for the baby. He hasn't got a clue to where he is. He looked at Draco and could see he was feeling the same thing.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked completely heart-broken.

"I don't know," he groaned awkwardly. "This can't be happening."

P/)

Oliver put his hand in his pocket to take out the infantal to see if Jamie was alright. He got a firm grip of the white ball and lifted it out of his pocket.

P/)

The pair walked slowly into Jamie's bedroom, they couldn't believe they had done such a terrible thing as to lose Jamie. They loved him like he was their own son since he was their godchild and they felt like they put a disgrace to the word godfather. They walked into the baby's room and got the shock of their lives.

P/)

Oliver grinned at the pale white ball before he put it back into his pocket and wrapped an arm round Marcus's waist.

P/)

Jamie was lying fast asleep in his cot. They both realized none of them thought to look there because it was so likely that it was too unlikely. It's always true. It's always the last place you look.

"How did he get there?" asked the Gryffindor.

"He must have had the charm put on him that works when he's on the floor for a certain amount of time. He instantly gets transported onto his cot," Draco explained. "Bloody cheek really, the two believe that we could have lost him." Harry could only grin at the Slytherin. They were about to leave the room when Jamie started to cry again.

After changing nappies, more different songs, and stories, Jamie finally fell asleep but as Draco likes to point out, he only slept to the 'Weasley is out King' song. The two teenagers were too scared to leave the mini Marcus/Oliver look-a-like so they slept of the floor curled up together in case the baby will wake again.

P/)

Eight o'clock was the time when Oliver and Marcus had arrived; they were both extremely exhausted as they had 'no' sleep at all from their little holiday. They walked into Jamie's room to see how he was and they were more than a little shocked to see Harry and Draco lying on the floor, fully clothed and cuddled up. Jamie looked happy in his sleep, maybe it was more of a smug smile. He might have been proud of how much fuss he caused the two teenagers because as everyone had to remember, he was Marcus Flint's son as well.

P/)

"Ron," Harry called out to his best friend. As soon as he got back to Hogwarts, Harry agreed with himself that the first thing he was going to do was make peace with Ron.

"Yeah Harry?" the red head answered worriedly.

"I just want you to know that I love Draco and I believe he loves me and as much it pain you to hear this, there is nothing I can do about it. You're my best friend Ron, you're like my brother so I don't want us to have a falling out," Harry told him honestly, Ron looked proud and defiantly at him for some reason.

"Well there's only one thing we can do about that, isn't there?"

"What?" he asked carefully.

"Start mission, 'Get Malfoy Out of His Engagement and Into Your Bed.' I'm quite proud of that. I made the title up all by myself."

Harry could only grin happily.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review!! First off I apologise for taking sooo long to update I've just been really busy. I was wandering what you 'yes you the readers' would say if I did a smaller spin off series, called 'Bedtime Story lost chapters', it's actually for fans of Oliver/Marcus, it concentrates on how they got together in the first place, sound interesting? I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you for Dray-kun my beta, and thank you to reviewers and voters, the who's dom and sub vote is still going on but you can't vote twice! I'm also planning to do a Bedtime Story video for youtube, so I was wandering does anyone know of a good song I can use? You've all been great, love you all!**


	31. Plans and Surprises

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Plans and surprises**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione and young Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Ron starts the plan of the mission. The trio start the 'Dumbledore's Army' with a surprising member**

**Notes: Because this is my 31st chapter, I don't need to say this is my first Harry Potter story, but please send reviews and votes.**

"Jamie was only a baby. He couldn't have purposely made you get worried because he thought it was funny," laughed Tom, he knew Jamie can be a bastard at times but he was only a baby back then.

"No, he's too much like Marcus. It must have just been instinct to make us sick with worry," argued his blond father.

"You're just paranoid," he countered back.

"Anyway," Daniel said changing the subject, "then what happened? Does Uncle Ron's plan work?"

"Well, it was more like Hermione's plan. Ron just thought of the name for it," admitted Harry.

P/)

A loud slamming of books woke Harry and Ron from their deep slumber in the library. Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at them expectedly as the two boys groaned and sat up straight. It wasn't their fault, of course. They weren't even sure what they were looking for and the book they were reading was extremely boring.

"Boys…" sighed Hermione, losing the will to bother. "We have to do this, especially you and Harry."

The raven hared boy had the decency to look ashamed. "I know Hermione, but I'm not even sure what we're looking for. Is there a book how to get wizards out of engagements?"

"Of course there is. There must be," she reasoned but didn't notice that Harry was now looking somewhere else while she was talking. "There's usually a ritual to unlock arranged marriages and...Harry, where're you going?" she asked as her friend walked away, quickly causing her to sigh in annoyance with her friend as she watched him flirt with the blonde Slytherin. "Does he ever think of anything else?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Nope," Ron answered, trying his hardest to read the passage in front of him.

"So are you doing anything later?" asked Harry, hopefully.

"No," Draco said far too quickly but as soon as he said it, he remembered that he did have something rather important to do. "Sorry, I just remembered I have that potions essay to do."

The Gryffindor looked disappointed, but then an idea crossed his mind. "We could do it together. I'm pretty crap at potions and I need all the help I can get," offered Harry, he was pleased to see Draco grinning at him.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan. What time and place?" asked Draco as he moved in a bit closer, which Harry responded by moving closer. Even thought they had broken up, deep down they never did. They both knew this and they were tired of fighting it because in all fairness, they were doing a crappy job of it. But just before they could kiss, a pitch squeal was heard and Draco nearly cried as he realized who it was.

"Shit," mumbled Harry while Draco could only look apologetically at him.

"I thought I locked her in that closet," growled Hermione, not realizing that Ron was standing beside her.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Nothing," she answered, trying to cover the facts.

"Drakey," sighed Pansy as she draped her arms round his shoulders causing him to cringe and making Harry looking like he was either going to burst in tears or rage. "I know you missed me, but I'm here now." She was followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You were gone somewhere?" asked Crabbe genuinely confused and looked at Goyle who equally looked confused.

"I was gone for three weeks."

"I thought it was quiet," mumbled Draco.

"Why you here Potter?" asked Pansy just realizing that the boy was standing in front of her fiancé.

"It's the library. He's here to study, what do you think he's doing here?" growled Hermione. She was being held back by Ron before she can lunge at her and possibly kill her.

"Come now, Granger, no need to be like that," she laughed, mockingly. Draco rolled his eyes at the crappy attempt of intimidating his mocking tone. No one could mock like he can and no one ever will. Draco decided to end this debate before Pansy really starts it.

"Crabbe, Goyle." The two bodyguards instantly stood to attention. "Take Pansy back to the common room." They obeyed him as they dragged the reluctant Pansy away before he turned back to Harry. "You still want to meet up?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, how about the Room of Requirements around seven?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Draco grinned, happily. "I'll have to go, see you later then."

"Okay, see ya." As Draco walked off, Harry kept his eyes firmly on the boy's retreating backside.

"Earth to Harry." Ron shoved him lightly to snap him out from his dazed state.

"Gah," dribbled Harry, still in his lustful trance.

"It might interest you to know that I found a ritual." Harry was instantly brought back to life as he looked at his friend and Hermione told him the steps that he needed to take.

P/)

Viktor and Cedric had stayed at Cedric's house, but unfortunately, the ex-Hufflepuff still lived with his parents. So during their love making, they had to be very quiet, which was very hard for the loud Bulgarian. Right now, Viktor was fast asleep while Cedric was wide awake. He was thinking back to when he knocked into Oliver and Marcus. When he found out about their relationship nearly two years ago, he admitted he was first shocked but it was kind of understandable. They always had a sort of obsessive hatred and everyone knows that obsessive hatred is love in denial. That's what made Cedric think about Viktor. Though they've actually been together for a while now, they hardly spent any time together due to Viktor going back to Bulgaria. It was sort of funny to think this because Cedric was beginning to see his lover more as a friend. Yes, he did have lust for him but after a while, the lust wasn't as strong and another thing Cedric realized was that he didn't love the Bulgarian Seeker. Actually, he did love him but not in the way it truly mattered. He could have laughed at himself because he was still young and he was already looking for love, but he wasn't looking for it for keeps. He just wants to feel it.

"What are you thinking?" Viktor slurred in his Bulgarian accent.

"Thought you were asleep."

"I was." He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, looking at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Is it about us?"

"Yeah."

"I agree with you, I think we're better off just being friends," he said randomly, shocking Cedric.

The ex-Hufflepuff stared at him in disbelief. "Do you read minds?" he asked still flabbergasted.

"You think out loud." He laughed as Cedric groaned. A moment later, the words entered his head and he turned to look directly at Viktor.

"Is this ok with you?"

"Yeah, I mean I really like you but I don't feel really into you. You understand me?"

Cedric just nodded. "We were rivals"

"You think that's why it's not working?"

"Yeah, we didn't hate each other enough." The two laughed at that.

"Yeah, I think your right." They looked at each other with a warm satisfied smile.

"Love you."

The light brunette grinned. "Love you too."

The Bulgarian laughed and kissed each other on the cheek as they put their underwear on and fell back asleep.

P/)

_Step one of the ritual. Take a thread of the engaged hair. (In other words you get a strand of hair from Malfoy's head and Ron will get a strand off Parkinson's scalp. Got it?)_

Harry headed up to the Room of Requirements armed with a quill, parchment, and a cutting charm. He was dreading this, yes, it was just a thread of hair but he could just imagine himself making a mistake and cutting a big chunk out, which isn't going to make him happy. Once getting into the Room of Requirements, he saw Draco relaxing on the couch but as Harry got a closer look, he saw that the blonde was actually asleep. This was the perfect chance to cut his hair. The boy crept up behind him and he levitated a strand of hair as he got ready to say the cutting charm until…

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" the Slytherin asked, opening an eyelid and stared at the gaping Gryffindor.

"I was just admiring your hair." The guilty lied, pathetically. Obviously Draco didn't believe him but he didn't question him because in his mind, he knew that Harry was a weirdo, a cute weirdo, but a weirdo none of the less.

"Ok," he sighed while sitting up. The raven haired boy sat beside the blonde and a table appeared before the couch. "What's our first question?"

"What is the potion made when mixing crushed Rose Quartz with Dragon's saliva?" said Harry, looking at the question in sheer confusion.

"Luck in Love," Draco answered. Harry quickly wrote it down on his parchment and at the same time making a mental note, just in case.

They continued to work through the answers with the blonde Slytherin helping the clueless Gryffindor and explaining his answer. Harry admired his friend's intelligence and patience; he would make a far better potions teacher than Snape and a far more attractive one at that. For a split second, Harry imagined Draco teaching him and the others as an actual teacher. He felt instantly hard as he imagined Draco whispering seductively 'Detention Potter. Stay here after the lesson.'

"Potter, are you even listening to me?"

Harry clearly heard the annoyance in the blonde's voice and quickly paid attention. "Yeah, I'm listening," he answered quickly. He watched as Draco shook his head in despair. The blond hair moved gracefully across his face reminding Harry of his task in hand. "So what's the next question?" the Gryffindor asked, distracting the Slytherin.

As Draco began to read out the question, Harry subtly took his wand from his pocket and slowly pointed the tip in the direction of Draco's head. Luckily, the blonde was too busy figuring out the question for him as Harry whispered the charm and saw a blue light shine out for his wand but nothing else happened.

"What did you say Harry?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." The Gryffindor was staring at Draco's hair in confusion, wondering why the spell didn't work.

"You're acting strange today. I mean stranger than usual," Draco laughed. Harry smiled to himself. Draco was so beautiful when he laughed and with that thought in mind, Harry leaned in and kissed the suspecting Slytherin. They had already kissed so many times before that they couldn't even say they had broken up. But they weren't together; they didn't know what their relationship was called. They continued to kiss with all thoughts of the essay completely vanished. Well let's face it anyway. The essay was never the first thing on their minds. After more kissing and fondling, Harry felt something wrong as he grabbed onto Draco's hair. The blonde began to concentrate kissing his neck as Harry looked at his hand to find a big chunk of blond hair in his grasp. He shoved his fist into his pocket and began to panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco when he realized that the Gryffindor wasn't responding to his kisses.

"Nothing, I've gotta go," he said quickly as he leapt off the couch, picking up his quill and parchment with his wand in his left pocket and a chunk of Draco's hair in his right. He ran out the Room of Requirements, leaving a confused boy in his wake as said boy ran a hand threw his hair. His hand stopped suddenly as if it had been glued to his head. He could feel a big bit of his hair a lot shorter. He quickly rushed to the mirror that appeared on the wall. When Draco saw part of it shorter that ruined his hair, he let out the loudest scream ever.

P/)

"Is Jamie finally asleep?" asked Marcus as Oliver walked into their bedroom after the hundredth time of getting the baby to sleep. Oliver got under the covers of their bed. They were both almost asleep when a loud screaming sound made them shoot up in bed and making Jamie wake up and burst into tears again.

"Your turn Marcus."

P/)

"Was that Malfoy just screaming?" asked Ron after hearing the random scream.

Hermione looked up from her book and to her boyfriend. "Yep, sounded like him."

"Why do you think he screamed so loud?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably because Harry did the spell wrong and cut a big chunk of his hair instead of just a thread."

"In my defence…" started Harry as he stormed into the common room after hearing what Hermione said, "...the instructions weren't clear."

The young girl just had to laugh at the expression on Harry's face. The raven haired boy scowled and sat on the couch next to the laughing girl.

"So I guess you got the hair then," she said when she caught her breath.

"Of course," he answered her, putting the hairs on the table. "Have you got Parkinson's, Ron?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The redhead shivered in disgust, putting the couple strands of black hairs on the table. "Oh by the way, Harry, we have some good news for you," he said excitedly, Hermione had a grin plastered to her face.

"Well, go on. Don't leave me in suspense," Harry told them as he took full attention.

"Guess who's signed on to be in Dumbledore's army?" Hermione asked, bouncing on the couch.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!" They both shouted at the same. The stages Harry went threw were shock, temporary deaf-ness, more shock, realization, and at last utter joy. Draco was one of the good guys. He hugged his friends tightly, squishing the life out of them.

"I'm so happy!" He grinned from ear-to-ear, continuing on crushing his friends.

"We know." they said simultaneously, trying to catch their breath.

P/)

The next day, Oliver, Marcus and Jamie were having an early morning bath. Marcus was sitting with back squished against the wall of the tub and Oliver sitting between his legs, resting his back on Marcus's chest while Oliver was washing a happy Jamie. The baby loved his baths as he laughed as he splashed happily in the water. A content smile crossed his parents' lips.

"He's beautiful," sighed Oliver, hugging his baby gently. Jamie looked over the man's shoulder and looked at his dark haired dad who kissed him lightly on the head. The baby just smiled, it was one of those happy, content smiles that only a baby can have because they have nothing to worry about. Jamie was surrounded by love from his fathers and was one of the happiest babies in the world.

"I love you." Marcus cooed at Jamie making his son laugh. He smirked happily before he kissed Oliver's neck. "I love you," he whispered in his partner's ear.

"I love you too," the smaller man sighed, he relaxing into his boyfriend's arms. "It's heaven here. Just the three of us." A ringing noise knocked them out of their moment.

"Who is it?" Marcus growled.

"It's Terence, it's really important."

Reluctantly, the Keeper got out of the water and started putting his clothes on. Oliver continued to play with Jamie in the water even though he didn't have the comfort or warmth of his lover's arms around him.

"Won't be long," the dark haired man reassured him as he walked out the bathroom, fully dressed.

Marcus was still grumbling curses as he opened the door for Terence but any emotions good or bad about his friend were instantly thrown out the window and replaced with confusion and shock. Terence was standing there with his bags on the floor with most importantly, a baby around the same age as Jamie in his arms.

"I need a place to stay," was all Terence could say with tears in his eye.

**You Like? You don't like? Read and Review! I was in a really weird mood when I was writing this so that's why it's so weird. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and to not hate me too much for ending it there. Love everyone who's reviewed and voted, you're all just the best and always an extra thanks to Dray-kun my beta.**


	32. Prejudice

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Prejudice**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione and young Harry/Draco. And I'm introducing a new pairing.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Terence explains his ordeal; Ron and Harry upset Hermione and Draco and Sirius is worrying about Remus**

**Notes: You know the drill!! Sadly my memory is going and I haven't got the 5th book on hand, so this is becoming very AU, but I like it like this.**

The twins couldn't stop laughing at the mental image of their daddy when they realized how bad his hair was and knowing that Draco was especially vain about his hair.

"I feel loved," the blonde mumbled sarcastically.

"I love you," Harry told him warmly.

"It was your bloody fault in the first place," he argued, soon the twins ceased their laughter, and they looked at the two in interest.

"Anyway," Tom began, "what was the reaction of our Uncles when Terence popped by?"

P/)

"Bloody hell mate," mumbled Marcus as he moved out the way so Terence can come through. He watched as his friend still clutched the baby before he sat down on a chair and didn't move but shifted the child in a comforting position.

"So where to begin," Terence laughed sourly. The baby he was holding started to whimper, the ex-seeker looked lost as he held the baby closer and mumbled some comforting words in his ear.

"Just take your time," said Marcus in comforting manner. His friend nodded, but the baby in his arms started to whimper.

"I think he's hungry, that's usually the noise he makes when he's hungry." They both heard a door opening and closing. "Hi Oliver," he said to the man who just walked out of the bathroom. Oliver was confused but tried not to show it.

"I'm just going to make a bottle for Jamie," he informed them, making his excuses.

"Can you make two please?" asked Terence quietly. "Alex is hungry." He was referring to the baby in his arms.

"Ok," Oliver answered, without another word, he went into the kitchen.

"Is he yours?" Marcus asked, referring to Alex.

"Yeah."

"Who's the mother?"

"I don't know."

Marcus just looked at his best friend in confusion. You hear all the time about women not knowing who the father of their child is, but a father who doesn't know the mother of his baby, and the mother must obviously know it was him. "How can you not know?"

"You know me Marcus, never got to know a bird's name after I done her."

"Oh Terence," groaned Marcus in despair.

"And my parents kicked me out, and now I have nowhere to stay. So can I live with you?"

P/)  
Walking out of the hairdressers, Draco rubbed a hand over his hair, feeling how much shorter it was but it was still shiny and smooth, yet his fringe did not fall over his eyes anymore. He didn't know whether he liked the new hair change or not but either way, he still looked hot.

Harry was pacing back and forth as he was starting to get impatient. He was wondering if Draco would actually come or would he stay off. He was wondering if Draco knew it was his fault and if he would hold a grudge against him. It was the first day of setting up Dumbledore's Army. Obviously him, Ron, and Hermione were already in the classroom, along with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and the Weasley twins. Seamus made excuses for Justin's absence but everyone knew that Justin was terrified of the thought of fighting and would like to keep out of it at all costs. Dean's jealousy was starting to get the better of him since he seemed to be making a lot of snide comments against Justin and by doing this, he had seen Seamus actually scowl at him. Seamus had never done that to him. Soon more people turned up, Ginny and Luna, arrived in complete excitement. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws arrived, among them was Cho. She admitted to fancying Harry, but she also had a massive crush on Cedric for a long time. Her friends joked that she should have a sex change since she seems to keep fancying the gay boys. Sometimes it annoyed her and for once, she wanted to fancy a straight guy.

Surprising to all, Blaise Zabini had arrived, apparently unlike most Death Eater children, he didn't have it drilled into his head, and he was free to make his own decision. His mother was too busy to find different husbands, to keep her out of debt, to preach her son about his 'duties'. Harry was going to give in and believe Draco wasn't coming, until the doors opened and in walked the blonde Slytherin with a new haircut. Everyone in the room didn't know what was more surprising, Draco's presence in the Army, or Draco's new haircut. Luckily it was Hermione that got her senses back first; she smiled warmly at her new friend.

"Welcome to the army, Draco."

P/)

"You said what?!" Oliver whispered, his voice had turned into a whisper shout so that no one could hear him outside the room but Marcus could tell he was furious.

"Ollie, he's my best friend, he has nowhere to go," Marcus tried to reason desperately, but his boyfriend was still glaring daggers at him.

"He could have gone to Pucey's; he still lives with his parents in that big house with plenty of room for an extra person and a baby. We can hardly move in this place without tripping over. And who's going to look after the babies??" It was a rhetorical question.

"Well seeing as though we already have one…"

"Flint! We already have one baby and it doesn't help that you act like a big child at the best of times, I can not handle having another baby and overgrown child!"

"Actually Terence is very mature."

"He's got fucking baby and he doesn't know who the mother is! Oh yeah, that shows great maturity," he snapped sarcastically.

"Well he can't go over to Adrian's, Adrian has no idea how to look after a child, and also, he's gone to Birmingham, for an interview."

"Marcus, I cannot look after another baby."

"You wont, Terence can look after him."

"Higgs doesn't even know how to feed him, let alone anything else!"

"Exactly, that's why we can't have him on the streets."

"He wont be on the streets, he has enough friends to bail him out, why does he go to you?!"

"Because it's only me and Adrian he trusts! Please Oliver, he's my best friend."

"I thought Adrian was your best friend."

"Well they're both my best…Don't change the subject. Look I know this is going to be a lot of effort on our part, mostly on yours, but he needs us, the baby needs us, and plus you saw how adorable Alex and Jamie looked cuddled up together in the cot." the last line made Oliver melt inside, and he even smiled a little.

"Yeah that was kind of cute." Marcus nodded happily, seeing that he was getting through. "And I guess Higgs needs us, and Alex." A moment passed as Oliver thought. "Alright then," he sighed as he realized what he was getting himself into. The dark haired man grinned happily and hugged his partner tightly, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too, but for future reference, we are not taking in Pucey if he has a baby."

P/)

Blaise and Draco sat next to each other, as they listened to Harry and Hermione's introduction of the order. They both looked very bored and like that, they really could do anything better. Blaise had asked about Draco's hair, but all he got in return was a scowl. After the shock was over, Blaise admitted it was a good hair style. Finally the speech was over. After the speech, everyone had to have duelling partners; Harry was at Draco's side, before Blaise had a chance so the Slytherin ended up patterning with a Huffelpuff boy. Harry didn't care if people thought it was weird for him to partner himself with his 'worst enemy'.

"Hi, Dra…Malfoy," Harry said hoping that Draco wasn't angry.

"Hey," the blond replied running a hand threw his short hair.

"I like your hair," Harry commented, he saw the uneasy look in his ex's eyes and felt a new wave of guilt.

"Yeah, it's alright, thanks." He nodded. Harry had a quick look around, and saw that everyone was paired up.

Ron and Hermione were the first to pair to start off; Ron was a bit worried about duelling with Hermione. He has grown up with older brothers his whole life and has a protective streak with Ginny and because Hermione's a girl, he thought that maybe he should cut her some slack as she can't be as strong as he was.

"I'll go easy on you," Ron whispered in her ear, not realizing how patronising it sounded.

"Well thank you Ron." He missed the sarcastic tone in her voice, not realizing that he has put himself into some big trouble. Facing each other, they got ready to cast their hex but before Ron could say the hex, he was thrown up and into a wall. Hermione didn't show any expression on her face but her eyes showed smugness. Ron was too confused to have realized what had happened.

Harry went to help Ron up, Draco sneaked off to talk to Hermione.

"So what did Weasel-bee say to make you do that?" he asked intrigued.

"Nothing," she said as innocently as she could.

"You're talking to me, Miss Granger. I know a vengeful look when I see one." He smirked; he was good at identifying how people really feel, even if no-one else can.

"He just made a sexist comment that's all." She shrugged trying not to let on how much it had pissed her off.

"Ah I see." They both watched as Harry led Ron to the side as he got over his shock. Harry made his way to the pair.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said uneasy, wondering where that hex had come from.

"Harry," she replied, still acting innocently.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "Draco, we're up next. You'll have to try and not cheat."

The blonde boy looked at Harry searchingly. "Sure."

"Only I want to show everyone the proper way of duelling, don't be embarrassed when you lose." Like Ron, Harry didn't notice the patronising sound his voice made.

"When?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you're a Slytherin, so you guys can't win unless you cheat."

Hermione edged away from Draco, her feminine intuition telling her that keeping a fair distance away from the Slytherin would be a very wise decision. But sadly even though Harry was the saviour of the wizarding world, he was clueless to the knowledge of how angry he just made his ex.

"I'll be prepared to lose then," Draco tried to say normally but it came out as a growl.

"Ok we're up." Either Harry was ignoring the murderous look Draco was giving him or he was genuinely stupid, Hermione considered him extremely thick for even considering saying that in front of the blonde, knowing how stubborn and proud he was.

"Draco, please don't kill him."

"I make no promises."

For Harry everything was going fine. Draco had made no move to start before the final count down. When the time was up, Harry cast a hex but Draco also cast a blocking charm. The raven-haired boy was quite impressed when the blond cast his hex. Harry had planned to block or counter it but the hex was too quick and strong and he was thrown off the ground and smashed into Ron. The two boys were entangled together on the floor in a lot of pain. The saviour couldn't believe that he was defeated by Draco, fairly.

"Ow," the two boys wined, trying to stand up.

"So I can't win unless I cheat, Potter," snapped Malfoy, glairing down at his ex. Harry had the decency to look ashamed.

P/)  
If fate was true then Percy Weasley considered himself as fate's bitch. He was in the middle of Birmingham getting interviewed for a job and finding out he was going against Adrian Pucey and then finding out, he'll be staying in the same motel. It just couldn't get any worse. Until he found out he would have to share a room with the said ex-Slytherin, a one bedded room, he agreed that he had officially hit rock bottom.

"This is all your fault Weasley," Adrian huffed as he walked in the room, that the two will be sharing. Percy rolled his eyes and dropped his bag.

"Yes of course it's my fault, everything's my fault," he told him dryly.

"You might as well go now, mummy's boy, there is no way you are getting this job."

"How's that?" Percy didn't buy Adrian's confidence. "I have far better O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S results than you, I have experience, and I am qualified. What do you have?"

"I have reputation on my side and Slytherin charm."

"I think any reasonable employer will choose a hard worker with qualifications than a cocky little rich boy."

"Where did you get your clothes from Weasley? From a shop like mine or from your older brothers?" The comment was uncalled for, and Percy didn't talk to Adrian for three hours straight.

P/)

Harry and Ron were in the hospital wing still feeling very embarrassed about what happened. They both felt ashamed at what they said; of course it took them to be injured to realize how much they angered their girlfriend and ex-boyfriend.

"We're just lucky, that they didn't kill us," Ron commented.

"Yeah," Harry sighed sadly. "The plan isn't looking so good right now."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," the redhead told him then mumbled the nest bit, "that much."

"Maybe we should actually apologize to them."

"Yeah, but let's leave them alone for a while, they may still be angry."

"Agreed."

P/)

Life was unfair, prejudice effected people and we don't live in a meritocracy. Percy Weasley didn't get the job because even though he was a pure-blood, his parents' wealth and social status were low. He would have been the perfect employee but because of his background, the job went to the Slytherin and now Percy had to stay one more night with him before he could set off home. Apparently something was wrong with apparating in the night around Birmingham this time of the year. Luckily though, Adrian had not said anything about the job. Percy hoped it was because Pucey had grown some decency, rather waiting for the best time to let it all the glory out. When entering the room, Percy just headed for the bathroom; he locked the door, ripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He didn't know if he felt angry or upset. It wasn't fair, he worked hard in everything if he did, he sacrificed a lot, and to have it thrown back in his face because of something he couldn't control. Sometimes he just hated his name.

P/)

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were in the library in deep conversation not aware that there were two men watching them.

"They don't look as angry," Harry said, moving an inch closer, holding onto Ron's arm, making sure he was at his side.

"Yeah, but they could be hiding it."

"Maybe." They took a step back.

"Well they do care for us, maybe they'll forgive us." A step closer.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"Maybe they're discussing how to kill us." A step away.

"We're being silly."

"Are we?"

"Of course, they wouldn't do anything to us." Two steps forward.

"Would they?"

"Maybe." Three steps back.

"Are you two going to apologize or learn a new dance step," asked a male voice; Draco and Hermione were looking at them in annoyance and amusement. The two Gryffindor boys couldn't get out of it now; they walked toward the pair and sat down in front of them.

"We are so sorry," they said at the same time.

"And?" Hermione said, needing them to continue.

"We are idiots," they said.

"Yes you are," the blond and the brunette said together.

"Are we forgiven?" asked Ron hopefully, Hermione just smiled at him.

"I guess so," she kissed her boyfriend. Harry and Draco locked eyes then separated the look unable to show their feelings so publicly. Some things really were unfair.

P/)  
Marcus was curled around Oliver in the bed while Jamie had to share his cot with Alex for the time being. Terence had passed out on the couch; the day had been too much for him. Oliver could tell Marcus was worried about his friend but there was nothing much either of them could do.

"Marcus, we need to get a new place." It was true. There was no space and it wasn't just the arrival of Terence and Alex that caused the decision, both Oliver and Marcus knew they would have to move soon. Jamie was growing up fast and in no time at all, he will be needing his own space.

"Ok, we'll look tomorrow." In two days time, Marcus would be going for another try-out as a Chaser with the Falcons. He didn't get through the first time but he knew that he needs the job, especially now. He wished things were simple.

P/)  
"You can have the bed tonight," Adrian offered, Percy shook his head.

"No you can have it, you got the job and you might as well have the bed." Percy drank down his butter beer.

"Look I honestly thought that you would get it, you're the one with the qualifications."

"Yeah and you're the one with the background," Percy said bitterly. He was slumped down on the couch; Adrian walked towards him and knelt down.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not," he said looking away from the ex-Slytherin. His face was forcefully turned so he was looking ahead.

"Look, I'm trying to be decent."

"THEN BE DECENT!" Percy shouted from the top of his voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE…I hate you," he whispered.

"I fucking hate you too," Adrian whispered back, then kissed Weasley forcefully. Percy kissed back without a second thought. He had kissed a girl, he kissed Penelope a lot but it was nothing like this. Maybe because it was with a boy or because he's so angry and upset that all of his emotions were just getting let out. They stood up, Adrian's arms were wrapped around Percy's waist. He felt guilty; he didn't usually feel guilt but he didn't deserve to get the job and he wanted to make it up for the bookworm. This wasn't what he had in mind though but now that he's doing it, he doesn't want to stop. He pushed the redhead in the direction of the bed. In their heads, they knew this was wrong and they should just stop but Percy's hands were already under Adrian's top and Pucey was groping the ex-Gryffindor's groin through Percy's trousers. Soon their clothes were torn off, they took a moment to admire each other. They were both quite skinny, Percy was more so but their bodies were well-toned. Adrian took off Percy's glasses; he was surprised to find the redhead looking cute and vulnerable. But there was a beauty towards the man, and it was the look that he was given that was making his cock swell.

"Woah," Percy commented on the size of Adrian's manhood, as it grew bigger.

"Told you I was bigger than Marcus." He grinned, then kissed the man under him hotly. "You're hot for a bookworm."

"And you're gorgeous for a stupid little rich boy," Percy joked smiling; it was nice to see Weasley smile, Adrian thought to himself.

"Shut up." The two had sex through the night. It was painful for Percy when Adrian first penetrated him but he didn't care, he loved the feeling of being filled and to have his prostate stimulated. Adrian had comment on Percy's 'tightness' throughout the sex, it appeared Adrian liked to talk during, but not so much afterwards, he passed out soon after. They let themselves relax and worry about what they just did tomorrow.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Sorry about the long update guys. Thank you all for staying with me, on this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and voted. So far the votes stand as 9 for Harry Dom, 10 for Draco Dom, votes are still open, so please keep voting. Extra thanks to Dray-kun my beta. Next update should be very quick! **


	33. Something to Sing about

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Something to sing about**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Justin, Sirius/Remus, Percy/Adrian and young Harry/Draco. **

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week**

**Notes: If you guys want to see the trailer for 'Bedtime Story" ask me if you want the link**

"I feel bad for Percy," said Dan quietly.

"It all came out ok, in the end," Harry reassured his son.

"Haven't Seamus and Justin broken up yet?" asked Tom impatiently

"Not yet, but they are having problems."

P/)

"So how long will this spell last for?" a voice asked excitedly.

"A week, a good long week," another voice answered.

"This is going to be great."

P/)

That night Seamus was lying on his bed wide awake since he couldn't get to sleep. Dean was being alright with him recently and they had shared a joke or two, it seemed like they were getting back to how they used to be except that Seamus had an erection just thinking about him. He groaned in annoyance. Music began but it didn't bother or wake the others.

"_I'm alone now,_" he sighed. "_Staring at the ceiling, I'm kinda bored now. I can't sleep,_" he sang and heard someone singing.

"_I can't sleep,_" in the background.

"_And you only can make my life complete._" Seamus sang thinking of Dean; he heard three familiar voices singing in the background in time with the music.

"_And when you come you slip into a dream._" Ron, Harry and Neville joined in for the chorus.

"_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep, I let my fingers do the walking, I press record I become a fiend, and no-one else is watching, I let my fingers do the walking._" The four awake boys slipped their right hands under the covers. Seamus continued.

"_I'm starving for some attention, I'm begging, pleading, bleeding, for a suggestion, I bite my tongue because I wanna scream, I'm almost there then you turn and look at me._" The three boys grabbed themselves as they fantasised.

"_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep, I let my fingers do the walking, I press record I become a fiend, and no-one else is watching, I let my fingers do the walking._" There were groans sounded out. Seamus moaned Dean's name, Harry moaned Draco's, Ron moaned Hermione's and Neville was thinking about Ginny. As they sung the song to the end, they came and fell asleep. Dean woke up, feeling like he had missed something.

P/)

Next morning Seamus was the first to wake up, and realized that something strange happened last night.

"Was I singing while I wanked?"

"You weren't the only one," Harry told him.

"You did too?" asked Seamus.

"Yep," the raven haired boy nodded.

"So did I," Ron told them.

"And me," Neville mumbled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," the other four said quickly.

P/)  
Percy woke with light pouring threw the open curtains, he squinted his eyes from the sun and turned so that the sun wasn't in his face but by turning, he became face-to-face with a sleeping Adrian. He screeched loudly and pushed himself off the bed, making him fall onto the floor. This rather unsurprisingly woke the sleeping dark haired boy up.

"What the fu…" Adrian stopped mid sentence as he realized he was naked and that there was a naked Weasley on the floor next to the bed. Soon the memory of what they did last night hit them both like a ton of bricks. Luckily Adrian was still covered up by the blanket but Percy wasn't and he didn't realize this until he felt a cold chill. Noticing this, he jumped up and tried to tear the blankets from Adrian so that he covered himself off, but the ex-Slytherin fought back. After a while and with no-one winning, the two men just glared at each other and covered themselves up with what part of the blanket they had.

Percy was the first to speak. "Last night was a mistake, I was just angry."

"Yeah, and I just wanted to shut you up," Pucey agreed.

Percy was feeling far too exposed and tried to cover his bare chest. "What do we do now?"

P/)

"What have I done this time?" Seamus asked irritated. Justin was pissed off with him for unknown reasons, again. He was particularly annoyed because he was made to hear another rant early in the day.

"I thought you hated Thomas, I mean he is a homophobe," Justin said, referring to Dean. He knew all to well that Dean wasn't homophobic but had feelings for 'his' boyfriend.

"Of course I don't hate him, he's my best friend."

"He 'was' your best friend," Justin corrected him. Seamus just stormed off; sometimes his boyfriend didn't know when to drop it. Seamus headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

P/)

Walking into the great hall, the trio saw that everyone must have experience the singing. Especially when a couple of Hufflepuffs were singing a sickening, cheesy song.

"Hermione what's going on?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"People are singing, from a spell," she answered. "That's all I've got." She shrugged.

"There must be a way to stop this," Harry said as they sat at their table.

"First we need to find out whether it's just in Hogwarts, or if it's something else as well," she said, beginning to eat her breakfast.

"Then we have to research." Harry and Hermione just looked at Ron sceptically. "Ok you guys do research, I'll just sleep."

"But we also need to continue the ritual to break Draco and Parkinson's engagement."

"True, we need to do that."

"What is the next step?"

"Getting them to sign a contract."

"Well that's easy; Draco will sign it, no problem."

"But Parkinson won't."

"Ok, ideas people."

P/)

"Marcus, it's 11:30; time to go house searching." Oliver shook his sleeping boyfriend "Come on babe, it's time to get up."

"Let me sleep," Marcus mumbled in the pillow. After so long with sleeping in the same bed as him, Oliver knew that Marcus would stay in bed all day if he had the chance. And there is only one way to wake the man. Oliver took his shirt off and crawled on the bed till he was face-to-face with Marcus.

"I've got something special for you when you get up," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear and nibbled Marcus's neck.

"Yeah?" the dark haired man moaned sleepily. "What is it?"

"A fully cooked breakfast, including bacon, sausage, eggs, beans and black pudding."

Marcus kissed Oliver hungrily, and jumped out of bed, full of energy. "Ok where's my breakfast?"

P/)

Sirius got bored easily, it was a fact that everyone who knew him knew. But with him still in hiding in his partner's flat, with said partner out at the moment, doing something with the ministry. He read most of the books Remus had, the only ones that he hasn't read are the extremely boring ones. So right now, he was lying on Remus's bed with nothing to do. The only thing he can do is write a letter to Harry and plus he needed to find out what was happening in the boy's life. He got out a parchment and quill.

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you, love? _

_You feeling ok?_

_How are Ron and Hermione?_

_How is Malfoy? wink_

_I'm extremely bored, there is nothing to do._

_I have read enough books to rival Hermione._

_But I'm booorreeeeedddd!_

_Do you want to come round this Saturday? Remus is a really good cook._

_If you need any help with any of your subjects, you can always talk to me, well it maybe better to talk to Remus._

_So please write back to me._

_Love_

_Padfoot_

_P.S its Remus's birthday on the 10th so remember to get him something nice._

_Xxx_

P/)

In potions class, it was a typical day with Hermione paying attention on the work and Ron staring at his girlfriend lovingly while Harry imagined what Draco looked like naked. He grinned dreamily thinking of the fantasy he had last night. Snape was going on about something to do with dragon's breath.

"Mr Potter, what do you get when mixing Newt toes with Lizard fang?"

Harry looked up in shock when seeing Professor staring down on him, the raven haired boy gulped and quickly mumbled. "I don't know, sir." He shook his head in shame as the potion master just stared at him in disgust.

"Well if you didn't spend all your time staring at Mr. Malfoy, you would know the answer."

Harry looked down trying to his blush of embarrassment. "Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's interest being elsewhere."

"Shit."

"Another 10 for swearing."

P/)

It was 2 PM and Oliver, Marcus, and Jamie had just come back from house looking. They saw that Terence was starting to get used to holding Alex and taking care of him. It was actually quite sweet to see the two together and to see that Terence seemed to be very close to his son at the moment.

"Hi guys, how was it?" Terence asked cheerfully, seeing that his landlords have arrived.

"Terrible," Oliver groaned. He flopped down on the chair while holding Jamie, who was sucking on his thumb happily. "Anything we could afford looked worse than this place."

"He's right," Marcus added, sitting on the arm of the chair, Oliver was sitting on.

"Unlucky," Terence said.

"Dada," Alex giggled, his father cuddled him and laughed. It was so cute that Alex already identified Terence as his dad.

"Aww, I can't wait till Jamie says his first words," Oliver said, taking Jamie's thumb out of his mouth.

"Hasn't he said anything?" the ex-seeker asked surprised.

"Oh he's said words, but I don't think any of them are in English," Marcus told him in amusement.

"Beedangla," Jamie mumbled into Oliver's shirt.

"See what I mean?"

P/)

Meanwhile, Percy and Adrian were still in their room. They were still naked and sitting on the bed.

"We need to forget about what happened," Percy said. "It was a mistake."

"Yes, you're right. But what time was the mistake?" Adrian asked in mild amusement.

"All the times."

"Does that include the time in the shower? Because that was really excellent."

"Yeah it was…I mean no, they were all mistakes."

"Even that time you were 'riding me'? I rather enjoyed that."

"Yeah, I'm good at that…stop it."

"Come off it, Weasley. Admit it. You want this." Adrian sighed suggestively as he crawled towards the third oldest Weasley. "You want me."

"Yeah," Percy squeaked, before pouncing on the ex-Slytherin.

P/)

Harry was sitting on by himself, leaning on a tree as lost himself in thought.

"I like it that you stare at me in potions," a voice said above him, knocking him out of his serenity.

"Hi Draco." He grinned without looking up as he felt the blonde sit by him. "Not my fault I stare at you. You shouldn't be so fucking gorgeous. It's your own fault."

"Of course." Draco smirked, but the smirk soon left. "My parents have thought of a date for me and Pansy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Just then music started playing. "Potter, please tell me you're not about to…"

"_Another day is going by. I'm thinking about you all the time but you're out there and I'm here waiting,_" Harry began to sing while Draco stood as he attempted to get away from Harry's horrendous singing. "_And I wrote this letter in my head cuz so many things were left unsaid but now you're gone and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand._" Harry grabbed Draco and made him look at him. "_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms to try to make you laugh cuz somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you will you remember me? Cuz I know I won't forget you._" Draco stopped Harry's singing by kissing him, his excuse was to just shut him up, but really, it was because he was so touched by the song.

"Would you do anything for me?" the blonde asked.

"Yes."

P/)

Later on, Remus just arrived home. As soon as he closed the door, he had an arm full of Sirius and a mouth full of the animagus' tongue. He was pushed up against the closed door and he whimpered when Sirius ripped his shirt. When they parted, Remus had to get his head together before he could say something.

"Did you miss me, Padfoot?" Remus asked breathlessly, as his partner nibbled his neck.

"Yes, I missed you so much, Moony." Sirius pulled Remus away from the door and headed to their bedroom.

P/)

It was late at night now, and Oliver, Marcus and Jamie were up. Oliver and Marcus were trying to teach Jamie how to talk. But the baby just really wasn't interested; he just kept making his own words up instead of repeating the words his parents were saying.

"Say 'Dada'." Oliver tried again, Jamie just stared blankly at him. "Do you think I'm boring him?" he asked Marcus.

"I think we both are."

"Come on Jamie, you don't have to say 'Dada' just something."

"Plepsee," the baby laughed.

"That wasn't a word."

"It's best to give up now before we stay up all night trying."

"Yeah, hey when so you have your next Quidditch practice?" Oliver asked.

"Quidditch!" shouted Jamie to his dads' greatest surprise.

"Jamie, did you just say 'Quidditch'?" The two men just stared in shock.

"Quidditch!" Jamie shouted again, laughing in achievement. The parents looked at each other, then back at the baby.

"I'm so proud!" Oliver laughed as he hugged his son.

"Me too," Marcus kissed Jamie's head.

P/)

Adrian and Percy were finally dressed. After a few more mistakes, added onto the other 5 times of mistakes, making a grand total of 10 mistakes, 11 if that third time in the shower counted.

"So, do you want to meet up sometime and have more mistakes?" Adrian asked mischievously.

"Sure," Percy said, surprising the dark haired Slytherin. "Send me a letter when you want to go out sometime." He kissed him, and Adrian kissed back.

"For a fucking tight arsed bookworm, you are kind of sexy."

"I'll take that as a complement."

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! So far on the vote front, Harry Dom is in the lead, keep voting guys! Thanks for all your reviews and votes. Extra thanks to Dray-kun. The first song used was 'Fingers' by Pink, the second one was 'I'd do anything' by Simple Plan. I need a new BETA so if anyone's interested, please tell me.**


	34. Ron the Agony AuntI mean Uncle!

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Ron the Agony Aunt…I mean Uncle!**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Justin, Percy/Adrian, and young Harry/Draco. **

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week, it's the second day of it, so emotions are running high, but why do all the gay guys want to talk to Ron about it? Oliver and Marcus gets a visitor, and Adrian has a weird way to deal with relationships **

**Notes: If you guys want to see the trailer for 'Bedtime Story" ask me if you want the link. **

"Cool" laughed Daniel,

"Weird" Tom corrected "And it's pretty obvious who casts the spell"

"Well don't we wish we had you there to tell us" Harry laughed teasingly messing the boy's hair, the young blond dove backwards and grabbed the pillow behind him, whacking his father in the head "Ow"

P/)

Ron settled down on the big, cushy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, it was 8:30pm and he was ready for just relaxing and reading the newest edition of Quidditch Weekly, he was extremely interested to find out what motivates players to do well in games. He knew for Harry it was to prove himself, and for the enjoyment, for Malfoy it was the winning so he can be the 'best', for Angelina Johnson it was the promise of a free butterbeer at the three broomsticks, bless her heart, for the two Quidditch obsessive with a baby, they just made the sport their lives, he didn't know he could go that for. For him personally it was a kiss off Hermione and her permission to go a little step further in their relationship, nothing could make him happier. He sighed inwardly.

"Hi Ron" sighed Harry as he stumbled onto the couch next to the seat "I need to talk to you about Draco"

Ron sighed, putting down the magazine, making himself comfortable, ready for the Draco talk, the talk that he and Harry have to have, at least 4 times a day. It seems that Harry likes to talk about the blond Slytherin A LOT.

"What about Draco?" Ron asked

"Well you know what a total selfish, arrogant, and narcissistic, prejudice bastard, right?"

"Right"

"But he's MY total selfish, arrogant, narcissistic, prejudice bastard"

"Of course"

"I mean this isn't fair, ok I admit I hate Draco with a passion at times, but even during those times I still want to be with him. I want him, and yesterday I sang to him, and what I get about this singing business is that you sing what you're thinking, and sang that I'll do anything for him, and it was true. But he always seems that little bit distant with me, I just want to know if he feels the same way, because I don't know, it's not like I'm psychic. I love him so much"

"Harry he's a Slytherin and the fact that he even kissed you, going against everything he was taught, proves to me that he cares about you a lot, if not love you. You have nothing to worry about" the raven haired boy grinned at his best friend.

"Thanks Ron" he sat up off the couch "I'm going to write a letter to Sirius" he retreated to the dorms. Ron shook his head and picked up the magazine again.

"Ron mate I need to talk to you" said an Irish voice close by, Ron turned to see Seamus lay own on the couch. He put the magazine down and mentally prepared for Seamus's complaints abut his boyfriend and his whining about his friend. 'What could be better?'

P/)   
As soon as Marcus walked through the door, he could tell something was different, for one thing it was quiet and tidy, only a few candles were lit, these were all signs of him getting laid tonight, he heard a creaking noise, and watched as Oliver walked out in a pair of jeans that hung seductively low on his hips and an un-buttoned shirt, revealing his smooth, muscled chest. 'Oh I'm definitely going to get laid tonight'. He grinned as Oliver walked towards him; he could feel the swelling in his groin and was getting really excited.

"Where is everyone?" Marcus asked as his hot boyfriend stood before him.

"Well Terence has taken Alex over to Pucey to annoy him for a while, and I took Jamie over to the Burrow, Molly was happy to have him" during Oliver's explanation he removed the Chaser's jacket and led him to the bedroom "It's just us two, for the whole night" the two kissed hotly as they fell on the bed. The Keeper lay on his back with Marcus on top of him, undoing the buttons on his trousers.

"You had this all planned" mumbled Marcus, squeezing the hardness in Oliver's boxers.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend time with you" the Scot moaned, running his hands over his lover's back.

"And you just wanted to get fucked"

"That too" they laughed quietly together "I need this" Oliver sighed, lifting his hips up so Marcus can pull down his pants. Before they continued there was a ringing declaring that there was someone at the door.

"Ignore it, maybe they'll leave" mumbled Marcus, kissing a trail from Oliver's shoulder travelling up the neck, then jaw up to his lips. The Keeper was about to give in to his boyfriend's kisses and caresses until he heard the voice of the person at the door.

"Oliver, it's me Katie, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I really need your help" the sound of his old friend and team-mate, desperate voice made the Keeper's mind up, Marcus saw the change in Oliver instantly, he rolled off him and huffed annoyed.

"Make it quick" Marcus bit out; some people just don't know when to leave them alone. Oliver glared at him, the romantic atmosphere lost in the room.

"It's not my fault" he growled, pissed off at his boyfriend, fastening his pants and shirt. He left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, sometimes Marcus can be a right prick at times.

As Oliver opened the door, he gasped at the sight of the tear stricken Katie, her makeup was all over her face because of how much she had been crying. He quickly pulled her into the room, hugging her as she cried on his shoulder.

P/)

"Seamus, I don't understand why I have to tell you the same thing, every time we have this conversation, you obviously have to break up with Justin" Ron told the boy. Seamus just sighed.

"The thing is I do like Justin, he's alright he would be a good mate, but I thought having a boyfriend means that you don't think about your crush on your straight best friend, it kind of makes it sounds like that I used Justin, but I didn't. Is just no matter what I do, I always think of Dean, everything he does just turns me on, I mean at night I just have to…"

"I have to stop you there" Ron quickly said, not wanting the vision of Seamus wanking while thinking of Dean "You have to let Justin go, because it's not fair on both of you, and you need to talk to Dean sometime soon, promise you, you'll do the right thing"

"I'll try and do the right thing" Seamus promised "Thanks Ron, you're the best"

"It's ok" Ron smiled and watched as his friend and finally left, but to only be replaced by Dean.

"Ron I need help" Dean said lying on the couch. Ron whacked himself with the folded magazine in frustration.

"Of course you do"

P/)

While Terence sat on the arm chair feeding baby Alex, while he listened to Adrian admit to him, what he was doing all yesterday.

"So you slept with the geek Weasel?" Higgs checked, a bit surprise but did see it coming.

"Yeah, many a time" Adrian admitted

"Have you told Marcus?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I rather not hear his 'I told you so' song and dance" Terence smirked at this, Adrian continued "But I tell you this I'm only with Weasley because he is a fucking good lay"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" Terence snapped "Is that really all your relationship is?"

"Like I have feelings for that Weasel, he's only a good lay, and I know from experience treat them mean keep them keen, like for example we're supposed to be meeting for a drink and meal at the three broomsticks, you see me not going over there, he'll be there as pathetic as he is but even though I stood up he'll be crawling back to me" Adrian laughed at his own cunningness, while Terence just stared at him in shock and a little bit of disgust.

"Wow that's harsh!"

"As I said treat them mean, keep them keen"

"You're relationships have never lasted long have they?"

"It's the Pucey way"

P/)

Sitting in the corner of the pub with a butterbeer in front of him, Percy was still waiting for Adrian to turn up. He looked at the bar's clock, which indicated that the man he was waiting for was 45 minutes late. Percy just sighed and took another sip of the alcohol, still waiting.

P/)

"Now take a deep breath, Katie" Oliver told her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Oliver, I did a really bad thing, I can't believe I did it" she cried through her tears "I thought it was for the best, but it hurts so much"

"Katie, tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a baby" she said, and Oliver could feel time stop, as he anticipated what was coming next "And I gave it away to the father" 'Oh bollocks' the Scot thought, figuring it all out "But he's so irresponsible, he wont even know it's mine, he was a Slytherin" she said finally, still in heart wrenching tears.

"Katie, would the father be Terence Higgs?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, how did you know?!?" she screamed in despair.

"My boyfriend is Marcus; his best friend is Terence of course I'd know"

"Of course" she sighed

"WHAT THE FUCK!" a voice shouted storming into the room in horror "Alex is your baby?" Marcus asked, hearing the name of her baby's name just made burst into tears again.

"Aren't you Mr Sensitive" Oliver growled sarcastically at his boyfriend, wrapping an arm round his friend.

P/)   
After the one-way conversation between Ron and Dean, Ron finally had a chance to speak.

"Look Dean, you have got to admit your feelings to Seamus, because I believe that he needs to know, he can't do anything because he's with Justin and he thinks you're straight"

"That's the thing he already has another boyfriend"

"I shouldn't really tell you this but Seamus isn't happy with Justin, and he might dump him, he wants to"

"Really?"

"Yes" Dean grinned happily

"Thanks for that" Ron watched as Dean jumped up and left. He was about to continue reading his magazine, until his belly started growling. He would have ignored it, but he just couldn't he wasn't renown for his dealing with hunger, so he made his way down to the kitchen, until he was stopped by Justin, wanting to ask for his advice.

P/)

"Are you still not going?" Terence asked for the thousandth time.

"What the hell is wrong? You don't even like Weasley, we all used to take the piss out of him" Adrian argued

"Yeah, but this is a little mean, you're playing with his emotions and everyone knows that the lad has horrible low self-esteem"

"Who cares?"

"You should, you slept with him"

"Look who's talking, you don't even know the mother of your baby"

"As a good of point that is, don't you even feel a little bit of quilt, you must care about him a bit?"

"Nope" Adrian said confidently, but Terence could have sworn he saw a twitch in Adrian's eye.

P/)

Percy was continuing his wait, he refused to look at the clock, because if he did he would have to realise he was stood up.

"Hey" a soft voice said, Percy looked up to see a rather attractive man, smiling down at him "May I sit down"

"Sure" Percy whispered, smiling a bit "I'm Percy"

"I'm Hugo" the man said, sitting down in front of Percy "You look a little down"

"It's nothing"

"You sure? Why are you here on your own?"

"I was waiting for some but…" Percy's voice dropped as he realised what has happened "…he hasn't turned up"

"His loss" Hugo said giving a wink, Percy blushed, taking the last sip of his butterbeer "Want another?"

"Yes, thank you"

P/)

After hearing Justin finish his rant about Seamus and his jealousy of Dean, the Hufflepuff finally came to the conclusion that maybe his boyfriend wasn't what he wanted. He thanked the red head Gryffindor and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ron alone to get something to eat. Weasley should have known that he wouldn't be alone for long as he saw Draco Malfoy come up to him.

"Weasley before you go all giddy with excitement, the only reason I'm doing this is because you are the closest person to Harry. I need your advice" Draco told him

"Of course" Ron sighed, putting down a piece if bread he was about to eat.

P/)   
Percy laughed at something Hugo said, he couldn't deny that this man was cheering him up. Percy had found out that Hugo was in Ravenclaw a couple of years above him, he told him that he remembered him from Hogwarts, but Percy had to admit that he didn't remember Hugo at all. They also found out that they had a lot in common, and Percy couldn't stop blushing at the compliments he was receiving, Hugo was taller than him, he had dark brown short hair, dark chocolate eyes, slightly tanned and well toned. He was gorgeous. Percy really liked him, and he could tell that Hugo liked him too, but was something was nagging him and it was slight guilt. He didn't know what happened to Adrian, anything could have happened for him not being here and Percy felt a bit bad flirting with this other guy, because he did really like Adrian as hard as it was to believe, he gave himself to him.

"Hugo, I just have to say I sort of got a boyfriend" Percy admitted, Hugo's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh" he said "But what do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Well this is supposed to be our first date, but as you see he's not here. But I really like him"

"Why isn't here?"

"I don't know"

"Well it sounds to me, that he's a bit of a dick"

"Yeah, he is a bit" Hugo looked at him in confusion "He was a Slytherin"

"Ahh I see, who is he?"

"Adrian Pucey, he was a Chaser in the Slytherin team" Hugo was still not recognising the person "He was friends with Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain"

"Oh I know who he is, sorry I'm not that fond of Quidditch"

"Neither am I, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a game" they both laughed at this "You're really cute, that guy is missing something"

"Thank you, but I really like him in a weird way"

"That's cool, but if you ever want to you know meet up, that'll be good" Hugo whispered then lent over and kissed Percy on the cheek, making the boy blush badly "You are so adorable, I have to go now, but yeah remember to owl me, if you ever want to meet up" with that he got up leaving the red faced Percy alone.

"Ok" he whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

P/)

Katie was fast asleep on the couch, emotionally drained from her confession, while Oliver and Marcus were back in their bedroom, resting on the bed.

"Remember when life was simple?" asked Oliver, staring at the ceiling

"Yeah and it was dull" Marcus replied then he turned to look at Oliver "I love you, you strange Scottish git" Oliver couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Love you too"

P/)

At last Draco finally got everything off his chest; Ron stood there and told him advice.

"You can trust Harry, he really cares for you, and I can see how devastating it is to have to marry someone you don't love. You have to have faith. It's probably the only way you can stay sane"

"Thank you Ron" Draco mumbled "You're a good friend to Harry"

"I'd die before I betrayed my friends" Ron whispered, having a flash back of his third year when finding out that Scabbers was in fact Peter Pettigrew

"Huh?" Draco asked

"Nothing, night Draco"

"Nighty night"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Sorry for my long absence but I've been to Poland which was so cool. The votes are still open! I have no Beta so if you want the job please tell me. Lots of love to you all! XXX**


	35. Drool

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Drool**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Justin, Percy/Adrian, and young Harry/Draco. **

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story on how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week, it's the third day, Draco is hating it, Hermione is loving it, Terence and Katie talk, Percy is getting cheated on, someone gets dumped, someone comes out and Oliver is being drooled on.**

**Notes: What, you guys didn't think I would give up on this did you? I would never and I plan to post a new chapter every day.**

"I had no idea uncle Ron was such a good person to talk to" Dan said amazed.

"Is it just me or was there like a really big pause just before" Harry said with a frown the other house members just looked at him strangely.

P/)

Oliver woke up as he usually did with drool rolling down his neck, he sighed irritated at the sensation, unfortunately for Marcus because of his over sized teeth he couldn't close his mouth properly, and caused him to drool 'a lot' in the night. The Scot sighed and shimmied away to wipe his neck on his boyfriend's top. He got up and went to check on the two toddlers, in their cot he saw Jamie had just woken, Alex was still asleep, he picked up the youngster where he was effectively drooled on by his son.

"This was not in the father slash boyfriend job description" he sighed. Just then he heard the door open and shut.

Terence walked in feeling very pissed off "Stupid git that Adrian is!" he snarled "He spends the whole night talking about that stupid Weasley and he doesn't even admit he likes him" Terence went into the babies room and picked up his son and walked out "I mean far be it from me to speak advise about relationships but even I know not to stand them up when you actually like them" he continued to rant to himself, waking up Katie who was on the couch "Oh hi Katie" he said heading to the kitchen, then it suck in what he said, he turned round "Katie?"

P/)

Draco buried his head in the pillow willing that the singing would go away, he hated musicals and the one thing he hated more than them, were real life musicals.

P/)

Hermione was grinning "This is so great finally everyone is being honest about their feelings, and the songs are so beautiful. Ron why haven't you sung a love song to me yet?" she asked the red head who was asleep next to her in the library.

Seamus and Justin were having an argument in the library which woke Ron up and caught Hermione's attention.

"You never spend anytime with me anymore!" Justin complained

"What are you talking about I'm here right now aren't I?" Seamus countered

"Only because I dragged you here, you're still chasing after your friend even though he hates your guts!"

"He doesn't hate me, he's my friend"

"Course he does he's a homophobe"

"He can change"

"He can't change like the same way you and me can't change!"

Just then Seamus began singing "_You say, I should do it differently. I don't, necessarily agree. Stand up! Sit down! Be nice! Did ya hear me ask for your advice? Don't bother, trying to tell me your beliefs. Your point of view is pretty screwed to me. Do this! Do that! On track! Do me a favour and don't talk back! Round and round, but the conversation always ends where it began. Round and round, and I need a vacation. I got a headache from you. Shut up! Don't want to hear your voice. Shut up! I'm sick of all the noise. There's nothing you can say, that means a damn thing to me. Shut up!_"

Justin tried to but in but was interrupted.

"_Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah. That's what, it sounds like you said to me. You nag and you brag and I gag, There's so much beauty in what we have. You must, have better things that you can do. Or does your life revolve around me too? What you want, what I need. Oh please! I think you get off, on hearing yourself speak. Round and round, but the conversation always ends where it began. Round and round, and I need a vacation. I got a headache from you!" _Seamus finished singing "I've had enough Justin and won't have you trying to run my life and telling me what to think, considered yourself chucked" he stormed off

"Well that was different" mumbled Ron, Harry joined them.

"Hi guys did I miss anything?" he asked

"Seamus just broke up with Justin" Hermione told him.

"What I missed that? I have to tell Dean" he went to stand up but Hermione grabbed his wrist lightly and shook her head.

"Let it happen naturally, and I have some news that will make you very happy"

"Go on" Harry said eagerly

"Well you know how for the engagement breaker spell we have to have the pieces of hair, various other ingredients and a signed parchment with both the participants signature agreeing the engagement breaker"

"Yeah"

"Well I know how to get Parkinson's signature" the girl said triumphantly

"You never told me anything" pouted Ron

"Yes Ronald manly because you would have forgotten five minutes I would have told you"

"Oh right"

"Well all we need is for one of us to polyjuice into a 1st year Slytherin be all admiring to her and get her to sign the parchment with the words covered up with a spell, nothing could be simpler" she concluded

"Yeah but who's going to take the potion…it's going to be me isn't it?" Ron sighed, the other two nodded "But a Polyjuice potion takes a month. You've already made on haven't you?" the girl nodded and pulled out the bottle from her pocket.

"You're a genius Hermione" grinned Harry kissing his friend on the cheek "And thanks Ron for doing this for me"

"Like I had a choice"

P/)

Currently Oliver and Marcus were in their kitchen while Katie and Terence were having their talk, Oliver was walking slowly behind Jamie as he learnt how to walk, he kept hold if his son's hands to give him support.

"I'm bored" complained Marcus "Adrian was supposed to be here by now"

"Where are you two supposed to be going?"

"Just out, we haven't spent much time together, and I'm sure he's keeping something from me"

"How come?" Oliver picked Jamie up and cuddled him.

"I just know, like I know when you don't feel like having sex"

"By the way I say 'I'm not feeling like sex tonight'?"

"Exactly"

"Well I always considered you a master of divination"

"Huh?" Marcus frowned in confusion, Oliver shook his head and leaned in kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. At the moment an owl was flying to their window.

"It's Percy's owl" Oliver noted, the bird slammed in the glass.

"That's an owl?"

Oliver opened the window the owl gave him the envelope then flew off. He opened the envelope "He's coming round in a minute"

"Lucky us it's going to be a full house" Marcus rolled his eyes, Oliver went over to Marcus and clipped his ear "Ow" he pouted, Oliver just gave the dark haired man his son.

"Jamie needs changing"

P/)

Adrian was at work, but he wasn't doing any work, he had a co-worker up against his door and kissing her breathlessly.

P/)

Dean was getting himself ready, he was tired of all the hiding, tired of all the time he's had to watch Seamus and Justin together and most of all he's tired of lying to himself. He got himself ready in his dorm, he inhaled and exhaled very slowly, figuring out what he was going to say as he walked down the stairs into the common room were nearly all the Gryffindors where including his best friend.

"I have an announcement" he said standing up on the table and his foot on Hermione's homework, she desperately wanted to take his foot off it but knew she had to restrain herself, but she couldn't take her eyes off it. Dean inhaled "I'm gay!" everyone looked up at him, except Hermione who was staring at his foot, Seamus stepped closer to him.

"But after everything you said to me I thought you were homophobic" the Irish boy said, Dean shook his head and music started to play.

"_You look into my eyes I go out of my mind I can't see anything. Cos this love's got me blind I can't help myself I can't break the spell I can't even try" _Dean sang to Seamus who moved to stand on the table his foot also on Hermione's homework. "_I'm in over my head you got under skin I got no strength at all in the state that I'm in" _Dean lifted a hand to stroke Seamus's cheek "_And my knees are weak and my mouth can't speak fell too far this time" _Seamus moves closer "_Baby, I'm too lost in you caught in you lost in everything about you so deep, I can't sleep I can't think I just think about the things that you do I'm too lost in you" _there was a stop in the music and the two 15 year olds faces got closer but they didn't kiss

"JUST KISS YOU MORON'S AND GET OFF MY HOMEWORK!!" screamed Hermione in frustration, making everyone jump and cower, especially Ron who was right by her. Dean and Seamus stepped off the mad girl's homework and when they looked at each other their eyes connected and the kissed, when they parted everyone cheered. As soon as they got down from the table, Harry walked in.

"Did I miss anything?"

P/)

As soon as Katie left, Percy arrived, Marcus and moved from the kitchen to the lounge to talk to Terence, Percy had gone to the kitchen.

"Wow the kitchen looks very clean" commented Percy very shocked that his best friend actually cleaned up.

"Yeah there's limited things you can do in the kitchen that don't involve making food" he told him, Jamie was playing with his stuffed toys on the mat near Oliver's chair so he could keep an eye on him.

"So tell me what's been happening with you because I've got big news and I don't want to be disturbed"

"Ok well Katie slept here last night, apparently she is Alex's mother, her and Terence have been talking, but she wants Alex to live with her permanently and Terence isn't happy about it obviously, but she wants to take it to order and so Terence has to find away of keeping Alex living with him" Oliver explained

"Wow is Terrence ok?"

"No he's devastated, anyway your news?"

"IsleptwithAdrianPucey" Percy mumbled

"Come again?"

"I slept with Adrian Pucey"

"You slept with Pucey?" Oliver asked a cross between surprised about the news and surprised he didn't realise it sooner

"Yeah, it was when we both went to Birmingham I was pissed off, but for a moment he looked gorgeous and I kissed him and then kissing turned to touching, touching turned to feeling and you know what happens next" Oliver nodded "Well I couldn't believe it, it was so amazing, and when he rubbed my prostrate it felt amazing"

"PROSTRATE!" shouted Jamie laughing

Percy blushed "Sorry"

"No don't worry about it, Marcus accidentally taught him the R word when we were talking about sex"

"R word?" Percy asked confused

"You haven't been rimmed yet?" Oliver whispered very quietly

"What's that?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself" Oliver winked "Are you actually seeing Pucey?"

Percy smiled "I am yeah, I really like him…can I have a cup of tea?"

Oliver nodded and made his friend a cup of tea "I can't believe you don't know what rimming is" he giggled

"Haven't a clue, is it good?" Oliver put the mug in front of his best friend and sat in front of him.

"Yeah it's amazing"

"What it is? Come on please tell me"

Oliver leaned closer as Percy put the mug to his mouth to drink "It's when he licks inside your arse" he whispered, unluckily Percy just sipped his tea, and with the new information he just heard, he spat the drink into Oliver's face.

"You must be joking" the book worm said his eyes wide "That can't be hygienic"

Oliver grabbed a tea towel and wiped his face, he sat back down "I'm sure getting other people's saliva in my face isn't hygienic either" he sighed.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! I am so unbelievably sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, but I've been going through a hard time, but now I'm on top form. So expect lots up updates. This hasn't been BETAed if people are still interested in being my BETA please contact me. Thank you soo much. I love you all you've been great **


	36. Undercover Agent

**Author: Muttzrock  
Title: Bedtime story  
Chapter Title: Undercover Agent  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Percy/Adrian, and young Harry/Draco.  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.  
Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week, it's the fourth day and tensions are running high. Terrence discovers he needs a job if he wants to keep custody of Alex, Percy is blissfully unaware of Adrian's cheating. Ron goes undercover and Harry gets a bit more than he bargained for when getting Draco's signature.  
Notes: I said everyday and I mean everyday, I have come to the conclusion that this fic is and improvisation fic if I plan it the fun will go away so I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Yay I'm glad Seamus and Dean get together" grinned Dan

"We already know it happens no need to get excited" Ron rolled his eyes.

P/)

Ron growled in annoyance he hated that he was the one that had to do this, he drank the potion and tried hard not to throw it up, then his body changed into the form of a first year Slytherin. 

"Things I have to do for Harry" he mumbled walking out of the boy's lavatory and headed to the Slytherin common room.

P/)

Oliver and Percy met up for drinks at a 'gay friendly' wizard pub, Oliver got himself a pint and Percy a pumpkin juice. 

"You know you are aloud to drink in here" the scot smirked

"I know but I don't want to poison my body" huffed Percy sipping his pumpkin juice

"So did you see Adrian last night?" the Keeper asked he was happy to see his best friend's face break out into a grin

"Yeah I did" the bookworm grinned "He was being so nice to me really caring and almost loving"

Oliver had a feeling this was going to go on for a while this Adrian praising, he just hoped that Pucey felt the same way.

P/)

Adrian had another girl in his office a completely different one from yesterday, he was playing the field as it where and what Percy doesn't know can't hurt him.

P/)

Jamie and Alex were playing with their soft train set highly amused that the train went round them even though it's already done that 10 times before.

"Ok we need to concentrate what would I be good at?" Terrence asked, Marcus shrugged.

"House husband?"

"Marcus I'm serious I need to find a job and quick, I can't let her take Alex away from me" Terence voice chocked, the Chaser pulled his friend towards him and hugged him.

P/)

Harry had met Draco at their usual spot near the edge of the lake, he gave the blond the form and Draco couldn't sign it fast enough. The dark haired boy put the parchment into his bag, he smiled and melted seeing the Slytherin smile back they leaned in and kissed each other slowly getting more passionate as they held each other close.

P/)

Ron bit his bottom lip nervously and stepped into the snake pit, he tried to act casual which was really hard when you were in someone else's body and not knowing where the hell you were going, trying to find Pansy was trying like to find a Slytherin in a whole crowd of Slytherins, and he wasn't even sure she was here, oh wait he found ordering people around. He tried to think what he was going to say.

"Oi you boy!" shouted the Slytherin 'princess'. Ron looked behind then realised regrettably that she was in fact talking to him, he walked slowly up to her. "Hurry you stupid boy" she screeched making Ron rush towards her.

"Yes ma'am" he said, his mother always told him to call women that if they seemed stuck up, it worked. Pansy smirked.

"Now boy can I help you with anything I saw you staring at me" she said flicking he hair back, Ron gulped.

"Well…I…I" he mumbled nervously

"Speak up BOY!"

"I would like you to sign this for me please?" Ron asked very quickly showing her the piece of parchment, she frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want me to sign the parchment?" 'Damn' he thought, Hermione never explained this part.

P/)

The kissing couple were lying down on the grass, Harry's hands sliding down Draco's back, he stroked and groped the blonde's bottom, feeling those cheeks made Harry hard, and not just semi hard like both him and Draco have been before this was proper stiff erection. The Slytherin parted the kissing to look down at Harry "Oh" he realised, the dark haired boy blushed.

"Sorry" Harry blushed feeling very embarrassed.

"It's ok" Draco swallowed feeling a bit embarrassed himself because he wasn't as hard as his boyfriend.

The two just stared at each other both having different thoughts running threw the mind, and a 'big' thing standing between them.

P/)

"I know what I could be" Terrence said triumphantly after some thought

"I'm listening" said the Dark haired man holding the two toddlers.

"I could be a boring guy in a boring part of the ministry"

"Sounds boring"

"I know but it's steady job which I could do?" Marcus sighed having a bad feeling about this.

P/)

Ron was still stunned trying to think of a excuse, Pansy was looking at him very suspiciously.

"Because…because, I am the president of the Pansy Parkinson fan club!"

"The Pansy Parkinson fan club?"

"Yes we are a group that have been admiring you over the years, and we would love to have your signature to put up on our presentation wall dedicated to you" Ron lied 

"There's a presentation wall dedicated to me?" she asked excitedly 'she actually believes me?' the natural red head thought in disbelief

"Yeah of course, you are amazing and an inspiration for everyone"

"Who else is part of this club?"

"Ahhhhhh…he is!" Ron pointed to a random boy "And so is she, and he, and she and all those people over there and he…"

"That's a girl"

"I mean she" the boy said just pointing to random people

"Is Draco in the club?"

"Yeah course he is, he's the keeper of the presentation wall"

"Well then of course I will sign" she smiled proudly and signed the dotted line then handed the parchment back to the Slytherin look a like.

"Thank you so very much" Ron quickly made his escape just in time too as his hair turned back to its natural colour and he grew tall. He looked a sight wearing a first year Slytherin costume when he was already 6 foot at the age of 15, he made his away to the Gryffindor ignoring the strange looks he was getting, the shirt was far too tight and riding up his chest revealing his belly, the trousers were so short they might as well have been shorts and the shoes were broken from where Ron's feet had suddenly had grown. He held the parchment tightly, the things he has to do for Harry.

P/)

Meanwhile the two boys was sat silently, Harry's erection finally went down.

"You know what this means don't you?" Draco whispered

"What?" Harry asked

"You want to have sex" the blonde mumbled, the Gryffindor blushed

"Well yeah maybe"

"I'm not ready" Draco admitted, Harry moved towards him and hugged him tightly an kissed his cheek

"Neither am I"

The Slytherin sighed in relief and hugged back

P/)

"PERCY!!!" shouted Oliver silencing the rambling bookworm "I love you Perce! You are my best friend you were there for me when I came out; you were the only one of my friends that never treated me differently. But you have been talking about Adrian for 8 fucking hours, and if you mention him one more time I will actually beat you to death with your own glasses!" he screamed then took a long breath "That's better"

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! I hope you guys enjoy this fic, coz I haven't got much to do today I might post another chapter today. Can you guys help me think of different job ideas for Terrence the wackier the better?**


	37. Because I'm gay, I can't fight dirty?

**Author: Muttzrock**

**  
Title: Bedtime story**

**  
Chapter Title: "Because I'm gay, I can't fight dirty?"**

**  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**  
Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus and young Harry/Draco.**

**  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**  
Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week, it's the fifth day, Cho sings a very interesting song, Lavender tries to seduce Ron, and Harry visits Sirius and Remus for some advice. Terrence has another job idea and Marcus goes for another try out and he finds out why he was never picked during the other try outs.**

**  
Notes: The lyrics Cho sings was what I wrote, the song it was a parody off was "I wish I was a girl"**

"I can't believe Adrian is cheating on Percy that's just cruel" Dan said angrily, Draco stroked his son's hair with an affectionate smile.

Tom sighed his head resting against Harry's chest "How many jobs does Terrence go threw?"

"A lot" Harry answered

P/)

"What's up Cho?" A friend of the Ravenclaw girl asked

"I just feel drained and angry" the girl mumbled

"Period?" Cho nodded sadly, then suddenly the music

"_I wish I was a boy so I'd see more dicks I wish I could wank something I'm can see. I only have tits that are quite small my ass is too, that's disappointing, I wish I was a boy, I don't care about the mess, I don't care about the smell cos being a boy's the only thing that's on my brain cos't being a girl is really boring and cross dressing just isn't my thing. Some people think I might be gay but I don't swing the other way I just wanna be a boy so damn much to feel my cock as it gets..."_ she stands on the Ravenclaw table everyone is staring at her "_But if I was a boy l I couldn't drive no more cos I couldn't tell the difference between the road and a child. I'd get stiffies that I wont be able to hide, but I wouldn't really care cos I would have a massive dick I wouldn't have to put up with flooding once a month I'd get a better job when performing as a fool, cos being a boy would be so cool cos then you can piss standing up" _

"That's quite enough Miss Chang!" Dumbledore quietened her down calmly

P/)

"Hermione are you ready yet?" Harry winged as Hermione was writing down the spell.

"Harry I've told you before this is a very difficult and intense procedure I need to have full concentration" she snapped at him

"Hermione are you ready yet?" Harry repeated, annoying Hermione so much she threw a book at his head.

"Go and visit Sirius and Remus, you're too much of a pain in the arse to be here while I'm doing this" she sent him away concentrating fully on the spell

P/)

Marcus was reading a magazine as Terence walked in

"So how was the job interview?" the Chaser asked looking up at his friend, his eyes widen seeing his friend's suit shredded to pieces and a him sporting a black eye and a cut lip "What the bollocks happened to you?"

"Was attacked by a squirrel" Terence explained going into the bathroom

"A squirrel?" he frowned then shrugged. He had to keep his mind focussed he was going for another try out to be in the main team with the Falcons he didn't know why he kept being thrown back he was the best Chaser out of all of them if he did say so himself, and he was a violent and vicious bastard a perfect player for their team, but what was it they didn't like about him?

P/)

Ron was innocently eating an apple when Lavender sat by him being a bit too close for comfort.

"Hey Ron" she purred, Ron shimmied away

"Hi Lavender" the red head squeaked uncomfortable

"I like you Ron" she whispered in his ear "I've liked you for a long time now" she stroked his thigh

"Are you sure?" he asked feeling very uncomfortable, his mother always told him to be polite to a lady, if you could call Lavender a lady.

"Yeah I always get this funny feeling in my tummy"

"You sure it's something you ate?"

"Don't be silly, I want you" she leaned in to kiss him

"But I have a girlfriend" he moved his face away. The girl suddenly stood in front of Ron.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha, don't cha. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha, don't cha"_ she sang

"No I don't, I love Hermione the way she is!" Ron shouted at her, jut as Hermione walked through the door.

"You love me?" she asked, Ron stood up and walked quickly towards her

"Yeah I do"

"I love you too" Hermione told him "_There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world, can be turned away, an enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far and can you feel the love tonight how it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best"_

"_There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager. Beats in time with yours" _Ron added "_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far and can you feel the love tonight how it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best"_

And together they repeated the chorus and kissed, Lavender huffed "I can sing better than her"

P/)

Harry was at his God parent's flat "Sirius can I ask you something?" he asked the animagus, Sirius nodded as he listened "When did you loose your virginity?"

"When did I loose my what?" Sirius asked beginning to panic.

"He said viginity" a voice said behind the Godfather, Remus sat on the arm chair.

"Ah yes well Harry I lost my virginity at 17"

"And so did I" Remus added, stroking his lover's hair "Why do you ask?"

"Well this is really embarrassing to say but when I was kissing Draco got an erection" Harry blushed

"That's not embarrassing that's natural" the werewolf comforted.

"Yeah but I was really hard and I wanted to you know, have sex with Draco, but I know I'm not ready" Harry explained.

"Well that's part of growing up Harry, it's normal to feel emotions like those and have desires of the sexual nature, but what's important is to follow your heart you know when you're ready and Draco will know when he's ready and when that time comes where you both feel comfortable and you love each other enough then it'll be beautiful"

"Yeah what he said" Sirius added with a nod.

"So I'm not like weird or anything"

"No of course not, for once I can happily say you having something normal about you" Remus told him with a smile, Harry smiled back in thanks, he was lucky to have these two as parents because that's what they are, parents.

P/)

Marcus could have beaten his couch to death with his broom if he could be bothered to clean the would be blood stains over it, again they said he was not good enough. But he worked the hardest out of all his team mates and he scored the most goals than any of the other Chasers put together he stormed into the coaches office.

"I've had enough of this shit, what's wrong with me?" snarled Marcus

"What do you mean?" His couch asked feigning ignorance

"I scored the most goals out of everyone, why am I still in the reserved?"

The coach shrugged "Because you're gay"

The Chaser wasn't quite believing what he just heard "Excuse me?"

"To be in the Falcons you need to be brutal and fight dirty"

"I was the fucking Captain of the Slytherin house for six years, I played the most violent out of any of my team mates, so much so Snape considered putting me on an anger management course!" he shouted out the prejudice coach

"Well you can talk the talk Mr Flint, but we all know what people like you are really like, wimps the lot of you, you could never be tough enough"

"So you're saying because I'm gay, I can't fight dirty?"

"Oh he can be taught" the coach cheered sarcastically. Marcus just stormed out of the office before he did something he might regret.

As he found himself in the changing rooms someone shouted "Backs to the walls lads!" and all the players laughed at put the backs to the wall "Puff!" another person shouted.

"So you all agree with the coach you all think I'm a wimp?" he asked dangerously close to loosing his cool

"Yeah you Queer!" the Keeper shouted "Arse Bandit" another person shouted

Marcus slowly inhaled and exhaled "Alright have it your way" and in the moment there was blood shed, there was tears, there were screams and begs for mercy and there was even incidents of wetting trousers, but none of this came from Marcus, he looked down at his handy work, every single player in the team was beaten to a pulp, and they all looked at him in fear. "I'm the new Chaser, no matter what the coach says, got it?" they all nodded absolutely terrified "Ok I'm going home to have sex with my boyfriend, see you at practise tomorrow boys" he laughed as he left the room

P/)

Oliver had just put Jamie to bed, Terrence and Alex had gone over to visit Adrian and now he was just having a rest on the couch. His head shot up as Marcus walked though the door.

"Hi baby how was the tryouts?" Oliver asked hoping Marcus had good news. The new Chaser grinned down at his boyfriend then lifted him up, his arm's wrapped around the Keeper's back. Oliver ginned back, and wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend "Good news then?"

Marcus didn't say yes he just kissed the scot "Jamie asleep?" Oliver nodded "Alex and Terrence have gone to Ade's?" he nodded again "Good" Marcus carried Oliver to their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please send me Terence job suggestions and I apologise that Draco didn't make an appearance in this chapter**


	38. If we were Gods

**Author: Muttzrock****  
****Title: Bedtime story****  
****Chapter Title: If we were Gods**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!****  
****Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Ginny/Neville, Seamus/Dean, Percy/Adrian, and young Harry/Draco.****  
****Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.****  
****Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.****  
****Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week, it's the sixth day, Neville discovers a peculiar device that tells the person it is pointed to which of the Greek Gods they are best suited to. Percy comes out to his family, Fred and George are suspicious of Adrian and want to get information about him from Marcus.****  
****Notes: I am extremely bored so I plan on doing as many chapters as I can.**

"Yay for Uncle Marcus, I hope I will be as tough as him when I grow older" laughed Tom.

"No you'll be cute and adorable when you're older just like your father" grinned Harry, Draco blushed with a slight smile, and Tom rolled his eyes.

P/)

It was the night that Percy would remember for the rest of his life, the day he came out to his family. The third oldest Weasley opened the door of his home, scared so much even though he knew his parents loved him, it was still so scary. "Mum?" Percy called out. He heard his mother) walking downstairs and she met him in the doorway.

"Percy" she smiled and hugged her son.  
Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face, "What's the matter love?"

"I've got to tell you and dad something very important" he told her seriously

"Ok, I'll jut go and get him, wait in the sitting room love".  
She quickly went to the dining room to collect Arthur. Percy sat on the chair, nervously chewing his fingernails. His parents walked in and sat down the couch, Molly was the closest and took his hands in hers "We're here for you" Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"Well this is really hard for me to say, and you might find this as a shock but I think I'm gay" Percy told them fear suddenly turning into confusion as Molly and Arthur sighed in relief.

"We thought you were going to tell us you were dying or something" Arthur said his hand over his heart "Don't scare me like that again, alright"

"Didn't you hear me I just told you I think I'm gay" Percy repeated

"Oh yes we've known since you were six that you were gay" Molly told him stroking his hair

"You've known since I was six?"

"Of course we did, that's why I was so relieved that you and Penelope broke up! I hated to see you lying to yourself" Molly kissed her son's cheek.

"Oh" Percy said as the realisation sunk in.

"So have you got a boyfriend?" his mother smiled.

P/)

Neville had lost his Remembrall in the common room; he and Ginny were looking for it. Neville looked up and couldn't help but smile goofily at the red head.

"Thank you for helping me Ginny" the girl looked up and smiled back, combing her hair behind her ear. Neville looked away, feeling himself blush.

The youngest Weasley kept looking.  
"I think I found it" she got hold of the ball and went over to Neville and gave it to him; their hands touched and their eyes met.

"I think you're really sweet Neville" she smiled at him, putting a hand on his face, her lips moving to his, and with the excitement the boy was feeling he dropped the ball which landed sharply on his foot

"Ow" he winced.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I've lost it again" Ginny couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well then we have to look for it again" Neville laughed also.

"Yeah looks that way" the two knelt down to look for the Remembrall again. Neville's eyes caught a shape under the chair. He reached for it got a grip on it and pulled it out "What on earth?" he mumbled looking at the remote control shaped object.

"What is it?" the Weasley sister asked. Neville shrugged and pressed something. A white beam hit Ginny's chest, then a strange voice spoke.

"Suited God: Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon" the beam disappeared

P/)

Marcus woke up from his nap on the couch, and the first thing he saw was the Weasley twins staring down at him and grinning madly.

"Oliver I'm having that nightmare again!" he shouted, he looked up to the sound of his boyfriend walking in.

"Fred, George stop scaring Marcus!" The Keeper told the pair. The twins moved away from Marcus's eye line. The Chaser sat up and pulled his boyfriend down to sit by him.

"Why are they here?"

"They want to ask you questions about Adrian" Oliver wrapped his arm around Marcus's shoulder

"Why?" the dark haired man asked the twins.

"It's our business" Fred started "To know" George finished

"Oliver their doing that thing I hate"

"Marcus they won't hurt you" Oliver smirked then kissed Marcus's cheek

"I don't trust them"

"They're just being protective over Percy, he came out you know"

"Good for him" the Chaser rolled his eyes "I'm telling you nothing about Adrian" he told the twins

"Sure we can't" Fred said "Persuade you" George added

"Oliver, make the evil boys go away"

P/)

Hermione held the device "Looks like something from a Science fiction Movie" she commented, Harry nodded in agreement

"A whaty what?" Ron asked not understanding most of what she said

"A Muggle thing" Harry explained, Ron nodded.

"What happened?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Well…" Neville took the remote thing "...I pressed this button and…" the boy pressed the button and a white beam hit Hermione's chest.

"Suited God: Athena, Goddess of Wisdom" the beam went away.

"Well that was different" mumbled Harry.

P/)

Once Marcus was clean enough, he turned off the water of the shower and opened the shower curtain. He screeched seeing the twins stood in front of him, and he used the shower curtain to hide his manhood.

"What are you two doing?" he snapped at the pair.

"We were wondering" "If you reconsidered"

"You're mental aren't you, you're actually mental!"

"No, just protective" "Of our brother"

"I'm sure bookworm can look after himself, now can you please get out!"

The twins looked at each other then turned back to Marcus "Ok, but we'll" "Be back" then they left.

"Why couldn't Oliver have normal friends?" he sighed reaching for a towel, and just at that moment Terrence walked in

"Marcus I have a new job plan" the ex-seeker announced, The Chaser covered himself with the towel now.

"That's fantastic Terry, but couldn't you wait till I was wearing clothes!"

"I could have, but listen; I have applied for the position of the new driver on the Knight Bus" Terrence grinned.

"That's an amazing plan with one little snag…you don't know how to drive!"

"I know that but they don't…should I leave you to get dressed?"

"YES!!" he screamed angrily.

P/)

Ginny and Ron were reading their letter, both looking wide eyed at the parchment.

"Percy's gay" they said together, looking at one another then back at the parchment.

"Oh be careful Weasel-bee everyone's turning gay around you" teased Draco

"Where did he come from?" scowled the male Weasley

"Now, now, now fighting you two" Hermione shushed them. Draco turned to her and she pressed the remote and when the beam hit Draco a voice said

"Suited God. Eros God of Love" the blonde raised an eyebrow that.

"What a stupid contraption"

"I think it's fascinating" she pointed the device at Ron

"Suited God. Apollo God of the Sun and Music"

She went to point it at Harry "No Hermione, I don't wanna know. But I want to visit our favourite Quidditch captains; maybe Oliver might know something about it" he took the device off her "Plus taking this away from you will put your mind back onto the task at hand" he said, meaning the breaking engagement.

"Things I have to do for you" she sighed.

P/)

Meanwhile, Marcus was still getting hassle off the twins, the two red heads having found it appropriate to stare at the Chaser all the time and Oliver just found it amusing.

"This has gone on long enough I have to do go to Quidditch practice, stare at someone else for the rest of the day" he snapped at the pair

"But we like you" "Marcus"

"Oliver I know they're your friends but if they don't move away I will strangle them both!" shouted Marcus to his boyfriend

"They're harmless Marcus" Oliver reminded him, holding two toddlers in his arms. The Chaser just grunted and stormed past the annoying pair "Guys give Marcus a rest"

"But we have to make sure Pucey isn't messing our brother around!" Fred told him forcefully, George nodded his agreement.

"He's probably home, look, here's where he lives" Oliver handed them a piece of parchment with an address on "Now go, you guys are great and all but I don't want my boyfriend always angry at me"

"You look funny holding two babies" George giggled

"And by the way we saw Marcus's weapon…lucky man you are" Fred joked

"Please just go, no wonder Percy complains about you two all the time! I haven't even had you an entire day and you're already getting on my last nerve"

"We love you too" they said in unison and then apparated.

P/)

Adrian was more than a little pissed off that Percy had told his parents about the two of them, he knew it was the red head's decision, but he'd rather not be brought into Percy's little coming out parade. He still didn't like Weasley and he wasn't gay, he was bi, but he was going to stick with messing around with women and only use Percy as a fuck toy. Because he doesn't like him, no he doesn't. That's what Adrian kept telling himself as he was making out with a co-worker on his couch. He jerked suddenly when he felt the familiar sensation of two wands pressed against the back of the neck. As soon as the witch saw the twins she apparated, leaving Adrian to deal with his own little problem.

"Why the fuck are you two here?" he snarled

"We wanted to make sure" "You were treating our brother right" "But now we see what you really think of him" "We're going to kill you"

Adrian quickly twisted round to look at them "Come on, you must be joking! There's nothing serious about me and Percy"

"That's not what he thinks about it" "You've been lying to him"

"This is none of your business!"

"Oh, I think you'll find it is" "You mess around with one of us" "You mess around with all of us"

"Oh just fuck off!"

"Make us" they said together

"What do you want from me?"

"Tell him" "Or we will"

"And that's it?"

"For now" in unison they said then apparated, leaving Adrian alone with his thoughts.

P/)

A few hours later Marcus arrived home, relieved to see the twins were gone, but annoyed that Harry was here "I've had enough Gryffindors today" he complained.

"Poor thing" Oliver said feigning sympathy

"Suited God: Pan, God of Woods and Pasture" the device said, then the beam left Oliver's chest. Harry pointed the remote at Marcus's chest "Suited God. Aries, God of War" Marcus was very annoyed and tired he charged up to Harry took the item off him and crushed it his palm.

"I am so fucking tired and pissed off, I'm going to bed, I don't want to see another Gryffindor for at least 24 hours!" shouted Marcus and stormed into his room, then stormed back out "Why is Weasley sleeping in our bed, more specifically my side of the bed?"

"Adrian cheated on him, he came here for some comfort" Oliver explained calmly.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch!" Marcus flopped down on the couch and slept.

"It's been a hard day for him" the Scot told his friend.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review!! Thank you all for staying with this fic. Love you xox Special thanks to Moretta who BETAed this :D  
**


	39. Cry me a River

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Cry me a River**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Someone plays a trick on the school that will last for a week, it's the seventh and last day. Fred and George have been getting in trouble (What else is new) and Percy goes into Hogwarts to try and get them out of trouble, even though he's still torn up about Adrian. Hermione is doing all the work on the spell, and it looks like Adrian is feeling guilty**

**Notes: I really have a lot of time on my hands**

"That's so horrible," Dan whined. "Poor Percy."

"What was that weird thing anyway?" Tom asked curiously.

"Who knows." The blonde man shrugged stroking Dan's hair affectionately.

"Daddy's boy." Mumbled Tom glaring at Dan.

"You're just as bad!" Laughed Harry tickling Tom.

P/)

Percy was crying on Oliver and Marcus's bed, he hadn't moved since he got there. He didn't believe it at first, but when his brothers appeared in front of him yesterday and asked if he had seen Adrian , Percy just shook his head. Then they told him. He wished they were joking that it was all just a cruel prank but he knew them too well, he knew when they were joking or telling the truth. It only sunk it when their arms wrapped around him and he cried.

They took him to Oliver's, they knew he would feel better being around his best friend. The Scot looked shocked when he found out, obviously he didn't know either. Oliver held his friend as he cried. The red head felt so betrayed, he really thought Adrian cared about him, he thought they went so well together; that they connected but it was all lies.

Now he was lying there soaking his friend's pillow with his tears. He heard someone knock on the door, and watched as Oliver walked in with a letter. His friend sat on the bet and gave him the envelope. Percy opened it and saw it was from Hugo;

Hey Percy

I was wondering how you were?

News travels fast and I heard about you and that Pucey.

I can't believe he did that to you!

You know I'm your friend you can always talk to me.

Do you want me to come round to your friend's house?

I really wanna see you and make sure you're ok.

Hugo

Percy passed the letter to Oliver for him to read: "Can he come round?"

"Yeah of course he can." The Keeper told his friend "I'm just going to tell Marcus, do you need anything?"

"A parchment and quill please." Oliver nodded and got him those items, then left the room.

Marcus was feeding Jamie and Alex in the kitchen when he heard the front door open and close.

"Daddy!" Shouted Alex happily. Terence walked into the kitchen covered leaves and mud, he also had a couple of branches sticking out of his clothes.

"What happened?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Reversed in a forest," he got his wand out, cast a spell that cleaned his clothes. "Hey Alex!" He picked up his son and kissed and cuddled him. "I need to find a job Marcus."

"What else do you have in mind?" He asked worriedly.

"I will be a Magical Creature Custodial Engineer." He announced.

Marcus just frowned: "Isn't that just a fancy way of saying I clean up animal crap?"

Terence nodded; "Well it's got to be easy, and the long job title looks good on my CV." He sat down on the chair in front of Marcus. "I got a letter from Adrian, telling me what happened." he whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"He says it's not his fault."

"Why did he fall tongue first onto those girls?" Marcus asked sarcastically, Terence just shrugged. "I'm right in the middle of this you know, Adrian is my friend but Percy's Oliver's friend."

"Just need to keep your head down." Marcus nodded and watched Oliver walk in.

"A friend of Percy's is coming round, be nice." The Scot told his boyfriend.

"I'm always nice." Oliver raised an eyebrow "I am!"

"I love you Marcus from the bottom of my heart, but you can be very mean."

"I am deeply offended!"

"You'll survive baby"

"No I won't." He pouted, Oliver smirked and kissed the pout away.

P/)

Hermione had set up the spell in the room of requirements, she had a feeling this was going to take a lot out of her but she didn't tell her friends. She didn't want them to worry. She had ordered the two boys to spike Pansy and Draco's drinks so they'd fall asleep, it took a lot of persuading to make Harry agree to poison his boyfriend, even though time and time again she explained it was for his own good. The unconscious bodies were lying in front of her, yet she couldn't start her spell because her two friends were pissing her off; Harry was teaching Ron the 'High, Low, Picolo' hand dance that primary school girls used to play. The vein on Hermione's head was throbbing.

"JUST STOP IT!!! You two are FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOYS!! If you can't keep still get out!!" She screamed.

"But Hermione…" Harry started sheepishly.

"OUT!!!!"

The two boys rushed out scared for their lives.

P/)

"I don't think I can handle this." Mumbled Marcus as he fed Jamie.

"Can't handle what?" Terence asked, dressing Alex into his clothes.

"The whole Adrian bashing, yeah he was in the wrong but come on him and the Weasley weren't even going out for that long." Terence nodded his head in agreement. "Do you think we should go and visit him?"

"Definitely!" The brown haired boy said holding his son close to his chest.

"I'm going to tell Oliver." Marcus picked Jamie up and held him close. "He can't kill me while I hold Jamie." The dark haired boy walked up to his boyfriend. "Ollie, me and Terence are going to visit Adrian."

Oliver frowned. "Why? He doesn't deserve your support."

"Oh come on I know he was an idiot, but I'm still his mate."

"I know he is." The Scot sighed.

"Plus they weren't even going out that long, and everyone cheats at least once." Marcus wished he could take back those words as Oliver gave him a murderous look; "Don't kill me I have the baby!"

Hugo had already arrived and was trying to cheer Percy up till an Owl started tapping at the window. The ex-Ravenclaw opened the window and the bird flew straight to Percy, the red head took the letter and the Owl flew off.

"What does it say?" Hugo asked.

Percy groaned in annoyance. "I need to go into Hogwarts, Fred and George have got themselves into trouble." He stood up. "I really don't need this."

"Do you really need to go?"

"Yeah course I do, they're my brothers I have to plead their innocence." The bookworm sighed pulling on his jacket.

P/)

Not a moment later Terence, Marcus and their sons were at Adrian's house. They were shocked to see that their friend looked so sad and tired.

"Mate you ok?" Higgs asked.

"I feel…guilty." Adrian whispered,

"I thought you didn't like Weasley."

"I know that's what I said, but I do…and I feel really bad that I hurt him."

"So have we agreed that cheating on him wasn't the best of ideas?" The Chaser asked, Adrian just nodded in response, there was a tapping at the window. "Ay up?" He got up and opened the window. It was Oliver's owl, Marcus read the letter "Oliver, Percy and Hugo are going to Hogwarts because the evil twins have got themselves into trouble."

Adrian suddenly stood up. "I'm going to Hogwarts I need to talk to him."

"If you go to Hogwarts you'll be slaughtered by his brothers and sister!"

"I don't care, I just want to talk to him, I know I did a shitty thing, but it wasn't like I did it to hurt him, I did it so I could make myself believe that I didn't really want him, but I do, and it wasn't even me that told him the truth it was his fucking psycho brothers. I do really like him and I feel so bad for what I did, and I was selfish, but I didn't want to care about him!" Adrian shouted desperately.

Marcus and Terence sighed in unison, they already knew they would go with him. Alex and Jamie looked up at their dads in confusion.

P/)

Hermione had been chanting for half an hour now, it was taking up all her energy to keep going. A purple mist was around them, and a piece of rope tied around Draco's left hand and Pansy's right hand. Hermione dropped the hair and then the signed parchments into a cauldron with other various ingredients, there was a big bang and the mist turned blue and the rope broke then disappeared. The girl fainted from all her use of magic. The mist went away as Ron and Harry opened the door.

"Hermione!" Ron rushed over to her, with Harry close behind. The Weasley lifted his girlfriend head, she opened her eyes tiredly.

"You ok 'Mione?" He asked softly, she nodded with a smile.

"It worked, but I'm really sleepy." She whispered before falling back asleep, Ron lifted her up into his arms.

"You going to take her to the common room?" Harry asked his friend, who nodded in response. "I'm just going to wake Draco up then I'll meet you there."

"Ok Harry." Ron said then left the room. The Seeker knelt down next to his boyfriend and shook him gently, Draco woke up slowly.

"Did it work?" He asked as he soon as he saw his lover. Harry nodded with a wide grin, the blonde leaned up suddenly and kissed Harry.

"At last!" the dark haired boy smiled then helped Draco to his feet and they left the room leaving Pansy to sleep off the potion.

P/)

Fred and George both looked down guiltily as Percy began pleading their case with Umbridge. After a long talk and thankfully a little help from Dumbledore, the horrible teacher wouldn't call on the Ministry to punish the twins but they were expelled. The twins were extremely relieved, and once the Weasleys left her classroom, Percy sighed.

"You two are going to be the death of me you really are." Hugo and Oliver walked up to the trio.

"How did it go?" The Scot asked

"We got expelled," Fred told him; "...but she isn't going to get the ministry on us, thanks to big bro." George added happily.

"Yeah and you two are officially not allowed to pull any pranks on me for at least a year." The older Weasley told them, then

his eyes caught onto three ex-Slytherins.

"What's he doing here?" The other four turned to see who he meant, they saw Adrian first then saw Marcus and Terence

holding Alex and Jamie.

The twins stopped Adrian in his tracks.

"What do you want?"

"Didn't you get the message?" They glared at their brother's ex. Terence and Marcus stood in front of them.

"Hey back up," Marcus snapped; "...you want to hurt our friend you have to go through us first!"

"But you can't hurt us because we're holding children." Terence added quickly feeling a bit scared.

Percy pushed past his brothers and the fathers to get to Adrian. "Why are you here?" He asked seriously.

"To see you?"

"Why would you want to see me? You cheated on me, and I didn't even hear it off you! I heard it from my brothers."

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because…well I like you alright…but I don't want to like you…so I did it to make myself believe that I don't." Adrian told him desperately.

"You expect me to believe that?" Percy asked feeling himself getting upset all over again.

"I understand if you can't but I really didn't want to hurt you." He said just as Harry, Draco and Ron walked up to them, they'd left Hermione in her bed for some sleep.

"What's he doing here?" Growled Ron about to attack Adrian, until Harry held him back.

"We're holding children!" Terence squeaked, Marcus rolled his eyes.

"You're such a wimp!" He told his friend.

"Marcus!" Growled his boyfriend as he walked up to him.

"We're holding children!" The Chaser yelped.

"Hypocrite." Terence whispered.

"This is different, Oliver's Scottish, he's scary when he's pissed off!" Marcus countered.

Music began playing, and the sound of raining. Uncontrollably Marcus and Terence gave their sons for Draco to hold, then got behind Adrian, as Hugo and Oliver moved behind Percy. The twins, Ron and Harry got to the side, bobbing their heads to the music.

Percy began singing to Adrian "You were my sun, you were my earth, but you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no. So

you took a chance and made other plans. But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no!" As he sang to him, Hugo and Oliver were doing some crazy dance moves, and the ex Slytherins were countering their mood.

The four Gryffindors began singing the Bridge; "You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I found out from them..." They all looked at the twins; " Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be. And don't it make you sad about it"

Percy sang the chorus; "You told me you loved me. Why did you leave me, all alone, now you tell me you need me, when you call me, on the phone, boy I refuse, you must have me confused with some kind of girl, your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn, to cry, cry me a river. Cry me a river-er. Cry me a river. Cry me a river-er, yea yea!" He sang this to Adrian's face, as Hugo, Oliver, Terence and Marcus added as back up dancers, and the Gryffindors were back up singers.

Draco and the toddlers were watching them feeling very disturbed.

"It's ok boys it'll be over soon." The blonde reassured the boys. It was over sooner than they thought as Adrian pulled Percy close and kissed him.

"I know you don't mean that." He told him before being pushed away forcefully by the twins. Marcus and Terence defended Adrian from the twins before they hurt him. "Perce you got to believe me!"

Percy shook his head and walked away, with his brothers quickly following him. "Percy! PERCY I'M SORRY!" He shouted. Marcus held him tight, giving his friend support, he was devastated. Oliver and Terence got their sons off Draco, Hugo waked off after Percy, and Harry went to Draco.

"That was interesting." The blonde commented. Harry just nodded.

"How do you feel after the spell?"

"Free." Draco nodded, music began playing and it looked like the blonde was going to sing but the music suddenly stopped. Fred and George rushed towards them.

"Just to let you know..."

"It was us that cast the spell..."

"But it only lasts for a week..."

"So there will be no more singing from now on."

Draco sighed in relief, while Harry felt a little disappointed that he didn't get to hear his now free boyfriend sing.

You Like? You Don't Like? Read and Review!!! BIG NEWS ok, I'm only doing one more chapter after this and then I'm going to only update on my site. don't worry I'll send you guys a chapter after the next one reminding you what the website is Thank you xox


	40. Changes

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime story**

**Chapter Title: Changes**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Hugo/Percy and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Harry and Draco planned on spending the day together but things never go according to plan. Someone proposes and someone gets a shock!**

**Notes: Very short chapter, link of site will be on this**

Dan and Tom were jumping in celebration at the news Draco was 'finally' out of the engagement bond, their fathers didn't want to tell them that there were even more complications.

P/)

Percy woke up with a body lying next to his. For a moment he thought it was Adrian's and he smiled and was about to curl up next to the body, until he realised that it was his friend who was sleeping naked next to him. Percy sighed sadly and kissed Hugo's cheek. He felt guilty, because he only slept with his friend to make the pain go away. He wiped his tears away and hugged his friend trying in vain to imagine he was Adrian.

P/)

Oliver, Marcus and Terence were looking at flats that were on the market. Now that Marcus was earning a lot more money they could afford a much nicer place.

"Oh by the way how did the job go Terry?" Marcus finally asked his friend.

Terence sighed irritably. "It was horrible all that labour and stink."

"You were there for five minutes then quit didn't you?" The Chaser asked knowing his friend too well.

Terence nodded guiltily. "The ministry parent officer wants to see me tomorrow." He gulped.

"What are you going to do about it?" Oliver asked curiously. The ex-seeker shrugged.

"Watch them take my son away from me...I'm going to take Alex out spend some time with him." He mumbled taking hold of his son and walking out the door.

Oliver and Marcus looked at each other sadly, the Scot rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder who hugged him close.

"We're ok aren't we?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah course we are..." Marcus kissed his head; "steady as a rock, I love you."

"I love you too." Whispered the Keeper and pulled his head up to kiss his lover, the lives of people around him where falling apart and he just hoped it wouldn't happen to his family.

P/)

Meanwhile Harry had brought some flowers for Draco who was relaxing at the foot of a large tree, the blonde saw the flowers and smiled.

"Thank you." He said as the Gryffindor gave him the flowers and sat beside him. "So why the romantic gesture?"

"Well you are my boyfriend."

"That is true."

"And I wanna give you nice things." Harry smiled sheepishly. Draco kissed his cheek.

"They're really nice Harry." The Gryffindor blushed but the blonde thought it was cute and kissed his lips. Their romance was

ruined by Neville.

"Harry!" He shouted, the couple parted the kiss.

"What do you want Neville?" The raven haired boy sighed.

"Dumbledore wants to see Malfoy it's urgent." Draco frowned.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No just that it was of grave importance and he wants you to be alone." The blonde stood up. "Back in a moment." He told his boyfriend, the scruffy haired boy watched his lover walk away, wondering what was going on.

P/)

Back in the Burrow, Molly had brought a cup of tea for her son, she down next to him and wrapped an arm round his waist.

"It's going to be okay Percy, you're a smart, beautiful lad, he's not worth you." She assured him wiping his tears away.

"I adored him, sickeningly adored him, for a smart boy, I was stupid." He mumbled, his mother shook her head.

"He lied to you Perce it's not your fault." She sighed. "Percy I have to tell you something, in my family the males can get

pregnant without potions." The boy looked at her.

"You think I could be pregnant?"

"I don't know its very rare and only a few men get it, but there's a chance your body can form to make it able to get pregnant and have babies without using potions and spells. Did you use protection with Adrian...or Hugo?"

Percy swallowed heavily. "I didn't when I last slept with Adrian or when I slept with Hugo...mum why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that your father's gene was too dominant to allow it, but I don't know now, something's telling me I might have been wrong." She told him tears rolling down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Percy."

"Mum you have to check me I'm scared!" he whimpered.

"Just sit back and lift up your shirt." He did so, she rested her wand on his belly and waited to see what colour the tip touching Percy's stomach went. Her son kept his eyes closed

"Mum?" No answer.

"Mum you're not saying anything." He opened his eyes and saw her crying. "Mummy?"

"I'm so sorry Percy, this is all my fault, I should have warned you!" She cried.

P/)

"Draco I know this is a very dangerous mission, and there is a chance you could be killed if Voldermort expects that you're

spying him. The ministry has found about your relationship with Harry Potter, and they want to put that to an advantage

while the deatheaters don't know. During your sixth year they want you start work. I will help you in every power I have. You aren't alone." Draco nodded at the headmaster, he gulped feeling petrified.

"I'll do it."

P/)

"Remus can you come here please?" Sirius called out as he stood in the main room, Remus walked out instantly then stopped as he stared at his lover, Sirius was dressed in a suit, his hair tied back and he had shaved.

"What's going on?" The Werewolf asked curiously walked up to Sirius.

"We were apart for so long but you stayed faithful to me, you made yourself be alone like I was, and I never want to be parted from you ever again." He knelt down on one knee.

"Remus will you marry me?" He asked.

The Werewolf just stared at him in disbelief, but then the words sunk in and he understood them.

"Yes..." He whispered "I will marry you."

**You Like? You don;t Like? Read and Review!! Depending how well my site goes this is is my last 'full' chapter on the site, though I will update with a teaser of the next chapter. If you go to my website at www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards92(dot)com you'll see where I will be posting my chapters for now on**


	41. Moving day

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: It's Harry and Draco's sixth year. Remus and Sirius talk about wedding plans and Harry. Oliver, Marcus and Terence are moving. Percy talks about the baby with Adrian.**

**Notes: Very short title sorry, consider it like the prologue Of Harry and Draco's sixth year. Harry is going to explain the missing bits, I call it the Red Dwarf technique :P**

**PS. All chapters are going to moved back here but explicit scenes will be taken out and be in the chapters on my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com**

"Yay I've always wanted to hear how grandad proposed to grandpa!" Dan grinned.

Tom shrugged. "It wasn't that spectacular...anyway then what happened?"

"Well..." Harry started; "...Katie never did contact the ministry on Terence, she was going to but apparently she just didn't have it in her, she visits them a lot. Percy now knew he was pregnant but had no idea who the father was. Hugo promised to be there for him no matter who the baby belonged to. Percy had personally told Adrian of his pregnancy and that he might be the father. Adrian was scared but after a month he got over the shock and he also promised to be there. For the rest of our fifth year we acted normal until the whole 'you know what' business. Sirius nearly got himself killed but luckily Remus stopped him from doing anything stupid, and when I turned sixteen, in the muggle world I was legally allowed to leave home, which I did and moved my stuff over to my godparents; though I was only there for a while before going back to Hogwarts. I had never felt so at home, and Sirius asked me to be his best man which of course I accepted."

"But what about the meeting with Dumbledore?" Dan asked Draco.

"As we explained, I accepted and during our sixth year I was to be a spy."

"Were you scared?"

"Petrified!"

***

"You want to know why this year is going to be so great?" Harry asked his two best friends with a huge grin on his face.

"Harry we know, you've told us ten times already!" Ron sighed. They were sat on the train heading for Hogwarts.

"Draco's single, I'm single it couldn't be more perfect! Oh wait I just thought...what if he doesn't fancy me anymore?" The

raven haired boy said in horror. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed in unison, they'd been having this all summer.

"Harry, after everything you two have been through he's hardly going to stop fancying you." The girl reasoned, but that didn't stop the boy from worrying.

At that moment they heard the compartment door open and standing in the doorway was what Harry could only describe as a sinful angel. Draco was so beautiful; with his blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes, his grey eyes that sparkled silver, his pouty lips, his perfect skin, and his devilish smile that made him look so forbidden.

"Harry...Harry...Harry..." Ron repeated poking his friend who had stopped moving. "...I think he's broken."

***

Oliver was packing all of his clothes up. It was moving day and he almost was regretting it, Yes this place was small but it was where he lived and where his waters broke, it was Jamie's first home. The Scot sat down with a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts gorgeous?" Marcus asked as he walked in.

"I'm going to miss this place." He mumbled sadly, his boyfriend nodded and sat behind him on the bed, pulling him to his chest.

"Me too." He kissed the back of his neck.

"Where's Terence gone?"

"Out starting a new job."

"Which one is it this time?"

"Regulatory Floo Powder Tester."

"Do you think he's going to stick with it?"

"Not a chance."

***

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione had left the two 'lover boys' alone to catch up.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"It was good, how was yours?" The blonde asked stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"It was alright." The Gryffindor blushed.

"Are you nervous?" The Slytherin asked amused, his boyfriend nodded sheepishly. "Why?"

"You look so different, so amazing. I feel a bit, you know."

"What?"

"A bit unworthy." The raven haired boy admitted, unexpectedly the Slytherin pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently? I've never seen anyone look so...delicious." Harry instantly perked up.

"Really?" The blonde nodded and stroked his cheek. They kissed again, more passionately then they used to; they were of age now.

***

Oliver, Marcus, Jamie and Alex were waiting for Terence to come back home, he appeared in the fireplace, his clothes looking very charred.

"Did you know how fucking dangerous that job was? I almost got burnt together!" The ex-Seeker complained then picked his son off the couch.

"We all ready?" He asked, the other two men nodded. Them and their luggage appeared at the new flat in an instance. Oliver smiled it was a lot bigger, he looked at Marcus was was also smiling.


	42. Hagrid needs help part 1

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime Story**

**Chapter Title: Hagrid needs Help (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Hagrid is discoverd of not having a licence to keep his new pet that recently went missing, now it's up to the gang to help find then animal and keep it away from the magical creature catcher. Marcus tries his hand at teaching the first years how to ride a broom**

**Notes: This chapter is paying homage to an episode of 'Friends' (My site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

Harry walked in levitating four plates of snacks. Dan and Tom stood up and jumped on the bed excitedly as their daddy gave them chocolate frogs and jelly snakes.

"You spoil them." The blonde smirked.

"I wasn't the one that paid all that money for their school robes." the ex-gryffindor countered.

***

Dumbledore watched from his office as Marcus Flint walked up to the two lines of Gryffindors and Slytherins, he sighed anxiously, hoping this was a good idea, hoping that the Chaser won't lose his temper with the eleven year olds too quickly; but Dumbledore always thought ahead thats why he asked Oliver to come over as well to watch over Marcus, then when the word spread. Percy suggested he best be there too, to keep an eye on Oliver make sure he was doing the job, then Adrian announced that he wanted to be there incase the red head had pregnancy problems, and then finally Terence turned up just because he didn't want to be left out. It was lucky that Molly adored Jamie and Alex, so they were at the burrow.

Albus noticed Hagrid teaching half the sixth years about caring for the Qwerty. He hoped Hagrid remembered to get a licence for that creature.

***

"Now you see this? This here is Shona, a Qwerty." Hagrid announced, showing the class what Harry could only describe as a pink lamb.

"A Qwerty?" Ron asked, he had never heard the name before, and apparently neither had anyone else.

"A Qwerty Ron, are very much like muggle sheep except they are pink and they bounce." The Qwerty began bouncing happily,

it bounced over to Hermione and licked her hand.

"It's so cute, is it a boy or a girl?" Hermione grinned stroking the creature's head.

"It's a girl." The professor said with a smile. "The thing you have to know about Qwertys are that they are very quick creatures, and you must always keep your eyes...where did she go?" Apparently the Qwerty had bounced down right in the middle of Marcus's tutoring.

"What the hell is that!?" Exclaimed Marcus. The first years ran away screaming, while his friends, the onlookers ran up to him.

"It's a Qwerty, don't you remember being taught about it?" Percy huffed.

"No." The Chaser shrugged.

"Neither did I." Oliver said.

"Nor me." Added Adrian.

"Or me." Terence shrugged.

Percy sighed. "Quidditch players!" Shona licked Marcus's hand. "Seems to like you Flint!

"It's kinda cute." The oldest stroked the Qwerty's head, the animal made a purring sound happily, Marcus knelt down and the Qwerty licked his chin.

"Thank you so much Marcus." Panted Hagrid as he slowed down his running, his class right behind him. "She seems to be quite taken by you."

"Hagrid where did you get her?" Asked Percy curiously. "Oh hi Ron." He waved to his brother, Ron waved back embarrasingly.

"I got her off a good friend of mine."

"Why are you guys here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I'm teaching the first years how to ride a broom."

"Is that why their cowering in fear?" Draco asked, gesturing at the terrified first years huddled together.

"I didn't scare them that much."

"You threatened to kill them Marcus if they did anything wrong." Oliver told him.

"I don't believe in sugar coating things for chidren...Where is she?" he asked realising the Qwerty was no longer there.

"Oh no I best go after her again, lesson is cancelled for today." Hagrid told them before running off to find her. Oliver tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Shall I take over the teaching?"

"Yes you might as well."

***

After a few hours Hagrid still hadn't found Shona, he went back to his hut feeling very depressed. Hermione thought it was best to call the MCC (Magical Creature Catcher) for their assistance. That's when Hagrid got a visitor, an over weight short man who'd obviously never learned a lot of self cleaning spells.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm from the MCC I've heard you have a missing Qwerty?"

"Yes." Hagrid said slowly and uncomfortably.

"Can I see your license?"

"My what sorry?" Hagrid gulped nervously.

"Your Qwerty license."

"Yeah sure." The half giant flashed him a card. The catcher snatched it.

"This is a card to get discount at...Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh is it?" Hagrid rummaged through his cards.

"You havent got a license have you?" The man didn't let Hagrid answer. "When I catch that animal I will take it..."

"Her."

"Her?"

"The Qwerty's a girl."

"That is not matter of importance to me." He turned round and stormed off.

***

After a few hours Hagrid told his friends about what happened and now they were going into groups searching for the Qwerty. The three ex-Slytherins were on the hunt. Terence was complaining constantly.

"Why are we even here?"

"Because I don't want that mad man to hurt her." Marcus told his friend.

"Marcus you don't actually care..."

"NO OF COURSE I DON'T CARE!!" Screamed the Chaser.

"Okay." His friend whimpered.

"Hey there she is!" Adrian said pointing at the pink creature sniffing the ground.

"Shona." Marcus called to the Qwerty, the animal looked up and bounced towards her friend.

"There's the beast!" Yelled the voice running in with his wand. "Stupefy!" He cast the spell. It would have hit the creature if the Chaser didn't throw himself in the way, giving Shona enough time to bounce away.

"damn it!" The MCC went back to running after the creature.

"Marcus you alright!?" Shouted Adrian as him and Terence knelt beside their fallen friend. Marcus lifted his head.

"I think the bastard stunned my arse!"

"


	43. Hagrid needs help part 2

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime Story**

**Chapter Title: Hagrid needs Help (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Hagrid is discoverd of not having a licence to keep his new pet that recently went missing, now it's up to the gang to help find then animal and keep it away from the magical creature catcher. Marcus tries his hand at teaching the first years how to ride a broom**

**Notes: This chapter is paying homage to an episode of 'Friends' (my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

Tom and Dan were rolling on the bed laughing, the thought of their uncle's bottom stunned was hilarious."It was really funny wasn't it." Grinned Harry, Draco nodded.

***

Adrian and Terence helped their friend to stand up. Marcus couldn't stand up properly, his bum had no feeling and it was a very strange sensation. He grabbed it. "Can't feel anything in it."

"You're gonna have to wait till it wears off." Terence told his friend.

Just then the others showed up. Oliver instantly saw Marcus being held, he rushed over to him, knocking his friend out of the way.

"Marcus you ok?"

"That bastard MCC stunned my arse!"

"What? why?"

"I moved in front of the spell because he was going to hit Shona with it." Hearing the selflessness act for his pet, Hagrid also rushed up to the Chaser and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Marcus, I promise I will never say a bad thing about your Quidditch techniques ever again!"

"Hagrid!" The squeezed Slytherin choked. "I can't breathe!" Hagrid instantly let the boy go, who was quickly fussed over by his boyfriend. The Scot groped his arse.

"Oliver I really can't feel anything!"

"He must of used a very small attack if it only made your bottom stunned." Percy noted.

"Thanks for that Weasley it really helps my current situation." The Falcon player snapped.

It wasn't long before they were split up again to search for the animal. Hermione was paired up with Ron and she was feeling far too guilty to speak, even though her hairy friend told her time and time again that it was alright and that her intentions were good. Harry and Draco had been paired up and found themselves against a tree kissing passionately. Hagrid was searching desperately for the creature with Fang by his side. Adrian and Terence were helping Marcus to walk with his stunned arse and Percy was sitting on a rock with Oliver.

"So you have no idea which one is the father?" Percy shook his head sadly.

"I'm too scared to find out"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, I daren't think about it." The redhead buried his face in his hands.

"Do you still like Adrian?" The Scot asked, wrapping an arm round his best friend.

"Yeah and I know I shouldn't, I know he's a dick head and I should have nothing to do with him, but I still want him back, in my heart I think I've forgiven him." Weasley admitted, his friend hugged him.

"Do you think you two will get back together?"

"Only if he proves himself to me."

"What would you do if the baby was his?"

"Try and work an arrangement out, I won't stay with him just for the baby, that's not fair on anyone if he grows up in a loveless family."

"He?"

"I just know he's a he." Percy wiped his tears. "I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Oliver looked at his friend. "You're really torn about this aren't you?" The redhead nodded. "What would you do if the baby was Hugo's?"

"Same really the only difference is there's less chance of me being with Hugo, I don't love him."

"I know, if it makes you feel better Marcus has told me that Adrian hasn't even looked at anyone else."

"Really?" Weasley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I think you should, as you say, have him prove himself."

"What if he doesn't like me? The baby?"

"Of course he will, why ever not?"

"Not many people like me." He shrugged.

"Your baby will love you because you are going to be a fantastic dad."

"Thanks." The redhead smiled.

If they had looked behind them they would have seen Shona bouncing around. The Qwerty got bored of her surroundings and bounced off.

***

Harry and Draco were still kissing hungrily even when Shona bounced towards them, she tilted her head at them, then bounced off. The pair kept kissing not noticing the Qwerty.

***

"Hermione don't worry about it, you didn't know Hadrid didn't have a licence." Ron hugged his girlfriend, Hermione closed her eyes and buried her face in her boyfriend's neck. The Qwerty bounced past the pair.

***

The Professor looked desperately for his pet, he hadn't noticed that Fang went off looking for food. When he noticed his dog wasn't beside him, he turned to look for Fang, just then Shona bounced along and watched for a moment as her owner looked for Fang, then she bounced off.

***

Terence and Adrian slowly put Marcus down onto a log, they sat beside him.

"I didn't even want to be here!" Terence moaned.

"You didn't have to now did you?" Adrian pointed out.

"I didn't want to be left out, I always feel left out." He sighed.

"Why?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Because with you two being gay I feel left out."

"You feel left out because we're gay?"

"Well I'm actually bi." Adrian pointed out.

"But you both have got fellas."

"Are you coming out to us?" Marcus frowned in confusion.

"No of course I'm not, it's like I wish I had a girl that I could feel the same way about as you two feel about your fellas."

"Well my 'fella' hates me."

"That is mostly your fault."

"This coming from you who didn't even know the mother of his baby!"

"GUYS!" Shouted Marcus. "This isn't helping!" He sighed, then out of nowhere Shona bounced onto his lap.

"Here she is!" He grinned. The Qwerty purred and rubbed it's cheek against the Chaser's chest.

"Stupefy!" A voice shouted, Shona quickly bounced away. Unfortunately the spell hit Marcus's crotch.

"The twat has stunned my penis!" He gasped. Just as the MCC ran off again, Shona came back and looked guilty and rubbed her cheek against Marcus's knee.

"We need to find the others." The youngest said.

"I refuse to move, my arse and my crotch are stunned. I have no feeling in either!" The injured man began stroking Shona's head. "We'll wait here till you guys come back."

The two nodded and went to get the others, for once the Qwerty didn't go bouncing off, she stayed put as the others arrived (except Harry and Draco). Oliver rushed to Marcus and hugged him, Shona growled in jealousy. Hagrid ran over and hugged Shona gently.

"So glad you're alright Shona."

"Not for long!" A voice shouted and the man that has been causing all their problems appeared. "That Qwerty is mine."

"Actually!" Percy spoke up; "I would like to mention that you attacked my friend not once but twice, if the ministry head of the MCC find out about this you will be fired without question. So if you go back to the ministry and said that you caught the animal and gave her back to her rightful owner I wont tell them you visciously attacked another human." Everyone was shocked with what Percy said, especially Adrian.

"Wow the Weasel does have balls!" The ex-seeker laughed.

"I could have told you that." Adrian added.

"Wanna repeat that?" Growled Ron, wand at the ready.

"No sorry, I was wrong."

"Bastard." Growled the catcher as he stormed off.

"Did anyone else realise he had no name?" Oliver asked curiously then gripped Marcus's hand. "I think Shona doesn't like me." He whimpered noticing the death glares the animals was giving him.

"Ahh!!" screamed the Chaser suddenly standing up. "My arse has woken up and I was sitting on a huge thorn...ow....oh good news though my crotch is alive again.

Hermione ignored him as she thought. 'Where're Harry and Draco?'

***

The couple were still kissing in the same place.


	44. Remus's best man

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Sirius is devistated to find out who Remus wants to be his best man. Oliver, Marcus and Jamie are going to a formal dress pre Quidditch league party, and Marcus is very intrigued by Oliver's outfit, Percy and his brother Charlie have a talk and Draco and Hermione have a plan.**

**Notes: This particular chapter is dedicated to Scudder, just because I think she'll enjoy it. (my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

"Dad can we have a Qwerty?" Dan and Tom said in unison giving their dads puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Their parents said instantly.

***

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Screamed Sirius. "HIM, OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE WORLD YOU CHOOSE HIM!!!!!!"

"I think he'll make an excellent best man." Remus said plainly.

"But I hate him Remus and he hates me!"

"Well you have given him lots of reasons to."

"Have I hurt you in anyway if I have I am so sorry."

"You've been delightful, just calm down."

"CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN YOU SAY? HAVE YOU LOST IT!!!"

"Sirius stop shouting at me."

"Sorry."

***

"Oliver why are you wearing a skirt?" Marcus asked holding Jamie, they were both dressed in suits. Oliver on the other hand was wearing a shirt, tie, jacket and a skirt.

"For the four hundredth time it's a kilt!" The Scot sighed .

"It's a skirt!"

"It's a kilt, it shows I'm really Scottish."

"Why are the Scots allowed to be transvestites?"

"It's not a skirt, it's a Kilt!"

"It looks very much like a skirt to me!"

"It's a kilt. We Scots wore them so we could show our arses off to you, the English."

"Why what did we do?"

"It was a war and you kept calling us trannies!"

"If I keep calling you tranny will you keep showing me your arse because I'll really like that." The older man grinned.

"Don't be cheeky! So are we all ready?" Marcus nodded. "Good. Oh do you want to hear a secret?"

"Go on?"

"Real Scots don't wear underwear under their kilts." He whispered in his Boyfriend's ear.

"So you're not..." Marcus stuttered.

"I'm going commando." Oliver smirked.

"Your father is an evil Scottish transvestite!" The Falcon Chaser whispered in his son's ear.

***

"Are you doing this to steal my thunder?" Percy asked in irritation.

"Of course not!" Charlie sighed.

"Well its just a funny coincidence how I come out you have to come out too."

"Look I've known I'm gay for a long time, seeing you be all strong and forward about it gave me the strength to do it myself. You should be taking this as a compliment!"

"You always do this you always take away my thunder!"

"No trust me Perce you still have that big 'I'm pregnant' step higher than me when it comes to news."

"Yay go me being pregnant!" Percy cheered sarcastically, Charlie wrapped an arm round his younger brother.

"Still no idea which one is the father?" The pregnant man shook his head. "Why dont you go and check?"

"I'm too scared." The younger one mumbled.

"You have to find out, come on you and me we'll go and check together."

"You'd really be there for me?"

"Of course I will idiot." Charlie laughed smacking Percy on the back of his head.

"Dont hurt me, I'm pregnant!" The younger one pouted.

"Sorry mate, come on." The second eldest stood up. "We're going to see who the daddy is."

***

Meanwhile Hermione had dragged Draco kicking and screaming to the library.

"Hermione why have you dragged me here?" He whispered after he had been shushed ten times.

"Because I need you for a plan I have!" She whispered back, taking him into a corner.

"Go on?" The blonde sighed, annoyed.

"Dont be like that, you'll love the idea. I asked Dumbledore about if we could start a celebration once a year to celebrate homosexuality because of how much it's looked down upon, and Dumbledore agreed instantly and we're gonna call it Gay Pride!" She said excitedly.

"Wow I do love it!" Draco grinned. "But is there any particular reason you've dragged me here?"

"Because I have an idea how to make this celebration really big. I'm gonna dress Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville in girls clothes and make them sing, it would raise money for gay rights awareness!" Hermione bounced, Draco was grinning.

"Thats amazing!!" The Slytherin laughed. "But how are we gonna get the five of them to agree?"

"Well you and me can easily get Harry and Ron to do it with the power of seduction, I can get Ginny to persuade Neville to do it, and Seamus would instantly do anything for laugh, and if those four are doing it I know Dean will do it too."

"You are a genius woman, but why?"

"Well it's for Harry really, he hates not being able to get close to you, Seamus and Dean are the same. It's just so unfair!"

"Aww my poor faghag!"

***

Back in the Black/Lupin residence; "I can't believe you would do this to me Remus, how about Arthur he'd make a great best man."

"No Sirius." Sighed the Werewolf, getting changed

"How about Dumbledore?"

"He's going to be marrying us!"

"Ron. He's Harry's best friend."

"No."

"Any of the Weasleys?...James?"

"He's dead!"

"His ghost!"

"He doesn't have one."

"His corpse?"

"NO!!!"

"How about Lucius Malfoy he's better!"

"No he isn't!"

"You're right he isn't." Remus put his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to see 'my' best man." Sirius hugged Remus's legs.

"Don't do this to me!"

"You're being very silly."

"I love you!"

"I love you too, but please let me go!"

"NOOOOO!!!!"

"If you don't get off me I'll withhold sex!" The Animagus instantly let go, his fiance disapparated.

***

At the formal party Marcus and Oliver had finally left Jamie with the other toddlers. The Chaser threatened the people looking after them that if anything happened to his son he would kill them all, and he wasn't bluffing. So far they were standing along drinking Newt wine.

"Marcus I'm bored!" Sighed the Scot, his boyfriend was looking down at his kilt. "What are you looking at?"

"Just thinking you have nothing under that." The Keeper laughed and kissed Marcus.

"Is that all you've been thinking about since we got here?"

"Of course!" Marcus put his and Oliver's glasses down and pulled him in, kissing him. "Can't wait to take you home!"

"Why wait?" The Scot grinned pulling Marcus to the door where the closet room was. "Trousers down!" He locked the door.

The Chaser pulled down his trousers and underwear. He lifted his boyfriend up pushing him against the door, he stroked a hand up the Keeper's kilt.

"I love you!" He whispered squeezing the bare cheeks.

"I love you too." Oliver kissed him.

Outside the door everyone stood still in shock listening to the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking.

***

Back in Hogwarts Remus had arrived.

"Severus?" The Werewolf asked as he knocked on the door of the potion master's office. Snape opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would be my best man at the wedding?" The Werewolf asked hopefully.

Snape sighed. "If I must."

"Thank you Severus, you're a good friend."

"Fine, whatever." Snape slammed the door.

"Charming!" Mumbled Remus before walking off, not knowing that Severus Snape was grinning happily.

***

After their lovemaking, Oliver and Marcus gave themselves a moment before walking back into the party. When they did, everyone was staring at them. They quickly collected Jamie and left.

***

"Here are the results. The name of the father is on this." A healer said, giving Percy the parchment, he read it.

"Who's is it?" Charlie asked.


	45. My baby's daddy

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime Story**

**Chapter Title: My baby's daddy**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: The father is revealed. Marcus has a problem, Draco seduces Harry into agreeing to dressing up and another secret is brought out into the open**

**Notes: This particular chapter is dedicated to Moretta, bless her I know she's desperate to know the father of the baby (my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

"Dad please tell me!" Dan begged

"What do you mean, 'please tell me?', We already know." Scoffed Tom

***

"It's Adrian." Whispered Percy.

"Are you okay with that?" Charlie asked hugging his brother

"I don't know." The younger brother began crying. "I dont think I can handle this."

"Just remember your family will always be there for you, always."

***

Oliver and Marcus had put Jamie into his cot and gone into the bedroom.

"So..." The Scot sighed tying down on the bed; "What shall we do now?" He asked innocently.

The Chaser crawled on top of his boyfriend. "I have a few ideas."

After about ten minutes Marcus was sat on the bed his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

***

Meanwhile Harry was relaxing on his bed when suddenly the curtains opened, and standing there was Draco. The Gryffindor stared confused, the blonde shrugged with a smile.

"Hermione let me in." Draco sat on the bed, he leaned in and kissed Harry lovingly.

The dark haired boy kissed back without question, until Draco suddenly pulled away.

"You would do anything for me right?" The blonde asked out of the blue.

"Yeahhhhhh....?" The Gryffindor said wearily.

"And you would do anything for the greater good?"

"Yeahhhhhhhh."

"So if I wanted you to do something for the greater good you would do it?"

"I suppose soooooo." Harry was feeling very nervous now, Draco smirked leaned down to lick and suck Harry's ear and then whispered him the plan.

"NO!!!"

***

Because he hadn't yet heard that the baby was his, Adrian was sulking on the couch. He was pretty thin from not eating anything, he'd been worrying himself sick wishing that the baby was his, it just wouldn't be fair if it was Hugo's. There was a knock on the door, he wanted to ignore it but the knocking continued.

"Marcus or Terence if that's either of you piss off!" He shouted.

"Adrian it's me." Percy's voice rung out and the younger man rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hi." Adrian gulped.

"Hiya." The red head whispered. Pucey moved out of the doorway so Weasley can walk through.

"I know who the father is." He said bluntly.

"Yeah?" The ex-Slytherin waited for the answer.

"You're the father."

***

Not a moment after, Marcus still had his head in his hands. Oliver sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Look baby it's nothing serious, it happens to the best of us. We had just had sex at the party baby, he's you know...tired."

"Oliver we're talking about a particular organ of mine that used to be able to do it ten times a day and still get hard enough for me to have a wank, I must be ill." He sighed. The Scot also sighed and stroked Marcus's hair.

"Don't worry about it hey, maybe this is a one off thing."

"What if it's not?"

"Marcus this is the first time it has happened, you are only twenty."

"I'm twenty-one."

"Are you?"

"Yeah remember for my birthday present I could do anything I want to you no matter how depraved it was?"

"Oh yeah now I remember." Oliver said as the penny dropped. "Percy looked after Jamie while you and me had sex all day and all night long. I have to admit I loved your depraved mind."

"Well those times are in the past. I'm officially old." The Chaser told him seriously, the Keeper sighed and rested his head on his boyfirend's shoulder.

"You're officially weird!"

***

"Come on Harry it's for a good cause."

"Nothing good could come out of me wearing a dress!"

"I'm sure you'd be quite fetching."

"Draco be serious!"

"I am."

"There is no way you will get me in a dress."

"Even if I give you a favour?" Harry frowned at Draco's words.

"What kind of favour?"

"A sexual one." The blonde purred seductively in Harry's ear. The Gryffindor gulped.

"No."

"Oh I think you will." The Slytherin told Harry what sexual favour he was going to give if he did what he asked.

"Ok I'll do it."

***

Percy had left Adrian's place as soon as he told him the news, now he was at Hugo's home telling him the news. As usual the ex-Ravenclaw was very helpful and reassuring, but he said soemthing that really surprised the third eldest Weasley.

"To be honest I knew from the start it wasn't mine."

"How come?" Percy asked curiously, he saw that his friend instantly became nervous. "What's wrong?"

Hugo gulped. "You are a really good friend of mine Percy, you've been the best but there's something I have to tell you, and it might be a shock."

"Hugo its okay, I'm pregnant with a guy's baby that cheated on me. There's not that many things left in this world that will shock me."

"I'm a transsexual." He said very quickly, once Percy heard the words he froze. "Perce?"

"Now that did shock me...I dont understand."

"I was born female but I've had a sex change. That's why you don't remember me from when we were in Hogwarts."

"Because you were a girl?"

"Yeah, you okay about this?"

"You know what, I am okay about it, you just need to give me a moment to process it."

Hugo grinned. "Thanks Percy you're a real friend."

Weasley smiled back.


	46. Spice Boys

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Bedtime Story**

**Chapter Title: Spice Boys**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and young Harry/Draco.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: The band is set up and Marcus is still having...erm...problems**

**Notes: Im a bit hyper and dazed at the mo so this will turn out to be an interesting fic (my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

"What was Marcus's problem?" Dan asked curiously.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and silently agreed to ignore the question and carry on with the story.

*******

One minute Harry was innocently walking along the corridors, then the next minute he found himself standing on a stage in the middle of the room of requirements with his four dorm mates.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry told himself, as he had to watch Ginny, Hermione and Draco plotting something no doubt incredibly embarrassing. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" His best friend answered.

"We're gonna have to wear paper bags over our heads for the rest of our school life, right?"

"Right." Ron mumbled.

"I actually think this is going to be fun." Seamus chipped in with a grin.

"Yes but you're not normal Seamus." The redhead told him. Dean sighed.

"I can't believe this, I've only just come to terms with my homosexuality why do I have to dress in drag to be proud?"

"Because it's fun!" Draco answered him.

"You would say that, you're the one watching us!" Ron argued.

Draco shrugged in response. "I guess you're right Ronald."

"You're being very quiet Neville." Dean pointed out.

"I am pretending I'm not here." The geeky boy told him.

"Fair does."

"I'm a sixteen year old boy, get me out of here." Ron mumbled.

********

Marcus lay in bed with his hand down his trousers trying in vain to wank himself to get an erection but no use, he pulled his hand out. This was bad, this was very, very bad. No erection means no sex, and no sex means NO SEX!!! How was Marcus expecting to survive?

"Marcus stop beating yourself up over it." Oliver told him as he walked in.

"I'm not." He mumbled.

The Scot sighed and lay next to Marcus. "Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say."

"True but babe you can't force yourself to get hard."

"But no stiffy means no sex!" Marcus said desperately.

"Is there anyway I can help, you think?"

"Could give me a strip tease? That always used to do the trick." The Chaser asked hopefully, Oliver smirked and kissed Marcus before straddling him.

After stripping completely naked there was still no movement from the English man.

"This is the worst thing that could happen!" Marcus groaned dramatically.

******

Meanwhile Percy and Adrian were in a café talking about the baby.

"Well what should we do?" The ex-Slytherin asked after a while of silence.

Percy shrugged sadly. "I don't know, all I now is that I'm keeping it."

"Will you tell him or her I'm the father?"

"Yes of course." Percy frowned; "I'm not heartless."

"I never said you were, I just thought you were still angry at me."

"I am still angry at you." Adrian looked into his ex's eyes without blinking.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you. I promise it won't ever happen again. I want us to give it another try." He asked honestly.

The redhead wanted to say yes, no matter what he said and did he still loved his ex.

"I don't want us to get back together."

"Oh I see." The dark haired man's face fell.

"No let me finish, I don't want us to get back together if it's just for the baby, I want us to get back together because we want to."

"I do want to get back together for us."

"You're going to have to prove yourself to me."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know."

"That's not really helpful."

"Well I'm pregnant."

Adrian frowned. "Huh?"

"It's my new response to anything I can't be bother to think of an answer for."

*********

A few minutes later in the room of requirements, the scheming trio had wrote a song and when they gave it to the five boys they were all gobsmacked and Neville fainted.

"This is so not wicked!" Ron mumbled.

"I like it!" Seamus piped up.

Dean sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"This is who you chose for me to fall for?" Seamus and Ron looked up to the ceiling.

"Dean who are you talking to?" Weasley asked.

"I'm talking to God." The muggle born boy told them.

"Oh I've heard about him, old bloke, big beard, lives in the clouds?" The Irish bloke asked.

"No that's Zeus." Ron corrected.

"Zeus isn't real." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean a lot of people in the wizardingly world still believe in the Greek Mythology." Hermione told him.

"That's so stupid!" Dean mumbled.

"Alright who is God?" Ron challenged.

"Is he an old guy, big beard, lives up in the clouds?" Seamus asked.

"Well yeah he does live in the clouds, but he has a son that saved us all."

"Like a hero?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Like Hercules then?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah maybe." Dean answered uncomfortably.

"Dean you better get off the subject before someone gets offended." Harry advised.

"We have come up for names for all of you." Ginny announced, after waking Neville up.

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked.

"Pertrified!" Hermione winked in a way Draco would have done.

"Ron, we should not let Hermione and Draco spend too much time together."

"Hush!" The youngest Weasley ordered; "Right Seamus you're 'Baby' Spice."

"Sounds good to me." The Irish boy grinned.

"Dean, you're 'Scary' spice."

"I'm not scary at all."

"You are when you talk about football!" His boyfriend butted in.

"Ron, you're 'Ginger' Spice."

"Oh how appropriate!" Ron mumbled sarcastically.

"Harry you're 'Sporty' Spice." The Boy Who Lived nodded without a word.

"And Neville you're 'Posh' spice."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well you don't have to sing anything except the chorus but you do have to wear a short black dress." Neville fainted again.

"Is it normal for someone to faint as often as he does?" The blonde Slytherin asked, the Gryffindors shrugged.


	47. The Jeremy Kyle Show

**Chapter Title: The Jeremy Kyle Show**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus and a possible Adrian/Percy.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Harry shows Draco a television they turn it on and see the 'Jeremy Kyle Show' with some familiar guests.**

**Notes: I went to see the Jeremy Kyle show live so thats where I got the inspiration. This is more of a joke chapter, not to be taken seriously and is not part of the actual storyline (my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

**PS. Jeremy Kyle is like the english version of Jerry Springer it's a real show!**

**CO-WRITTEN WITH SCUDDER**

"Spice boys dad?" Tom laughed.

Harry sighed; "Your father's job was to make my life embarrassing."

Draco smiled angelically in response.

***

Harry got hold of Draco's hand.

"I've got something to show you." He took Draco to the Room of Requirements.

"This better be good Harry!" Draco sighed as they entered. Something appeared in the room.

"What is that box shaped thing?"

"It's a Television." Harry knelt before it. Draco knelt beside him.

"A Tele-what?"

"A Television. It shows TV programmes, films, the news and adverts. It's a muggle device."

Draco grimaced.

"A muggle device? Get it away from me!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It won't hurt you, look." He turned the TV on.

***

The message on the TV screen said; "My boyfriend isn't taking his impotence too seriously."

"Hello and welcome to The Jeremy Kyle show, now our first guest is the Keeper of the Puddlemere team, Oliver Wood." The crowd cheered loudly as Oliver walked on stage and shook Jeremy's hand, then sat down while the applause died down. Jeremy continued to talk.

"Now Oliver we all know about your relationship with your partner Marcus Flint, Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons. Well my first question, obviously; is there much tension between you two considering you play for teams with strong rivalry?"

"Yes it does cause some fired up arguments during the quidditch league." Oliver nodded.

"And you also were in rival houses?"

"Yes..." The Scot laughed. "...I was in Gryffindor, he was in Slytherin."

"Does that put any strain on your relationship?"

"Nah not really, we're too busy looking after Jamie, our son."

"And how old is he?"

"He's 2, he'll be 3 in January."

"Well according to our research team, you were impregnated when you were still in Hogwarts. Was that planned?"

"No of course not."

"Then were you sick when you were supposed to be taught how to use contraception spells?" Oliver blushed, embarrassed at that. "Anyway this is an interesting subject, can you explain for the audience?"

"Well Marcus has been having trouble with erm...sexual performance..."

"He can't get an erection?"

"Yeah that's it, I'm worried about him, he's been really depressed about it, and I just want him to realise that he shouldn't worry about it."

"I understand. So your message to Marcus would be?"

"Please don't let this problem bring you down, it happens to everyone."

"Alright let's see him now. Marcus Flint on the show!" Everyone cheered and there was also laughter filling the room. Marcus stormed in, picked up his chair and moved it far away from Oliver, then sat down.

"Hi Marc how are you?"

"Not very good actually as my own boyfriend told the entire country I'm impotent!" He growled at Oliver.

"Instead of shouting at your boyfriend why don't you tell me your side of the story!?" Jeremy shouted at the ex-Slytherin. Marcus frowned.

"Not much to say, one minute I'm fine and dandy the next minute I have a problem."

"Yes but this problem happens to a lot of men."

"Those 'lots of men' are all over 40, I'm only 21!"

"Not necessary, now stop being a big baby and move your chair back to your boyfriend." Marcus didn't move.

"NOW!" Marcus quickly moved his chair back.

"Oliver just wants to help!"

"I just don't want this to get you down babe." The Scot told his boyfriend honestly and took his hand. The Chaser smiled slightly.

"I know."

"Let's get Graham on the show ladies and gentlemen." Just then Graham walked onto the show.

"Is there any way we can help Marcus?"

"Well if he wants help, we can help find the root of the problem and help him get over it, it might just be an off week." Jeremy's sidekick told the three men on the stage seriously.

"Do you want help Marcus?" The host asked.

"Yes please." The Chaser answered.

"Thats great, follow Graham on your left!" The crowd cheered as Oliver and Marcus went off with Graham.

The next message was; "My ex has full custody of our son but he still has no job!"

"Next on the show ladies and gentlemen, this lady has just left Hogwarts and already has a three year old son, but her unemployed ex has full custody of their child, let's welcome Katie on the show." There was a loud applause as Katie walked on the stage and sat on the chair.

"Hello Katie."

"Hello Jeremy."

"You have a 3 year old son, yes?"

"Thats right yes."

"To a man how much older than you?"

"Five years older." The audience gasped.

"And this man got you pregnant while you were still in Hogwarts?"

"Yes thats true."

"Not very responsible is it."

"No it isn't."

"I presume Hogwarts don't teach contraception? More to the point, you're here today with your son's father, Terence. What is it you have to tell him?"

"That he needs to get a job to support his son."

"Although Terence has full custody of your son, why is that?"

"Because I was in Hogwarts and couldn't look after Alex, that's our son."

"Okay. Terry on the show ladies and gentlemen." Terence walked on silently and sat in the chair, not looking at Katie.

"Morning Terry, would you like to tell us your side of the story?"

"All I can say is I know I was wrong with sleeping with Katie when she was so young, but Im a good father and I love my son, it's just so hard to get a job."

"Very hard. So tell me, how do all the other people in the country manage it?"

"I dunno, luck?"

"No, by getting off their backsides and looking for a job!"

"I have looked for job!!!"

"Well evidently not good enough. Tell us about your son, what's he like?"

"He's great, he prefers playing with dolls than cars. He cries a lot, naturally."

"Does he see his mum?"

"Hardly!"

"And why not?"

"Because Katie doesn't visit him or get in contact to see him."

"Is this true?"

"Yeah, Katie knows she can see him whenever."

"Katie, is this true?" Katie nodded.

"And you think this is acceptable?" She shook her head.

"Then get off your backside and go see your son, maybe with someone else helping out Terry here might be able to get himself a job!!!"

"But he has help, he's living with Oliver and Marcus and their child!"

"That's your best excuse for not seeing your son?"

"No, I couldn't I was still in school!"

"Are you still in schoool now?"

"No Im out trying to get a job, I have an interview tomorrow."

"Well i suggest madam that after your interview, you get round there and see your son! And you sir, if you do have this help, you get yourself a job too!" They both nodded.

"Now get off my stage!" The two left in different directions. The message on the TV screen changed; "I need to be sure my ex will be there for me and our son!"

"Next on the show, we meet a man who wants to know that his ex is going to be there for him and their son.' Percy waited with his hand on his belly for his name.

"Let's get Percy on the show ladies and gentlemen." Percy walked on and sat on the chair.

"Morning Percy."

"Hiya."

"Tell us your story. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Four months."

"Tell us about the other father?"

"Well he's a bit immature but I guess he's okay."

"What has he done to make you think he won't be there for you?"

"Well I doubt that he actually cares for me. He cheated behind my back numerous times."

"Do you want him back?"

"I dunno."

"Let's get Adrian on the show." Adrian walked on the show ignoring the boos. He sat on the chair and moved it nearer to Percy.

"I promise you I'll be there."

"How can you promise that to a man you've cheated on?" Jeremy asked.

"I was an idiot I know that now, but I wont hurt him anymore."

"Do you have a job Ade?"

"Yes I do."

"So you could easily support Percy?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Percy?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then why are you cheating?" Jeremy shouted at Ade.

"Im not anymore!"

"There're too many people like you in this world. Go home, get a house together, and bring your son up properly. Graham is going to work with you backstage to sort your differences. But if you love this man, then be a proper boyfriend, and a proper father!"

"I will do." Ade turned back to Percy; "Please take me back. I promise I wont ever hurt you again!" Percy wiped his tears.

"What do you say Percy?"

"I don't know if I can trust you Ade."

"You've brought it upon yourself sir."

"I know." Ade said sadly; "I know you still love me Percy." Jeremy watched Percy's reaction.

"I do, but you've hurt me so much I don't know if I can trust you."

"Let's get Graham back on the show." The crowd cheered.

"We can take you backstage and work out your problems but first you need to decide if you want him back."

"I don't know, maybe one day."

"Do you love him, yes or no?"

"Yeah." Jeremy spoke up.

"Then go backstage with Graham and we'll see what we can do." The two nodded and went backstage.

***

Harry and Draco just stared at the screen in shock.


	48. Training

**Chapter Title: Training**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus and a possible Adrian/Percy.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Ginny, Draco and Hermione are trying to teach the five Spice Boys some dance moves but its harder than it sounds, Marcus finds a solution to his problem and Percy has stuff on his mind.**

**Notes: Ginny and Neville are together (my site www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

"Thats just weird." Frowned Tom; "Anyway moving on, continue."

***

"No no no! You're doing it completely wrong!" Sighed Hermione in annoyance, Ginny was giggling away and Draco sat reading a Quidditch magazine. Meanwhile the five boys stood with their hands on hips, looking blankly at Hermione who was giving them impossible directions.

"All I want to do is get you to the front of the stage!!!" She yelled.

"Oh alright." Harry said. The five got to the back of the stage and began walking forward. Hermione thought she'd finally got through to them, until she saw the five boys walk off the stage and fall, landing on their faces.

"Are Gryffindors really that docile?" Draco asked looking up from his magazine.

"Just the boys. What went wrong you lot?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"We couldn't see the edge when we got too close." Ron explained.

"Well this time look where you're going!?"

The five got back onto the stage and kept their eyes to the ground as they walked to the top of the stage, getting very close to the edge, Ginny laughed.

"Not that close to the edge, no wonder you fell off!"

"I'll show you how it's done!" Draco sighed, got up on the stage and sauntered rather than walked to the top of the stage. The two girls clapped.

"That took me 7 long strides, now you guys do it." He ordered as he jumped off the edge then sat back down. The five Gryffindor boys walked to the edge but counted their steps out loud.

"Count in your head!" Hermione told the boys, massaging her temples.

***

"Marcus!" Oliver shouted, as the Chaser lay on the bed feeling depressed.

"Yeah?" He said back, Oliver walked into the bedroom wearing his quidditch gear, as soon as this caught Marcus's eye he sat up and stared with his mouth open at Oliver.

"What?" The Scot asked in confusion.

"You're hot!" The Falcon complimented.

"It's just my Quidditch gear." He smirked, then was taken by surprise when Marcus charged up to him, pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Oliver automatically kissed back, moaning in excitement as he felt something hard against his own growing hardness.

"I think Im gonna have to write a letter to Puddlemere, tell them I've fallen ill."

"Most definetly!" Marcus picked him up and kissed him hotly carrying him back to their bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Daddies!" Called out Jamie. The two men sighed and decided to hold back their lust until the night.

***

After Ginny showed them the dance move over ten times she asked again;

"Have you guys got it now?" The boys nodded unsure. She jumped down off the stage then stood behind Draco to give him a head massage. The male Gryffindors stood on the stage and began to dance but all five of them were completely out of step. Poor Nevile got stepped on by both Seamus and Ron, then got hit in the face by their arms, Dean managed to accidentally knock Seamus into Neville, who knocked Ron, who then knocked Harry, and of course the redhead got angry and pushed Neville into Seamus, who pushed the geeky boy back. Eventually Ron and Seamus kept shoving the herbology loving boy into each other.

***

Percy stroked his belly as the twins talked to his unborn child about their day. The redheaded nerd let his mind wander to Adrian again, he knew he loved him but could he really trust him? He wanted so much to forgive and forget but he needed to know that Adrian was being true to his word.

"Perce?" Fred said knocking his older brother out of his thoughts; "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"No matter what you still have us." George told him to cheer him up.

"I dont know whether to be happy or scared." Percy smiled.

***

Finally Harry and Dean managed to stop Ron and Seamus from shoving Neville. Ginny knelt beside her dizzy boyfriend and stroked his hair.

"Sorry Neville." The redhead mumbled.

"Yeah sorry." Seamus added.

"It's okay." The nearly unconscious boy mumbled.

"Poor baby!" Ginny kissed him lightly.

"I suddenly feel better!" He grinned.

***

"Percy, letter for you." Molly brought her son his letter.

"Thank you." Percy opened the envelope as his mother left him alone. It was from Adrian.

Hi Percy

I swear I will prove to you how sorry I am and how much I love you

Starting from tomorrow I will prove myself to you

Love you loads

Adrian

xxx

The pregnant man couldn't help smiling.


	49. Spoilt Brat

**Chapter Title: Spoilt Brat**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus and a possible Adrian/Percy.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Draco remembers his "happy" past**

**Notes: Angst all about Draco. I decided to keep this short it felt right. (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com**

Tom and Dan were cuddled up on either side of Harry, the dark haired man smiled at his sons affectionately. The ex Slythering smiled at his family it was nice to finally have people that love you unconditionally, not something the blonde man was used too.

***

All through Draco's life he had been taught to be decent and proper, to stand up straight and always be presentable, to always be polite to his equals, to be hopelessly grateful to his betters and to look down to those not worthy. He was told by his father how to be a best, and his mother taught him to do everything his dad told him. The Malfoy son knew from an early age that there was something wrong he always wanted to be hugged and kissed, his mother gave him loads of affection until he turned five, then it all stopped suddenly. He had fallen over and scraped his leg, Draco had sniffed and limped to his mum hoping she would bandage it up then kiss it, but she didn't, she cast a spell and the wound was gone but the young boy couldn't help feeling empty. One time he could not find his mother and went to find his father to show him a poem he had wrote about his parents, the man had just looked at him, snatched the parchment and ripped it up.

"Don't bother me again Draco" his father snapped at him, that was the last time the boy wrote a poem.

***

"Alright come in Potter" Blaize let Harry in "Prince Malfoy is upstairs having his beauty sleep" he snorted

"Typical" the Gryffindor smirked "I've never met someone so lucky"

"You're telling me, you should see all the expensive clothes he has and he hardly wears any of it, spoilt brat"

***

Draco remembered when his mother forcefully pulled him into some new clothes "But mother I don't like it" he told her, he didn't like the colour and the material didn't feel nice at all.

"Don't like it? Draco this is the finest clothing available" she said a tiny bit of disgust in her voice

"Sorry mother" he mumbled, he looked as she got a pair of shoes

"Real leather these are very expensive" she smiled at the quality, but Draco felt like gagging even though he was young he knew what leather was and he was perfectly happy enough in his own skin than to wear animals flesh on his feet, but he knew there was no point in objecting, he would only be told his opinion was wrong.

***

Harry slumped onto the chair and sighed "When does he plan on waking up?"

"Who knows? The world revolves around Draco, don't you know, it does what he tells it to" the Slytherin laughed

"I wonder what it's like to have everything you want and to do whatever you want"

***

When the Malfoy son was ten he was taken out for a walk, his parents and he were meeting someone, something to do with Quidditch apparently, Draco liked the game but he did not believe he was any good. To get to their destination they walked past a field, the boy had turned and watched some kids playing in the mud it had been raining heavily earlier and the children were filthy but laughing.

"Isn't that Flint's boy over there?" His father asked, the boy looked over and saw three older boys wrestling into the mud, it looked like fun, Draco really wanted to join in but he was too well dressed to play around, in fact he was always too well dressed and even if he wasn't, he still would not be allowed.

"Yes it is and it's also Higgs and Pucey's boys" his mother tutted "Dreadful upbringing and them pure bloods"

"Indeed" the man agreed "Draco walk faster" the boy was hit in the back with the cane

"Sorry father" he quickened his pace

***

"I'm getting bored" Harry began fidgeting and stood up "See you soon I'll probably be missing a limb waking up his dear highness" he snorted and went up to the male 6th years dorm.

Draco had listened to his friend and boyfriend talking about him, they were wrong about so many things but he couldn't tell them the truth they probably wouldn't believe him anyway, they'd think it was just Prince Malfoy making up lies to get attention. He saw Harry come in.

"Oh so you are up then"

"Yes" he got off the bed "Come on then"

Draco followed Harry out of the Slytherin household and down the corridors they were going out to Hogsmead to get some bits and bobs. The blonde didn't feel like shopping today he just felt like hiding, he quickly wiped away an escaped tear before his boyfriend could see it.


	50. Wedding Day

**Chapter Title: Wedding Day**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus and a possible Adrian/Percy.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: Remus and Sirius wedding day, what could go wrong**

**Notes: 50th Chapter so its extra special (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com**

Dan sat on Draco's knee head tucked under the man's chin, the blond hugged his son "And by this time it was the day of Sirius and Remus's wedding day"

"Did they have stagg nights?" asked Tom

"Yeah but they had it together" Harry told him "I was terrified I had a big job to do"

"Did you loose the ring dad?" the blond boy giggled

The ex gryffindor looked away with a blush.

***

Harry ran into Sirius's room and jumped onto him as he slept "Morning Sirius" he grinned

His godfather groaned and rubbed his eyes "Harry what are you doing its six o'clock?" he sat up

"It's your wedding day, and you need to get ready" the Gryffindor grabbed the man's arm and pulled him out of the bed, which caused Sirius to fall flat on the floor "Alright I'll let you wake up while I have a wash up" Harry sighed and went into the bathroom

Sirius sat up on the bed, he stretched his back and sighed thoughtfully, a soft smile crossed his face thinking about Remus he will soon be married to him he imagined how perfect Remus will look standing right in front of him giving him that look he adored the one that read 'yes you are a stupid prat but I still love you' and then he'll say the words and kiss him then they'll be married and everything will be perfect. The only thing Sirius could ever wish for would be if James and Lilly to be here to witness it but he had to be thankful that at least Harry was here and being his best man, but oh bollocks, Severus is Remus's.

***

Remus was just getting dressed, he had already had breakfast and washed and shaved. He was so nervous, this was one of the biggest day of his life and he was terrified something was going to go wrong, he looked through his vows and sighed and bit his lip nervously. Snape knocked on the door and the werewolf opened it "Hi Severous" he smiled friendly and let him in, he saw the sour look in his face "What's wrong?"

"Why has Potter been given your ring to look after, why wasn't I given birth"

Remus rolled his eyes, not this conversation again "Because Harry is Sirius's best man"

"He's just a boy"

"He is sixteen I'm sure he can take care of it"

"This is Potter we're talking about he couldn't feed a vampire"

"It'll be fine, he's hardly likely going to loose it is he?"

***

"Oh shit where is it?" Harry whispered to himself as he looked all round his bedroom looking for the ring, it had to be here somewhere it couldn't have just vanished could it, oh shit hes lost it, this is the worse thing that could ever happen ever. Sirius entrusted him with this, it was his godfather's wedding day and he has fucked it up, he even tried to cast Accio but it didn't work. He sat on the bed and thought hard of where it might be, he had gotten fully dressed ring in pocket last night he was showing Draco how he looked he must have lost in then or maybe it was when he went to see Ron. Oh he was so fucked. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he ent to answer it "Oh hello Snape" he sneered

"Potter" the man replied giving him a disgusted look "I've come to see if Black is even vaguely presentable"

Sirius walked to them "What do you want Snape?"

Severus looked him up and down then drawled "You could have at least washed by now don't forget you have a very important wedding today"

"I have washed" Black whined "Just get lost"

"I will just making sure everything is in order you have got your vows sorted haven't you?"

And of course Sirius had forgotten all about it but he sent Snape a glare. "Of course I have"

"Well good I'll see you at the service and try not to be late" he left shutting the door behind him.

Black flipped the V sign at the door "Harry"

"Yes Sirius"

"I haven't written my vows"

"What are you joking!"

"No"

"How can you not have done them"

"Well I have tried to I just can't think of the right words, Harry you've got to help me!"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, anything"

Harry sighed he knew he should try to find this ring but he also had to help Sirius "I'll be with you in a minute" he went back into his room and wrote two notes one for Ron, one for Draco. Those two probably had better chance in finding it then he did, he sighed and hoped that they'll find it in time. He went to the kitchen where Sirius was scribble stuff down on the paper "Wow your making a good start"

The animagus sighed "No Im just doodling" he showed him the oparchment with a drawn dog running after his tail.

"Come on Sirius you need to write something?" Harry sighed and sat down

"I don't know what to put though"

"Why havent you done this earlier?".

"I was busy" Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow

"Alright Ive tried but I kept getting distracted then I forgot about it"

"Well you have to do it now how is it going to look when Remus recites this wonderrful speach about how much he loves you and you have nothing"

Sirius sighed "And they said this would be the happiest day of my life"

***

Draco sighed as he read the note typical he sighed and began retracing last nights he remembered Harry and him first met up in the library he went over there and kept his eyes to the floor, he ended up knocking into some third year they looked up to say something narky but when the younger boy saw it was draco he mumbled his apology and run away. The blond just rolled his eyes and kept looking things he does for that scruffy git of a boyfriend, he hated to think what everyone thought of him as he wandered round with his head down. The slytherin saw something shiny and went to pick it up but it was not the ring he wanted.

"Draco" a voice made the blond quickly stand up he banged his head on a shelf

"Ouch bastard" the blond growled and turned to see who it was "Oh it's you Weasley"

Ron crossed his arms "It's not my fault you banged your head"

"I did not bang my head"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Malfoy I just saw you"

"It was a figment of your imagination"

"Oh I bet it was"

"And I was just shocked you called me Draco"

"Ah so you do admit you banged your head"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Ok fine I did but don't advertise it to the world" the blond pouted and sat down "Anyway what do you want?"


	51. The Reception

**Chapter Title: The Reception**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Adult Harry/Draco, mentions of Oliver/Marcus, Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus and a possible Adrian/Percy.**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.**

**Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.**

**Summary 2: It's the after party of Remus and Sirius wedding **

**Notes: No she didn't, oh wait yes, no, how could this be after so long in hybernation, hell yeah the bitch is back with inspiration and ready to continue off this epic tale, of love, humour, adventure and drama. **

**PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA**

**PSS. (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)**

Dan grinned "Aww I wish I saw grandads wedding day, it sounds so much fun"

"It was more nerve-wracking then anything else" Harry shuddered remembering the stress of loosing the ring "But it was good, the party was excellent"

"So what happened at that?" asked Tom

***

Marcus looked back at his boyfriend and gulped "Well I..." 'Shit what do I say'

Oliver's face fell "Don't you want to marry me?" he asked frowning, Jamie looked at both of his parents in interest

The older man looked around and saw the place was clearing out as everyone was heading for the reception area, he looked back to his lover "Think we better talk about this later"

The scot nodded "Yeah your right" he picked up his son who was dressed in a cute suit. The two walked together but silent.

***

Harry scanned the room for his best friend he was royally pissed off with him for giving him a ring that wasn't 'the' ring or a 'real' ring for that matter, he caught him talking to Neville, he scowled and charged to his friend "Ron why didn't you give me the right ring" he confronted his red-headed friend who turned to look at him.

"Harry I'm sorry I couldn't find the real ring and I actually thought it was it until Malfoy told me it wasn't and then there was no time to try and find the real one" he explained, but Harry still looked angry.

"Yeah I asked Draco to try and find it, where is that bastard?"

"You called" his boyfriend said walking up to him "Look we both looked for it and let's face it, it was your fault for loosing it we were doing you a favour"

Harry sighed admitting defeat "Yeah I guess your right"

"Hey cheer up mate, it all turned out ok" Ron reassured him "Remus and Sirius still got married, which really was the point of the wedding day"

"Hey Ron is that your brother?" Neville interrupted them, the three other boys turned to see Percy walking in with the other Weasley clan, the pregnant man was looking particularly uncomfortable and in a very un-Percy like fashion he shoved a woman off her chair so he could sit down on it

"Yeah that's my dear old brov" the red head said dryly "I'm going to see if he's ok" he left the group and went to his third eldest brother "Hey Perce" he smiled at his sulking brother, with no responce he then added "You're looking well"

Percy looked at his youngest brother and glared "Go away" Ron opened his mouth to say something else "I meant now!" Percy snapped and watched his brother quickly retreat to his friends.

"So how is he?" Neville asked as his red headed friend got closer.

"He's fine" Ron lied

"Oh I'll go say hi then" Harry was about to go over till Ron stopped him

"No trust me you don't want to risk it"

Draco suddenly felt a small hand pulling at his sleeve and looked down to see Alex and Jamie looking unbareably cute "Hey you little rascals come say hello" the two toddlers stood infront of the blond at two people they didn't recognise.

Harry squatted down so he was closer to the toddlers height level, his friends did the same and smield at the two children. "This is Ron" Harry pointed to his best friend "And that's Neville" he said pointing to his other friend

Jamie lifted his hand and pointed to Ron "Ron Weasley?" he asked

The red head grinned "Yeah that's me"

The toddler started bouncing up and down "Weasley is a king, he always lets the quaffles in, Weasley is our king!"

Harry groaned, Ron sighed, Draco smirked and Neville actually laughed till Ron scowled at him and he quickly shuts up "You know that song catches on so quick I might release it as a single to start my fantastic pop star career" the Slytherin teased

"Hey what's going on over here?" asked Hermione then she saw the two toddlers and went down on her knees "Aren't you two so adorable" The two toddlers nodded proudly "Are you enjoying the party?" the two nodded again with grins "They are just so cute aww I want one"

The red head suddenly felt really hot "Is anyone else boiling" he said loosening his collar.

Draco looked down at the two "Jamie do you want show the nice girl the song I taught you"

"Oh piss off Malfoy" grumbled the youngest male Weasley

"Piss off" Alex copied

Jamie laughed "No you piss off"

The younger toddler laughed "Piss off"

"Not so cute now are they Hermione" Ron commented

"PROSTATE!" Shouted Jamie in fits of laughter

"Hermione" Neville whispered in the girl's ear "What's a prostate?"

***

Adrian looked over at Percy who was sat on his own and sulking he went over and crouched next to him "Hey?"

"Hey" Percy grumbled

"You ok?" the ex-slytherin asked genuinely concerned

"No" the older man said sulkily

"Tell me what's up?"

"Really?"

"Yeah course, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know"

"Well first off I'm the only one here not drinking"

"You don't drink anyway"

"But I would like to have the option"

"You know what" Adrian placed his drink on the nearest table "I won't drink"

"But it's not just tonight, I can't drink at all with this baby inside me"

"Then I won't drink, I won't touch another alcoholic bevarige while you're carrying my baby"

"But you love drinking" Percy frowned confused

"Yeah well, there are far more important things now" his ex smiled

The red head smiled back, he took hold of one of Adrain's wrists and placed his hand on his belly where the baby was kicking "Can you feel it?"

Adrian nodded and grinned as he put his other hand on the belly too "Wow that's incredible" he laughed "Wow he's really kicking"

"Yeah he's never been this active must be happy to see you" Percy laughed too he put his hand over Adrian's and moved to get a better feel of the movements of their unborn son

"So is their anything else that's been bothering you?"

Percy nodded "I have stetch marks"

"But everyone who has had babies have stretch marks"

"No they don't"

"Yes look..." he whistled over Oliver and Marcus "Say Wood you have stretch-marks from giving birth to Jamie yeah?"

"No" Oliver shook his head

"Yeah you do" Marcus argued

"Do I?" the scot frowned

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"On your arse"

"I have?"

"Yeah...didn't you know?" Oliver shook his head, Marcus sipped his beer awkwardly "Your not having a very good day are you" he said guiltily.

The Keeper walked off in a huff, his boyfriend closely following behind "Wow you don't want to marry me and I have stretch-marks on my arse it's a miracle your with me at all" he grumbled angrily

"Hey come on firstly the stretch marks are tiny you could hardly see them and also it's not that I don't want to get married to you, it's that I don't want to get married to anyone"

"What do you mean?" Oliver stopped and looked at his boyfriend

"Well come on marriage is a stupid tradition with no real meaning in it what's so ever and the only reason people do get married anyway is to do something different in their boring lives" Just then Sirius and Remus who were standing right next to them turned to Marcus, the Chaser swallowed "It was a lovely service, good party, well thank you so much for inviting me and I hope you have a wonderful life together"

Oliver dragged his boyfriend away before he embarrased himself some more "Is that what you really feel?"

"Well sorry but yeah, but I might not feel like that always I haven't really made my mind up on the matter"

"Will you promise me you'll think about it though?" The scot asked hopefully

"I promise" he kissed his lover softly

***

Harry had managed to tempt to Draco to one of the bathroom cubicles for a much needed snogging and groping session, when they got in Harry locked the door and turned back to Draco kissing him.

After a while the blond pulled away "Do we really have to do this here it's so undignified"

The gryffindor rolled his eyes "Listen I kind have been wanting to do something with you, if you let me"

"Go on"...(too explicit for this site, but this scene will be here on the chapter on my site)

***

Terence had finally arrived after his first day at working at the pub "Daddy!" Alex screamed and ran to his father, Terence grinned and picked up his son cuddling him.

Marcus and Oliver went over to meet him "Hey so you made it?" the chaser smiled

"Sure did" he turned to his son "You having fun!"

"Yeah" Alex clapped

"How did the job go?" Oliver asked as his own son stood beside him

"Horrible, I swear I had a panic attack from all those stressful orders and rude people, I couldn't take it anymore, plus working at a pub is no good I need to work somewhere, where Alex can come with me"

Jamie giggled hugging Oliver's leg "Piss off!" he shouted at Alex

"You piss off!" Alex shouted back

The scot gasped "Jamie who taught you that word?"

The two toddlers both sang "Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king, he let's all the Quaffles in, Weasley is our king!"

Ron sublty hid himself behing Hagrid as not to be noticed by the rightly three furious parents.

***

"So are you going to see me tomorrow?" asked Percy looking at Adrian

"Yeah"

"And the day after"

The ex-slytherin smiled "Yeah"

"And the day after that?"

"I'll come round all the days you want to see me" he smiled affectionatly

"I'll like that"

"Me too"

***

Snape walked in the men's toilets and heard some frivilous goings on in one of the cubicles, he recognised one of the voices distinctivly as Harry Potter he growled he got his wand out "Alohomara" he called out and as the door swung open he gasped as he saw Harry and Draco with their pants down and their hands where they really shouldnt be. The two boys screeched and pulled their trousers up quickly. Snape covered his eyes "20 points from Gryffindor!" as he ran still covering his eyes and ran straight into the door knocking himself out.

"Oh crap" sighed Harry


	52. Afterwards

**Chapter Title: Afterwards**

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus,

Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.

Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.

Summary 2: The party is over and it's time to go home what will Harry and Draco do about Snape!

Notes: Told you guys I got back into the flow, pleaseeeee leave feedback

PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA  
PSS. (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com)

Dan and Tom both gasped "What did Snape catch you doing?" asked the blond boy

"It's irrelevant" Draco told them

***

"Severus" Draco whispered and patted his godfather's cheek with no response "Severus" he patted the other cheek still no reply

"Oh fuck we killed him, we shocked him to death" Harry stared at his professor

"Don't be an idiot Potter" grumbled Draco rolling his eyes

"I can't believe Snape has seen my penis, talk about a mood killer"

"Look..." Draco snapped "You have it easy, Severus is not only my head of house but he is also my godfather, and a very close friend of my father!" he shook his potions professor

"Oh" whispered Harry realizing Draco's dilemma "I'm sure that when Snape wakes up, he'll understand what you have to say, he actually likes you"

"Harry just..."he sighed "Just leave I'll sort this out by myself"

The Gryffindor just nodded and left knowing not to take what Draco said to much to heart the guy was worried, he left them and went to find someone to talk to.

***

Percy's back was beginning to ache and Adrian's rubbing was appreciative but not helpful, Oliver went over "Maybe you should lie down on the floor" the scot suggested

The Weasley frowned "Do you think that will work?"

"Worked for me"

Percy turned to Adrian "Will you lay with me?"

The ex-Slytherin smiled "Yeah I will"

Oliver helped him up then helped him down to lay on the wooden floor, Adrian lay next to him on his side, he kept a hand on Percy's belly. The scot lay next to his best friend and Marcus lay next to him, he moved his arm out so Oliver could use it as a pillow. Terence walked up to the four "What are you guys doing?"

"Lying on the floor, what does it look like?" Marcus answered

Terence just shrugged "Ok" he laid next to the Chaser.

***

It was leaving time and most people had left, Molly didn't ask why her son and his friends were lying on the floor she understood from previous experiences that you just have to do anything for comfort, she lent over and kissed her son on the forehead "Bye Percy dear" she then left with her husband.

Percy sighed and turned to Adrian and looked him in the eye "Where are you going tonight?"

The ex-chaser shrugged "Probably just back home, why?"

"You want to come back to the burrow with me?"

"Will you protect me from your brothers?"

The Weasley smiled "Yeah"

"Then yes I will" The two looked each other, Adrian was thinking whether it would be a good idea to kiss Percy, he wanted to but he didn't think the red head would appreciate that but then again he just invited him back "How long do you want me to stay?" he asked carefully

Percy would never admit it but he felt himself uncontrollably flirting with Adrian but in his defense it was probably the hormones, he bit his lip and breathed out heavily "If you want , you can stay all night"

"But where would I sleep?" whispered the younger man shifting closer to his ex

"Well there are numerous free beds, but you could always sleep in my bed, with me"

"I'd think I'd like to sleep in your bed, but I don't have any pajamas will I need them?"

"No" Percy's face broke out into a smile and he leaned up to kiss Adrian softly

The younger man kissed back with a happy sigh but he stopped, feeling a cold shiver up his spine he looked up and saw two similar figures above him, it was the Weasley twins, he quickly stood up facing them "Hey guys what's up?"

"What do you think your doing kissing our brother" Fred glared

"You think we've forgiven you for what you did?" George growled

The twins older brother tried to get up but had to be assisted by Oliver and Marcus, he stood between his brothers and his ex "Leave it out, I kissed him, he was just kissing me back" he explained as touched as he was that his brothers felt protective over him, it was a tad annoying when he's trying to entice Adrian into his bed.

"Why were you kissing him?" The older of the twins asked

"Well because I wanted to, he is the father of my baby after all" he explained feeling a little irritated

"He's also the guy we found snogging some girl while your back was turned!" George shouted, which did shut Percy up but not in the way he wanted.

For a moment the pregnant man just stood there as the memory of why him and Adrian weren't together hit him, to many things were rushing in his mind. He looked at his brothers and shook his head 2Ihave to go" he left and went out the door.

The ex-Slytherin sighed and wet to follow him but was stopped by the brothers "Where do you think you're going" snapped one of the twins

"To go after him, he's upset"

"Yeah because of you" the other one argued

"He seemed perfectly happy before you two came over"

"He was even happier before you cheated"

Oliver sighed and went outside finding Percy standing back against the wall looking absolutely miserable "Hey" the scot broke the silence and stood next to his friend "I won't ask if your ok because I know that you're not, Adrian yeah he did a really fucked up thing and don't blame you for not forgiving him, but he does want to be there for you and according to Marcus he really does care about you"

The red head breathed in and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them "I was so excited having Adrian as a boyfriend, everyone had a crush on him back at Hogwarts, then there was me, Percy Weasley the prefect then the head boy, with barely a few friends, and I was just a joke to everyone. Then when me and Adrian had started dating it was like I felt confidence I felt that I was somewhat attractive for someone like Adrian Pucey to want to be with me, then when I found out about the women, all the shit feelings I felt back in Hogwarts came back and I knew that he didn't really care about me" he took a breath and swallowed down his hurt "Now I don't know what to do, he seems so genuine, and I want him, I want this to be real, that he does genuinely want to be with me but I don't want to be hurt again if he just wants me because I'm carrying his baby or because I'm putting up a fight and when he gets with me he'll just turn around and get with someone else"

The best friends stood there in silence for a while till Oliver finally spoke "You know what I think Adrian does care, I mean he's in there arguing with your brothers, I don't think he would do that if he didn't seriously feel something for you" The scot waited and saw a flicker of a smile cross Percy's face "Come on let's go back in, it's cold out here" he walked back into the building with his friend following behind.

***

Sirius kissed his new husband and smiled at him "The day is over all the hard work is done" he pulled the werewolf into his chest cuddling him.

"Very true, now we can go home and for the next two weeks do what ever we want"

"Sounds good to me" the animagus grinned and kissed his husband "Can we go home right now?"

"How come you want to go home?" Remus asked teasingly

"Because I have some kinks that I want to get straightened out" Sirius winked

"Sirius" Harry's voice broke them out of their moment "I think you should know Snape is lying unconscious in the men's toilets"

Remus moved away from his lover and looked at Harry "Why is Snape unconscious?"

The Gryffindor moved awkwardly "Well he caught me and Draco doing…things. And he was so shocked, he ran into a door"

Sirius laughed loudly till Remus gave him a look that read 'watch it or else' the werewolf turned back to Harry "I'll sort everything out" he left the two as he went to wake up the unconscious Snape.

The-boy-who-lived turned to his godfather and grinned "So you're an honest man"

"That's right Harry" Sirius grinned and wrapped and relaxed an arm round his shoulders "You know things are nearly perfect right now"

Harry grinned back "So what are you and Remus going to get up to on your honeymoon"

"Oh some very x-rated stuff that you are far too young to know about" he teased ruffling Harry's hair

"Aww get off" the young man laughed swatting Sirius's hand away

"You know Harry I'm so proud of you"

"Yeah I think that maybe be that's the alcohol talking"

"No I'm serious I am proud of you Harry" he kissed him on the head

"Thanks Sirius" he hugged his godfather but jumped when he heard a loud scream coming from the men's toilets "Snape has woken up"

***

The students had gone back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione went to their dorms while Harry stood in one of the corridors waiting for Draco, he jumped feeling a cool hand on his he turned to see the blond in question he smiled "Hey you Ok?" Draco just nodded and kissed him, Harry without question kissed back forgetting he was in such a public place, their kisses became more heated and in truth the Gryffindor was still feeling turned on by what the two of them had just got up to before, his hand stroked down the Slytherin's body an groped his groin pleading permission the moan from the blond's lips was all he needed and he shoved his hand into Draco's trousers.

Without warning Snape came round the corner using the light on his wand to see where he was going "POTTER!" he shouted, Harry and Draco stopped kissing and turned staring at the potions professor in horror. Snape stood frozen and looked at the situation "What are you two animals!" he screeched "Get your hand out of Malfoy's trousers right this instant" Harry quickly retracted his hand "50 points from Gryffindor, Malfoy follow me" The Gryffindor watched as his boyfriend left without a word, there was something awfully strange was going on, usually Draco never shuts up but just before he didn't say a word, Harry decided he'll ask his boyfriend about it in the morning, right now he best get back before he looses his house more points.

***

Percy walked into his bedroom with Adrian close behind the ex-Slytherin spoke up "Did you see the dirty looks they gave me "he said laughing a bit "I didn't know you Weasleys were so scary"

The red head smiled and sat on the bed "I know that I hinted that I wanted to have sex with you and I do, but I think I'd prefer if we just talked"

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked sitting next to his ex

"Anything, I just think we should get to know each other"

The brunette grinned "Knowing about the man carrying my baby now that's just so ordinary for us, but I like it anyway" The red head smiled and kissed Adrian before resting his head on his shoulder, the ex-Slytherin held his hand "What do you want to know about me?"

Percy shrugged "Everything"


	53. Percy's confession

**Chapter Title: Percy's confessions  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus and Percy/Adrian  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.  
Summary 2: Percy and Adrian talk. Harry thinks.  
Notes: Told you guys I got back into the flow  
PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA  
PSS. (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com) I have been working on another Harry Potter fic called "Things I can't say to your face" please check it out. Short chapter.**

The twins looked at their blond father "Why were you so sad daddy?" asked Dan.

Draco stroked the young brunette's hair lovingly "It's not important anymore".

***

The blond Slytherin sat in Snape's classroom hiding his face in his hands shaking as he cried. Severus watched his godson cry from fear and stress, he swallowed and hated seeing someone he cared for so much look so miserable. He couldn't comfort the young lad because there was nothing that he could say that could help him threw this hardship. He considered trying to find Potter see if that might ease Draco's suffering, but Harry can't know what's going on.

***

Adrian looked into Percy's eyes as they lay in the bed wearing only their underwear, he watched the other man blush nervously and finally spoke "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One older brother, he's ten years older than me, we don't talk"

"Why?"

He shrugged "Just never talked to each other I was much closer to Terence and Marcus. What about the relationship with your siblings, you all seem pretty close"

Percy couldn't help laughing bitterly "The first born was Bill then there was Charlie they were really close, then I was born and I was the annoying kid brother to them, so when I found out mum was pregnant I was really excited because I thought I could have what Bill and Charlie had" he swallowed before continuing, idly stroking Adrian's arm "But mum had twins Fred and George and they had each other they didn't need me, so I really got into learning I was so happy how proud it made my mother, but by doing so I was laughed at by my younger brothers even though they admire Bill and Charlie. Then Ron was born and again I thought I could have a friend, and I did for a little while looked after him, but he got older, Ginny was born, he wanted to be big brother and be cool, hanging out with me wasn't something cool. I was already too much of a loner to try and build a relationship with my little sister" he stopped talking feeling a familiar swelling in his throat.

Adrian had listened silently, he saw what talking about this did to him "So you were really lonely growing up?" he asked stroking the red-head's rosy cheeks

Percy nodded trying not to cry "Yeah, all my siblings had paired off and I was either ignored or scoffed at. I didn't mean to seem pompous or arrogant; I just wanted people to be proud of me. Now look at me unemployed and carrying an illegitimate baby" he laughed bitterly

"I'm sorry" the ex-Slytherin said.

"Don't be, it's my fault as much as yours" he sighed

"How did Hogwarts life treat you, I know I didn't exactly give you a break?"

"It was horrible" Percy admitted

"Really?" Adrian asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah and I was so excited to be there at first, but really it was just a place where more people mocked and disliked me. My brothers liked me less when I got there, apparently I made Bill and Charlie less cool, and I was the object of mockery for the twins, and just that embarrassingly arrogant brother to the youngest two" he swallowed loosing the battle to stop the tears falling "I threw myself into studying realising that I will never be cool and have very limited friends and tried to be the best I can be, surviving on my mother's praise and Oliver's friendship. But all I ever really wanted was at least one of my siblings to spend some time with me, they never did" Percy felt his ex kiss his cheek and it made him start to cry, as the hurt he felt for so long came pouring out, he felt strong arms hold him as he cried out the pain.

***

Harry sat with Seamus and Dean in the common room, they were the only ones still up, the boy-who-lived sat staring into the fireplace while the other two sat in the big chair curled up together and making out, they had branded Harry their 'lookout' incase of intruders. Harry looked at his two friends and felt bitter wanting to have that with his boyfriend but knew he couldn't, then a thought hit him, when could he really be with Draco in realistic terms. He sighed thinking, what he was doing with the Slytherin what was the point in having feelings for someone you can't really be with. And he worried about the blond, so much, he was worried that when all is said and done, Draco will side with his father, side with the dark said and Harry didn't believe he could take that kind of pain.

"Harry" he heard an Irish voice say and he looked up to see his friends looking at him worriedly "You alright?"

"Yeah" the brunette lied

"Me and Dean are off to bed now, you coming up?" Seamus asked as he stood up taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Later"

"Ok goodnight Harry" Dean said as the couple walked up the stairs.

The only Gryffindor awake stayed up, thinking about the man he really cared for and tried to think what was the best thing to do.

***

Adrian and Percy had stayed up till they were both too exhausted to speak, they had both opened up about so much they definitely knew a lot more about each other and liked each other as people rather than just found each other attractive. Now the brunette spooned his ex a hand resting on the pregnant baby, the two slept soundly.


	54. The Performance

**Chapter Title: The Performance  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus, Ginny/Neville and Percy/Adrian (new pairing revealed in this chapter)  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.  
Summary 2: It's gay pride in Hogwarts  
Notes: Special thanks to Pave and Alexjomarie for sticking with me and this fic for so long. I'm really proud of this chapter it was fun writing it.  
PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA (preferable English)  
PSS. (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com) I have been working on another Harry Potter fic called "Things I can't say to your face" please check it out. **

Dan was bouncing on the bed excitedly "Ooh is this when you tell us about the first gay pride in Hogwarts?"

"Yes it is Danny" Draco smiled

"Bet dad looked ridiculous" the blond boy smirked

"Thanks Tom" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well he is right Harry" the ex-Slytherin laughed.

"It was your idea in the first place!"

P/)

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced, in an hour he will have to get ready for his gut-wrenching experience. He closed his eyes and felt a kiss on his cheek he opened them and saw Draco's face smiling at him "Why are you doing this to me?" The Gryffindor groaned

"Because I want to sadistically laugh at you" the Slytherin smirked and took his boyfriend's hand, leading him to the bed "Come on let me do something that will cheer you up" (explicit scene, you will have to go on my site to read it)

P/)

Oliver looked through his clothes and frowned "Marcus?" he called

"Yeah" Marcus walked in with Jamie on his shoulders.

"Where are my trousers?"

"I don't know" the chaser said feigning innocence.

"Drop the act, you're the least innocent person in the world" he rolled his eyes.

The older man smirked "You haven't worn your kilt in a while"

The scot laughed "If you wanted to see me in a kilt you should have just asked"

"What's the fun in asking?"

"Yeah but I'll be wearing boxers, yours precisely as you already hid mine"

"Awe spoil my fun why don't you"

"My poor babe" Oliver kissed his lover

"Is papa going to wear a skirt?" asked Jamie

"No Jamie, papa is going to wear a kilt, kilt love" he took Jamie off Marcus's shoulders "Jamie you know your Scottish too, you can wear a kilt too"

"Ollie that's probably not a good idea" Marcus said "Jamie likes to run around naked all the time, give him a kilt and he'll just flash everyone"

The Keeper smirked and sat down "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" the three year old said hugging his daddy as he sucked his thumb.

"You are just too cute and if you didn't take so much after your father I could trust you to wear a kilt" he kissed his son's head.

"What do you mean take after me?"

"Well I was completely innocent before I met you"

"Yeah, yeah I bet" the Chaser kissed his lover "We need to get ready"

"Have you got your speech?"

"Na I'll wing it"

Oliver nodded "Right well you take Jamie away while I get ready"

"Sure I can't persuade you to go commando"

"I'm sure"

P/)

Adrian knocked on the door of the burrow, Arthur Weasley answered the door "Wait out here!" he slammed the door in his face.

The ex-Slytherin was not shocked by this, he heard voices behind a door, one male, one female, and then he heard a smack and the male voice say Ouch! Then the door opened this time Molly Weasley had opened it "Come in Adrian dear"

He smiled "Thank you Mrs Weasley" he walked in and she led him to the main room where everyone else was

"Percy will be down soon" she told him kindly

Adrian nodded he looked at the people in the room, the twins, Mr Weasley suspiciously holding his head, Charlie Weasley Adrian remembered him, and a new face he guessed must be Bill Weasley, the oldest brother 'Oh joy two more people to hate me' he thought nervously "Hi" he said, the men in the room just nodded

"Hey Ade" the ex-Slytherin turned to see Percy walking up to him, he looked like he had been sweating

"Hi, you ok, you're looking flushed" he placed the back of his right hand on Percy's forehead "You're burning"

"I'm fine; I was just throwing up, morning sickness" he explained

"If you're feeling ill you shouldn't go"

"No I want to, Hogwarts first gay pride, can't wait to see that" he grinned

"Alright" he nodded "But if you feel too ill we're coming back ok?"

"Okay"

Adrian leaned in and whispered in Percy's ear "I would kiss you but I'm scared your family would burn me at the stake" The red head just laughed in response.

P/)

Draco stood near the door with Hermione and Ginny to say hi to people they knew. The blond grinned when he saw a familiar toddler running to him "Hiya Jamie" he scooped up the young boy

"Hi Draco" grinned Jamie "Papa's wearing a kilt, but said I can't because I would show everyone my willy"

The blond laughed "Well you do take after Marcus, so he's probably right"

"You know I resent that" muttered the man in question as he walked up to them with Oliver, Terence and Alex beside him.

"You only resent it because it's true" smirked Oliver.

Draco turned to Terence "Never thought this was your sort of thing"

"It isn't" the ex-seeker clarified.

Alex walked up to Ginny "You should wear green it will suit you better" he told her then turned to Hermione "Don't wear those jumpers they put pounds on you"

"I'm just showing Alex at an early age, that I support him" Terence smirked "Come here gorgeous" the toddler grinned and ran to his father hugging his leg "Looking forward to when he comes out just so I can say 'I know'"

"You're a good father" Hermione smiled fondly, she began itching her jumper

"You really want to change don't you?" Ginny said knowingly

"I'll be back later" she told them and ran off back to her dorm.

Draco nodded to the doorway "The Weasley clan and Adrian have arrived" he informed the others.

Ginny rushed over to her family "Hi guys, awe Percy your getting so big now" she grinned and put her hand on his belly.

"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked her

"Didn't you know? He's performing" she smirked

The twins burst out laughing, "He never said" Bill spoke up

"Would you tell us if you were performing in something called 'Gay Pride'?" asked the second eldest brother

"Good point"

Percy felt a pain in his belly but it went away quickly so he didn't mention it, he saw his friends walk towards him. Molly spoke up "Oliver, it's good to see you"

"Hello Molly" he grinned

"And Marcus you're looking well"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" the ex-Slytherin said politely

"Oh don't be silly it's Molly, you're part of the family" she grinned.

"He is?" Arthur frowned.

"I am?" Marcus also frowned.

"Well of course you are"

The Chaser leaned in and whispered in his boyfriend's ear subtly "I never signed on for that" Oliver pinched his arm "Ouch!"

"Marcus, Terence can I talk to you for a sec?" Adrian asked, his two friends nodded and they went to stand in a corner to speak.

"Hey Perce, you're looking…uncomfortable" Oliver said sympathetically

"Tell me about it"

"Hey Percy just think soon you'll be giving us a nephew to play with" grinned Fred

"Yeah we can teach him all the tricks of the trade" George added

"Oh yay" the third eldest sighed sarcastically, he looked to see Jamie and Alex shouting words at each other at embarrassingly loud level, he began struck with fear about giving birth himself. "Mummy I'm scared" he said hugging his mother.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Terence asked

"Well me and Percy, haven't had sex since we sort of got back together, I was wondering how often are you guys able to have sex?" asked the father to be.

"Well between each other, none at all" Marcus joked "But with me and Oliver, I have to admit it is a bit awkward in the early years Jamie would tire us out so we had no energy for it or we would have to keep checking him, because you do get paranoid, but we tried to do it once a week, then as he's gotten older, we tend to have sex more but he interrupts us more, it's such a mood killer when a voice says 'daddies I've wet the bed'"

Adrian nodded "Any you Terry?"

"Well you know how people always say having a kid makes it easy to pick up girls, well they lied, and I have not had sex once since I got Alex"

"Fuck!" gasped the youngest of the trio "Is it fair to say I won't be having much sex on the horizon?" His two friends nodded.

Charlie went to get himself a drink before the show started, he thanked the Hufflepuff girl who pored him pumpkin juice, when he turned knocked into someone and spilt his drink all over them "Oh shit I'm so sorry….wait are you Viktor Krum?" he asked shocked.

The Bulgarian laughed "Yes, I am, don't worry about the shirt" he said getting a napkin and wiping the liquid off him. "Are you a Weasley?"

"Yes I am, I'm Charlie" he held out his hand

Viktor shook it grinning "Are you gay?" he asked, his grip of the English language was still a bit hit and miss, so he stuck with being straight with people.

"Yes I am, are you?"

The Quidditch player nodded "Yes, I used to date Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory and a few guys back in Bulgaria, none serious, I'm single now. Who have you been with?"

Charlie blushed "A girl when I was in Hogwarts, and had a one night stand with a guy, nothing else really"

Viktor nodded "I think you're sexy, and I think if you think I'm sexy then I should take you out to a fancy restaurant and if we enjoy ourselves we should have sex and be boyfriends"

The Weasley blinked "I think that's a good idea" he said breathlessly

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Viktor pulled in the red-head and kissed him.

Terence turned to his friends "That's so not fair, I can't get away with doing that to a girl" he complained, talking about the sight of Viktor and Charlie kissing.

"That's because you're always around gay people" Draco commented.

"Yeah I know" mumbled the older man in defeat.

P/)

Everyone was now seated and the show was about to start, Remus and Sirius had turned up and sat next to the Weasleys, backstage Hermione was getting ready "So how do I look?" she asked Ginny and Draco.

"You look great!" grinned the Weasley who was now wearing a green summer dress.

"Break a leg out there" Draco told her. Hermione turned to walk up the stairs but fell up them as she missed the step "Not literally" the blond added. The smart witch brushed herself off and went on to the stage.

Marcus watched as the girl began explaining the show and the message of gay pride, he felt his leg being nudged and he looked to his boyfriend "What?" he mimed

Oliver tilted his head, the chaser saw Snape leaned over to him, his old head of house gave him a note 'Get to the back of the stage you need to do your speech after Granger is finished' Marcus nodded but he didn't get up straight away so Snape gave him another note 'As in now Mr. Flint'.

The ex-Slytherin rolled his eyes and leaned over Adrian to get Percy's attention, he made the action for a quill. The red-head nodded and passed him one he carried round for emergencies. Marcus wrote on the back of the note he was given 'You don't scare me Severus; you're not in charge of me anymore'

'You want a bet' the Chaser jumped as he saw the murderous look that Snape gave him which said that if he didn't do as he was told he wont play Quidditch for a month. Even though Severus has no power over him anymore that look still terrified him. Marcus kissed Oliver's cheek and got up following Snape to the backstage.

Percy felt a hit of pain again this time sharper, he flinched and Adrian looked over to him "You alright?" he whispered. The red-head nodded.

When Marcus got to the backstage he nodded to Draco "So what am I supposed to talk about?"

The seeker rolled his eyes "You haven't written your speech"

"I'm a busy man" he shrugged

"Talk about homophobia in the workplace, make it good your up now" he said as he heard the applause.

Jamie stood up on the chair "Hi daddy!" he shouted and waved

"Shush Jamie" Oliver whispered he held his son in his arms as he placed him on his lap.

"Hello, I'm here to speak about homophobia, when I came out I was disowned by my family, and was cut out of the inheritance, but I don't regret coming out, it's their loss not mine. When I first started with the falcons, they kept me as substitute for a long time, they were homophobic of me because of the stereotypical imagery of gay men. But they saw the error of their ways, after I beat the crap out of them"

Some people in the audience became uncomfortable, his friends laughed at the situation, McGonagall shook her head, Dumbledore sighed and Snape rolled his eyes mumbling "Typical"

Marcus continued "So don't allow homophobia to happen and don't be stereotypical or else. That's it" he ended his speech.

"Yay!" shouted Jamie clapping, everyone else clapped too. Most people out of awkwardness.

The Chaser walked off the stage, Draco gave him thumbs up. McGonagall leaned into Snape's ear "I see he hasn't changed much" Severus nodded.

Dumbledore got up to make his speech, he stopped his ex-pupil and smiled "Good speech" Marcus nodded and went back to his seat. Dumbledore went onto the stage and breathed in and smiled "I first discovered I was gay…" he began his speech about coming out, surprising the whole room.

Draco, Hermione and Ginny looked to each other frowning "Did either of you two knew?" the blond asked

The two girls shook their heads and watched with open mouths as the headmaster told everyone about his first crush.

After the rather uncomfortable confession of the elderly head master, everyone clapped as he finished. The two toddlers in the room had fallen asleep finding the speech rather broing while everyone else found it weird. "Well that was disturbing" mumbled Percy as he applauded

"Just a little" Adrian agreed "You feeling ok now?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Percy kissed him

There was a loud cough behind them and Arthur was glaring at Adrian, Pucey smiled nervously "Sorry" he said then turned his head to the front and sank down in his seat. Percy smirked and patted the younger man's leg affectionately

Draco had gone to collect the five Gryffindor boys, when he saw them it took all his self control not to burst put laughing. Harry was wearing a wig and had it in a pony tail, he was luckier than the others as he wore tracksuit bottoms and a tank top and trainers but he was still wearing fake breasts and was showing his mid-drift. Neville's wig was a black bob and he wore a little black dress with black strappy stilettos that looked extremely uncomfortable, then there was Seamus the one that found this all good fun he wore a small baby pink dress, a blond wig with pigtails, and pink platform heals. Next to him his boyfriend Dean who looked the most uncomfortable, he wore leopard skin dress and matching platforms and his wig just looked ridiculous in Draco's honest opinion. Lastly his personal favourite Ron Weasley in a union jack dress red platforms, extensions and one white line along his red hair, all of them we're wearing makeup. "You guys look great" he Slytherin grinned

"I can say this without a shadow of a doubt Malfoy, you were definitely sorted out in the right house" Ron huffed

"Why thank you Ronald, now you guys go and get on the stage"

The audience waited and looked up when five men in drag stepped on the stage, everyone was stunned first till the five began singing, then the audience cried out in laughter.

Remus and Sirius were leaning against each other "James and Lilly must be so proud at the work we did raising Harry" the animagus said, the werewolf just nodded as he laughed.

"That's my little brother up there" gasped Percy trying to breath threw the laughter

The twins next to him we're in hysterics, Fred leaned into his brother's lump "You hear that little guy that's your auntie Rowina!" he joked to the bump

"I think I can actually feel the baby laughing as well" the 3rd eldest wiped the tears from his eyes.

Alex sat on his father's lap bouncing along, enjoying the show and singing along to the chorus. Terence was impressed that his son was able to pick up the words so quickly, but didn't pay too much attention to it as his sides were splitting.

At the back of the stage, Draco was bent on the floor laughing while Hermione and Ginny were singing and dancing along then the muggleborn turned to her friend and said "How bad is it, that Ron's legs look good in a dress"

Ginny agreed "Same with Neville" she laughed.

Once the performance was over everyone stood up and applauded them, the five bowed at the applauds "My feet are killing me" whinged Neville

"Sore feet are the least of your worries" Dean grumbled.

Once the clapping had finished and the five were about to leave the stage. Percy frowned "My waters broke" he shouted and bent over in pain


	55. Labour Day

**Chapter Title: Labour Day  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus and Percy/Adrian  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.  
Summary 2: Percy's giving birth!**

**Notes: This chapter is rushed I admit sorry  
PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA  
PSS. (www(dot)bedtimexstory(dot)proboards(dot)com) I am updating two fic "Things I can't say to your face" and "Locked Away" please check those out**

"Perce!" shouted Adrian holding his boyfriend.

Ron saw his brother in pain, he rushed off the stage running towards him but tripped over his platform heels "Ah!" he screamed as he landed on the floor.

"Oh get u Ron!" Ginny told him as she stepped over him running to her pregnant brother.

Hermione helped her fallen boyfriend up and led him to Percy. "We need to get him to the hospital" Bill said

"No he's in too much pain for us to fly or floo there and apparating could harm the baby" Arthur countered knowing full well the complications.

McGonagall stormed past everyone getting to her ex-student "Percy don't worry, Madam Pomfrey will help you deliver the baby, we just need to get you to the infirmary"

Percy ignored everyone's voices and turned to Adrian "Ade, it really hurts"

"I know baby, know" he stroked his hair.

"Make it stop please"

"I'll try" Pucey said cuddling his side

"Right everyone, everyone that is not a member of Percy's family please leave" Dumbledore ordered

"I'm going to get changed and I'll meet you in the hospital wing" Ron said to his family.

"Yes please do Ron dear" Molly said she didn't think her youngest son would want to be in drag when the new addition of the family was about to be born.

P/)

Ron had washed and dressed quickly, when he walked towards the hospital wing, he saw his two best friend, three Slytherins and two toddlers waiting outside "How is he" he asked any of them.

Hermione took his hand "he's ok, it seems like the pain has stopped for a while, you should go in"

The Gryffindor keeper nodded and kissed his girlfriend before walking in. Harry sat down next to Draco "Hey thanks for staying here with me" he smiled and kissed the blond's cheek

"You're a soft git" he smirked and wrapped an arm round his waist. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes resting them.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked

"Yes Jamie?" Marcus answered softly

"What is papa doing?"

"He's helping Uncle Percy"

"With what?"

"With having a baby"

Jamie nodded satisfied then lifted his arms up "Up daddy!" Marcus lifted his son in his arms and held him to his chest.

"I've never seen a birth before" mumble Terence then looked at his son who seemed fidgety "Alex are you alright?"

Alex shook his head "I'm hungry"

Terence picked up his son and left to get food. Hermione began pacing "I hope everything is ok, male pregnancies can be really dangerous"

"Oliver was fine when he gave birth" argued Marcus

"Yeah but he got pregnant from a potion, Percy is a natural pregnancy"

P/)

Inside the infirmary Percy sat on the bed sweating Adrian sat on is right side and Molly on his left "Mum when will they take him out?"

2Soon Percy" his mother said reassuringly

"Ollie?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Does it hurt?"

"I rather not say" Oliver mumbled

"Oh for the love of Merlin" Pomfrey huffed loudly "There are far too many people on here, everyone except the other father please leave"

"No look here..." Mrs Weasley started but her husband calmed her down.

"Come on dear" he led her out.

"See you Percy" Oliver smiled "You two Adrian" he said as he went.

"Bye brov" Charlie and Bill left smiling.

"Love you Percy" Ginny hugged her brother then followed her big brothers out.

"I'll be waiting outside" Ron was about to leave but hugged his big brother and kissed his hair "I love you2 he told him then went.

The twins hugged Percy after Ron not really willing to leave their brother, deep down they cared for him so much and were scared something could happen to him, but Pomfrey finally shoved them away. When it was just the two soon to be fathers were alone Adrian turned to his ex and took his hand. "I love you" he admitted after so long denying it.

"I love you too" the red head smiled "I forgive you"

"Forgive me?"

"Yah, I trust you" Percy was meaning he forgave Adrian for cheating and after hearing him say admit he loved him.

Adrian kissed his love tenderly 2I'll never hurt you again"

"I know"

"Love you so much" he kissed him again "You don't think we could, you know" Adrian hinted

"Not right now" Percy laughed and kissed his lover again happy to kiss him again with a clear head and heart "We haven't thought of a name yet for out little baby"

"Yeah" Ade stroked the pregnant belly affectionately "How about Chester?"

"Yeah Chester's a nice place, but we're talking about names"

"I meant the name Chester"

"Why Chester?"

"When I was a child my best friend was called Chester"

"What happened to him?"

"Died"

"Sorry" Percy stroked Adrian's cheek

"It's ok I shouldn't have brought it up"

"I like the name Chester"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

P/)

Draco sighed as Harry had fallen asleep on h shoulder but he didn't have the heart to shove him off he actually pulled his boyfriend closer and played with his hair affectionately. Bill and Ron were sat facing each other playing wizard chest. Hermione sat resting her back against her boyfriend's as Marcus taught her, Ginny and Charlie how to play wizard poker; the ex-Slytherin was in front of her and back to back with his partner. Oliver was sat cross legged across from Terence the two were in deep conversation while the son asleep on their laps. Mr and Mrs Weasley were stood talking about Adrian's place in the family and the twins were pacing. Everyone looked up when Adrian opened the door. "Still no change but Percy would like me to tell all of you that we've chosen the name for the baby. Chester"

Ron frowned "Isn't that near Wales?"

"He means the name, not the city Ronald" Hermione corrected her boyfriend

"I think it's a lovely name" Molly hugged her son's boyfriend "Is Percy ok?"

"He's tired but ok" he reassured her "I best go back in keep him company" he went back in closing the door behind him

Terence spoke up "Hey Marc wasn't Chester…"

"…Yes he was" Marcus interrupted

"Was what?" Oliver asked resting his cheek against his lover's shoulder

"Chester was the name of Adrian's best friend as a child"

"What happened to him?" Charlie asked

"Died"

"How?" Harry asked he had woken up when Adrian had told them the baby's name

"Deatheater" Marcus said. Draco hugged Harry closer to him.

P/)

"Right time to give birth" Pomfry said pulling up Percy's shirt.

"Ade?" the red head mumbled feeling suddenly terrified

"I'm here" Adrian took his hand and kissed it "I love you" he kissed Percy's head as he watched the birthing of his child.

It was slow and horrendous process, Percy's heartbeat would keep suddenly stopping for a few seconds then it'll be fine, until Chester was finally cut out of the belly, for a moment there was total happiness, Chester let out his first cry, red hair showing he was a true Weasley. Pomfrey went to clean him off.

"You did it" The ex-Slytherin grinned and kissed his lips "Percy?"

"Cold" Weasley shivered

Pomfrey came back and passed Chester to Adrian, the younger man looked at his son in amazement "He's perfect" he knelt down and gave the baby to Percy

The red head felt so tired from the birth and he had been scared of dying when his heart had been going funny but right now he was so happy "We created this little guy do you realise that, we created him"

"I know baby, I know" Adrian sat on the edge of the bed and held Percy keeping him warm.

P/)

As soon as Percy was well enough the family poured in as well as two head of houses, Draco was hugging Harry from behind as they looked into the ward from the open door.

Snape watched as Adrian stood holding baby Chester while Marcus and Terence stood either side of him holding their sons up to look at the baby, the potions master shook his head "I always knew this would happen" he said to the three men.

The three looked at each other then back at their old head of house "You calling us sluts sir/" Terence asked

"Yes" Severus said plainly.

Draco laughed after seeing that he cuddled closer to Harry he sniffed his hair affectionately and kissed the back of his neck "I love you" the blond whispered

"I don't love you"


	56. Who gave you permission to think?

**Chapter Title: Who gave you permission to think?  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus and Percy/Adrian  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.  
Summary 2: Harry feels bad but Draco feels worse**

**Notes: Where to begin hey. I have attempted to write this chapter probably about 500 times before I got a chapter that flowed well. I did want to post this chapter after I fixed some of my other chapters that were in bad condition but that's going to have to wait.  
PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA  
PSS. Don't bother going to my site :p This chapter is up here and here alone for now, I'm going to rewrite this story (check my profile for more details) and post it on my website and I will post the new chapters here. When I've (finally) completed this fic, it will be posted here.**

Dan and Tom were delighted to hear the story about when their friend Chester was born. Their parents looked at each other and made a silent agreement the reason of why they broke up AGAIN.

P/)

Harry lay face down on his bed, groaning at the pain he was in and moaning at how much he has fucked things up. Above his head he heard Seamus and Ron talking about him, he considered telling them to get out but he found he didn't have the strength of heart to do that so he just lay there wallowing in self pity.

"Hey mate, are you ok?" He could detect that it was Ron who asked him the stupid question. The only response he had was an inaudible grumble.

"Do you want anything?" This time it was an Irish accent, definitely Seamus. Harry grumbled again this time a word actually came from his mouth. "No Harry we can't get you Malfoy"

"Useless" the boy-who-lived finally turned over to lie on his back as he spoke "So when do you think it is the right time to go find Draco and apologise?"

Ron was the one to speak now "Well considering you told Draco that you didn't love him, effectively breaking his ice cold heart and as it's Malfoy we're talking about I would say...not for another two hundred years"

"Thanks Ron, glad I asked" Harry said sarcastically but it just came out as a tired slur.

His two friends looked at each other then back at him, looking distinctly like they had bad news to tell him. He tried to roll over back on his front, but they pushed and pulled him back so he was made to look at them "Hermione wants a word with you" the red head said and with that the two left the room in exchange for the young woman to come in.

Hermione walked gracefully to Harry's bed and sat down giving him a motherly look in the same way Mrs Weasley looked at him when she found out he was ill. She stroked his hair affectionately and spoke in such a soft way it was like she was reciting a lullaby "What happened Harry?"

Because of her such warm manner Harry couldn't help but respond "Draco told me he loved me and I told him that I didn't love him back" Harry choked at the memory.

"But I thought you did love him?"

"I did...I mean I do it's just our relationship is so tainted, we are so different it was never going to last. So when I realised how much he cared for me I figured it was the best time to end it. The longer we stay in the relationship, the harder it will be when we break-up, because I don't trust him, how can I he's Lucius Malfoy's son. I just thought this was the best decision" Harry explained trying to make himself believe he made the right decision but couldn't help believing that he made one of the worst mistakes of his life.

Hermione just sat there compliantly as he spoke, nodding sympathetically but at the same time slowly picking up a rolled up newspaper. When Harry finished speaking she gave him one last innocent look before she began attacking him with the paper, smacking him on the head, the arms and his torso before she began to scream manically "you idiot, you utter moron, who gave you permission to think it certainly wasn't me! You know you can't make a decision without me telling you what to do or something like this happens!" She kept hitting him; Harry tried fruitlessly to defend himself. Ron came running in forcefully pulling his girlfriend away from his best friend. He did manage to drag her out even though she tried to get free as she was shouting idiot repeatedly.

As he was left alone, Harry curled up in a ball burying his face under his pillow to muffle out his frustrated scream "Why am I such a twat?" He asked to no-one in particular.

"Because you're an idiot" Hermione shouted threw the dorm door obviously hearing her friend's question.

"Well that's settled I can lay here and hopefully spontaneously combust. Seems like the best option for me right now" the boy-who-lived sighed and just laid there as long as he possibly could.

P/)

Adrian wasn't having an easy time either, after the birth of his beautiful son Percy suggested for him to stay. He didn't specify how long but the word 'stay' was there and since Percy had begun suffering from post-natal depression it was a good idea to do exactly what he wants. Even though being with Percy and Chester was a dream come true and more than he deserved for being a class a prick but still he would be in a much better situation if he wasn't living in a home where everyone hated him. Feeding his son as his ex…or was it really boyfriend now…anyway as Percy napped Adrian considered asking Percy to move in with him but that wouldn't be a wise idea. He went out with Percy for what two months? And in that time, he lied to him, he stood him up and he cheated on him just to prove he wasn't falling for the bookworm even though he was so obviously was. Percy was being more than understanding when it came to the baby, which the ex-chaser was extremely grateful about which just made him feel guiltier for wrecking any chance of a real relationship they could have very well had. Okay it seemed they technically were back together but something felt wrong Adrian felt he didn't deserve it.

"Hey, you okay?" The questioning voice made the ex-Slytherin he turned round and sighed with relief seeing it was Percy.

"I thought you were getting some sleep?" He asked softly reaching up a hand to stroke Percy's face affectionately.

"I did, now I've woken up" the red head smiled he was still tired but he didn't like being away from Chester for too long. He took his baby and cuddled him "Thanks so much for staying with me, especially you know with the weeping"

"Thank you for inviting me to stay and it's only been one night and you weren't crying that much" Adrian smiled back, his hand moving to the back of Percy's head his fingers moved against the soft curly hair and his thumb stroked near the back of his hair.

"You held me threw it" Percy smiled leaning into the caress.

"Couldn't exactly let you cry on your own now could I" Ade rested his forehead against his Percy's. So much like a couple but there was that thing in the way of them "Do you feel like crying?"

"A little" the red head sniffed

"I'll look after you"

"Thank you" it was Percy who began the kiss this time and Adrian was too weak to stop it so he returned the kiss till he felt a big hand grasp his shoulder painfully.

"Pucey I want a word with you!" Mr. Weasley had a firm grip on the young man.

"Yes sir, Mr Weasley sir" squeaked Adrian as he was pulled away "Help me!" He screamed dramatically as he was shoved into room as Arthur Weasley had a 'chat' with him

P/)

Ron and Hermione had set up camp as it were in the library. She was studying while he snoozed, his head in his potions book. Hermione tapped her quill against the table as her mind uncharacteristically moved away from her studies. "That's it we should do something for Harry, maybe we could talk to Draco, what do you think Ron?" The only response she got was a snore "Ron? Ron!" She got one of her big books and smacked Ron on the head waking him up.

"Ow" he whimpered

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Harry and Draco"

"What about them?"

"Where have you been? We need to help bring them back together"

"Do we have to?"

"What do you mean 'do we have to?' Of course we do"

"Well it's just not our business is it?"

"Of course it is. We need to help them"

"No matter what I think I'm still going to help you aren't I"

"That is correct. Good boy"

P/)

"Hey Marc where's Terrence?" Oliver asked walking into the kitchen with two toddlers behind him

The chaser was in the middle of eating his lunch when his lover walked in "He's gone to a job interview" as he spoke bits of his food spurted out

"You are so attractive baby" Oliver smirked "So what job is it?"

Marcus swallowed before speaking this time "Olivanders, just to assist"

"Could be a good job for him. Marcus?"

The dark haired man picked up the two toddlers, his son holding a cuddly hippogriff toy and Alex holding a qwerty doll. "Yeah" Marcus answered absently

"You said you were going to think about marrying me. Have you thought about it?"

"Kind of"

"And?"

"I'm still thinking about it"

Oliver sighed heavily "Can you at least tell me is there any chance of us getting married?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure" he shrugged "Does it really matter?"

"No I guess not"

"I love you"

The scot smiled sadly "Not enough to marry me though"

"That's not fair"

"Your right it wasn't"

"If it really bothers you then we will do it"

"No we can't if you don't believe in it"

Marcus swallowed and put the toddlers down, he went over to Oliver and kissed his head "I'll be back"

"Where you going?"

"Just out, won't be long" Marcus smiled before apparating.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

P/)

Draco was sat in one of the boys cubicles. Silently crying at how stupid he had been, stupid to think he had a chance with Harry, to think the boy loved him back. What fool would openly admit his feelings for that Potter. Trying to stop his tears was futile it was so embarrassing to get shot down by someone at that moment you had trusted so much and let's face it loved. Who was he kidding he still loves him, he hated him but not enough to be over him "The bastard" he whimpered as he continued crying "The complete and utter bastard" He felt so pathetic as he just cried like a child, he couldn't stop it, he wanted to stop the pain so much, but it just flowed and flowed. He heard someone walk into the bathroom, he sucked in air and tried to be very so he would not be caught crying.

"Draco are you in here?" the familiar voice made the blond sigh with relief as he opened the cubicle door to let his godfather know that he was here. He watched as Severus shifted into the cubicle closing the door behind him. The teenager shifted on the toilet lid so his head of house could sit down next to him. "Are you…okay?" the strict man asked uneasily.

"Peachy" the blond mumbled staring at nothing, tears still slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh come on Draco don't cry, Malfoys aren't supposed to cry" he said desperately only to have the blond burst into gut-wrenching tears. "Oh crap! It's okay Draco I'm here, I'm here" he crooned badly as he pulled his god-son to him as he patted his back awkwardly, sighed at how he got himself into these situations.

P/)

"Honey I'm home!" called Marcus as he apparated into the bedroom.

Oliver quickly ran in "You bastard you made me worry" in swift movements he clipped him across the head and kissed him on the lips.

"Ouch sorry, just had to do something. Is Terrence home?"

"Yeah, he's looking after the boys"

"How did the job go?"

"Not well"

"How so?"

"Well put it this way he was still on fire as he returned here"

Marcus sighed sympathetically for his luck challenged friend "Anyway ask me what I did"

"What did you do?" the scot asked curiously. He watched as Marcus took off his shirt "Well this looks interesting" he smirked, and then frowned as his lover turned round on the back of his right shoulder was there something written on him. "You got my name tattooed on you?" he asked in disbelief

"Yep" Marcus said proudly.

Oliver watched as a little snitch in the tattoo moved around his name he smiled as he touched the skin "But why?"

"Well this is me proving how much I love you"

The scot suddenly felt really guilty "You got this done, to prove a point?"

"Well not entirely, I've wanted a tattoo for ages but had no idea what to get. I decided that I might as well get something that I'll love forever" Marcus turned round and looked at Oliver "I can't promise to if or when to marry because my heart is not into the idea of it. Doesn't mean I don't love you. I might change my mind though but until then I have proof to the world that you are mine" he explained with a cheeky grin.

The Keeper grinned back and kissed Marcus "I love you"

"Love you too"

P/)

Draco had finally stopped crying and just drank a goblet of water that his godfather conjured him. "So I guess you heard?"

"Yes" Snape nodded as he was hanging off the toilet seat in an undignified manner.

"How?"

"I was there you know, I heard what happened"

"Oh I see" Draco swallowed, he was too exhausted to cry anymore

"Maybe you should find yourself a girlfriend" Severus suggested but Draco gave him a stern look before he sighed and corrected himself "Fine a new boyfriend then"

"I don't know"

"What so you're just going to mope here in this cubicle all your life? Wishing that Potter will come running and come up with some fabulous excuse as to why he said it?"

"Maybe" The blond answered pathetically as he looked down at his nails.

"Draco that's not a life worth living"

"Alright I'll stop moping about the love of my life, when you stop moping about the love that died"

Snape shrugged "I see your point"

"I don't want anyone else, I want Harry"

"I know Draco I know but you can't throw your whole life away, don't turn out like me"

The blond looked at his godfather and smiled sadly "Hey I'll get myself a new boyfriend when you get yourself a girlfriend"

"Draco be realistic"

"I am being realistic, unless it's a guy you want, which is cool I can live with that" the Seeker said teasingly a little spirit was brought back into him.

Severus rolled his eyes "I have no preference of the matter"

"Is that a fancy way of telling me your bi"

"Draco" the potions master warned

"I'm only teasing. Seriously though I maybe moping about Potter a lot longer than you want me to be and it probably gets you more it's about him because you've been there when it came to his mother. But I'm young I'm aloud to mope about, you're getting old you need to get laid before it stops working" the blond sniggered as Severus just gave him a sideways glance

"You really like him don't you?" Snape asked somewhat softly

"Yeah, I really do. It kind of hurts some times"

The adult nodded understandingly, he's been there before, he even got the stupid t-shirt, there was nothing really he could say on the matter so all he did was sigh.

Meanwhile Seamus and Dean just entered into the men's toilets giggling and kissing as they fumbled around caressing and groping one another. Dean pushed Seamus against a cubicle door "No-one's here" he grinned breathlessly.

"Hey you're right" the shorter boy grinned "How about a blow job in this cubicle. I promise I give good service" he winked mischievously.

Dean pretended to think about it "I might just accept that offer" he chuckled before kissing his boyfriend passionately.

As Seamus was feeling out the cubicle handle behind him, Snape opened the door that he was in and glared at the two, Seamus pushed Dean away from him "Professor Snape" he squeaked.

"10 points from Gryffindor each"

The two boys nodded before running out of the bathroom, completely mortified knowing that Snape had heard them talking about blow jobs and had caught them kissing "I can't believe it"

"Yeah I know" Dean nodded trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"That bastard is now hiding out in the loos to jump out and take house points from us"

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review!**


	57. Cheering up Draco Malfoy

**Chapter Title: Cheering up Draco Malfoy  
Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Oliver/Marcus, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus and Percy/Adrian  
Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit.  
Summary 1: In the future, Harry and Draco are married with kids. They tell them the story of how they got together.  
Summary 2: All of Draco's friends try to cheer him up.**

**Notes: Slytherin centric chapter, all about Draco. Theodore Nott gets introduced in this chapter  
PS. I'm looking for a dedicated BETA  
PSS. Don't bother going to my site :p This chapter is up here and here alone for now, I'm going to rewrite this story (check my profile for more details) and post it on my website and I will post the new chapters here. When I've (finally) completed this fic, it will be posted here. Also you guys might like my new Harry/Draco fic "United they Stand"**

**Draco,**

Hey mate, I heard what happened I'm really sorry Dray it was pretty shitty. Send me a letter whenever and we can meet up at Hogsmeade. If you want I can bring Terry and Ade and we can go get drunk.

**Marcus**

**Draco,**

Hey sweetheart, I've been worried about you baby, are you feeling ill? You haven't written a letter to me in a while honey. I've spoken to Severus he told me not to worry but that just makes me worry more. Please send me a letter baby.

**Mummy xxx**

**Draco,**

You know its Quidditch practice tonight right? Are you able to come? Maybe you should come to take your mind off things. Come on it'll be fun.

**Captain Urquhart**

**Draco,**

Didn't see you at breakfast, look everyone knows you're going threw a rough time but no-one knows why. Well I know why and come on he isn't worth it. Theodore and I will find you a nice bloke. Maybe a Ravenclaw, no a Hufflepuff any boy from there would worship the ground you walk on. Come on Dray think about it.

**Blaise**

**Draco,**

Hi, I heard what happened; news travels fast even threw different countries. If you need to talk or have Potter killed just let me know.

**Viktor**

**Draco,**

We are doing what you ordered we're making sure Pansy won't make contact with you. Do you have any other orders sir?

**Gregory and Vincent**

**Draco,**

Your mother has been going crazy; tell her you're fine so she can stop whimpering.

**Father**

**Draco,**

I know you haven't been eating properly Draco. Will you please start looking after yourself? I'm starting to worry about you.

**Severus**

**Marcus,**

Yes I would love to get drunk; this Saturday is great for me. Please, please, please get me drunk. See you then.

**Draco**

**Mummy,**

Yes I am perfectly fine, I have just been studying a lot and been doing a lot of Quidditch practise. There is no need to worry at all mummy, love you.

**Draco xxx**

**Captain Urquhart,**

Seriously does everyone need to address you as Captain Urquhart? Even your two predecessors Marcus and Graham never did that. Yes I'll come to practice tonight and every Quidditch match after that just give me a day and I'll make time to be there.

**Draco 'the seeker'**

**Blaise,**

Not that I don't appreciate the offer but I'm not sure how I'd feel about you and Theodore setting me up with random guys. Then again it might be a good idea, tell me who you have in mind and I'll think about it.

**Draco**

**Viktor,**

That's really kind of you, a little psychotic but still kind. I heard about you and the Weasley. I must say Viktor you have a much varied taste for men, first me then Diggory and now Weasley, your standards are going down. Oh but I can't really talk. Thanks again Vik.

**Draco**

**Gregory and Vincent,**

Very good job boys, no additional orders just make sure Pansy doesn't bother me. Actually no I do have orders make sure Potter and his friends don't come anywhere near me.

**Draco**

**Father,**

I have repeatedly sent letters to mother telling her I am very well; there is nothing much more I can do about it.

**Draco**

**Severus,**

I am perfectly alright, stop worrying about me. I am over Potter, I am playing Quidditch, socialising and might be getting myself a new boyfriend. I am perfectly, perfectly fine.

**Draco**

P/)

The Slytherin Quidditch team flew threw the sky as they practised hard. Urquhart was incredibly impressed by Draco's seeking skills; he was able to catch sight of the snitch within minutes and was able to catch it not long after that. Mourning the break up of his love life seemed to enhance the blond's performance probably because he was trying so hard not to think about Harry he became so single minded on one thing so now he blocked everything from his mind except one thing at a time and right now it was Quidditch. In an hour practice he managed to catch the snitch seven times and seemed like he wouldn't have to go looking long for a boyfriend as Urquhart looked like he was going to marry him that moment.

After practice Draco stayed in the Slytherin changing rooms even when all the other boys had left. The blond stood naked under the shower as the water soaked his body. He stared on ahead not looking at anything in particular; he just stood there lost in thought. He was thinking about what he would do if Harry was here. Well first he would ask why on earth the Gryffindor Captain would be doing in the Slytherin changing rooms, then he would punch him in the face…repeatedly, or not. The problem was he didn't hate him; well he did but not enough. He sighed heavily; he wanted Harry to be here but at the same time he never wanted to see him again, with such a conflict of emotions Draco didn't know whether he was coming or going.

He heard the door open, but he didn't look to see who it was "Draco" he recognised the voice to be Theodore.

"Hello" the blond answered absently, still standing under the shower without making any movements and still looking ahead.

"How are you?" the other Slytherin asked moving in front of the seeker.

The blond blinked and looked up at his friend "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" Nott tilted his head at his friend; he seemed genuinely worried for his friend.

"Not sure" he shrugged, he suddenly remembered he was just stood naked in front of his friend; he turned the shower off and picked up his wand to cast a drying charm before he began getting dressed. "I'm not sure where I am these days"

The brunette stroked Draco's back and shoulders "It isn't that bad, the world's not ending"

Draco stood up straight and looked at his dorm mate "Then why does it feel like it is?" he asked pathetically, he put on his shirt and tie. "Would you and Blaise want to come to Hogsmeade on Saturday, I'm meeting others there too; we're going to get drunk if you fancy it"

The other Slytherin grinned "Sure why not" he let Draco walk in front so he could look at him. He and Blaise have known about Draco ever since that whole Pansy vs. Hermione fiasco, and they were both perfectly alright with the idea of Draco being gay it wasn't exactly surprising but the whole Harry thing wasn't something they were happy about. Blaise was still a snob and Theodore was jealous, of course he was who wouldn't fancy Draco and it didn't help that he stayed in the same dorm as him. He sighed watching as the blonde managed to sensually walk on ahead of him.

P/)

**Draco,**

I'm coming back to England this week, spending time with Charlie but I'm free on Saturday. We could spend time together, cheer you up.

**Viktor**

**Marcus,**

Hey do you mind if I invite my two dorm mates on Saturday as well as Viktor?

**Draco**

**Draco,**

Yeah of course, the more the merrier and you have no idea how much I'd love to have a drink with Viktor Krum, but don't tell Oliver he'll rip off my balls.

**Marcus**

**Viktor,**

I'm having drinks with the boys on Saturday why don't you come and join us? It will be good times.

**Draco**

**Draco,**

Sounds fantastic I'll see you on Saturday.

**Viktor**

P/)

Marcus, Adrian and Terence were waiting in the three broomsticks they already had their drinks in front of them as they waited for the four that would be joining them soon. The three were dressed pretty formal, knowing that Draco liked to see guys looking smart except when it came to Harry, but they were not going to mention Harry. Marcus was wearing pinstriped trousers and waist coat with a white shirt and a black tie. Adrian and Terence were both wearing black pants, but Adrian was wearing a black shirt with a red tie and Terence wore just a blue shirt. The three looked up when the door opened.

Draco was the first to walk in, wearing form fitting black trousers and a green shirt with silver designs on it, Marcus remembered that, that shirt was the one he 'lent' him. Viktor was next wearing a burgundy shirt that he had to be kept open because his muscles would pop the buttons off; he was wearing a black vest under his shirt. Then lastly Blaise and Theodore walked in, dress the same with white shirts, black pants and waistcoats but Blaise was wearing a black tie. They three ex-Slytherins said hello to the other four before Viktor went off to the bar to order the drinks. Marcus gave Draco a one armed hug "You alright?" he asked in his ear. Draco just nodded not wanting to use his voice just yet; he gave his a friend a firm squeeze before leaning back a bit. The older boy smirked "Are you wearing makeup?" he asked teasingly.

"It's just a spell to hide any spots and to bring out my eyes" the blond winked cheekily

"You gay boy" Marcus laughed before sitting back next to Adrian who was obviously drooling over Blaise, the Chaser rolled his eyes and whispered in his friend's ear "He's sixteen"

Adrian jumped at the sudden feeling of air against his ear he turned to Marcus and whispered back "He's legal"

"And straight" the two continued to whisper back and forth to one another.

"He doesn't look it"

"What does it matter you're in a relationship"

"I can still look, plus I saw you checking out Viktor Krum"

"Fair play"

The blonde had been able to hear them and sniggered at their conversation, Viktor came back with drinks for all of them. "You guys don't know Blaise and Theodore do you?" he asked realising he should introduce his friends properly.

"Who's who?" Terence asked.

"I'm Theodore, he's Blaise" Nott answered, smiling politely at the ex-seeker.

"I know you!" Viktor spoke up pointing at Adrian "You're the father of Percy's son aren't you!"

The new father nodded with a slight smile "Yes I am"

"I'm going out with Charlie he says you're a…oh how did he say it 'a right cunt"

Marcus and Terence burst out laughing at the look o Adrian's face. Draco just smirked "So the relationship with the Weasleys is going well I hear?" he sarcastically asked

"Yes it appears so" Adrian grumbled as he drank is alcohol.

"Sorry for asking but I thought you were Weasley's boyfriend?" asked Blaise carefully.

The ex-chaser groaned "I sort of am, it's just complicated"

"The family hate him, they told me last night" The Bulgarian clarified

"Last night? When was this, and where the fuck was I? I've been staying at the burrow since Chester was born?"

"It's when you went to visit your friends. Arthur said he really liked me and said I was good for his son"

"Hang on a minute; you've been dating Charlie for what a few weeks? I've been together sort of with Percy for nearly a year and they hate me!"

"Maybe because firstly you stole the job he needed…" Terence began listing off the reason "…then you began shagging him, not dating, shagging, then you were dating but you stood him up, you lied to him repeatedly, cheated on him with women because you're such a bisexual slut, you bitched about him, you got caught by the twins and you still didn't tell him and lastly when you had sex with him it was unprotected which put him in danger of getting an STD but instead you got him pregnant with your illegitimate son" Once Terence was finished he looked up at Adrian who looked like he was ready to beat him to death "But I still like you, I don't think you're a cunt" he said trying to amend the list of Adrian's bad decisions.

"Oops was that my fault?" Viktor asked, feeling a little guilty for mentioning having dinner at the Weasleys.

Marcus shook his head "Don't worry you're marvellous entertainment, plus its no-ones but Adrian's fault that he is a cunt"

Pucey just glared at his old Captain before turning back to Viktor "You know Marcus here has had a crush on you for years, used to wank himself off thinking about you when we were in Hogwarts…" he turned back to his friend "Isn't that right Marcus?" he asked feigning innocent.

The oldest out of the seven of them laughed uncomfortably "Ade just because you're in a fucked up relationship doesn't mean you can fuck everyone else's up" he forced his smile as he gripped Adrian under the table and squeezed…hard.

Draco just watched his friends' interactions with each other and was fully engrossed in it he couldn't help laughing as Pucey suddenly coiled up with pain. In the corner of his eye he caught Theodore watching him but he pretended not to notice it kind of made him blush or was that the alcohol taking effect already. "How is Weasley anyway? I mean Ade's Weasley" he clarified

All Adrian could do was wheeze as he held himself from his friend's attack. Marcus answered the question "According to Oliver he's doing fine, isn't that right Ade" he slapped his friend's back harder than it looked.

Blaise again began to speak with another awkward question "Is anyone else here straight or am I the only one?"

Terence pointed his hand up to show he was too "And Adrian's only half it" he slapped his friend on the back too who was just about returning to normal. "You want to go try and chat up the barmaids?" he offered

The student looked over at the very attractive barmaids, he smirked at Terence nodded the two got up and went over to the bar. Draco smirked at the others "Lucky barmaids hey" he turned to Theodore who was sitting away from everyone else "Why don't you go and join the other two in bothering those women?"

The other Slytherin shook his head "Na they're not my type"

In a flash Draco and Marcus shared a look, the blond smiled at his friend "Come sit between me and Vik, be part of the group" he said and moved his chair so Theodore could sit next to him. Marcus gave his friend an approving nod.

The day turned into night and the seven of them drank a lot, Viktor had a pipe that he shared around with the group. Both Blaise and Terence didn't pull the barmaids as Blaise was too young and Terence couldn't have really taken them home because of Alex and because he's still living at Oliver and Marcus's place. Draco had a fantastic time with the lads but eventually the night was coming to a close and the seeker realised something, in enabling himself to enjoy his time and to not think about Harry he just thought of Harry as still being his boyfriend that thought suddenly really depressed him "I'm just going to get some fresh air" he told the gang before leaving the pub to stand outside in the freezing cold, he wrapped his arms around himself as the wind picked up. He was having such an amazing time with the boys and now it's all ruined because he remembered Harry, he didn't realise he was crying till he felt the warmth from his tears on his icy cheeks.

"Draco" the blond knew it was Marcus; he squeezed his eyes as he hugged his larger friend. The Falcon hugged his friend silently, knowing it was best to let the younger man cry as there was nothing he could say to make anything better. He rocked him slightly, resting his cheek on the soft hair. He waited till he stopped crying "Feel better?"

"No" Draco shook his head, sniffling as he did.

"Thought not…You know your mate Theodore fancies you"

"No he doesn't" Draco said blushing slightly

"He really does, not saying you have to act on it but just acknowledge it"

"Marcus this isn't the same thing but what would you do if Oliver told you he didn't love you?"

"I don't know, doesn't bare thinking about really" The younger boy nodded and turned when he heard the door open, he suddenly got a little nervous because it was Theodore. Marcus coughed "I'm going to go back inside now, make sure Viktor isn't winding Adrian up" The Chaser walked back into the pub just in time to hear Adrian explaining what Mr Weasley had said to him.

Draco shivered violently, he smiled at his friend "Have you had a good night?" he asked rubbing his hands to try keep them warm.

"Yeah it's been brilliant" Theodore smiled he took off his robe and gave it to Draco "You need it more than me"

The blond put the robe on and smiled "Thank you" he blushed as his friend smiled back It occurred to Draco why he did blush, he was just flattered it was nice having someone fancy you, he felt a little embarrassed and a little guilty for what he was about to do. He still loved Harry but he had to get over him. Closing the gap between him and his fellow Slytherin, he leaned in and kissed his dorm mate who kissed him back.

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review! In case anyone is wondering why Theodore was never mentioned in earlier chapters it's just because he was never needed.**


End file.
